Angel on my Shoulder
by TealeafCustom
Summary: What if Izuku unknowingly possessed a "sentient" Quirk like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow? Enter Midoriya Izuku, a young boy thought to be Quirkless who subconsciously controls the number one vigilante in Japan; an entity powerful enough to rival even the strongest villains. There's only one small, tiny problem: the entity thinks of him as a big brother. Good luck, Izuku-nii-chan!
1. Origin

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA.**

 **What if Deku possessed a sentient quirk like Tokoyami? This fic presents one such outcome. (I know I should use the word "Sapient" instead of "Sentient" but more people would understand what I was trying to imply.)**

 **I don't even know why I wrote this. I hope at least you will enjoy it, dear reader.**

* * *

Cheers and cries of joy boomed from the speakers as the video clip replayed itself, the screen showing dozens of people gathered around the ruined remains of what used to be a highway. Amidst the rubble, a figure emerged from the destruction, carrying injured and unconscious civilians to safety. Battered and bloody they appeared, but they were alive, saved from the jaws of death by the timely intervention of the man, no, the **Hero**.

"Again?" The woman smiled down at her child, rubbing his head affectionately. "Izuku, I think you're responsible for tens of thousands of this video's views. It's a little too scary for mommy to watch."

Four-year-old Midoriya Izuku watched the screen with wide eyes filled with admiration, clutching the All Might action figure he treasured tightly to his small chest. The respect he felt for the hero was almost on the level of worship, his room decorated with countless pieces of All Might memorabilia.

" _Are you seeing this?!_ " A bystander in the video yelled in the foreground, tears of joy running down his face. " _He's already saved a hundred people! And it's only been ten minutes so far! And he's laughing!_ "

True enough the hero's mighty laugh echoed proudly, a victorious sound that rang through the air like a bell, announcing that everything was going to be alright.

"Fear not! Why, you ask? Because I am here!" All Might declared, standing tall and confident. A symbol of modern heroism. A symbol of peace.

"He's so cooooooooooool!" Izuku exclaimed, his voice full of wonder. "When I get my Quirk, I wanna be just like him!"

 **[x]**

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him." The medical professional replied in a curt but calm voice, the finality of his statement seeming to hammer that fact deeper into everyone in the room. The action figure of the number one hero All Might clattered to the ground as the boy's fingers loosened in shock.

The doctor's office in the hospital was cold and lifeless like the poor boy's eyes as the bespectacled man reported his findings. It felt as though all life had drained out of Midoriya Izuku as he sat frozen, unable to believe his ears even as his brain started to process the words.

They had run tests, dozens of them, with strange devices he'd never even seen of heard of before. The nurses probed and prodded at him, took blood samples, x-rays, even put him in a weird whirring machine that sent shivers down his spine. Yet, they had found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"No! There must be some mistake!" Izuku's mother cried out from beside him, her tone desperate. "Most of the other kindergartners' Quirks have already manifested, but he's the only one..."

"Pardon my asking, ma'am, but you're fourth generation, yes? May I ask about your Quirk?"

"Yes, of course..." she replied hesitantly, a wave of her hand showcasing her telekinesis as the action figure floated off the floor and into her lap. "I call pull small objects towards me, and my husband can breathe fire."

She glanced worriedly at her son, only to find him still stunned in silence, his eyes staring forward at empty air. A wave of mounting dread hit her as she feared for her son's happiness; the boy always dreamed of becoming a hero when he was older, but now...

The doctor cleared his throat, catching her attention as he produced a pointer from his pocket. With it he gestured to the x-ray mounted on the all, tapping on the diagram.

"By the age of four, a child should manifest either one of his parent's Quirks or a composite of the two. It is also possible for Quirks from a previous generation to show up or even mix with the ones from a different generation." He explained, nodding his head. "However, early Quirk research discovered one important finding."

The doctor pocketed his pointer, now using his finger to tap on a specific part of the x-ray diagram. "It has to do with the presence or absence of the extra joint in the pinky toe. Humans have no need for this, you see. Those without this joint represent the next stage of evolution."

Midoriya Inko squinted at the image and looked over it carefully, before turning back to the doctor in confusion. "But that's Izuku's x-ray isn't it? I don't see any extra joint."

"Well, after running some tests we have come to a conclusion about your son's condition." The doctor looked pensive as he considered his next words. "Your son is what we in the medical field would call an 'Abnormality'."

"What?!" The woman cried out, looking horrified.

"My mistake, I meant no offense." He coughed and backpedaled slightly, raising his hands in a placating manner. "It is simply a term we use to classify a certain type of individual who is unable to use their quirk for one reason or another."

"I-I don't understand." she whispered, the urge to hug her boy rising with each passing minute. Her poor Izuku still sat there unmoving, his mouth ajar. "Is there something wrong with my boy?"

"No, no. Nothing that would endanger his life." The doctor answered. "It's becoming quite rare nowadays, but cases like these happen once in awhile."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You see, Ma'am, what young Izuku here has is what we would call an 'abnormal' Quirk." he theorized, holding up a palm to stop her from interrupting. "It's not that he doesn't have a Quirk, it's just that he probably has one that is too hard to even detect or understand."

"I still don't-"

"There are two possibilities." the man continued, showing two fingers for emphasis. "The first is that his Quirk is so insignificant that one could hardly notice it in everyday life. Take for example a person who quirk emits tiny amounts of heat, or a quirk that causes nearby metals to vibrate imperceptibly. Nobody would even know unless they ran extensive tests, they would still have to understand what the Quirk was even doing in the first place. The most well-known of these cases is the Akihabara incident six years ago. A man previously thought to be quirkless was discovered to have a Quirk that produces an uncontrollable, minuscule electromagnetic pulse every 15 minutes that interfered slightly with any electronics in a one-meter radius. He didn't even know what he was doing until he noticed all the television screens he walked past produced a tiny bit of static. Now, we've tested young Izuku here with every instrument we could have thought of; Geiger counters, EMP sensors, Cyclotrons, you name it, we've done it. Nothing."

Izuku's mother nodded slowly, listening intently while the words seemed to flow right past her son's ears.

"The second possibility is that the boy has a Quirk that can only activate under very specific conditions, this is most likely what is happening here. Some notable real-life examples include; the Quirk to create water only when there are exactly twenty people are in physical contact with you, or Quirk to control air only when everyone around you is feeling the same emotion. That last one happened at an eighty-year-old's birthday party- an old lady had inadvertently used it to blow out her candles. It was likely nobody would have ever found out if she and her family hadn't been so happy that day."

"I-I've never heard of Quirks like these." Inko stammered, still in shock at the revelation.

"Of course you haven't, that's why they're extremely rare." The doctor shook his head sadly upon glancing at the boy, who hadn't said a word throughout his whole explanation. "The latest case was three years ago; an elderly man in Korea who thought he was Quirkless all his life discovered he could control a hurricane's path, but only when he was in the eye of the storm. He promptly got onto a boat he'd found and sailed out to sea, dragging the hurricane along with him and saving hundreds of lives."

"So… my boy can still be a hero?" she breathed, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The man hummed, thinking of what to say before shaking his head slowly. "There's no real way to say this. Even after four generations of research into Quirks there are still so many things we don't know about superhumans. It's perplexing, really."

He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Unfortunately, It's highly unlikely that your son will ever be able to use his quirk, let alone become a hero."

Inko gasped, a hand over her mouth. She took a quick glance at her son, only to find him still frozen with the same empty expression. Her heart sank as the doctor began to explain further.

"It takes a long time for abnormal Quirks like these to be understood, even by their own user. Abnormals have lived and died without even knowing what their Quirks do or if they even have any at all." The doctor sighed, clasping his hands together. "By the time he discovers the specific factors needed to activate his Quirk he could be older than you are now- said Quirk might not even have very noticeable effects."

The mustached man paused, taking off his thick rimmed glasses as he glanced between the two of them, a hint of pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

 **[x]**

The pair finally arrived home after a long walk home in the pouring rain, having not exchanged even a single sentence on the way back. Izuku shuffled lifelessly towards his room, looking like the most miserable four-year old in the world. His mother reached out gently with a hand but stopped, unable to come up with anything to console him with as she followed him into the dark little room that housed the computer.

Posters of All Might plastered the walls with his trademark grin, heavily contrasting the mood of everyone in the room. Without a word, the boy trudged towards the computer and turned it back on from its sleep mode, empty eyes focused on the video he unpaused with a soft click of the mouse. The screen lit up with color as the magnificent visage of All Might appeared once again, half a dozen people on his massive back as he carried them off to safety.

 _"Fear not! Why, you ask? Because I am here!"_ All Might grinned triumphantly at the camera, the sounds of people cheering in the background blasting out the speakers. Once again, the day is saved thanks to the symbol of peace.

"Mom..." Izuku began, mouth still ajar with shock. His mother sniffled, worry for her child almost overwhelming her there and then. "No matter what kind of trouble you're in, he'll save you with a smile."

He turned around to face her, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he began to cry. "A super-cool Hero like that." A trembling hand pointed at the screen as his voice began to shake. "Can I… be a Hero too?"

The dam broke as she rushed forward, crashing into him with a tight hug. She too began to cry as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body, embracing him while tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Izuku!" she wailed, feeling her child tremble with sadness. She felt her heart shatter into pieces, holding him close to her bosom as they both cried into each other. "I'm so sorry! Mommy's so sorry..."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, that very moment was exactly when Izuku's abnormal quirk began to activate. The criteria needed for its use demanded the user feel exceptionally powerful emotions in a short span of time, emotions that encompassed the user entirely. At that moment, all poor Izuku could feel was a mix of despair and desire.

Despair that he'd possibly never be able to achieve his dream of becoming a hero, and despair that he'd made his dear mother cry.

At the same time, the desire to be a hero filled his mind, a bottomless hunger that seemed to consume his entire being filled his heart. The child knew it was selfish, but couldn't stop. He wanted to be a hero.

With the criteria fulfilled, the Quirk began to _create_. Glowing motes of light manifested, starting to gather as they formed a sphere on the roof of the apartment building, shrouded by the heavy rain. The sphere, no, the _egg_ slowly but surely got larger as it fed off Izuku's despair to grow, unknowingly comforting its master. As it grew the light it emitted grew dimmer and dimmer until a long, writhing tentacle emerged, the tips splitting off into five points to form fingers, then a hand.

The arm reached out towards the horizon as a bolt of lightning speared through the sky, illuminating the growing being. The limb seemed to recoil in fear, fingers brushing against the concrete roof. Wherever the digits touched they left deep gouges, almost like the solid concrete had been made of soft butter.

It reached out slowly, testing the environment and inching forward hesitantly. The sphere began to change as it elongated, more tentacles sprouting from its torso and eventually forming into human-like limbs. The being now had the rough shape of human adult, two arms, two legs, and a head. Glowing fingers flexed experimentally, forming a fist and then opening it to feel the raindrops slide off it's smooth palm. It looked skywards, establishing a mental link between itself and its master.

The entity jolted as the link connected, a rush of emotions flooding its mind. Desire and despair twisted and flowed like oil and water through the connection. Slowly it began to consume the despair for fuel, while examining the desire with a childish curiosity. The desire to be a hero, it realized. A desire so strong that it overwhelmed the newborn being, bringing it to its knees.

 _'A super-cool hero like that. Can I… be a Hero too?'_

The words echoed in it's mind as it stood, trembling slightly.

 _Be... a hero..._

But what was a hero?

It probed through the master's mind for more knowledge, only to be blasted with a literal torrent of information as colors and shapes began to appear; memories being copied and transferred like data in a computer. Men and women in magnificent costumes saving innocents, rescuing them from danger. Fighting against the forces of Evil. Icons of _Hope_ and _Justice_ in times of darkness.

 _He...ro._

It strengthened the link, trawling through the master's mind for memories associated with the word. There, it found a single, resounding memory, stronger than all the others it'd previously come across.

 _ **'Because I am here!'**_

The victorious image of All Might appeared, and along with it came a rush of emotions from the master's mind. **Hope. Admiration. Respect.**

 _All… Might. Hero._

The simulacrum mouthed the words, finding itself unable to speak. A minor setback. Looking down at itself and finding its current form unsatisfactory, the being began to shift- slimming down as the outline of its body started to curve. A female form, it decided. The master's memories showed that other humans were more receptive to a female hero. They certainly cheered much louder. Nodding to itself, it began to think of a more specific look, ultimately deciding to base itself off its Master's, no, her _brother's_ DNA.

 _Bro...ther. Hero._

Waist-length snow white hair blossomed from her head as a beautiful face formed on what used to be a featureless canvas. A modest chest and womanly hips rounded out the body as she flexed and stretched, experimenting with interest. The end result was nothing more than stunning as the being stood upright, looking more like a supermodel than a superhero. Then again, from her brother's memories most super-heroines tended to look that way. Looking down she found her entire body naked but featureless like a mannequin except for her navel, an absence of genitalia; where a woman's sacred parts were supposed to be there was only smooth, milky white skin. There weren't even any nubs on her chest, unlike the memories that brother remembered. Strangely, he associated a woman's parts with a strong sense of embarrassment, prompting her to leave the body featureless from the neck down.

If onii-chan could see her now, she thought. Yes, that was what the memories told her- that all little sisters should address their big brothers with that specific term. Oniichan. She took the form a girl in her late teens or early twenties, her features strikingly similar to himself and his mother. She could probably even pass for an older sister if not for her pale alabaster skin.

Turning to face the city, the being once again reviewed her memories. Hero. If that was what onii-chan wanted, then it was her life's purpose to fulfill it. a pair of cold, staring eyes opened, a soft green glow emanating from them as she scanned the horizon. She bent her knees and leaped, soaring through the air effortlessly like a bird of prey.

On that very night, four-year-old Midoriya Izuku had just unknowingly created the number one vigilante.

 **[x]**

It had been nine months since the doctor's visit. The Midoriya family decided it would be better for their son to be called Quirkless instead of an 'Abnormality' after researching into past cases of 'Abnormals', finding stories of people shunned by society and feared for their unknown power thanks to an infamous group of villainous 'Abnormals' five years ago. Though it broke her heart, Izuku's mother decided to go along with the plan, listing her son as Quirkless instead of branding him with such a horrible title.

"T-that's mean, Kacchan. C-can't you see he's crying?" The tiny boy shielded the other child with his own body, arms outstretched.

Before him the three bullies advanced, their faces curling with cruel grins.

"I-I-If you keep going, I'll never forgive you!" Izuku yelled, still shaking with fear.

Bakugo Katsuki and his two lackeys stood stunned for a moment before bursting into laughter, pointing and mocking. That bully had once been his friend, his best friend, even. How did things go so wrong?

"Even though you're Quirkless..." Bakugo slammed a fist into his palm, a tiny explosion bursting from the impact. "…You're pretending to be a Hero, Deku?"

Izuku felt his knees wobble like jelly until the fear he was feeling simply melted away, replaced by a sudden, rising bravado. He grimaced and brought up his fists, intent on defending the crying boy behind him.

"At least I'm not the one acting like a Villain."

The three bullies grunted in anger, one growing wings while the other's fingers began to lengthen. Bakugo just snarled as he opened both his palms and began causing more explosions, popping noises filling the air.

The three charged, yelling out war cries in their childish voices.

Izuku charged right into them with a battle-cry of his own.

Fifty kilometers away, a pure white vigilante raised the newly defeated villain high in the air to cheers of a grateful crowd.

 _Hero. I will be a Hero for you, onii-chan._

 **[x]**

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, sweetie, I-" Midoriya Inko stopped, worry on her features as she rushed towards her son.

"Izuku! What happened? You're all covered in scratches and soot-" she fussed, checking on his injuries. "Hold on, I'll get the first-aid-kit."

"Mom, I'm fine." Izuku groaned, gently pushing past her to settle on the couch. "I just had a little fight with Kacchan, that's all."

"Oh dear, I told you that boy was bad news!" She continued to look for the first-aid-kit, objects flying around her in an orbit as she searched with her telekinesis. "I don't want you hanging out with him any more if possible, he's a bad influence."

The boy nodded tiredly as he flicked on the television, just in time for his favorite show; Hero News Network.

" _-and word on the street is, crime has fallen drastically due to this new Vigilante! She's practically unstoppable, roaming all across the country and stopping crime wherever she goes!_ " A newscaster was saying, gesturing excitedly at the camera.

" _Now hang on, why does the public still call her a vigilante? She has proved to be more than worthy of being called a hero in our fine country._ " The woman beside him piped up, an amused expression on her face.

" _Well, Kamiki-san, an individual needs a hero license to operate legally as a hero._ " A third newscaster explained, clearing his throat. " _While the little lady does go around saving people and beating up bad guys, she does it all without a license. It's illegal!"_

" _Yeah, but it doesn't seem to bother her!_ " The first man babbled, still overcome with excitement. " _I mean, she always has the same cold expression on her face. In control. Totally cool under pressure, even in combat!"_

Izuku sat up a little straighter, now paying more attention to the television. Even without a name, he knew who the three newscasters were talking about. Nine months ago, a certain Vigilante had started making waves in the Hero community. White as snow and cold as ice, that was the description that eyewitnesses gave as their voices shook with equal parts shock and awe.

It started out slow; a few thieves beat up and dumped in front of the police station, people rescued from a house fire downtown. Then things started to snowball. Drug dealers kidnapped and thrown in front of police stations, earthquake survivors rescued from tons of rubble.

The vigilante had received many names by the public. Solitude, Jocasta, Guardian Angel, Shakedown, White Queen, Empress, Thundercracker. But the one name that stood out the most was **Valkyrie**.

It seemed only fitting to name the emotionless superheroine after mythical female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live. In this case, It was who was to be arrested and who was to be rescued. Unsurprisingly, Valkyrie had never objected to her new name; she hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since her first appearance.

" _Now, it's speculated that Valkyrie is mute_ ," The old newscaster was saying, signaling to the younger man who in turn tapped at a button to reveal an image of the vigilante. " _There she is. The 'Unstoppable' Valkyrie. She's never uttered a single word, so it's either she can't speak, or she won't. I'm personally leaning towards the former._ "

He pointed at the static image displaying Valkyrie in her full glory, a featureless body paired with a gorgeous but expressionless face.

" _Ummm, a little risque, isn't she?_ " The female newscaster highlighted, blushing slightly. " _I mean, she looks… naked_."

" _That's the keyword, 'looks'. If you look closely, her body is completely devoid of any, ahem, parts. I like to compare her look to the 18+ hero; Midnight- they both share a similar fanbase, ha! It's almost as if she's wearing a full-body swimsuit that melds seamlessly with her skin._ "

" _I think that_ _ **is**_ _her skin._ " The older man coughed.

" _Are you suggesting she's a mutant-type?_ "

" _Could be with that Quirk of hers. Also, take a look at those eyes._ "

The image zoomed in to Valkyrie's eyes, her pupils milky white and seemingly unseeing. An eerie green glow broadcast from her empty gaze.

" _Her clouded eyes suggest blindness, but eyewitness accounts clearly state she turns her head to look at objects. And her Quirk-_ "

" _Ahem!_ " The lady reporter (Kamiki-san) coughed, interrupting her two colleagues. " _That's my part to explain, Koyomi-san. Now, about Valkyrie's Quirk, the first thing people notice about her is the super-strength. Seen time and time again in her battles against Villains, her strength allows her to take down the baddies with sheer brute force._ "

An image of Valkyrie holding up two captured Villains by the collars of their shirts appeared on screen, the same deadpan expression still on her face.

" _She's strong, but nowhere as strong as the Number One Hero All Might. At least, that's what witnesses have observed. The more prominent power she displays is her apparent **I**_ _ **nvulnerability**_ _._ "

" _Hang on, are you saying she has two Quirks?!_ "

" _Of course not! It's more likely that she has 'super-strength'_ _ **because**_ _of her invulnerability. Here, take a look._ "

A short video clip began to play with Valkyrie standing motionless in the street while a huge mechanical suit charged at her, slamming its massive metal fist right into her face. The vigilante didn't budge an inch as the fist impacted, while the villain within recoiled in pain, clutching his broken hand as pieces of his exosuit arm crumbled away, destroyed.

Valkyrie shoved the villain roughly to the ground, mounting the exosuit as she straightened her fingers, plunging her entire hand into his chest armor like a hot knife through butter. Then, she began to peel the outer layers of his armor open, the villain within screaming in terror.

" _The most interesting theory out there is that it's not really super-strength. The main theory is that she has some sort of tactile telekinesis surrounding her entire body- It's suspected to be the cause of her invulnerability. The so-called super-strength is an extension of the same ability. From what we know she's completely unaffected by physical forces or any sort of Quirk- A hero even tried teleporting her to safety away from a Villain's energy blast only for nothing to happen. She just weathered the blow without even batting an eye._ "

" _If that theory is true,_ s _he's simultaneously the unstoppable force and the immovable object._ " The older man breathed in disbelief. " _Goodness,_ _If she were an actual hero she'd easily be in the top fifty._ "

" _Exactly! Now aren't you glad she's on the side of Justice? She's so popular she even has her own fan club- even if she doesn't acknowledge them. She doesn't acknowledge anything, really._ " The woman turned to the camera, smiling. " _For all you viewers at home, stay tuned to_ _ **Hero News Network**_ _! We'll be right back after the break. Up next, a special report on the Number One Hero, All Might!"_

Izuku leaned back, humming in thought even as his mother returned with some bandages. Valkyrie, huh. He wondered how she managed to evade capture for so long. According to rumors on the Internet, numerous heroes have tried to take her down in an effort to stop her rampant vigilantism, only to find her literally unstoppable as she completely ignored them; Valkyrie only moved to stop villains or rescue innocents from danger. A group of criminals tried pretending to be victims in order to ambush the heroine, only for her to immediately detect the trap and beat them all to a pulp before dumping them off at the nearest police officer she could find. Needless to say the poor officer was terrified when the vigilante tapped him on the shoulder and unceremoniously dropped a pile of unconscious bodies before him.

Her lack of speech and emotion, It didn't make sense. It was almost as if she was a robot instead of an actual human being, following a strict set of orders. Some people have even tried to follow her to find out where she lived or rested, only to report that the she never seemed to have a fixed schedule. After following her for a certain period of time she always seemed to disappear into thin air, gone without a trace as soon as she left their line of sight. Sure, no one had seen it happen but many suspected she had some sort of teleportation ability as well.

"Hmmm? What are you watching, Izuku?" Inko asked, carefully applying some medicine to the bigger scratches as she nursed his wounds.

"A report on this new vigilante, Mom." The boy suddenly paused, looking at his mother, then back to the static image of Valkyrie tearing apart the exosuit on the screen. "Actually, she kind of looks like you."

Now that his mother was directly in front of him, he could make an easy comparison. It was easy to see why he would make the connection; both women were around the same height and had similar svelte builds. The only difference was the hairstyle and face. Valkyrie's face… she looked somehow familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Eh? No, no, mommy's not that pretty, or young-looking. Our faces are different, see?" she huffed, glancing at the screen. "In fact, she looks like what you would look like if you were a girl."

Izuku stopped, his head swiveling away from the screen to slowly face his mother as a strange suspicion began to form.

"Mom..."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you have a kid before me? A girl?" he asked shakily, a trembling finger pointing at the screen. "Do I have a secret sister?"

"Wha- Of course not!" the woman sputtered, nearly spilling the medicine all over the couch. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then do you have a super-secret Quirk that allows you to be in two places at once?"

"If I had such an amazing Quirk I would have left a copy of me to work while I took care of you." she deadpanned, cotton swab in her hand. "Now hold still, I need to disinfect the wound."

Later that night he dreamed of sailing through the air, the night sky shining with stars as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop with his powerful, snow-white legs. Looking back he could see other heroes trailing behind him, in hot pursuit of something. Must be a big villain to warrant such a huge response from the heroes, he thought. If he'd just looked a little closer he would have realized the pursuers were chasing _him_ , or rather, the being whom he shared a mental link with.

The connection between construct and creator broke off as Izuku drifted off into deep sleep, Valkyrie dashing across the rooftops as she reviewed his memories. So onii-chan stood up for himself today, hmmm. He was making progress, getting more heroic as the days passed. Not that he needed her help to begin with but it certainly accelerated the process.

The crack of a heavy switch cut through the night sky as a helicopter overhead turned on it's floodlights, illuminating the area around her. " _Give it up, Valkyrie! Your vigilante days are over, we have you surrounded!_ "

What to do, what to do. Due to her orders she couldn't hurt these people, they were a mix of law enforcement and local heroes. This wasn't the city that onii-chan lived in so she was unfamiliar with the environment and the Quirks of the local heroes. Fighting them would be a waste of valuable time and energy. Time and energy she could spend looking for other villains or people in need of rescuing.

" _Come quietly or there will be trouble!_ "

Annoyed, the girl picked up a nearby brick and snapped it in two, flinging both pieces consecutively at the helicopter with pinpoint accuracy. The first piece shattered the spotlight into a thousand pieces, while the second smashed into the under-hanging megaphone attached to the Helicopter's nose. The heroes fired, doing exactly what she wanted them to as multiple blasts of different energies converged on her. The moment the blasts hit her it produced a blinding glare and explosion, the smokescreen allowing her to cut a hole through the roof she was standing on and dropping into the shopping mall below.

As she fell her form began to change, camouflaging to fit a new disguise, a female law enforcement officer. The police rushed into the building, looking around in vain and never suspecting the vigilante was hidden among their ranks. If anyone had just taken a closer look or paid a little more attention they would have realized that a certain lady officer looked much too young to be on the force as she stalked off into the night to find new targets, her face cold and expressionless.

 **[x]**

 **[10 years later.]**

"He can't say anything. He's so lame. Even as a third year..." Bakugo smirked, looking back at the shaking boy. "…He still can't face reality."

Midoriya Izuku, fourteen and seemingly Quirkless, said nothing. This was how the world worked. The weak couldn't stand up to the strong. Even after all these years he was still being bullied by his former friend.

"You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you." the blonde laughed, a hollow sound that rang in his ears. "If you think you'll have a Quirk in your next life, go take a swan dive off the roof!"

Izuku whirled, anger and despair evident on his face as he prepared to cry out-

Miniature explosions crackled on the bully's open palm as he displayed his Quirk, a dark look on his face.

"What?" he challenged, the explosions growing bigger with each passing second.

Izuku was left standing there in the empty classroom as his once best friend left with his cronies, their brutish laughter echoing through the hallway. As fast as his anger started it faded away just as quickly, leaving the poor boy alone and dejected.

He slowly shuffled down the stairs, making his way to the back of the school to retrieve his fallen notebook. It had been scorched and thrown out the window by Bakugo in a fit of smug superiority, landing in a tub of water where it now floated, nibbled at by carp swimming just under the surface.

Depression coursed through him as he fished it out of the water, grimacing as scraps of paper sloughed off wetly. Weeks or even months of work damaged thanks to Bakugo. _Idiot,_ he thought. _If I'd really jumped, you'd be charged with bullying me into suicide! Think before you speak!_

Again, his depression and newfound anger seemed to flow away like water down a drain, as if someone had pulled the bath plug. He'd hardly paid attention to it and thought of the phenomenon as some sort of subconscious coping mechanism that he'd developed as a child. Ever since he was told to be an abnormality, strong or overwhelming negative emotions would simply disappear as if they were never there in the first place. At first he thought that this was Quirk, the Quirk to cancel out negative emotions, but quickly found out that he could still experience said emotions. Granted, he could still feel sad or angry, but never too much or for too long.

He sighed, slowly shuffling out of the school and onto the way home.

On the other hand, positive emotions such as happiness or excitement seemed to last a little longer, probably due to the same weird subconscious mechanism. Izuku considered the idea that he was going insane before quickly dismissing the thought, shuddering. Then again, he'd sometimes have these weird dreams where he was sailing through the air, feeling free and powerful. Like a Hero.

Sighing to himself, the boy trudged along the empty road, entering a small tunnel as part of the journey home. In the end, they were just dreams. He'd probably never even figure out what his Quirk did until he was old and senile or by accident, that was how it was for most abnormal Quirks. The memory of his mother sobbing and apologizing as she hugged him flashed through his mind.

Izuku shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _No, mom… Back then, what I wanted you to say was..._

He reached the exit of the tunnel, sunlight hitting his eyes as he raised his head.

 _That was when I decided,_ he thought. _I decided not to care what anyone says! To keep my chin up and keep moving forward! Ha Ha Ha!_

His grandiose mental monologue was rudely interrupted by a sudden wet noise behind him, a slithering and gurgling that broke him out of his practiced and patented All Might laugh that he'd just started. Turning to look back, he soon wished he hadn't.

The creature writhed and flowed like mud, its features oily and slick. Two glowing yellow eyes locked on to him, blinking lazily as they examined the weak, helpless boy before them. A formless body squeezed out from a manhole cover on the ground, dark green tendrils creeping from within the sewers whilst it hoisted itself up.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak…" the living slime rasped, its face flowing like melted wax as it advanced.

"A villain?!"

Izuku turned and ran, seeing no chance to fight against this new threat. There wasn't even time for a fight or flight instinct to register as he bolted, running as fast as his legs would allow.

Too little, too late. The slime pounced, a literal wave of ooze wrapping and engulfing him in the horrible substance. His hero notebook was thrown to the ground as he fell, landing a few feet away. Pure, unadulterated fear coursed through his being as he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take over your body." The villain hissed, slime already starting to enter Izuku's mouth and silencing him. "Calm down, It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon."

 **[x]**

Valkyrie stood ramrod straight from her vantage point on the corporate office building, eyes staring ever forward while she surveyed the nearby landscape. Her svelte form still remained mostly the same after all these years, having not aged a day. She did grow a little taller, but not by much.

So far it'd been a good day, no negativity that she could detect in the area. For the past ten years she'd been moving from area to area, detecting negative emotions to stop incoming crimes and rescue civilians in danger. Ten years she had followed the orders given to her by her onii-chan. Be a hero.

Still, oniichan hadn't even called her back, not even once in the past decade despite her doing her best to be a hero. Had she been doing something wrong, she puzzled, feeling confused and hurt. He didn't even let her share a visual link with him to show off her handiwork; she was only able to establish echoes of a connection while he was sleeping. She had so much to show him, but her orders demanded she continued her mission instead of approaching him. There were many lives to be saved and crimes to be stopped, after all. Did he hate her? The sudden, abrupt thought caused her to shudder slightly, a pang of heartbreak echoing within before she quickly swept it away.

She was sure that she saved more than enough people to qualify as being 'heroic'. Yet oniichan won't even look her way. She even ignored the angry heroes who tried to attack her for unknown reasons over the decade. She didn't understand. Weren't heroes supposed to defeat villains and help the innocent? That's all she'd been doing. Why did some still attack her on sight? It's not like she was harming anyone… well, not permanently, anyway.

She fed off her brother's negativity through the mental link, powerful emotions that she felt were unhealthy and detrimental for him were an energy source for her. It was a symbiotic relationship, beneficial for the both of them. She got her food and he never got to feel too negative. Of course, she'd still let him feel a bit of negativity; she'd learnt that emotions were what made a person, well, a person. She tried consuming positive emotions once but it was much too sweet and fluffy for her tastes. Plus, it made people sad when she ate up their positive emotions, so that wasn't very heroic.

Valkyrie thought back on the Angry Fire Man that had tried to burn her to a crisp so many times in the past few years. How enraged he'd been, and how bitter his anger tasted. **Yuck.** She'd usually stick to her brother's emotions instead of leeching off random people but sometimes she got hungry. Once, she got really hungry and started to feed on the fear of villains she fought- she'd quickly learnt that it wasn't very wise to do that as they just got less scared of her and started fighting back even harder.

The vigilante prepared to move, flexing her fingers and taking a final look at the city before she departed to patrol a new area. This was her birthplace, the city where onii-chan created her. Valkyrie liked coming back to this particular city, as strange as it may seem. It calmed her down, let her relax.

She crouched and bent her legs preparing to jump when a sudden spike of fear coursed through her body, causing her to stop. Fear that transferred over her mental link instead of her empathy sense.

 ** _Onii-chan was in danger!_**

Valkyrie spun around to face the source of the fear, propelling herself dozens of meters with a single leap. She wasn't the fastest hero out there but she could still cover a good distance under pressure. She was lucky she happened to be nearby while he was in danger. Her dear brother had felt fear before, but nothing like this all-encompassing, wave of dread. She instantly recognized the type of fear from victims she'd rescued- it was the fear of death. She strode across rooftops, ignoring new negative readings that appeared on her emotional radar.

 _Objective one: Protect onii-chan._

 _Objective two: Be a Hero._

It was clear which one Valkyrie chose. She sped across the rooftops towards her destination, the safety of her creator her current goal. Everything else was put on the back-burner.

 **[x]**

It sure as hell didn't feel better at all. Izuku struggled and panicked, twisting and kicking to no avail. The slime was in his mouth, choking him and stopping his breathing. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Attempts to wrench the foreign substance out of his mouth failed as his fingers sank easily into the gunk, raking right through it like water.

"You can't grab me. I'm fluid!" The living slime leaned in close, eye to eye with its victim as it gave off a malicious smirk.

The boy started to flail his legs around, kicking in vain as muffled screaming echoed in the dimly-lit tunnel.

"Thanks for your help, you're my hero." It crooned, now lifting him off the ground. "I'd never thought _he'd_ show up in this town."

 _I'm dying… Am I dying?_ Izuku thought, getting weaker and weaker as his air supply ran out.

 _I'm dying..._

 _Somebody… Somebody!_

The fallen notebook fluttered open, the page with his sketch of All Might flapping away.

Tears began to run down the boy's cheeks. Was this how he was going to die? Killed by a villain in broad daylight?

 _No...!_

 **CLANG.**

The manhole cover behind them blasted from off from the road, bouncing off the ceiling and rolling away. Out of the ground a large, muscular arm reached out, the figure hoisting himself up onto the street effortlessly.

"It's all right now, young man."

The villain turned to face the new threat in surprise, Izuku still gripped within his slippery folds.

The magnificent visage of All Might stood before the two, a grocery bag in one hand, clenched fist in the other. Instead of his usual colorful costume he was dressed in a white t-shirt and green pants, clearly out on a casual walk.

 **"I AM HERE!"**

The villain snarled, a tendril of slime whipping forward and crashing into where the hero stood just moments ago. All Might easily dodged the blow, closing half the distance in a single step as he cocked his powerful fist back.

 **"TEXAS-"**

A white blur raced into the tunnel opposite All Might, two delicate hands reaching out as they speared into the villain's body from behind, grasping Izuku's shirt tightly. The sludge barely had enough time to scream as Valkyrie tore the semi-conscious boy out from within his slimy prison, shielding him from the incoming blow with her own body.

 **"-SMASH!"**

A pressurized blast of air rushed forward and impacted the slime villain, his body starting to break apart under the sheer force of the blast.

"Wind Pressure?!" The slime could take no more as it simply splattered everywhere, on the ceiling, on the walls, and all over Valkyrie. She tanked the pressure wave easily, her arms wrapped protectively around the boy even as he drifted off into unconsciousness. _All Might… and someone else?_ Izuku felt a strange comfort as the unknown girl embraced him. It felt somewhat… familiar.

"Ah… oops." All Might said sheepishly, finally noticing the vigilante. "Didn't notice you there."

Valkyrie wordlessly stood up with her trademark deadpan expression still present on her face, the pieces of slime that stuck to the walls and ceiling stubbornly starting to slick off her like water off a duck's back. He was about to apologize since she didn't look very amused, but then remembered that's how she looked by default. Valkyrie glanced towards the hero, recognizing him as the Big Cheerful Man, All Might, before turning back to her brother.

The Number One Hero scratched his head gently, unable to think of something to say. It wasn't the first time he'd encountered the strange girl, he'd tried to convince her to register for a hero license multiple times in the past, only for her to ignore him like he was a roadside plant. One time he'd even tried stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulders and she'd simply continued walking, dragging him behind her along the road with little effort. The girl really was something, that's for sure.

"Ahem." All Might coughed awkwardly, pulling out an empty soda bottle from within one of his pockets. "Would you like to help me clean up this villain, Miss Valkyrie?"

The girl didn't even bother to look at him as she opted to sit down with her legs tucked in, placing the unconscious boy's head gently onto her lap. A lap pillow, he realized after a few moments. Huh. That was… odd, to say in the least. Valkyrie never did that for anyone she'd rescued before. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was worried for him.

"Ooooookaay. I guess I'll have to do this myself then."

After painstakingly collecting the pieces of the defeated villain by himself, All Might turned back to the pair, still in the same position he'd left them in. Strolling over, he started to lightly tap on the boy's face. A few taps in Valkyrie had gently pushed his hand away. When he tried again she smacked his hand, seemingly annoyed though her expression remained even as ever.

"Look, I'm just trying to wake him up to see if he's alright." All Might explained, unsure of how to react. "If you don't mind, can you wake him up?"

Wordlessly, the girl nodded and craned her neck down slightly, grasping his head with both hands and pressing her forehead against the boy's with closed eyes, as if she was sensing something. A few seconds passed and she separated, nudging his head lightly with both palms.

Izuku's eyes slowly fluttered open, blurry vision attempting to focus on the object before him. He felt his back on the ground, his head on something warm and soft. A pillow? Why would there be a pillow in the in the middle of a tunnel-

The past few events suddenly flashed through his mind. The tunnel. The Villain. All Might!

He blinked owlishly as he vision slowly focused, the whiteness before him focusing into a clear image.

A pretty girl stared at him from above, the soft green glow of her eyes reflected in his own. From above? Then that must mean-

A hand reached up to feel what his head was resting upon, finding only softness and warmth. The realization started to sink in as the blood began to rush to his face, turning the poor boy redder than a cherry tomato. He was resting his head on a girl's lap. A lap pillow. At that moment, All Might and Izuku witnessed something that nobody had ever seen before: Valkyrie's smile.

Valkyrie gave her creator a kind smile, a feeling of satisfaction and happiness welling up deep within her being. He'd grown so much since she'd last remembered! Her brother was absolutely tiny when she'd last seen him and now he was at least twice as large. She idly wondered how he would react to her saving his life.

She soon found out as Izuku backed away in embarrassment, apologizing.

"Uwaaaaaah! I-I'm so sorry Miss- Miss-"

He stopped, finally realizing who she was.

"You're- You're-" The poor boy was lost for words as Valkyrie, the infamous vigilante, tilted her head in mild confusion. _He'd fainted_. _And slept like a baby on her lap_. The shock was almost too much for him to take as he began to shake.

"Oh good! I'm glad you're okay!" A loud, cheerful voice boomed from behind him. Izuku spun around only to come face to face with All Might, a grin stretched from ear to ear. "Valkyrie here must really like you, I've never even seen a different expression on her until now!"

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-" Izuku began shaking even harder. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-"

"Calm down, kid. Everything's okay now, sorry for getting you caught up in my villain fighting." All Might shrugged, his glorious presence causing Izuku's legs to wobble like jelly. Valkyrie glanced between the two with mild interest.

"I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." The Hero laughed loudly, a hand on his forehead. The trademark All Might Laugh! "But, you were a big help. Thanks! To the both of you, of course!"

All Might proceeded to raise two soda bottles up victoriously, displaying the defeated villain within proudly. "I captured him safely!"

Izuku could barely believe his good luck. He got to meet both _the **N**_ _ **umber One Hero**_ _ **and**_ _the **N**_ _ **umber one Vigilante**_ , **_and_** help _capture_ a villain, all in the same day! Any more excitement and he'd faint a second time. He made sure not to pinch himself: if this was a dream, he wanted it to continue forever. All Might's teeth seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun as he grinned.

"Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-"

A soft tap on his shoulder drew his attention- Izuku turned to face Valkyrie who was still smiling, his notebook in her hand.

"A-a-ah. T-thanks, V-v-valkyrie-san." he stuttered, blushing furiously. It was times like these when he hated himself for not being able to talk to girls properly. Opening the notebook, he already found All Might's signature plastered along two pages in thick bold lettering. Underneath his thick handwriting was a small 'V' that All Might had somehow persuaded Valkyrie to write.

"He already signed it! And so did you!" Izuku exclaimed, ecstatic. "Waaaaaah! Th-Thank you very much! It'll be a heirloom! A family treasure!"

"Okay!" All Might gave him a thumbs up, confident as ever. "Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again at the other side of the screen!"

"W-wait, already?" Izuku glanced nervously between All Might and Valkyrie, not sure who to look to. They both seemed to be preparing to leave, All Might crouching down and preparing to jump away, Valkyrie looking skywards with her usual bored expression back on her face.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time." All Might answered, stretching his leg muscles.

 _Wait,_ Izuku thought. _There are still... things I want to ask..._

Izuku made his choice.

"Well then," the Hero announced, leaping into the sky. "I'm counting on your continued support!"

Then All Might seemed to notice he was just a tiny bit heavier.

"Wait." he looked down at his leg, only to find the boy clutching at him tightly, holding on for dear life. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Mrrrrrruugghhhhhrrgghhhhhh!" Izuku cried out as he flapped in the wind.

"Let go of me! Your fanaticism is too much!"

"If I let go now.. I'll...I'll die!"

"Oh. That's true."

"I have… a lot of things… I want to ask you directly!"

"Okay, okay! I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!"

Valkyrie watched as they flew further away into the air, eventually becoming a speck in the distance. Hmmm. Onii-chan did seem rather happy to finally see her. Did that mean she was doing a good job? The girl pondered for a moment before leaping away in another direction in search of new negativity. She had work to do, after all. She'd continue working on her current objective until she was summoned by her brother once more.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading, it's my first BNHA fic.**

 **Valkyrie is not intended to be a love interest, more like a sister figure. Big or little sister? Maybe she's both. She thinks of herself as a younger sister to Izuku even though she takes on a form that looks slightly older than him. How strange, eh.**

 **Follow or fav if you liked it, ignore this dumb message if you didn't like it.**

 **All reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **[Edit at 3/2/2019: This fic is also on A03 now! Check it out at /works/17542487/chapters/41336843]**


	2. Battlecry

**Good god. I didn't expect so many people to like this. Well, here's the new chapter, I guess. I don't know how you guys will feel about this chapter but I hope you'll like it. I'm a crappy writer but I'll do my best.  
**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku trudged down the crowded street, barely even feeling the throngs of people pushing past him as they made their daily commute. A sad and sorry sight he was, eyes glued to the ground and head bowed. The young boy thought about what his childhood hero had told him earlier, the simple but brutal truth still sinking in.

His "sister" followed him discreetly from the rooftops, peeking out every so often to take a quick look to make sure he was okay. Valkyrie had initially went off in search of more people to save or stuff to fight, but was inexplicably drawn back by a huge wave of negativity from her brother only minutes after she left, literally pulling her back. In a way she was hopelessly drawn to her brother now after finally meeting him, much like how iron fillings are drawn to a magnet. She couldn't help but worry and fuss over him, especially when he was so upset now.

 _Ah, onii-chan. Dear, sweet brother of mine.  
_

Noting to herself that she wasn't being very heroic right now by sticking to her brother instead of patrolling, Valkyrie supposed it was okay to take a break other than "sleeping" once in a while. The past ten years had been so boring that any normal human in her position would have gone insane long ago. Patrol, fight, sleep, repeat. Patrol, fight, occasionally have an existential crisis, sleep, repeat. It wasn't all bad though, she had made a few "friends" over the years, so sometimes she got to team up with a big group of heroes to bring down a particularly large threat. Those were fun.

The girl was yanked out of her nostalgia with another blast of bitter sadness from her brother. The poor boy was practically radiating depression; chunks of it were eaten away by her but more rushed in to fill the gap almost instantly; she might as well have been trying to empty a swimming pool with a teaspoon.

Sure, she could always absorb his negative emotions from her maximum range but a part of her wanted to stick around, to see more of him despite how sad he looked right now. She couldn't detect any negativity around here anyhow-

The construct stopped, suddenly raising her head. A wave of fresh new emotions had just entered her range, clearly from a distressed mass of people. Valkyrie sensed three major emotions as she stood; a surge of sour uncertainty, pockets of bittersweet excitement, and of course... spikes of cold crystalline fear. She turned in alarm, watching as Izuku continued walking towards the disturbance cluelessly.

She advanced forward to investigate further, unaware that her brother had noticed the commotion too, and was starting to make his way there to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

 **[x]**

 _A pro should always be ready to risk his life. Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not._

Those were the words that All Might had said to him, utterly shattering his dream of being a hero. The man had pretty much told him to give up and go be a police officer or something if he wanted to help out the heroes. He didn't want to just help, damn it. He wanted to be a hero, to make a difference...

 _You need to be realistic._

 _It's time to start seriously thinking about your futures!_

 _Even as a third-year, he still can't face reality._

The words still echoed in Izuku's head like a clock-tower bell, an almost incessant ringing reminding him of his own worthlessness.

Izuku held the still burnt notebook in one hand, and with the other he started to wipe away a stray tear.

 _Don't cry_ , he told himself. _You knew this already, right? This is reality._ The young boy continued walking, seemingly unaware of the commotion ahead. _It's because I knew… that I tried so damned hard… So hard not to see. To ignore reality. Yeah._

He finally noticed the commotion when a loud explosion shook him from his moment of self-pity. A crowd was gathered outside a single-lane street, watching as multiple explosions rocked the nearby buildings, shattering glass and concrete.

 _What's going on? A villain?_

 **"Raaaaagggggggggh!"**

The Sludge Villain roared, two different yet distinct voices distorting into one horrific echo. Izuku gasped, a hand to his mouth. The villain from before! He must have gotten free somehow- he thought back to the moment where he had clung on to All Might… _with the villain stored in a bottle on the hero's pocket._

 _All Might let him go? No, he dropped him,_ the boy quickly realized. _This is my fault._

"Why are the heroes just standing there?!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Seems the Villain's grabbed a middle schooler. They can't do anything till the hostage is safe." Another bystander replied, shaking his head.

 _Whoever's caught is enduring the same pain I did… It's all my fault! Hang in there, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…_

 **"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"** Another cry of rage, or was it pain? With the villain and his hostage's voices mixing together in a horrific crescendo, it was hard to tell.

 _Someone will save you soon… A hero's bound to come..._

Without warning the Villain turned to the crowd. Two pairs of eyes bulged, one belonging to the Villain and the other his hostage. Painfully familiar red eyes stared into horrified green ones.

"Kacchan?"

 **[x]**

It was the same Sludge villain again, but this time he had a hostage. Valkyrie stood on the roof of a nearby building, observing the situation and already starting to form a plan. She noted the damage to the surrounding buildings and hostage, Bakugo Katsuki… the boy who was always hurting her brother with those unkind words of his. She could feel his fear from where she stood. She decided instantly that it was irrelevant who he was, for now he's just someone in need of help.

First, she had to free the hostage from the body- it wouldn't be as easy as the last time where she had caught him by surprise. Maybe she should do an emotion drain- no, too slow and risky. Done wrongly, she might accidentally hurt the hostage too since they were connected. She'd have to act fast, distract the villain and rip the boy out. Aim for the villain's eyes. Judging by his power, he'd probably regenerate if she tore them out. Probably.

Her entire thought process was completed in a second as she flexed her legs for a jump, preparing to leap down into the fray. Just moments before she was about to, a sharp sensation of fear rushed though her mental link. She watched, simultaneously transfixed and horrified as her brother rushed towards the villain recklessly. But his fear- that should have stopped him- She realized too late that she cared more about his safety than he did.

 _Onii-chan, no!_

Time seemed to slow as her mind went into overdrive. The situation was beginning to rapidly spiral out of control. Valkyrie was torn between heading down there right that instant and engaging the enemy… _but Izuku could get hurt in the skirmish_ \- or to drag her brother away to a safe distance and return later… but that would leave the villain(s) to roam free and continue wreaking havoc, an unacceptable result that might cause the nearby bystanders to get hurt. She didn't plan for this, she couldn't-

 _No. Not again._ She couldn't let him get hurt again. If she didn't have any options left… then she'd make one.

The projection darted down, a blur of white starting to close the distance rapidly even as Izuku threw his schoolbag and its contents into the Villain's face, temporarily distracting it as he ducked under a wild swing of its arm.

"Kacchan!" Izuku lunged, fingers desperately grabbing at the sludge and trying to dislodge his childhood friend from its slimy grasp.

"You! Why?!" the blonde teen coughed, still choking on pieces of the Villain.

"My legs just started moving! I don't know why but-" Izuku cried, the fear evident in his eyes. **"You looked like you needed saving."**

The sludge roared, a huge arm already mid-swing as sparks bubbled from his slimy palm... he could use his victim's Quirk, Izuku realized with horror.

"Goddamn nosy brat, I'll-"

Whatever the villain wanted to say next was cut short as a sharp _crack_ resonated through the air, followed shortly by a wet splat. The young boy opened his eyes to see that the top half of the villain's head had disappeared… and an unsightly green stain was now sliding off wall a few meters away.

Valkyrie stood over Izuku, a graceful arm outstretched in a backhand stance while her other arm had tanked the explosive swing meant for him. Even as she started to tear Bakugo out of the now stunned sludge, Izuku was putting together of what just transpired. She had just slapped the top of the Villain's head clean off. The girl pulled the coughing hostage just in time to shield both students from another crazed, flailing blow.

"You again?! You crazy bitch, that kid was my ticket to beating _him_!" the Sludge screeched, his mouth flapping away while a pair slimy eyes glared at her from the ground as they struggled to rejoin the main body.

The villain could control his body remotely even without a head, just as she suspected. It was how his pieces could form back together in the first place. Valkyrie grabbed both boys and leapt back, prioritizing their safety. For Izuku she held him under her arm gently, while she slung Bakugo over her shoulder like a sack of bricks.

Instead of fighting it would be best to retreat now since she was carrying two civilians- no matter how much she pummeled the Sludge, he'd probably just reform rapidly unless she tore him into itty-bitty shreds and scattered them all over the place. But she couldn't retreat back into the crowd, that would endanger them too.

The monster's eyes found their way back to the main body, sliding their way up his waist even as he lunged for the vigilante. With both her hands occupied, she raised her leg high into the air and _stomped_ , the asphalt rupturing upwards in massive chunks and stopping the Sludge's advance temporarily. Before she could do anything else, a loud voice bellowed and caught her attention.

"You've helped me again, both of you!" A huge figure dashed past, his mighty back now encompassing their vision. All Might shifted his head back slightly to look at Izuku, ever-confident grin on his face. "Thank you, young man. I told you what was required of a great Hero, but I see now that I wasn't practicing what I preached!"

"All Might!" Izuku cried from Valkyrie's grip, his voice full of hope.

The great Hero dashed forward, his huge fist clenched and brimming with pure power. "A pro should always be ready to risk his life! That's the true test of a Hero!"

The villain howled with fury, enlarging to maximum size. "All Might!"

A muscular arm reared back and shot downward, aiming low. " **DETROIT SMAAAAAAASH!** "

The blast of air pressure that followed was almost unreal- it accumulated in an enormous wave that literally blew the Villain away, scattering him across the area. Nearby the various heroes braced themselves against the gust, Mt. Lady shielding the nearby civilians in a protective cradle she formed with her arms. Valkyrie stood still as a statue but held on tight to the two boys as their clothes flapped wildly in the wind. As an added precaution she exercised her power, extending it to the two boys and temporarily imbuing them with her invulnerability. A tornado formed from air pressure ripped through the sky, a testament to All Might's immense strength.

To the crowd's amazement and wonder, All Might's punch caused a rising air current that shifted the clouds, causing tiny little raindrops to fall. Then they started to cheer for their great hero, a cacophony of hope and joy echoing down the now battle-scarred street.

"Yeaaaaaah! You go, All Might!"

"You see that? He changed the weather with a single punch!"

"Amazing! That's All Might for you!"

Valkyrie blinked, watching the raindrops fall and the subsequent cheering of the crowd. A small feeling of envy regarding All Might's raw power welled up within her but she dismissed it easily, opting to tend to her two charges instead. She scanned Bakugo quickly to make sure he was okay, then dumped him off her shoulder unceremoniously after realizing he was perfectly fine. The angry boy yelled out in protest but then started to cough, clearing the remaining sludge in his throat. Needless to say, she didn't like him very much. For Izuku she put him back onto his feet gently, then dragged him a few meters away and started to inspect him carefully for any damages. Everyone else was still busy cheering and crowding around All Might, the majority not noticing the pair.

"E-eh? I'm fine, really..." Izuku started to protest, but to no avail. The taller girl prodded at his body softly then started to check his head for any bleeding, her slim fingers running through his hair. The boy fidgeted nervously, a warm blush already building up in his cheeks. It was the second time now that he'd met the girl, and it didn't help that she was gorgeous. But her behavior… it reminded him a little of his mother fussing over him when he was younger, or a loving big sister he never had. It felt almost nostalgic in a strange way- maybe he was a weirdo for thinking like that.

Valkyrie made a low purring noise from her throat, satisfied that her brother was okay as far as she could see. To Izuku's surprise, she then formed a knife hand and smacked his head softly.

"W-w-wha?!"

A flurry of emotions was rushing through the girl, each cycling to the surface of her mind. **Worry** that Izuku might had been hurt. **Relief** that he was unhurt. **Anger** that he'd thrown himself into danger. **Pride** that he'd been so selfless. **Love** that he'd been so brave. She leaned in close, her expression stony. She wasn't smiling this time, feeling a little upset at both herself and him.

"Idiot onii-chan."

The words came out as barely even a whisper, and Valkyrie leaped away before Izuku could properly register what he'd heard. Shortly afterward, All Might launched into the air in a different direction after talking to the reporters while the heroes started to rush in to clean up the mess. Izuku blinked in confusion and stood stock still even as a medic shone a flashlight into his eyes.

 _She called me an idiot and… something else? I didn't quite hear that last part..._

 **[x]**

It was later in the evening when Valkyrie felt another surge of sadness from her brother, this time mixed with a strange combination of gratitude and… pride? At first she was alarmed and wanted to make her way back to him, but then realized it must have been something positive if he felt pride. She decided to check it out when she went to sleep.

The girl closed her eyes, feeling her physical body evaporate like smoke as her stream of consciousness made its way back into her brother's mind via their mental link. When she opened them again she found herself in Izuku's mind, a strange landscape of colors and shapes that ebbed and flowed like the ocean waves. Here she could express her emotions all she wanted in her mental form, unlike her physical form which had trouble even making faces. Here she was **free**. Humming to herself, she skipped her way to his latest memories and accessed them, reviewing what had happened earlier that day. She couldn't access all of his memories, but snippets of it were already enough to piece together a story. It was the same for his emotions, she couldn't feel every single emotion via their link- stronger ones were more easily felt.

A quick fast-forward of his memory fragments told her everything she needed to know. Izuku had met All Might. His true form, that is. That was unexpected. What came next made her feel a strange sort of pain; jealousy and fear mixed with joy and doubt. **All Might had offered Izuku to be his successor.** To inherit his power that'd been passed down from generation to generation, One For All. On one hand, she was happy that her brother was finally getting ahold of a proper Quirk just like he'd always wanted, but on the other...

Her heart ached with loss. Was this how it felt to lose? To be fair, Izuku probably didn't know of her true nature, let alone his link with her. Still, it pained her to imagine that he didn't need her anymore, now that he had power of his own to wield. Wasn't this what she wanted? For him to be a hero, to be happy? But-

 _What about me, onii-chan?_

She wanted to approach him, wanted to reveal herself so much over the last ten years… but she'd seen for herself that drawing attention to oneself would ultimately lead to people you knew getting involved, or worse, hurt. Time and again she'd seen it in both heroes and villains, with their monologues and attention-seeking. She'd sacrificed her own happiness just to make sure that Izuku was safe. Originally she'd planned to reveal herself and all her deeds to him when he was a little older, but now she didn't know what to do.

A pessimistic vigilante had once said the same to her; that happiness was death to people like them. A family would make her vulnerable. Hesitant. Weak. She would put them in danger, just like he did.

 _To be a hero… you must be alone._

No, no, no! She shook her head, refusing to remember those words he had said. This was different. onii-chan would have power now. He could protect himself now, _right_? But still... it wasn't right for her to keep babysitting him if he got ahold of power, especially a formidable Quirk like All Might's. He finally had a chance to be a hero.

A treacherous, naughty little thought flitted across her mind. _I don't want onii-chan to get that power. I want him all for myself. Onii-chan's mine. MINE MINE MINE-  
_

She shook her head again to clear away that horrible way of thinking. That wasn't- she had no right to do that! All she wanted was for Izuku to be happy. That was enough for her.

 _What about my happiness?_

The rising doubt and confusion clouded her mind, her mental form curling into a ball in Izuku's mindscape. The girl decided to go to sleep, thinking that she would cross that bridge when it was time.

 **[x]**

It wasn't working. Months had passed since then, and yet she still wasn't sure what to do. Ever since then she had argued with herself on what was the best course of action, questioning her own existence more than usual. Every now and then between her patrolling she went back to Izuku's mind for rest and observed his training, each time getting prouder yet feeling more worried. The boy was almost ready to inherit All Might's power. With power like that, he would eventually achieve his dream of becoming a hero- he wouldn't need her anymore, would he?

The more she thought about it, the more her phantom heart ached with sadness. Why did she have to feel this way... Shouldn't she be happy that Izuku finally got a chance to be a hero? She'd faced some of the strongest and deadliest Villains without even batting an eye, but why was it that she felt so much fear and pain at being unneeded by her dear brother? Her entire purpose for existing was to be a hero, but she was now unsure if she still had a reason to exist with Izuku's nearing inheritance of One For All. He could go and be a hero himself...

Valkyrie looked to the faraway mountains, a sudden thought occurring to her. Maybe she should seek out advice from a friend instead of tackling the situation all by herself. She should have thought of that earlier!

 **[x]**

Deep within the secret mountain base alarms started to blare with deafening volume, indicating that someone or something had tripped the multiple perimeter defenses. Three sets of feet thundered down the hallway as they made their way to the control center, a woman already manning the console and flicking on several switches.

"What have we got?" the muscular man asked, hunching over the petite woman and eying the screens warily.

"Unknown bogey, approaching fast. Its tripped the laser defenses and is nearly here. This is no wild animal we're dealing with."

"A vehicle?"

"Radar's not picking anything up. Thermal imaging returns one unit, closing in. It's plowing straight through the mini force-field barriers! Whatever it is, it's tough and not stopping."

Another woman behind them cursed loudly, taking her position on another console as her fingers began flying over the keyboard in a series of rapid taps.

"A villain? Why here?" A third woman questioned, cycling through the different cameras. "This is a rescue base, there's nothing valuable they'd want to steal."

"Medical supplies, rescue equipment? A lotta important stuff in here. Who knows, maybe they just have a grudge against us." the man grumbled, already suiting up in his magnificent costume and preparing for battle.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them take the equipment! We need it to help—"

A loud beeping started, and the lights in the room began to flash red. "Bogey's approaching the main gate at high speed! Prepare for impact!"

The team of four hunkered down, each anticipating a massive impact against the near-impenetrable steel doors from the unknown… except absolutely nothing happened. "Eh?"

A small voice crackled over the intercom, soft and nearly inaudible.

 _"Cat-lady? It's me, open the door please."_

Four set of eyes peeked up at the main screen, and a muscular arm reached up onto the console to cycle through the cameras until they found the one that was situated at the main gate. The screen showed a young woman with pale white skin, standing before the doors and waiting for a reply.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Valkyrie started knocking on the titanic mechanical doors, each knock shaking the entire building. Dust started to drift off the ceiling within the base as vibrations resonated through the building.

 **Boom, boom, boom.**

 _"Cat-lady~. Open the doo~r pleas~e."_ the vigilante chanted in a sing-song voice, her expression still neutral.

Every eye in the room turned to one particular woman, who grimaced sheepishly. _Well, you're the only one she responds to verbally, right? You talk to her._ Her teammates chided and pushed her into the main seat of the control room, giving her control over the communication systems.

"Testing- testing, is this thing on _?_ "

Valkyrie did seem to hear her for she looked around until she found a camera near the door, then gave it a nod.

"Right. First of all, it's **Pixiebob** , not Cat-lady! You're making me sound like one of those old women who keep a dozen cats. Second, what are you doing here, Valkyrie? It's three in the morning!"

" _I need help._ " the girl answered, features cold as ever. Her reply stunned the rest of the team: never had the strange vigilante ever asked for help, let alone approach them in the first place. This must have been something serious.

"Is it a disaster? Our emergency surveillance program hasn't picked up anything yet. Anyways, we're ready to roll in-"

" _No villain. No disaster._ " Valkyrie shook her head.

"Huh? Then why'd you come here?" Pixiebob asked, her confusion carrying over the loudspeaker.

" _I need help._ " the girl repeated. " _You said to come to you if I needed help._ "

Pixiebob's three teammates shot her a look, which told her all that was needed to be said. The blonde woman groaned painfully, her head in her hands. "Okay, I _did_ say that last time we met, but you can't just barge in here! This is a super-secret rescue base, you know."

Valkyrie looked at the camera, then back to the supposedly impenetrable doors. " _Open the door please._ "

Well, apparently she didn't care if it was the National Bank of Japan or a super-secret rescue base. The girl stubbornly knocked on the door again, a little harder this time. Small shock-waves reverberated through the structure with each knock, shaking the building's very foundations.

"What if I can't open these doors for you? I mean, how did you find these place anyways? This is a classified location-" the heroine said hurriedly, hesitating.

" _Open. Or I'll open them for you._ " Valkyrie said quietly.

That got their alarms bells ringing. Those high security doors cost a fortune and from what they'd seen of Valkyrie, she could pretty much tear through them effortlessly if she really wanted to. Sighing, Pixiebob looked to her team for confirmation before reaching over to flick a switch.

"Fine. But only because I owe you, got it?" The heavy, multi-ton doors started to slide open and Valkyrie strode in casually like she owned the place. Little did they know she could recognize certain emotional signatures of people she remembered, which was how she found them.

"Well, I suppose we should meet our guest. I'll go prepare some tea." the muscular man announced curtly, starting to make his way to the kitchen. An awkward silence fell over the three women, two of them already waiting for an explanation.

"Y'know, when you said you can speak to the Valkyrie I thought you were joking. I mean, I've only heard rumors of her speech as an urban myth. So you guys are friends, huh? She's your pal, your chum?" the brunette teased.

"It's not like that, Mandalay." Pixiebob replied, the trio marching over to the main entrance to meet the vigilante. "We met during that big earthquake rescue a few months back and she uh, took a liking to me? I mean, I don't even know why. She helped me out a lot during the rescue and we worked well together; I told her to come to me if she needed any help then, didn't expect her to bring that detail up now. Haven't seen her since. To be fair, I do owe her for the help."

"Hmmm. Gimme a little more detail." the team leader requested, looking apprehensive now. "I need to know what we're dealing with just in case."

"She came across one of my earth beast puppets during the rescue effort." Pixiebob explained, their heels clicking against the metal floor as they walked. "It scared a young boy nearby, and she started to tear it apart. She probably thought my earth beast was some sort of villainous minion and was trying to protect the kid. Took me a while to convince her I was here to help, but after that she helped me locate the remaining trapped civilians."

"Hmmm. Any thoughts on why she's here, Ragdoll?" Mandalay asked, checking to make sure all her equipment was there in the rush to put in on earlier. Everyone in their team were dressed in matching cat-themed costumes that included offensive paw-gloves with retractable claws. Never hurt to be too cautious.

"No clue," Ragdoll shrugged, tapping at her chin with an extended claw. "My **Search** Quirk doesn't work on her, remember?"

Mandalay groaned, rubbing her head. "Perfect. An indestructible vigilante in our home that's immune to Quirks. Let's just hope she's peaceful."

"Don't worry, she only attacks villains." Pixiebob assured. "Or people and things she thinks are "evil"."

The three women finally made it to the living room/main hall, where the vigilante was waiting. Their leader took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking to her teammates and sharing a nod. "Okay, let's do this."

 **"Locking on target with our sparkly eyes!"** Mandalay started, flourishing her claws.

 **"Our helping paws will pounce your way!"** Ragdoll cried, jumping happily.

 **"Springing suddenly from out of nowhere..."** A deep voice rumbled from within the nearby kitchen.

 **"We're cute, cute, cats with stingers!"** Pixiebob finished, gesturing to her audience.

 **"Wild, Wild Pussycats!"** All four members of the team announced simultaneously, the three women taking positions in fabulous poses in their cat-themed costumes while their fourth member was absent.

"..." Valkyrie stared at them blankly, blinking. "Hello."

"It's our new intro! What do you ya think, eh? Eh?" Ragdoll grinned, even as the girl continued staring at her without a word. "Tough crowd... she really does only respond verbally to certain people."

"Ahem. So, uh, Hi Valkyrie." Pixiebob cleared her throat awkwardly. "What do you need help on?"

The vigilante paused, sniffing the air momentarily like she smelled something. "Personal advice."

Mandalay groaned, while Ragdoll started to giggle uncontrollably. "You came all the way here into the mountains, woke us up at 3 AM, activated every alarm on your way here, infiltrated our secret base, just so you could get some _personal advice_?"

Valkyrie nodded, then without warning started wandering towards the kitchen. A vague question of what she was doing crossed Pixiebob's mind but died on her lips when she realized Tiger, their fourth member, was still in the kitchen making tea.

"I know you look like that naturally, but can you at least put on some clothes or something? There's a man in the kitchen." the blonde remarked exasperatedly. Actually Tiger was a woman turned into a man via Quirk, but that was irrelevant now. Plus, it would help to train the clueless girl for future interactions; Pixiebob doubted that Valkyrie herself knew how many guys she was making hot and bothered with that alluring form of hers.

The girl stopped and tilted her head in apparent curiosity, looking at Pixiebob with that same blank expression she always wore. She looked down at her own featureless body, then at Pixiebob. Or more specifically, _Pixiebob's costume_. The older woman instantly got what she was thinking and covered herself with her hands, a scandalized look crossing her features.

"I didn't mean mine! You can't have these, make some of your own!"

Valkyrie tilted her head again, this time to express her confusion.

"Don't give me that look, I know you can shapeshift. I saw you change to a smaller size to rescue someone trapped in the debris." Pixiebob huffed, pouting. "I also saw you blend into the crowd when we left by making some clothes of your own. Why don't you do that now?"

A moment passed and Valkyrie was suddenly clothed in a perfect copy of Pixiebob's costume, complete with cat ears, paws, and tail. The strange thing was, it looked better on her than it did on Pixiebob herself. The sky-blue costume complimented her snow-white skin nicely, the girl twisting around to check herself out. Mandalay and Ragdoll exchanged glances, then nodded in approval.

"Wha- Hey, You can't wear that! Only official members of our team can wear that uniform, it's _copyrighted!_ Change to something else." Pixiebob protested, slightly jealous of the other girl's youthful figure.

"Okay, Cat-lady."

The moment those words left her mouth Valkyrie shrank right before their very eyes, now taking the form of a child in an oversized hoodie that stretched down to nearly touch her knees. Her hair transformed to jet black, long locks shortening in the span of a few seconds. Her skin was no longer snow-white but instead a healthy, normal color. Light blue pupils gazed at them passively, a surprisingly normal color considering that they used to be milky-white with a green glow. The women stared in silent fascination, until Ragdoll started squealing in excitement at the completed transformation.

"Ohmigod, she's so cuuuuuute!" She ran up to the now younger girl and started rubbing her head gently, cooing all the while. "I didn't know she could do that!"

"Me either." Mandalay said, still staring in abject disbelief. "Careful, Ragdoll- she just looks younger. For all we know you two could be the same age."

"But look! Look at her cute little face! Tiny!" Ragdoll gushed, darting around the girl manically.

"I didn't mean- gah, nevermind." Pixiebob muttered. "Why must you appear before me in that ridiculous form?"

"Why do you go on rescue missions dressed as a cat?" the girl countered flatly. "Just as that form is comfortable for you, this form is comfortable for me."

The now miniature Valkyrie continued to wander past them and towards the kitchen, just as Tiger rounded the corner with a huge teatray in his arms. He didn't see her due to their massive difference in height, almost colliding with the girl until the last second. In his rush to avoid her he dropped the tray, deftly catching it before it hit the ground in an impressive demonstration of his flexibility.

"What the- Who-"

The heavyset man didn't get his answers as the tiny girl strolled past him, stopping momentarily to sniff at his tea before finally reaching the kitchen. There, she floated up onto the marble counter-top and reached for a large porcelain jar, opening it effortlessly and retrieving the hidden treasure within.

Without a word Valkyrie stuck her fingers into the jar and pulled out a small sugarcube, popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly. The Pussycats watched her from the kitchen entrance, bewildered.

"Is that—" Tiger began.

"Yup."

"Why is she so..." He struggled to find the words, the teaset now cradled in his arms protectively. "Small?"

"Because Pixiebob told her to put on some clothes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"More importantly, she's eating all my sugarcubes!" Ragdoll exclaimed, shaking Mandalay back and forth. "She can't do that!"

"Yeah, pretty rude. She's almost like an actual kid, if you think about it. Throwing a tantrum on our doorstep, eating our food... I wouldn't be surprised if she starts raiding our fridge next." Mandalay deadpanned.

"No, I mean she'll rot all her teeth if she eats that much sugar at one go!"

 **[x]**

After a few minutes of persuasion, the team managed to get everyone into the surprisingly spacious living room where they now sat in a rough circle on cushy-looking sofas. Valkyrie opted to sit on Pixiebob's lap with the jar still clutched tightly in her hands, occasionally reaching inside for another sugarcube.

"Okay, we're all here." Pixiebob chuffed, holding the smaller girl gently while sinking into the comfy sofa. "Is that English on your hoodie? And where did you even learn such weird eating habits anyways?"

She was of course, referring to her little sugarcube snacks. Valkyrie could eat the cubes easily enough- their mildness was nothing compared to the sweet emotions she could consume just from people being in her radius. This was the only way she could taste sweetness without it being too overwhelming. She had picked up the habit of eating sugarcubes whole from a Vigilante known as Inkblot (nobody in Japan could pronounce his English name properly), the first person who realized she wasn't actually human and taught her how to speak properly. All this from him noticing that she wasn't breathing, which was why she couldn't speak in the first place. Inkblot wore this weird monochrome mask that shifted into symmetrical shapes on his face like ink on paper, hence the name.

They'd first met many years ago when she detected his never-ending pit of negative emotions and followed hungrily like a child following a breadcrumb trail. Inkblot soon discovered her meddling when he gradually felt better each day and outright hated her when he finally realized she was treating him as a walking snack, but quickly forgave her when he noticed she literally had the mentality of a child. He was an interesting man; paranoid and even cruel in some respects but someone who held onto his principles. Uncompromising. Made her question if he was an actual good guy or not but in the end they found themselves as acquaintances. Not close enough to be friends, but pretty close.

Long story short, in the time they spent together as a pseudo-team he taught her plenty of things including fighting techniques, citing that one day her invulnerability may not be able to protect her. Too bad he didn't teach her anything in the emotion department, seeing as he himself was pretty much dead inside. The last she saw him he was headed to America, in an attempt to find "The Big Blue Bastard that sent me to this universe in the first place". Whatever that meant, she wished him well and sent him on his way.

But that's a story for another time. While Valkyrie was busy thinking on her her past, Ragdoll had begun poking at the girl's childish cheeks, laughing musically when Pixiebob shooed her away gently. "Y'know Pixiebob, you kind of look like a mother when she's in your lap like that. Its adorable!"

Pixiebob flushed, her cheeks tinged red in embarrassment. "T-that's not-"

Before she could answer, the blonde found a sugarcube prodding gently at her mouth. Valkyrie held it in an angle, apparently trying to feed her.

"Nn." the girl insisted, sugarcube nestled in her tiny fingers. The older blonde turned an even brighter shade of red, trying to remind herself that the child before her was much older than she looked (which unknown to them, was actually untrue).

Both Mandalay and Ragdoll smiled brightly at that, the latter even pulling out a camera from seemingly nowhere and taking a quick snapshot. Tiger just grinned slightly, content at the scene. Pixiebob eventually relented and popped the cube into her mouth, her face scrunching up as the sharp sweetness stung her taste buds.

"Geh. I don't know how you can eat these." she grimaced, reaching for a warm cup of tea to wash the taste down. "So what 'personal advice' did you come here for, anyway?"

The girl thought for a moment on how to answer the question. She didn't feel like revealing the existence of her brother… she had to call him something different, then.

"I'm scared that my Master doesn't want me anymore."

Pixiebob spat out her tea in a spray of disbelief, coughing and sputtering while the other three Pussycats looked on with various stunned expressions. _She came to us for relationship advice of all things? And on such a delicate topic... really?_

"What?!" she shrieked, shifting the girl on her lap slightly so they were now face-to-face. "Master? W-w-what do you mean by that?!"

She couldn't believe it. Such a sweet, innocent, young girl was into such depraved play- wait a minute. This isn't her real form!

"Master is master. I serve Master." Technically she wasn't lying- Izuku was her creator and she was his construct. Master and servant. She just preferred to think of him as a brother.

"S-serve? You mean you do what he tells you?"

Valkyrie nodded, thinking of her first and only order. Be a Hero. One that she continued following to this day. All three women blushed fiercely, their imaginations already running wild with all sorts of unhealthy thoughts. Master and Servant play? Oh boy. Tiger instead opted to down his tea, listening with renewed interest.

"Um, ooooooookay. So, uh… why do you think he doesn't want you anymore?" It was hard for Pixiebob to understand why someone wouldn't want a shapeshifting, unstoppable metahuman at their every beck and call, especially one so cute by default. Maybe it was her lack of facial expressions. The girl clearly had emotions, but most likely had trouble expressing them.

Valkyrie scratched her head, thinking of how to describe Izuku's inheritance of One For All without revealing too much information. "He's gonna get something better soon. Better than me."

Ragdoll held a paw over her mouth in a scandalized expression while Mandalay turned even redder, fidgeting in her seat. Tiger coughed, then began to pour himself another cup of tea.

"Listen, Valkyrie-" Pixiebob started, her own face turning a bright shade of red. "I don't know what kind of relationship you and your, uh- Master are in but I'm sure he wouldn't abandon you just because he found someone better. At least- I hope he wouldn't."

The girl tilted her head, waiting for the older woman to continue. "I-I mean, can you tell me what kind of person your Master is?"

Valkyrie did not hesitate to reply as Izuku's good qualities were listed in rapid fire. "Brave. Selfless. Kind. Generous. Caring."

"You really look up to him, huh." Pixiebob said. "This person, do you love him?"

"Yes." In a pure, sisterly way, of course. But Pixiebob didn't need to know that.

"Does he love you?"

At that, the girl didn't answer. Until the sludge incident, Izuku had never even met her face to face and likely barely even knew of her existence. How was she supposed to answer? Pixiebob sighed, stroking the girl's hair gently. "Look, kid. Can I call you kid? I mean you're literally a kid now… nevermind."

"Nn." The girl didn't shy away from the physical contact, instead leaning into the older woman's bosom further. She snuggled into the softness, feeling the warmth of Pixiebob's body through her clothes.

"At times like these, what you need to do is go talk to him. I mean, from what you're implying you guys are close, yet far? It's such a weird relationship but hey, I'm not one to judge. You gotta go talk to him to find out how he feels about you, or else you'd just end up with an unrequited love that'll never bloom. **Fight for what you want, what you believe in.** If you don't even try you'll just be giving up without a fight." Pixiebob took a moment to catch her breath, then hugged the smaller girl tightly. "I should know."

Valkyrie looked up, her face still cold and stony as if it was carved out of marble. Her eyes however told a different story, for Pixiebob could see a sort of childish fear within them. "But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

The blonde thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and gave her opinion. "Then you move on. It's not the end of the world. But whoever this guy is, he sounds like a good person from your description so I don't think he'll just abandon you. Which begs the question of why he would find someone else in the first place, the two-timing scumbag son of a-"

The vigilante tilted her head, suspecting that Pixiebob had somehow misunderstood her somewhere along the line. But so far her advice was pretty decent so she'd keep quiet and listen. Meanwhile, Pixiebob was busy getting upset on whoever would cheat on such an innocent girl.

"-knuckleheaded imbecile! Either way, that's all the advice I can give you. I mean, I was never really good at this relationship thing so I can't guarantee anything."

"But I want him all to myself."

"Oh." Pixiebob raised an eyebrow, then coughed awkwardly. Maybe the girl wasn't as innocent as she looked. "Well kid, that's the thing isn't it? You **want** him. That implies you want to own him, have him all to yourself. But that isn't right. You can't just own people like they're objects... it may make you happy, but you gotta consider how they would feel. It's a delicate balance of feelings. Relationships sure are complicated, eh?"

She thought for a moment of what Izuku would think if she kept babying him all his life, stealing away his opportunity to grow. It felt... wrong, like she was taking away his future. It was the same wrongness she would feel if she had absorbed too much of his emotions, leaving him a lifeless husk. Not that she'd ever do that to her dear brother, but still. She just couldn't take away his chance to be a hero, especially when he'd looked up to heroes all his life. Pixiebob was right.

Valkyrie looked up at the older woman's determined face, then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

She resolved to talk with Izuku right after her nap later, already thinking of what she was supposed to say. Finally approaching him purposely... she didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that.

"Out of curiosity, do you call your Master, uh, 'Master'?" The blonde asked nervously, hoping to find out more information about this mysterious individual that ruled over the girl. Maybe kick his ass if he made her cry. The girl seemed to ponder the question before looking her in the eye and giving a direct answer.

"I call him onii-chan." Valkyrie hoped they wouldn't be able to get too much information out of that.

 **"PFFFFFT!"** This time it was Tiger who spat out his tea mid-sip, coughing out the remaining liquid as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "Oh... my... **Goodness!** "

All three women were speechless, already trying to imagine what sort of **pervert** this guy was. In their heads they were already imagining this "Master" making poor Valkyrie shapeshift into her younger form occasionally for whatever kind of weird act they had going on. Then again, it wasn't their right to judge the relationships of others so they just held their tongues instead of objecting.

"That's... unique." Pixiebob finally said, her teeth grinding together slowly. No doubt she was already thinking of plans to destroy this guy if she ever got the chance to meet him. "He's important to you?"

A nod, followed by the continued chewing of the sugarcube in her mouth.

The blonde sighed, patting her on the shoulder. Different strokes for different folks, then. "Jeez. I don't even why you came to me for advice in the first place- to be honest all _my_ relationships have been, well, catastrophic. Why me?"

Another tilt of the head. The answer was surprisingly obvious: the girl considered Pixiebob a friend. Then again, she could count the number of people she actually considered friends on one hand alone. She answered appropriately by pointing a small finger at the older woman's face. "You're my friend."

Pixiebob found herself smiling, then chuckled. "Thank you... I'm flattered, really. But I mean, everyone knows you only talk to certain people in all your years of vigilantism. So what drew you to me in the first place? What made me so special that you wanted to speak with me?"

Valkyrie pondered the question for a moment, thinking back to the first time she'd met the eccentric hero. Her bravery and passion in helping people, her kindness… it all matched the criteria of what she thought of as a true hero. Also Pixiebob kind of reminded her of Izuku's mom, Inko. But how was she to phrase that... If Izuku was her master, then was his mother the master of her master? Master's master? Grandmaster? How confusing. Ultimately, she decided to play it straight.

"You remind me of Baa-chan." She said simply, still chewing on a sugarcube.

"Baa-chan?" Pixiebob blinked, then started to protest. "Obaa-chan? I remind you of your grandmother? Hey! I'm not that old!"

Ragdoll burst out laughing, while Mandalay held back a giggle. Tiger just sipped at his tea again.

With that, the girl got up from her position, then placed the now half-empty jar she was holding back onto the coffee table. Turning to face the Pussycats, she gave them all a deep bow, followed by a small wave. "Thank you, Cat-lady."

"It's **Pixiebob**!"

Valkyrie paused for a moment, then waved again. "Bye-bye, Pixiebob."

Then, she was gone. Vanished into thin air, whisked away to who knows where. It was as if she was never there in the first place, every trace of her gone except the half empty sugarcube jar she'd left in her wake. The Wild, Wild Pussycats stared at where she'd been just moments ago, still contemplating everything they'd just experienced.

"So. She can teleport? That's nice to know." Tiger finally said, sipping at his third cup of tea. Strangely enough, he was the only one that drank the tea he made. No sense in letting it go to waste.

"I don't think it's that… if she could teleport why didn't she just teleport her way back into the base?"

"Maybe she has some sort of limitation? A guy I knew had line-of-sight teleportation."

The team looked at each other, each shrugging in turn.

"Well, that happened. It's time to go back to bed." Ragdoll announced cheerfully. "Night' girls."

"Are we seriously gonna ignore that a highly-wanted Vigilante just asked us for relationship advice? Well, asked Pixiebob, but still." Mandalay remarked in disbelief, watching as Ragdoll grabbed a pillow off the sofa on the way back to her bed.

"Yeah, it's surprising to know that even untouchable heroes like Valkyrie have problems of their own. Real-eye opener." Tiger turned on the television and swapped through the channels until he found a football match. "Maybe she's just a normal girl under that title of number one vigilante. A little weird, but normal overall."

"Shouldn't you be going back to sleep, Tiger?"

"I'm a man, I can do whatever I want." The muscular hero sipped at his tea, holding the teacup with his pinkie extended. "Besides, I don't feel like sleeping now."

Mandalay and Pixiebob shared a look, then rolled their eyes and threw a pillow each at the lounging hero before going back to their respective beds. _Pomf!_

 _Men._

 **[x]**

"Eat this!"

"Eh?"

"Doesn't matter what it is you eat, as long as it contains my DNA! Now hurry!"

 **[x]**

All Might awoke to find himself in a strange landscape of colors and shapes, the ground beneath his feet shifting, yet stable. There were trees and widespread plains of grass, but also empty desert sands and deep oceans mixed together in a kaleidoscope of impossible environments. It was beautiful in an alien, abstract way. One moment he was at the beach standing before Young Midoriya with a strand of his hair and the next he was here.

He looked down at himself, surprised to find that he was in his muscle form. He practiced switching between his two forms and found that the transition was effortless, something that was clearly impossible. He didn't even feel any fatigue when changing... which meant he didn't have his time limit here. How had he fallen asleep and end up here? Wasn't the U.A entrance exam in three hours? What was this place?

"Heya, Toshinori."

All Might spun around, only to come face-to-face with a woman he knew long ago, her form faded and translucent like a ghost. Seven glowing motes of ethereal light orbited around her head like a halo, making her look like an Angel from Heaven.

"Shimura Nana," All Might breathed, unable to believe his own eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"I am, genius." The previous wielder of One for All scoffed, a wide grin already appearing on her features. He hadn't seen that familiar grin in decades... He wanted to give a greeting hug but that translucent form made him think twice. Maybe he would pass right through her. "Glad to see you're still as smart as when I'd last saw you."

The hero blinked, squinting his eyes at her translucent figure. He then looked back at his own body and started patting himself to make sure he was still solid.

"Am I dead?" All Might whispered, looking down at his muscular body and shifting over to his true form for comparison. "Are you a ghost?"

"I'm no ghost, and you're an idiot. If you're here it means you've passed the torch." Another grin, this time milder. "Midoriya Izuku. He's a good kid."

"I... don't understand."

"Take a look around you. Where do you think we are?"

The pair viewed the landscape, eerily beautiful yet completely alien to them. Nana sighed, then patted her successor on the back. "Let me give you a hint. You're not the real Toshinori."

All Might glanced at her in confusion, then at his thin hands. He flexed them experimentally, forming a fist and testing each finger individually. "I feel pretty real."

"Well, sorry to break it to you but you're not. You're a fragment of the real Toshinori that was passed along with the power. A piece of his soul, if you will."

The man's eyes widened, finally realizing what she was implying. He then took another look around before coming back to face her. "Then this is-"

"Ding ding ding! Correctamundo! We're in the **mind** of One For All's newest wielder, Midoriya Izuku." Nana chuckled and spread her arms wide in a dramatic fashion. "Plenty of room in here, as you can see."

"So all of this isn't real."

"Nonsense! It's as real as you and me! We exist, that is. Unless you're having an existential/identity crisis right now. That would suck."

"Very funny, Sensei. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." he grinned, still looking around at the impossible environments. There were snowcapped mountains in the distance, ocean waves washing against the rocks in a calm rhythm.

All Might looked contemplative, considering the situation. "The real me is still out there teaching young Midoriya? That's good to know. But what happens to us? Do we go mad in here?"

"Actually it takes around an hour for the power to settle down, and then a little more for you to manifest. I've been sitting here waiting for you to show up. Midoriya's exam is about to start! And of course you're not going to go mad. I'm not mad! At least, I don't think I am. Remember those times you were in a pinch and you suddenly felt a surge of power or otherworldly knowledge come to you? That was me! Or one of us helping you out subconsciously, anyway. We're basically here to guide and help the user out whenever he or she needs it."

"One of us?"

"The previous wielders of One for All." Nana answered, pointing at the colored lights circling around her head. Seven lights... for seven wielders. All Might's eyes widened once again at the revelation. "We live on in the inherited power... and never truly die. Congrats, Toshinori! You get to be an immortal!"

All Might stared blankly, unsure of how to react. "So all this time you guys were watching me? That's creepy."

"What kind of reaction is that? You just got told you're an immortal! You're no fun. And to answer your question, something like that. We can only see snippets of your life, incomplete memories. Look!" The woman pointed to a violet orb of light, one of the seven. "This one's me. In here our strength is shared- not that I need it here anyways. Too bad we can't spar to see how far you've come."

"So that's going to happen to you and me?" he asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'll turn into a glowing light and float around your head. You'll watch over young Midoriya, just as I have watched over you."

"I see. It's good that I can help the boy out, even if I don't make it in the real world... Can any of the other wielders materialize like you do now?"

"You're taking this awfully well, eh. I can only do it so easily because I'm the second latest to wield the power. If you want to summon a previous wielder for his wise sage advice—" She waggled her eyebrows comically. "—you'll have to dismiss me temporarily. Relax, you won't go mad in here."

"Right... so what other duties do I have in here?"

"Well, first of all you have to—" Nana suddenly stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in alarm. She spun on the spot to face a different direction, a bewildered look on her face. "That can't be right. What the hell?"

There was a loud whooshing as a circular oval of light manifested mere meters away from them, the intense glare almost overwhelming.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"No, I've never seen anything like that before!"

The light eventually subsided, and at the spot it had been stood a young girl in an oversized hoodie. Her arms were outstretched upwards and her eyes scrunched shut as she yawned, mouth open wide. Both Nana and All Might stared at the new individual in confusion. She hadn't spotted them yet, her eyes still shut as she walked groggily past them with a sleepy expression. Shoulder-length black hair bobbed from side to side as the girl stumbled over some pebbles. All Might started to reach out before his old mentor's arm stopped him, her head shaking slowly. No.

"What's-" Her hand latched over his mouth quickly, stopping the words from coming out while she kept her eyes on the strange child.

"Don't move or make a sound." Nana whispered in a hushed voice. All Might complied, watching cautiously as the girl pulled herself up onto a nearby flat rock. "Nobody else is supposed to be in here."

All Might looked to her, then at the girl. He raised an eyebrow and she slowly lifted her hand off his mouth, allowing him to speak again. He fully got her implication that something wasn't right, opting to keep his voice low. "It's just a kid. Maybe she's a young telepath probing into his mind?"

"No telepath could go this deep," She said softly. "We're literally at the innermost parts of Midoriya's mind, his psyche. This is something else."

One of the motes of light in Nana's halo suddenly started blinking rapidly... as if it was starting to panic. "...Toshinori?"

"Yeah?" He watched as the tiny girl shifted, apparently trying to find a good position to sleep in as she curled into a tight ball.

"I think I know what that is." Nana said, her voice barely audible now. "One of the previous wielders is telling me she's some sort of split personality... or worse, a Tulpa. Thing is, they've never seen one so advanced. It's almost as if she's... sentient."

"How can you tell?"

"From the memories they're showing me, split personalities or entities usually manifest as either a rough shape or sound this deep in the psyche, never a crystal clear image like this one."

"So she's... like an imaginary friend? Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. Really, really bad. It means she's focused and tangible to us... If she's defensive she'll be like a white blood cell; worst case scenario she'll think we're invaders and will do her best to destroy us utterly and completely."

A split personality in young Midoriya's mind? That didn't sound good. She might look like a kid, but the hero knew from experience not to underestimate small, cute or vulnerable-looking opponents. All Might hesitated, then looked to his old mentor. "Can we take her?"

The light that had blinked previously started blinking even faster, Nana's eyes widening in response. "Probably, since you're, well... you. But Wielder's telling me its not a good idea to fight her. This is her domain as much as it is his mind, it'd be the same as breaking into someone's house and picking a fight with them. Totally not cool."

"What do we do?" he whispered back. "We can't just keep avoiding her forever."

"For now, we need to fall back and come up with a plan." She turned and began tiptoeing away. "Hopefully we can reach a peaceful resolution with her- we're kind of intruding on her home here."

All Might nodded, then turned and began to follow the older woman. Just as he took a few steps a sudden small tug on his pant leg stopped him in his tracks, forcing him to look back slowly. The little girl was now directly behind him, her small hand tugging at his jeans. Her other hand rubbed at her eyes sleepily, still yawning. Nana froze where she stood, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Uh-oh."

The girl cracked both eyes open, her large pupils gazing at All Might in confusion, then at Nana. The two adults stood still as the child began to look between the two back and forth like a referee at a tennis match. Then she focused on All Might, her doe-like eyes locking onto his face with laser precision. The confusion started to disappear, and with it came a spark of recognition. That recognition turned into sadness without warning, moisture already starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Eh?" All Might stammered, resisting the urge to back away.

Her lower lip began to tremble and the girl started to sniff, before finally breaking out in small, miserable sobs. Tears began to stream down her face as the small child began to cry, her soft sniffling echoing through the landscape as she collapsed to the grass on her knees. Nana jogged up beside All Might, a strange sense of pity overcoming the both of them as they watched the poor girl cry her eyes out.

"What. Did. You. Do." Nana asked her student, her voice low and dangerous.

She bent down and began to comfort the girl, patting her on the back gently as her crying slowly subsided to small hiccups. The array of souls on her halo was flashing rapidly like a strobe light now. She ignored their warning, taking on a motherly tone to try and placate the girl. "There, there. It's okay. We're not trying to steal your home... Poor thing, she really is just a kid. Maybe she thinks we're here to take over Midoriya's mind."

"I didn't do anything, she just started crying when she saw me!" All Might assured, scratching his head.

"Probably scared her with that bony face of yours." she sighed. "Do you know this kid?"

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Hang on, let me see if I can get a reading off her..." Nana placed her hand on the girl's forehead, which started to glow softly. "She's... upset that she'll no longer be needed? Wha?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" All Might asked, confused. Why would she be unneeded? Something wasn't right here.

"No idea." Nana puzzled, trying to put the clues together. "Quick, change into your muscle form! That'll help her see that we're the good guys- she'll be sure to recognize your Hero form."

All Might complied and changed to his Hero form in an instant, complete with trademark mighty grin. "Have no fear! **Because I am here!** "

He completed the intro with a mighty flex pose, one that even casual fans would be sure to remember. If the girl was part of Midoriya, then she would certainly recognize this!

As it turned out, the girl did recognize him and stopped sniffling... an expression of _fury_ suddenly crossing her features.

"Eh?"

The girl stood and _transformed_ , growing rapidly as her hair lengthened and her skin turned snow-white, her pupils glowing with a soft green light. Before either of them could say anything her fist crashed into All Might's face with a thunderous _boom_ , sending him flying back into a rock formation which crumbled under the impact. Nana looked on, transfixed as the girl's true form was revealed. She'd seen her in All Might's memories. But _how_... _why_ was she here?

Valkyrie.

"Ouch," All Might got up from the pile of loose rocks, now facing his new opponent. "Oh. Well that's... unexpected."

Valkyrie growled, fresh tearmarks still staining her cheeks. She continued walking up to him, her stride defiant and confident. Graceful fingers curled to form solid fists. He'd never seen her this angry before- actually he hadn't seen her with any other expression besides her default stare. This was different. Maybe because they were in a mental form now?

"Uh, hi, Miss Valkyrie. What a coincidence! Didn't know you lived here, sorry for the intrusion. That explains a lot of things actually, like how nobody was ever able to track you down. You live in people's minds?"

"Nn." The vigilante slammed her fists together, creating a small shockwave. She then began to crack her knuckles threateningly, not looking very friendly at all. Unlike the real world, here she could express her emotions freely. Instead of her usual cold expression her face was locked into a rictus of rage, clearly upset at his presence.

"So you can talk after all!" All Might exclaimed. "Since you can speak, why don't we just settle this with words? Just calm down, there's no need for violence—"

All Might shifted his head just in time to avoid a powerful haymaker, followed by a high kick that scythed though the air and inches away from his nose. He heard Nana yelling in the background, but couldn't quite hear her when he was busy dodging. He'd never seen the girl so emotional before, why was it that she could express herself so much it here?

The hero blocked an impressive overhead strike, his bones creaking from the impact. Wasn't too bad, he'd fought stronger and faster villains. He caught Valkyrie's extended arm and twisted to catch her in an armlock, pinning her down. Since he was much stronger than her, she wouldn't be able to break out of it by brute force.

"Sorry about this young lady, but you need to calm down."

Valkyrie responded almost instantaneously, shrinking down to her child form to slip out of the armlock; her tiny fist rocketed into his chin as she executed a perfect uppercut. All Might was sent flying a second time, this time recovering mid-air. He angled downward, unsure if he could bring himself to attack someone that looked like an innocent kid. His opponent didn't have the same dilemma, still tiny as she leapt into the air after him.

"Stop! Don't fight her!" Nana cried from the ground, watching as the two clashed in a thunderous impact. The pair crashed straight through a wall of stone, chunks of solid rock trailing behind them as the diminutive fighter rained down small but powerful blows on All Might's guard. They finally landed facing each other, the girl changing back into her older combat form as her feet touched the ground.

"I'm not trying to! She just keeps attacking." The hero blocked another combo consisting of multiple swings and kicks. "Hang on, I'll end this quickly!"

"What? Wai—"

His fist raced towards Valkyrie, speed and power manifest... until she caught it with an open palm. Visible shockwaves exploded from the point of impact, a waft of steam sizzling from where their hands met. In all his years of heroism, he could count the number of people who had actually stopped a punch from him on one hand. The girl had a murderous expression on her face, but her eyes shone with a sorrowful desperation. Something in those eyes made the hero pause, reminding him of what Nana had said earlier.

"Won't let you... take. Mine." Valkyrie whispered, glaring at her opponent. All Might eyes widened in stunned surprise. What did she even mean by that?

"We're not trying to steal your home! You're misunderstanding-" he tried, watching the girl grit her teeth as she began to push against his strength. To his amazement he found himself putting more and more effort just to stop his fist from moving back. He'd seen her fight before and had never seen her this strong before. Had she been holding back in the real world?

" _Upset that she'll no longer be needed..._ " The words echoed hauntingly. His gut feeling told him he was misunderstanding something, but what?

All Might didn't get a chance to contemplate any further when she tightened her grip around his fist, dragging him close. To his shock, the girl moved forward and slammed her forehead against his face in a vicious headbutt. Whoever taught this girl how to fight must have been quite the savage. His fists flew, crashing against her body to no avail. He was fast and strong enough to dodge or block the incoming blows, but realized that he couldn't do enough damage to take her down. Just as his power here was the same as the real world, she too had her strange nigh-invulnerability. He wasn't a fool: he'd read the reports, ran the simulations regarding her. They were locked in a stalemate, with both of them unable to take the other down.

Unstoppable Force versus Immovable Object.

Logic versus Emotion.

All Might versus Valkyrie.

"Stop fighting her, Toshinori! You're only making things worse!" Nana shouted, powerless to stop the two juggernauts. Since she shared power with All Might, moving in to engage would effectively halve his strength.

"I'm—" There was an earsplitting crack that echoed through the air. "—trying!" All Might argued, blocking another blow."She's really upset! Is it because we're taking up her living space?"

"You don't understand, you big oaf! I've figured it out: she isn't a split personality; she's a mental projection! _That's_ how she can be in the real world and the mindscape!"

"Huh?" The ground beneath him buckled from the impact of her kick. "So she takes naps in people's heads—"

"Think back to when Midoriya met her after the sludge attack in the tunnel! Remember her reaction?" the woman yelled, her eyes tracking the two fighters as they cut a swathe of carnage throughout the environment.

Water and dirt exploded up in enormous volumes as Valkyrie missed her swing, her fist slamming into the riverbed where he had stood just moments before. All Might quickly thought back to when the two had met, how the vigilante had paid extra care and attention to the young boy... something she never did before for anyone. She even _smiled_. Young Midoriya was special to her?

"What does that have to do with anything?" The hero narrowly dodged Valkyrie's reverse heel kick, followed by a quick swipe. He countered by ramming his fist into her face, which did absolutely nothing except make her angrier.

"Why do you think she cares about him, a completely ordinary boy? She's not just any mental projection... she's **his** mental projection! _That's_ why she's in here. Midoriya Izuku isn't Quirkless; _Valkyrie_ **is** his Quirk!"

The realization shocked All Might to the core, stunning the hero. But that meant-

All Might's train of thought was derailed when Valkyrie took advantage of his temporary state of confusion, a knee catching him in the midsection, followed by a backflip to create some distance between them. Emerald light blazed from the girl's eyes and she roared with fury, her arm cocking back in a **horrifyingly familiar fashion**. One that he'd seen hundreds of times before. All Might's eyes widened for the umpteenth time. Impossible. She couldn't be—

 **"DETROIT—"** Valkyrie howled, already leaping high up into the air as her fist angled downwards. She was.

All Might grinned, feeling the power of One For All surging through his body. How long since he had a real challenge? This would be fun, even if it was in a mental landscape instead of the real world. A mighty arm reared back, immense raw power coursing through muscle and bone. The strength of eight different individuals over several different generations compiled into a single punch.

 **"TEXAS—"** Power against Power. Hero against Vigilante. The excitement he felt made him feel _alive_ again, just like when he'd first wielded One For All. So what if he wasn't the real Toshinori? This was real enough for him.

 **"—SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"** The both of them finished simultaneously, their fists crashing together with a deafening boom. A thunderclap of pure energy resonated through the air as the ground itself splintered and cracked.

The resulting explosion of light, sound and pressure shattered the landscape, chunks of rocks and trees sent flying from the shockwave alone. The earth shook, tectonic layers shattering and rupturing upward like a blooming flower. Every tree nearby was uprooted, every faraway body of water rippled roughly.

When the smoke cleared, All Might was the one left standing... Valkyrie sat on the broken ground in her child form, blinking in confusion. Nana was beside the girl, the seven motes of light that circled her head previously now wrapped tightly around the girl's body. The vigilante struggled in vain, trying her best to get out of the binding, but to no avail. Nana sighed in relief, rubbing her temples in little circles. It was only natural that All Might would win, even if you used his own moves against him. The girl still had a lot to learn. Valkyrie may be an immovable object, but All Might was both the unstoppable force _and_ the immovable object.

"Thanks to your little clash, I was able to seal her with the help of One For All... temporarily, anyway. Now we can get her to calm down and just talk. Time out, little lady."

"Nn. Nnnn! It's not fair!" Valkyrie squeaked angrily, her feet trashing around and teeth snapping at one of the lights. All Might thought she looked kind of cute when she wasn't trying to tear his head off.

"Annnnnnd now she's throwing a tantrum. Perfect. A contrast of how she's usually like in the real world. Just great." the ex-heroine groaned, waving him over. "Why don't you talk to her, Toshinori?"

All Might knelt down, lowering himself so that he was almost eye to eye with the smaller girl. She pouted, turning away and refusing to look at him. He tried giving her another trademark smile, to which she replied with by sticking her tongue out at him. What a brat.

"Hello, Miss Valkyrie. Now why did you attack me? I assure you we're not trying to take over young Midoriya's mind, if that's what you're worried about. One For All doesn't work like that. Why were you so angry at us?"

"Minenotyours."

"Can you repeat that?"

"Mine! Onii-chan's mine! But with your power..." The girl wore a crestfallen expression now, looking like she was about to cry. "You'll take him away from me. Onii-chan won't want me any more."

"You're talking about young Midoriya! Why won't he want you anymore?" All Might puzzled. "You're a great hero, even if your methods are a bit... unorthodox. I'm sure young Midoriya is very proud of you."

"Onii-chan doesn't know about me. About us. Too dangerous." Valkyrie shook her head slowly. "With your power, he'll be a hero on his own- won't need me to be a hero any more." A loud sniffle, followed by a choking sob. "Won't want me."

 _Doesn't know about me_ -

 _Won't need me to be a hero any more-_

 _Upset that she'll no longer be needed..._

The decade long mystery of Valkyrie's origin was starting unravel now now. Young Midoriya was the missing link, and the cause of everything. The unaware Master of the Projection. Valkyrie had appeared what, roughly 10 years ago? All Might blanched. That would have made her an actual kid! He felt horrible now, like he had just bullied the now helpless child before him.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Onii-chaaaaaaan~!" The tiny girl began to cry, large tears streaming down her soft cheeks once again. Nana knelt down to comfort her, patting her on the back softly.

Well, that was upsetting. He never was good with crying girls so he'd leave that part for his mentor to handle. So Midoriya really does think he's Quirkless, and Valkyrie was unwilling to involve her creator in danger... poor girl had probably been trying her best to be a hero _because_ of him, following his ideal image of a hero ever since he inadvertently created her. That's the best or closest scenario he could come up with. But why did she keep referring to him as "Onii-chan"? Brother?

Before he could confirm his theory the sky turned blood red, alarming all three people. "Nana, what's-"

The sky lit up like a screen, depicting a humongous green robot smack dab in the middle. All Might instantly recognized the machine as one of the zero-pointer bots that were used for the U.A entrance exam. That means- this was... what Midoriya was seeing now.

The captured girl started struggling even harder, clearly panicking and worried for Izuku's safety. "No, no, no!"

To everyone's shock, instead of running away from the massive threat the boy started running _towards_ the zero-pointer, evidenced by the view closing in on the robot. Midoriya Izuku leaped high in the air, his voice echoing through the mindscape like the roar of a tornado. The lights binding Valkyrie flickered with an unearthly glow.

 _ **"** **SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!** **"**_

The metal behemoth's face crumpled under the force of Izuku's attack, rocking back as multiple explosions bloomed across its body. He had done it! All Might felt a strange sense of pride, a grin already forming on his face. Nana chuckled, watching the scene with a nostalgic look. Valkyrie watched, transfixed and eyes wide with wonder.

Then Izuku fell, the ground racing up to meet him. The sky darkened to a deeper red as his fear magnified tenfold. All of them watched in horror, helpless as as the ground came closer and closer until—

 _Smack!_ The "camera" panned right all of a sudden as somebody hit Izuku right across the face. Miraculously, his momentum stalled just a few meters off the ground, floating as though in zero gravity. A girl perched on a piece of broken robot came into view, a nauseated look on her face as she shakily touched her fingertips together.

 _"R-release."_

Both of them collapsed onto the ground gently, the girl who saved Izuku starting to throw up her breakfast from the effort of using her Quirk. The camera panned straight forward, moving slowly but surely. What was- Oh. Izuku was dragging himself against the ground with his remaining good arm.

" _If I could just get... one point!_ "

" _TIMEEEESSS UP!_ "

With that announcement, the "screen" blacked out as Izuku, well, blacked out. All Might sighed, relieved that the boy would be okay. He could barely even control the power, but he had potential; with some training he might be able to wield it properly in time. Valkyrie still couldn't stop squirming, her worry obviously apparent. She only calmed down a little later when she suddenly looked skyward once more, sensing something. What she'd sensed was her brother's limbs mending themselves as a healing power was applied, but the two intruders didn't need to know that.

"Alright, Miss Valkyrie. Let's try this again from the top." All Might exhaled, satisfied that everything was calmer now. "I'm All Might, as you already know, and this wonderful woman is Shimura Nana, the previous wielder of One For All."

Nana waved sheepishly, whispering to All Might. "You sure picked a great successor, huh? It's a two-for-one deal, buy one get one free!"

The hero ignored her teasing, opting to address the captured vigilante again. "Young lady, do you know why we're here?"

The girl answered by blowing a raspberry at him, sticking her tongue out in defiance. Nana chuckled, a hand to her mouth as she attempted to stifle her laughter. "Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers. Of course she knows why we're here, you dummy."

All Might sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Looks like Pixiebob's advice kinda backfired due to typical anime misunderstandings. Also, you thought I wouldn't make Valkyrie fight All Might? Well, have a mental fight instead.**

 **I know in the previous chapter I said Izuku would meet Valkyrie and realize that she's his Quirk... unfortunately that'll happen in the next chapter instead of this one. Sorry about that. Always plan your chapters properly or end up like me.  
**

 **Dunno if giving her the ability to speak was the right thing to do... at least she won't have to pantomime to express herself now.**

 **Some of you have said that Valkyrie is similar to The Siberian from the web serial Worm. That's completely correct, she is based off The Siberian, if she was sentient and a hero. For those who have read the web series, Valkyrie here is basically a shackled Siberian (Invulnerability) mixed with Cherish (Empathy).**

 **I haven't decided if her invulnerability is due to Tactile Telekinesis (which would fit nicely since Deku's mom has TK) or to follow the original Siberian's powerset (Power to ignore conventional physics, amazing but OP as hell). Maybe you guys can give me some feedback on that.**

* * *

 **Some Q &A. Won't be able to answer everything though, my bad.  
**

 **Q: I thought All Might was the template to create her? Shouldn't she be happy and super cheerful just like him?**

 **A: She only used his image as an example what a hero should be like. Selfless, brave, defiant in the face of evil. She's not his Idol, she just sees him as the ultimate hero. He's one of the few people whose names she actually bothered to remember. Unfortunately you can see she's still rather selfish when it comes to Izuku, reluctant to compromise his safety or hand him over. Turns out she just looks cold and emotionless on the surface, but is literally a kid on the inside. She's noticeably more bratty in her child form, more mature in her older form.  
**

 **Q: What would happen if Eraserhead were to use his Quirk on her?**

 **A: Nothing, because he's looking at the wrong target. If he uses it on Izuku- That will be explored in a future chapter.**

 **Q: How did she find the mountain base? And Teleportation?**

 **A: Tracking different individuals based on their unique emotional signature. An ability seen in the villain "Cherish" from Worm. Her Memory-based teleportation will be explored in a future chapter. The general rundown is that it's severely limited compared to normal teleportation.  
**

 **Q: Inkblot?**

 **A: For those of you who read western comics, it's pretty obvious who "Inkblot" is. He's just a paranoid dude who likes to eat other people's sugarcubes and beans as snacks. I always wanted to do a story with him in the BNHA universe but I don't understand his character well enough. Oh well.**

 **Q: Why was Valkyrie crying about All Might being in Izuku's mind?**

 **A: She thought she was too late and he was going to take away the one thing she loved most, and that it would be the best for Izuku to receive One For All. Basically breaking down when faced with reality. Don't be too hard on her, she's just a kid.  
**

 **Q: So she can't really express her emotions on her face in the real world, but in Izuku's mind she can?**

 **A: Yeah, pretty much. Emotion magic. But that may be subject to change in future chapters, there'll even be a scene where Izuku tries to teach her how to smile, much like the scene from Terminator 2. She'll even get a Japanese name for Izuku to address her by, instead of Valkyrie.  
**

 **Q: Will she be a yandere? Will Izuku over-rely on her?**

 **A: Eh, not really. She just really likes Izuku. I don't want to just shoehorn her into every situation, so Izuku will be able to be brave on his own, not because she ate his fear.**

 **That's all for now, I guess. If you didn't enjoy this chapter, let me apologize.  
**

 **All feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Valhalla

Warning: Lots of **talking** in this chapter.

* * *

In the mental landscape of his new successor, Midoriya Izuku, the number one hero All Might was facing the strangest situation he'd ever experienced in his life... or un-life, considering the fact that he was no longer bound to his true corporeal body.

Before him stood the phantom of his long-dead mentor, arms folded and frowning. The more troubling individual was the one sitting one the ground squirming uncomfortably, glaring up defiantly at him with her steely blue eyes. Valkyrie held his gaze for a little longer before focusing back on her bonds, neck craning down as she again tried to gnaw on one of the glittering stars that encircled her body.

"So," All Might began, clapping his hands together in a false show of enthusiasm. "How did you manage to figure out… you know."

"The mental projection thing?" Nana said, still observing their little captive. "Projection-based Quirks are extremely rare but not unheard of; one of the previous wielders had a nemesis with a similar ability. I've also met a hero who could do something like this: bring a mental image into the real world. Trouble is, Quirks like these usually require a really abstract, esoteric power source… I wonder what hers is."

All Might raised a single golden brow, shooting an inquisitive look towards his old mentor. "A power source?"

"She probably doesn't just draw power from thin air, y'know. At least, I hope not." Nana coughed awkwardly. "Let's just focus on the task at hand for now."

"Note taken. But, er, is this really okay? I mean—" The hero eyed the little construct who was now beginning roll around in the dirt, trying in vain to scrape off her bonds. He then took a step back to take in all the destruction they'd caused in their little battle only to find the shattered landscape slowly mending itself, chasms sealing shut and trees literally regrowing before his very eyes. "—the land is fixing itself... But is young Midoriya going to be okay? With all the damage we caused?"

"Oh, that?" Nana grinned. "The little one would never hurt her master directly nor indirectly. All this is just empty space. The boy will be fine as long as the 'Core' isn't damaged."

"The what."

"The Core! It's like uhhhh- a central hub where all the host's memories are kept. In real-world terms it would basically be the Hippocampus, the part of the brain that stores memories." The cheerful woman handwaved her explanation nonchalantly, like a schoolteacher explaining to a curious child. "Every host has their own interpretation; one time it was this island in the middle of a lake, another was this enormous library—"

Before she could continue on the intricacies of living inside people minds, Valkyrie jumped back onto her feet and sprinted away with ludicrous speed while still chained, running as fast as her little legs could take her. The pair stared at the small dust cloud forming in her wake, before All Might turned to his mentor in confusion.

"Shouldn't we go after her? We might lose her trail."

"Nah, previous wielders are with her so we can track em', easy. I have a good idea of where she's headed anyways." The woman squared her shoulders with a huff, giving him another trademark grin and starting to jog. "Come on, Toshinori! Just like old times."

"Yeah." He returned her grin with one of his own, a strange but welcome feeling of nostalgia welling up within him. "I've missed you, Sensei."

After a short jog through the abstract and vibrant landscape, the pair began to gradually close in on Valkyrie's position. Nana held her head up high, eyes closed and focusing on searching for her fellow wielders. She advanced forward confidently, guided by their shared unseen power.

"Y'know, I still can't believe how well you're taking this, Toshinori." Nana started, eyes still shut in concentration. "When I came to in your mind, I got so freaked out that I decked the previous wielder right in the jaw."

"Believe me, I still have trouble accepting that all this is real." All Might flexed his fingers again, testing them over and over as he performed some basic hand exercises. "Speaking of previous wielders, was there anyone famous that held One For All?"

"Ha! You'll have to find that out for yourself when the time comes. If I had to go through all that nonsense with the introductions and stuff, I'm gonna make you do the same. I can't tell you their names- Think of it as a rite of passage."

"What stuff-" All Might began to retort, only to be cut off as Nana held out a hand to silence him, an expression of intense concentration upon her youthful features.

"Hmmm. She's close. Just a little more-"

"Uh, Sensei. I think we've found her."

It was easy to say why All Might would say that as he observed what was in front of them. Some religions had their holiest of holies- This was Valkyrie's. Before them was a field of flowers, massive in size and full of every color imaginable- even some colors that didn't, couldn't exist in the reality. The field was circular in shape and consisted of overlapping rings filled with beautiful flowers, like the colorful inside of a jawbreaker candy. At the very center on a small hill was what could only be described as a giant tree towered over the land, clouds of gentle green foliage stretching across the sky like dozens of emerald wings.

"The Core." Nana nodded, taking in the view.

"If she's a 'Valkyrie', then this must be 'Valhalla'." All Might mused, staring across the field until his eyes roamed up the titanic tree trunk. It had to be at least twenty meters tall, wide at the base where gnarled brown roots planted themselves firmly into the soil. "And this tree… I guess you could call it 'Yggdrasil'? What a coincidence."

"It don't look like any eggdrabble to me," Nana scoffed. "All I see is a huge-ass tree."

"Yggdrasil." The hero corrected, going into an impromptu lesson. "Y'know, like the World Tree? In Norse Mythology, the Valkyries were mythical women who chose who was to live and who was to die in battle. They were known as the 'Chooser of the Slain', you see- Legend has it that the Valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, which is basically their version of a heavenly paradise."

His helpful answer was met with an amused smirk, quickly followed with a light punch on the shoulder. "Oooh, we've got a real smarty-pants here. Far cry from when you were a teen, eh? To be honest I never really cared about history."

"It's _mythology_ not history, Sensei. I'm a teacher now." All Might said calmly, his eyes searching for their escaped quarry. "I'm required to know all this stuff.

His mentor shook her head, hiding her amusement this time. Together, they searched for a few minutes until Nana spotted Valkyrie clinging on to a low branch upon the massive tree, the souls of previous wielders still stuck onto her like glue and making her stick out like a sore thumb with their glow. Interestingly enough she was still in her child form, facedown on the branch with her little legs dangling and looking like a piece of laundry hung out to dry. As the two closed in they could hear her murmuring softly, though unclear if she was speaking to herself- or the tree.

"Onii-chaaaaan… All Might is bullying meeeee." Valkyrie whined miserably, clearly having given up on prying free of her bonds as she swung her legs gently to the breeze.

Said bully advanced forward until he was at the base of the thick trunk, scratching his head awkwardly. To be honest, he felt a little guilty, too.

"Errr, Miss Valkyrie! It's us!" All Might called, careful not to scare her off again. "Please come down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!"

Nana grunted in the background, rolling her eyes slightly. Perhaps her student had forgotten who he was talking to.

The little girl, Valkyrie, responded to his call by shooting him another glare. Her dangling legs tensed and gripped the tree branch tightly, as if she was trying to claim ownership of it. All things considered, she probably was.

"Go away!" she yelled, her high-pitched voice barely carrying down to them. "My tree. Shoo."

"Now, don't be like that. We just want to help you and young Midoriya." He started to reach forward to touch the trunk—

At the moment she saw him move forward the little construct leaped down from her perch and put herself between him and the tree, mouth quivering and eyes wide. She stood in a ready stance, seemingly challenging All Might again even in her weakened and bound state. The hero wondered what she was doing for a moment before it clicked. She was trying to protect the tree, legs braced like a boxer and making a terribly adorable attempt at a tough-guy scowl. The message was clear, even without any words spoken.

 _You want him, you're going to have to go through me._

"G-go away. Don't hurt him." Valkyrie squeaked, her eyes showing actual fear for the first time ever. Nana sensed she had to intervene before things came to blows once more; the girl would only respond in the only way she knew how—by fighting. The retired hero interrupted the two with a well-timed cough, getting their attention.

"Alright, how about this—" she began, striding forward and going down on one knee so that she was almost eye level with their strange captive. "I'm gonna set you free, but in return you mustn't attack the big lug over there, okay? He isn't going to touch your, uh, tree."

The girl seemed to contemplate her choices for a moment, arms tensing against invisible ropes. Seeing no other way out, she hung her head shamefully and answered with a small nod. The lights- stars- souls- whatever they were, slowly separated from Valkyrie one at a time and found their way back atop Nana's head where they arranged themselves in a neat little circle. The girl stayed true to her word, and did not attack anyone upon her release. She did however make them walk a little so they were a safe distance away from her precious tree.

"First things first." Nana turned and gave her a wide, disarming grin. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, it's your turn. You have a name, little lady?"

Shimmering sapphires for eyes bored into her, unflinching. "Everyone calls me Valkyrie, so that's my name."

"Errr, do you have something else we can address you as? Like a civilian name?" All Might tried, only to receive another poisonous glare. The girl looked away and into her sneakers, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Kiri." She answered quietly. "That's what they called me."

That prompted raised eyebrows from both heroes. "They?"

"Friends." She raised her head, that piercing gaze boring into them once more like a drill.

"Ah," Nana hummed, nodding slowly. "As I thought."

"Care to enlighten me, Sensei?"

"I noticed it when you two were beating the absolute tar out of each other." The pro hero explained casually, a wave of her hand dismissing his inane inquiry. "The way she fights; she wasn't just swinging recklessly like a wild animal. There was a technique to it, moves and countermoves depending on what the situation called for. Which means—"

"Someone must have taught her. Either that, or she's been replicating moves simply by observing, like my Detroit Smash..." All Might finished, feeling his phantom heart skip a beat. Someone else knew about Valkyrie. Perhaps more than just one. "Young lady, who taught you how to fight?"

The little girl, Kiri, blinked slowly, seeming to relieve some distant memories. "Shaku."

What kind of a name is that? The hero thought, wracking his brains to remember if there was any hero- or villain that went by that name. If someone knew about the true secret of the Valkyrie, there was now a possibility that he or she would find out about One For All, too. Under no circumstance was he going to allow that to happen.

"And, er- where is this 'Shaku' now?"

At that, a little hint of sadness mixed with nostalgia flashed across Kiri's features. "Gone. Not coming back."

Gone? Did she mean…

"Where did he go?" Nana asked, taking the blow for him.

In response, Kiri just pointed at the three large letters emblazoned on her oversized grey hoodie, as if they would explain everything. As it turned out, they did.

 **NYC** , the hoodie stated proudly, the letters etched in bold with dark thread against the grey cotton. New York City, United States of America.

"Ah." All Might said slowly in understanding. Well, at least that was one less problem to worry about if he wasn't coming back to Japan. "Did he give that hoodie to you?"

"No. Bubi did."

"Oh dear." There was a soft slap of flesh against flesh as the number one hero facepalmed. How many friends did the girl have- and how many more knew of her true nature? "This situation's getting more complicated by the minute. Let's just make things simpler; how many people know you're actually a mental projection?"

"Zero." Kiri stated simply after thinking for a moment.

"Okay. Then we can still salvage this situation. Sort-of." All Might suddenly froze and turned to his mentor, a horrible thought bubbling to the surface of his mind. "Wait a minute. She can't use One For All, can she?"

"What? Pshawww, noooo." Nana laughed, handwaving his concerns away… until a serious frown overtook her features. "I think."

"Sensei!"

"How should I know? I mean, I'm not even sure what she can do, or if it will even affect her. One For All is only supposed to affect the user's physical prowess, being a Quirk that, well, stockpiles physical power. Eh, let's hope not. That would be waaaaaaaay too overpowered."

"I thought you were supposed to be an expert on this stuff." All Might grumbled.

"Hey, don't look at me." His mentor said defensively, arms folded. "Even our best scientists have little to no explanation to all this metahuman mumbo-jumbo sci-fi nonsense. I mean, look at us! We're living proof that there's something after."

"Except I'm not dead." The hero said flatly. "Yet- Yeah I know, alright." He added quickly before she could get a smart comment in.

"Remember, you said it, not me." Nana huffed, waggling a translucent finger at him.

"You know what; I don't wanna hear it. Let's just get back on topic before I go insane." The blonde sighed and directed his gaze back to Kiri, who had been observing their conversation with mild interest.

"I told you already, we won't go mad in here because of this hibernating thing we can do—"

"Nana, please."

"Heh, right. Sorry."

"Ahem!" All Might cleared his throat, getting back on track as he faced the mental projection. For some reason she still hadn't changed back to her taller adult form. "Kiri-chan, we're here because your… er- creator… has been chosen to be the next wielder of One For All! Truly, it must be a honor to hold such a great responsibility- "

Naturally, she didn't seem very exuberant upon receiving that particular notification. If anything, the little girl seemed to deflate sadly, eyes downcast. "I know."

The Hero paused mid-sentence, confused. "You… know? You knew he was going to receive my Quirk? Then… why did you attack?"

Kiri gazed up at him, craning her neck upwards to meet his eyes. "I didn't know you were going to appear, and I was so angry at that time... I knew it was going to happen soon, that he was going to get your Quirk- but… but…"

The little girl started to sniffle, eyes beginning to turn watery. All Might started to go forward to comfort her before she started to cry again but was stopped by his mentor, who shook her head slowly. Maybe she needs to let it out, her eyes told him.

"I knew… but I couldn't accept it." Kiri sniffed, one rumpled sleeve coming up to wipe away a stray tear. "It's not fair! I've waited ten years and was prepared to wait just a little more- Just a little bit more... and I'd reveal myself and he'd be so proud of me- but then you show up and- and- now maybe I won't even get a chance to meet him."

Neither hero said anything, allowing the girl to vent and express her feelings. It was better than letting them bottle up and exploding at an inappropriate time. The girl found her voice now, fully expressing herself instead using the usual small, succinct sentences she preferred to make her point.

Little hiccups wracked her tiny frame, causing her to shake like a leaf in a storm. "You show up and- and- everything I've accomplished will pale in comparison. Everything I've done, none of it will matter because he'll be obsessed with your power. You'll take him away from me!" She wailed, hands wrenching shut with sorrow. "Give him back! I've waited for so long and you- you just show up out of the blue and steal him away- you thief! It's not fair! Not fair, not fair!"

"Oh…" All Might began, only to feel tiny fists bumping against him weakly as the girl ran up to him, her arms flailing blindly. Her blows were now ineffective against his muscular bulk, despite the force behind them she'd shown during their previous fight.

"I just want to be loved." She hiccuped, arms dangling loosely by her sides in defeat. "I want Izuku-nii-chan to be proud of me, to love me. Is that so wrong?"

Before anyone could react, Nana rushed forward and engulfed the girl in a tight hug, gently caressing the back of her head. The little girl gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away from the older woman. Instead her childish face seemed to scrunch up the more she was comforted, shining with tears and finally beginning to cry once more.

"Ohhh, you poor thing. That was never our intention."

"Uuuu. Uuuu…" She didn't opt to reply, looking very much like a lost child with those big tearful eyes of hers.

"Shhh, it's alright. We're not going to take him away from you, okay?" Nana leaned back and gently wiped away the girl's tears with both her thumbs, hands cupping her face. "Midoriya isn't someone obsessed with chasing power, right? If anything, he'd be proud of all the good you've done for the world."

"...really? Y-you won't steal him away?" Kiri stopped sniffing, blinking in surprise when she felt a graceful finger boop her on the nose.

"Really. Now, why don't we all take a break and we can continue this later on- Everyone's stressed out from these… unforeseen circumstances." Nana gave another trademark smile, ruffling the girl's hair softly.

Kiri blinked and rubbed her still-red eyes, trying to muster up the fiercest look she could at All Might in her current form. It wasn't very intimidating, to say in the least. The hero observed for the first time how awfully small she seemed for a supposed ten-year old. Now that he thought of it, Midoriya wasn't particularly large for his age either.

"Okay," she said slowly, still eying the heroes warily. "But don't touch my tree! I'll know."

"We won't." Nana nodded, smiling slightly. "Promise."

The girl watched them for awhile before trudging back unsteadily towards the hilltop, then put her back against the massive tree as she plopped down at its base. Within seconds she had fallen asleep, eyes closed serenely. That was… strangely quick. Neither of them had seen anyone fall asleep that fast.

The pair of heroes watched the sleeping simulacrum curiously, before Nana broke the silence with a small whisper.

"I knew it... the poor girl has been running on fumes this whole time." She nodded, satisfied with her hypothesis. The pair made some distance to avoid disturbing the sleeping child as they began discussing her.

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"I sort of suspected something was up when she didn't change back into her adult form back when she confronted you at the tree. When she first manifested the first thing she wanted to do was get some sleep… and finally, when she hit you so weakly while she was crying just now it all but confirmed it- that child form of hers also functions as a sort of power-saving mode." Nana shrugged. "Y'know, kind of like a phone. But still, she's strong. Not as strong as you, yeah, but still pretty decent. I'd say she's what, a third of your strength? Maybe even half if she really pushes it. Maybe."

"Then… where does she get her power, what's the source? It can't be just from her sleep, can it?" All Might hummed, thinking hard. "Sunlight? Sound? Temperature?"

"I think you're on the right track. Still remember those briefings about her supposed powerset?" Nana said.

"Yeah, off the top of my head. Invulnerability, super-strength, minor super-speed, levitation, teleportation, shapeshifting, and uh… what was it, a calming aura? I'd suppose it's lucky we never managed to find out the sheer versatility of her shapeshifting- nobody even suspected she could turn into a child." The blonde massaged his temples, trying to recall what the Hero Association scientists had said back then during that annual report so many years ago. "One thing that's got all the eggheads confused is that one person shouldn't have multiple Quirks, with a few rare 'exceptions'. For a while some people have even been thinking that Valkyrie was some sort of advanced robot or artificial human; I guess we've got our answer now."

"Usually cases of supposed multiple Quirks are just people who found out different applications of their Quirks, say, a Quirk to control water can also control ice. Maybe it's the same for her, different applications of the same ability-" Nana closed her eyes in deep thought. "But what's the common factor in all those abilities?"

"You tell me. I'd go mental just trying to figure out all the possibilities." All Might muttered.

"Wait… Mental—that's it!" Nana gasped, slamming a fist into her palm in a moment of understanding. "Toshinori, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes!" The older woman began to pace back and forth, grinning as she began to put the pieces together. "The one piece of information our boys didn't have- she's a mental projection. That means Midoriya is capable of creating a mental projection. Which means it's all Psionics!"

"You lost me." All Might said blankly.

"Psionics! Midoriya's Quirk can be considered as psychic, and Valkyrie is his mental, or psychic projection. In turn, that means she uses psionic power too! Her super-strength and speed, I'd guess that's tactile telekinesis- lifting things with her mind while channeling it through her touch. That could explain why she doesn't seem to have the usual required muscle mass common in super-strength quirks." Nana explained in a rapid-fire pace. "I'd say the invulnerability is similar to those shields telekinetics love to form as a defense; in this case her entire body is a shield. As for levitation, shapeshifting and teleportation, those can probably be attributed to the same psionic prowess she's displayed… we'll have to ask her about that later."

"What about the calming aura? That seems awfully out of place."

"Hardly. Psionic powers are powers of the mind, which in turn could theoretically affect other minds. One particular Hero was famous for this, using his psychic powers to see through people's eyes. But that's not the point- the point is, the calming aura- It's her power source."

"It is? I don't see how expending energy to calm others down is considered as her power source." All Might blinked.

"That's because it's not actually a calming aura." The retired hero said slowly. "I think it's the other way around. She hasn't been giving people emotions, she's taking them away. Empathy. _She's been eating them._ "

"...Ah." All Might whispered, then his eyes widened comically. "Then- Young Midoriya-!"

"Eh, he'll be fine. I mean, if he really has had his emotions being drained for ten years and still grows up to be a relatively normal boy, I think he's good. Kiri wouldn't hurt her master in any way."

The number one Hero didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or to be worried sick at the prospect of his disciple having what was essentially an emotional vampire living in his head. Still, the girl did seem to love her brother a whole lot, so he'd trust her for now.

"So... what do we do about her?"

"For now? Whatever we can. I'm not sure if its a good idea for them to meet, but it could have some potential benefits for both of them- mainly the fact that we can relay information to Midoriya-kun. Hey, I've got an idea- why not enroll little Kiri-chan into U.A? That way she would be in close proximity to him, maybe even act as a bodyguard-"

All Might replied by shooting his mentor a textbook are-you-serious look. "Not. Happening. The situation's too volatile at the moment, Sensei. Besides, wouldn't that be unfair to all the other applicants who have already completed the entrance exam? Did you expect me to pull some strings, allow a literal ten-year-old kid into the school and expect her to perform well academically?"

"Well, uh, yeah- I was hoping for that actually. But I can see your point... alright, I get it, stop giving me that look! I can feel your look."

"I'm sorry- I'm just-" The hero sighed explosively. "I'm just worried. About Young Midoriya."

"Now that I think of it, I guess Midoriya here can be considered an Abnormality." Nana stated, looking contemplative.

"You mean that rare classification of metahuman where not even the user is aware of the Quirk's abilities and therefore can't use it? I guess. What of it?"

"Nah, I was just thinking. It's funny, really."

"What is?"

"The original One For All used to be an Abnormality, too." Nana said quietly.

All Might stopped and stared at her, his train of thought completely derailed. Then it started to sink in. The Quirk to stock power and the Quirk to pass on Quirks, united as one. One For All. And now, history was repeating itself. A Quirk given to someone previously thought to be Quirkless. A twist of fate, or perhaps all part of the plan in the grand scheme of the Universe.

"Hmm." All Might grunted, opting to put away that particular revelation for later study. "At this point, we still don't know what the two of them are fully capable of now. With her power, and One For All in Midoriya's body… Together, they'd be-"

"A recipe for disaster, or the key to a new golden age of heroes? Only time will tell." Nana shrugged. "Whatever, it's your problem now."

"Oi."

"I mean you in the real world." The retired hero gave him a firm pat on the back. "I'd love to help out, but all we can do now is sit back and watch the fireworks. Or explosions."

"I thought you said the previous users can assist the current one in when they're in a pinch? I think this situation more than qualifies as 'a pinch' and more like a full-on mangling."

"Yeah, but not directly." Nana yawned, manifesting a reclining beach chair with a snap of her fingers. She ignored All Might's dropping jaw as she climbed into it lazily, looking rather pleased with herself. "We don't have the power to take control or speak to the host, only to give them a great surge of strength or insight. But who knows, maybe we'll have a little more power as One For All is passed down through the ages. Hell, maybe even one day we'll actually get to control the host's body. That would be totally radical."

"What the- How'd you do that?" he gaped, referring to the colorful chair she was currently lounging upon.

"Oh, this? It's like a… thought construct that we soul fragments can create in here. You'll learn how to do it soon." The older woman gave another yawn, palms behind her head as she took on a relaxed position. "Goodnight, Toshinori."

"Sensei, it's morning." True enough, the sky shimmered bright blue while the morning sun shone down upon them. Nana didn't seem to mind, a pair of mirrored shades appearing on her face with another snap of her fingers. A Martini winked into existence in the woman's free hand, with her draining the entire glass with a single gulp. The hero watched with bewilderment as the now-empty glass disintegrated into nothingness.

"Good day, then." she smirked. "I'd suggest you get some sleep, you'll be meeting the wielder before me after we finish talking to Kiri later."

"Well… alright." All Might said reluctantly. Secretly, he was both nervous and excited at the prospect of meeting the previous wielders, possible legendary heroes that had once held the same power he did. "But how do you create these thought construct things?"

At that his old mentor let the sunglasses droop down her face slightly, revealing half-lidded, mischievous eyes. "Just think reaaaaaaaaaaal hard and you should be able to create one. That's all the help I can give you- after all, that's all the help that was given to me."

"Wha- Sensei!"

"You gon' learn, Toshinori." Nana chuckled, already drifting off to sleep. "And I believe in learning through experience! So go forth, my young pupil, and experience."

"The only thing I'm going to experience is the grass against my face because I don't know how to make an imaginary bed." he groused.

"That's the point, genius." A third snap of her fingers created a pair of earplugs that manifested in her ears, completely blocking out All Might's incoming retort.

Sighing with defeat, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, Hero of Heroes, started to stare hard at a particular spot of empty grass in an effort to create an imaginary thought construct bed. Shimura Nana wasn't the best teacher one could hope for, but she had her good points.

 **[x]**

All Might awakened to a strange sense of discomfort, and not just from the warped abomination of a bed he had fallen asleep on. Something was poking against his cheek rather roughly, the aggressor doing their best to annoy him into waking up.

"I'm up, I'm up." he groaned, neck craning up to come face to face with none other than Kiri who was currently sitting cross-legged on his muscular chest in her child form and poking him with a long stick. Noticing that he was finally awake, she whipped her makeshift weapon across his forehead, snapping it in twain with a sharp crack.

"Ow." All Might said, unamused.

"Nn." she replied, hopping off him almost casually.

"Up and at em' boy! General Quarters! Action Stations!" Nana called, doing her best to hide her laughter. She wasn't trying very hard, her mirth clearly visible. Oddly enough the Sun still shone bright, the sky still blue as ever.

"Very funny, Sensei." he groaned. "I suppose I have you to blame for that?"

"I thought it'd be a good team-building activity if she woke you up instead." Nana said. "I think it's kind of cute!"

Kiri stood beside her, eyes practically boring a hole into him as she stared with nearly unblinking eyes. It seemed she still didn't like him much... He would have to gain her trust slowly, then.

"Don't give me that exhausted look, Toshinori! You've been asleep for eight hours!"

"Felt like a fifteen-minute nap." All Might said tiredly, getting up and dismissing his thought construct. "What now, o great teacher?"

"First things first!" All three of them sat down in a rough circle, the epitome of a formal discussion. "What to do regarding Young Midoriya and Kiri here."

At the mention of her given name the girl leaned forward with interest, giving her full attention to Nana.

"Kiri-chan, Auntie Nana's gonna ask you some questions about yourself, and you're going to have to answer honestly, alright? It's so we can help both you and Midoriya-kun."

The construct looked a little apprehensive, but slowly nodded her head to confirm.

"Okay. First of all, can you fly?"

A quick shake of the head at that. "Not fly, float. Helps with long jumps." Kiri demonstrated by floating a few meters off the ground but it quickly became clear that she had little to no control of which direction she went, evident when a gentle nudge from All Might sent her tumbling through the air like an astronaut in space. She tried to "swim" through the air which looked absolutely ridiculous not to mention slow, completely eliminating any potential combat applications from that ability.

"Next question: does your invulnerability have a limit? Let me guess, is it tied to your form and energy?"

A small, reluctant nod.

"I knew it." Nana whispered under her breath and gave her ex-student a quick glance. "She can have her invulnerability as long as she has enough energy to stay in the real world. It's literally tied to her material form…"

The retired hero mumbled to herself more, humming and scratching her head while she brainstormed. All Might could almost hear the gears turning in her skull with all the heavy thinking she was doing. Most people think of Nana was just a musclehead when they first meet her especially because of that Greek-statue physique, but the truth is she was actually rather clever.

"Alright, final question! I've pretty much figured out your abilities through guesswork except for the teleportation." Nana tapped her chin thoughtfully, pacing back and forth like a scientist on the verge of making a great discovery. "Through reports I've read you've always arrived on scene on foot. Why not just teleport directly to wherever you want to go, it would definitely be faster-"

"I can only teleport to places I try really, really, really hard to remember perfectly." Kiri admitted sheepishly. "It's difficult."

"Memory-based teleportation, huh. I'd suppose that's not as good as regular teleportation. How many locations can you teleport to?"

"Four. One at the city center, one at the outskirts, one at Onii-chan's old school, and one outside onii-chan's house. I'm going to replace the school one with a memory of his new school."

"I see… okay, I've made my decision!" Nana declared suddenly. "Now Kiri, don't take this the wrong way; you're one of the strongest projections I've ever seen... but I think you should hold off on meeting your master, err, brother until he gets a basic grasp of One For All."

"Eh?! But- But!" As the girl began to protest, Nana held out both hands placatingly.

"Now, now, there's a reason for all this. I'd think Midoriya would be overwhelmed if so much power suddenly fell into his hands, not to mention confused and disoriented at the revelation that he has a secret little sister-daughter construct he didn't know about for ten years. You can wait just a little longer, right?"

Kiri looked like she wanted to protest further, but slowly clamped her jaw shut, having no way to refute. True, it would only cause confusion and chaos if she were to appear now out of the blue. But still, it didn't mean that she had to like it. The girl gave a great and mighty pout, cheeks puffed up like a goldfish.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's only for a little while, and then you can meet him." All Might said, patting her back gently in an effort to get her used to him. She pouted even further, eyes narrowing into razor thin lines. Well, at least she didn't start hissing like an angry cat.

After a long, quiet silence Kiri finally relented, her worry for her brother's well-being overriding her own desire to meet him.

"Fine." she said, looking rather disappointed. "Just a little longer…"

"Just hang in there, kid." Nana sighed, rubbing Kiri's head a little. "Moving on, let's have you meet the wielder before me, Toshinori."

"Eh? Here and now?" The blonde said, alarmed.

"Yup! Right here, right now." Nana nudged Kiri and motioned for her to go sit beside All Might, which she did a little reluctantly. "Okay, now I need some space for this to work. Stand back."

"Wait, what's gonna happen to you?"

"I've told you before, haven't I? I'll disappear for a previous wielder to take my place. We'll keep doing this once in a while until you've met all the ones who came before. Think of it as half and introduction session, half a storytime session where they rant about their backstories. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something. I sure did."

Nana started doing a few basic stretches, getting into position as she rolled her shoulders, then rotating her waist from side to side. Yet the words had flowed past the student's ears, what she'd just said starting to sink in.

"Disappear? Take your place?" An odd feeling of growing dread was pooling in his stomach, inexplicable and alien. It was only when the wind started swirling around her that he realized he didn't want her to disappear- it reminded him of that hateful moment years ago, where he'd failed her and she truly disappeared off the face of the planet for good. His one true regret.

"But I'm not ready! I mean, what do I even say-" All Might began, only for Nana to cut him off with that same, confident grin. The same grin she'd shown him only hours before she died. The same grin that his own trademark smile was based off.

"You're _All Might_ , _Symbol of Peace_. You don't have to say anything. Everyone's so proud of you. _I'm_ proud of you." Her body began to glow with an unearthly violet light, flickering and shimmering. For a brief moment, seeing her fading away like that was like watching her die all over again. His heart wrenched with an old sorrow as bitter memories resurfaced. Despite himself he began to stand up and make his way towards her, fearful of losing his teacher again.

"Sensei, wait!" He started to reach for her, only for a strong gust of wind to push him back. "Nana!"

"Relax, you dummy." Nana smiled, actually laughing now while she faded. "I'll only be gone for a little while. But I have to warn you-"

Her features suddenly grew serious and foreboding, eyes taking on a faraway look. "One For All didn't always belong to Heroes."

There was a tremendous flash of light and for a moment All Might's vision was encompassed with the all-consuming color of purple. When it faded, Nana was gone… and someone else stood in her place.

The new individual stood towering and unyielding, taller than All Might and at least eight feet tall; muscular and built like a barrel, an absolute bear of a man. Crowned atop his head was a black Ushanka cap with a single golden star, framing a squarish jaw that was furnished with a great grey beard. Piercing magenta eyes stared down at both All Might and Kiri, like burning coals in the night. Unlike the transparent Nana, this man seemed solid like All Might. Six multicolored soul fragments orbited around his head in a tight formation.

 **Wielder Number Six.**

"So. It is true." the man rumbled in a deep Russian accent, a deep frown set on his face.

Each step he took forward seemed to cause the very earth to shake. All Might instinctively stepped in front of Kiri in an attempt to protect her, which was ultimately futile as she trotted beside him, gazing up at the giant man fearlessly. Any normal child would have hid behind the blonde hero's legs, Kiri on the other hand was showing a little interest at the sheer size of the newcomer.

"What is?" All Might asked, feeling a little tense.

"It is true… that number one vigilante is TINY BABY GIRL!" the older man boomed, an enormous hand on his belly as he began to roar with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS GREATEST JOKE OF DECADE! HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

His loud voice almost caused All Might to flinch, but luckily the hero had a much stronger will than that. Kiri just seemed puzzled at the big man's reaction, tilting her head curiously.

"-HAHAHAHAahahaha. Aha. Ha. Ahhhhhh. Oh, that slaps me on the knee." The behemoth finally calmed down, wiping a tear of mirth away from his eyes. "Begging your pardon. I am Mikhail Glukhovsky, strongest man in Russia! Friends call me Misha. Have wielded One For All for 33 years. Pleased to be meeting you, da."

Kiri turned to All Might, pointing at the man.

"It's Santa Claus." she chirped, clearly expecting a present or something.

"No, Kiri-chan. Just because he has a beard and wears a red coat doesn't mean he's Santa. Also, it's a different kind of hat, see? Even the color's different." He explained with the patience of a saint. The girl looked slightly disappointed at that comment, grumbling to herself.

All Might gave his predecessor a polite smile, followed by a firm handshake. The man had a grip like a hydraulic press, he noted as his hand came away throbbing. Well, at least he was much friendlier than he looked.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might. You can call me Toshinori." The hero frowned for a moment, thinking back to his teacher. Her violet soul fragment was missing from the goliath's halo, which numbered only six instead of seven. "Is Shimura Nana going to be okay?"

"Oh, her? Is fine. Will reappear after awhile. Need recharge! But recharge time get shorter as One For All gain power. Maybe finish faster this time." Misha said cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder with a heavy hand while reassuring him in broken Japanese. All Might breathed a sigh of relief at that, satisfied with his answer.

"Now, as part of introductory course, I also have to tell you name, Quirk and story. Is gud."

"Uh, is that really necessary? I mean, I don't really see a point since I've already passed down the power-"

"Of course! Is tradition of One For All. Actually not much to do here also." Misha said.

"Then what happens when One For All gets passed down through more and more generations?"

"Then even more story! Truly Khorosho." The big man beamed proudly. "So! When I was hero, I known as Fortress, the Unbreakable Man! My Quirk is called: Extrasensory. Is strange Quirk, allow me to see people memories just by touch. Also have boolitproof skin. With One For All, I became greatest hero in all of Russia!

"I think I've heard of your Hero name, but other than that I don't know much about you..."

"Is okay. My story finished long ago, so newer, better heroes take my place. Is gud."

He was about to mutter a quick apology when the pitter-patter of little feet on the grass caught his attention. Looking behind him, All Might realized that Kiri had vanished from his line of sight. However, the moment he turned back he faced a dilemma most troubling; little Kiri was now staring up at the giant Misha, her full height barely even reaching up to his thigh as she stood only inches away from him.

A deep, basic instinct to protect the small creature nearly came over him then and there, but All Might opted to hang back and watch the situation unfold to see how the two would interact with each other.

Kiri stepped closer, an inquisitive look on her face as she glanced down at Misha's heavy-duty combat boots, each nearly the size of her head- and let her eyes slowly travel up, up and up until they met his. Amusingly, she had to step back a little just to take him in fully until her head lolled back.

"If I pull off your beard, will you die?" Kiri asked nonsensically, much like an actual curious kid.

"It would be extremely painful." he rumbled.

"You're a big guy." she said, sizing him up.

"For you." Misha replied reflexively. "But then again, look at you! You are so TINY!"

Kiri pouted and changed into her adult form, billowing white hair blooming with length as her skin paled. She puffed out her chest and stood ramrod straight in an attempt to look bigger, which only lead the man into another bout of uproarious laughter.

"You are so small! Is funny to me!" Misha boomed, still lost in mirth. "Even smaller than own granddaughters!"

"Nn. I can't grow any bigger. Only smaller." Kiri complained, shrinking back down into a child.

"Small is still good! Less target for enemy." Misha rolled back his shirt sleeve to reveal great crisscrossing scars upon his tattooed upper right arm. "Look at me, big means you are big meatshield. Have many scars on chest, on back, on face, which is why I grow beard- Ooh, you remind me of great adversary! When I was younger I fight villain who just like you, has own mental projections, Horde! Except he have twenty-four different split personality, each with own Quirk, is nightmare to fight!"

"Wait, granddaughters? You're a granddad?" All Might said, slightly surprised.

"Da. I from big family- Have three sons, all married and with children! Is greatest feeling in world when have many grandchildren, even better than beating villain. Lineage will carry on." Misha grinned, producing a photograph out of thin air which he showed to the younger hero. True enough, a large family smiled back from within the photo, Misha clearly seated at the center as over two dozen children and adults gathered around him. They all looked so… happy.

"You don't… miss them? Your family I mean." All Might asked carefully, not wanting to antagonize the old hero.

"Of course I do." Misha gave him a great big grin, clapping him on the back like an old friend. "But in real world, I move on. Have accepted it- Life goes on, and so shall I. Now I help wielders of One For All. Help make world a better place."

"That's an admirable goal." All Might said. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he was glad to be unmarried now, the thought of leaving a wife and kid in the real world while he was stuck in here seemed like a nightmare prospect, but Misha seemed pretty okay with it. Then again, Misha was old, having probably accomplished everything he wanted to in life already. It was a strange feeling, really.

"But enough about past!" Misha exclaimed suddenly, his voice carrying clear across the field of flowers. With a snap of his massive fingers three couches appeared, with him plopping down onto one almost lazily. "Now is time for story!"

At the mention of a story Kiri seemed to get a little interested and excited, scampering over and claiming one of the couches for herself. Unfortunately, these couches were Misha-sized, which fit nicely for the two large men but left her sinking slightly into the humongous, pillowy cushions. She didn't seem to mind it all that much, maybe because she often slept on tree branches or rocks.

"Isn't your story part of the past as well?" All Might asked as he plopped down on the final vacant couch. Misha grinned at him, bushy beard quirking alongside his lips.

"Now, I tell story of great victory, yet great loss. It happen many, many years ago- maybe you hear of it in history book now." Misha began, his voice taking on a dramatic tone. "Back then in Russia we have great scientist. Doktor Dimitri Parangosky. Is hero! Very smart. Maybe too smart."

Kiri was now listening intently, while All Might was already trying to recall details from this particular story after hearing that name. He heard it before, back when he was a mere schoolboy, decades ago- but now it was hearing it again, from a first-hand account.

"He smart, and one day he try to make machine smarter than him." Misha said. "For good of motherland, he claim. To solve problems and bring glory back to Russia in time of stagnation. Machine much too smart, gain sentience!"

"Zabanya." All Might said softly.

"Yes, Zabanya Incident." Misha says, a faraway look in his eyes. "Unshackled Artificial Intelligence. True A.I, made from template of scientist's brain! But Zabanya only want to help creator. Is benevolent."

The old hero said nothing for awhile, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "All still good. New age, they say. But tensions rise, some claim machine is abomination, heresy to God. Bring death to humanity."

All Might nodded, still listening intently. Kiri seemed to be fully invested in the old hero's tale, giving him her full attention.

"And so began time of great chaos. Religious, eco-terrorist cult known as Sleeping Forest calling for death of doktor and his creation. At first no biggie. Then second biggest political party openly declare support of cult. Shit hit fan. People start digging, discover insane nepotism and cultist thing; cult infiltrated political party and plan to occupy it like Illuminati or conspiracy theory. Cyka blyat, is like I watching hollywood movie or anime instead of real life."

Misha took a moment to catch his breath, visibly contemplating his next thoughts. All Might thought to ask Misha to tone down the swearing a bit but then remembered that Kiri was used to villains screaming obscenities in her face as a Vigilante.

"All TV channels broadcasting this now but worst thing was, half of society seems to support cult. Half of TV channels side with SF, saying they are heroes while Parangosky is heretic who dare to play God, off with his head. Other half saying they are insane cultists. Sudden massive push of SF agenda of religious fanaticism, they making their big play using Dr. Parangosky and his creation as stepping stone. Fear of coup d'etat rising. Riots ready to begin in streets. Whole nation divided, every community, neighborhood and street corner become battleground between cult and rational people. Normal people become overwhelmed by their fanaticism and insanity and panicking. Is like end of days, cultural apocalypse. Madness is outbreaking like contagious disease and Russia is on verge of violent Civil War. Heroes helpless, some even picking sides! Biggest shitstorm I ever seen, politicians went radio silent and the media went full retard. But I think… you know what happen next."

"I've… read a little about it." All Might nodded. "History says Zabanya went mad and annihilated the isolated town of Cheboksary by overloading its own core, killing over a thousand people including its own creator."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong." Misha chuckled darkly. "Is not Zabanya who destroyed that town. It was despicable Sleeping Forest terrorists who do anything to further own goals and ideology. It was they who sabotaged nearby Rostok and brought destruction to that poor town. Rostok kill many there; men, women, children. No discrimination, only death. That's how Dr. Parangosky really died, not by the hands of beloved creation but the fanaticism of cultists. An assassination that was meant to take out both him and Zabanya, now conveniently blamed on creation. They even have audacity to use incident to call for death of surviving A.I."

"Then… the A.I was framed. Damn. But- what is 'Rostok'? A person, a weapon?"

Misha shook his head grimly, fists clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white. "It's a nuclear reactor."

"...Oh."

"Long story short, we, the heroes, were all fooled to believing Zabanya was a threat to Russia… and the World. They played us like fiddle. Zabanya of course act in self-defense, build robots for self-preservation, believing we were same people who killed his master and come to finish job. We heroes fight against onslaught for a month, throwing bodies against Zabanya Compound like emptying magazine. When I alone finally breached the final segment to A.I core, I still believe he evil until I saw with own eyes. I did not see evil, only scared and confused child retaliating against World. There, with my Quirk I learn truth of Dr. Parangosky death, truth of trickery. But I cannot tell the public, for it would truly cause a Civil War in homeland if they find out that SF responsible for over thousand deaths of Russian citizens."

"So that's why the World still thinks Zabanya was a mad, rogue A.I. That's… injustice. But what happened to the cult? I don't think they exist anymore-"

"Da, me and some comrades made sure of that after incident. But back then I faced with dilemma in Zabanya; my enemy that had taken so many lives, lives of my comrades… but out of self-defense and fear. Zabanya only wanted to be left alone, to live in peace. So tell me All Might, what am I to do?"

"Me?" The hero asked, a little confused.

"Yes, you. Make decision, quick."

"But what's the point of making a decision that has already been made?"

"Guess."

"What you're really asking is… what would I do." All Might said slowly.

Misha just gave him another jolly grin, glad that he got the point. "Yes. Destroy your enemy and avenge your fallen comrades, or save an innocent soul? Even if innocent is nonhuman, machine and metal who has taken the lives of your friends by matters which spiral out of control. Choose: Revenge? Or Forgiveness? Clock is ticking."

All Might gazed down at his open palm for a moment, contemplating his choices. He was a hero- and heroes were supposed to save everyone and anyone in need of help. But the cost of human lives lost in the Zabanya incident… he'd seen the numbers, read the stories. Save? Or Destroy? If he were in Misha's place, would he be able to bring himself to destroy an innocent soul- or for belittle the sacrifices of his comrades, who gave their lives to allow him to make it this far only to betray them for a non-human entity? He had no idea how Misha was able to make such a difficult choice, but ultimately decided on his own in this hypothetical situation.

"...I would-"

" **Nyet! Too slow!** " Misha roared without warning, stunning the blonde hero for a brief moment. He followed it up with a light but firm karate chop onto the hero's skull. " **POW** , you are ded. Not big surprise. Moral of story- Act fast!"

"Wha- I thought this was going to be a choice about the moral conundrums on the innocence of all life whether natural or artificial and what measure is non-human and stuff!" All Might said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Yes, maybe that too. But still, too slow! Hero must make decision on fly!" Misha laughed. "Now I must go. It was nice meeting you, Toshinori Yagi."

"Go? Wait- That's so sudden! I still have so many questions! The history books listed the Zabanya A.I as 'terminated' but… what was your choice?" The Hero exclaimed.

"If you are hero, then you already know. Have learnt important lesson, have you not?" Misha grinned and started to glow as he stood, fading into translucency like Nana had earlier. "Dasvidaniya, All Might and little baby girl."

"Bye-bye, Santa." Kiri said, waving cheerfully.

"Wait-!" All Might was interrupted once again by another brilliant flash of light, and when he opened his eyes nothing remained of Misha except the three couches he had created for them. Even those were starting to fade away like powder snow, great flakes drifting off them in the wind.

The hero sighed in defeat, getting off his rapidly disintegrating couch. Kiri followed his lead, doing the same and skipping along until she was beside him. With a tilt of her neck she started pointing at his head or rather, something above him.

"Ahh…"

Above his blond mop of hair floated a magnificent halo of eight soul fragments, much like the predecessors before him. A new golden orb of light rotated into view, and All Might realized with a little amazement that he was staring at himself, or rather, his very own soul fragment. He reached out to touch the light and it floated into his palm, warm and alive like a tiny flame—

—And made a loud ping as if actually struck when Kiri flicked her finger into it, floating alongside him. She let out a childish giggle and began poking at it some more, wanting to play with it until All Might nudged her away gently.

"Oi, oi. Don't do that. Who knows what will happen if—" The hero was forced to lift his hands and soul fragment high up and away from the girl as her teeth clicked loudly against the empty air where it levitated just moments ago. She turned to him and landed back on solid ground, mouth open wide and clearly expecting him to feed it to her. "No, that's bad. No eating souls, young lady."

Kiri closed her mouth slowly, but still gave him that expectant stare like she wanted something from him. As it turns out, she did.

"I'm hungry." she stated simply.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Feed me, please."

"I, uh… don't know how to do that." All Might answered sheepishly. "Do I just conjure up some emotions or something? Alright, how's this-"

All Might focused hard and sure enough, a warped bowl of milk and cereal appeared in the palm of his hand. Or rather, something that vaguely resembled milk and cereal. The girl scrunched up her nose at the awful sight, sniffing distastefully.

"Here comes the aeroplane! _Nnneeaoowww-_ " The number one Hero tried awkwardly, swerving the a spoonful of the thought-cereal towards her whilst emulating a plane. Kiri scrutinized him for a moment with visible disdain, eyes rapidly narrowing at a rate proportional to the spoon's distance from her face.

"I'm going out on patrol." With that statement, a whirling doorway of white light appeared beside her and she stepped through, disappearing instantly. All Might just sighed for the umpteenth time today when he'd realized he was now alone with his badly constructed bowl of "cereal". Well, at least he could now focus on mastering the art of creating thought construct furniture. Baby steps.

Curious at what he created, he took a bite of the thought-cereal and spat it out immediately, retching horribly in disgust.

 **[x]**

Nana manifested only a few hours later, looking awfully well-rested. After telling her about his meeting with Misha (to which she reacted with great hilarity), Kiri arrived to check in on them from an unsuccessful hunt yet recharged with energy. It turns out that the city was being well cared for with the combined efforts of the real All Might and the Number Two Hero, Endeavor. They'd been doing such a good job of suppressing crime in the past few years that Kiri had been mostly been relying on rescue work and bursts of negative emotions in her range for food.

The next few days were uneventful, until the first day of school where Izuku broke his finger in a physical examination to test Class 1-A's abilities. Kiri was understandably worried but was quickly calmed down by both Nana and All Might with promises that he'll be fine. Frankly, the two retired heroes thought young Midoriya was rather resourceful in the use of his power, compensating his weaker body by using One For All creatively.

The group reached an impasse when Izuku was once again injured in one of the combat exercises against Bakugo. He'd broken his own right arm with the overwhelming power of One For All, while also receiving burns on his left. Kiri was visibly upset even after he'd been healed and now wanted to meet him more than ever. Together they began a heavy discussion on what to do, with Nana pushing the idea that they could pass on their knowledge of how to properly use One For All. Only problem was, the degree of power that she held compared to All Might was noticeably different, so her method of teaching was severely outdated when it came to the new and improved One For All. All Might just claimed his prowess with One For All came from his natural superior physique.

After almost an entire day of discussion, the heroes finally decided to let Kiri meet her brother under the condition that she would not reveal the existence of the previous wielders in his head; that might be a little too much for the poor boy to handle. They reasoned it be better for the master and projection to meet sooner rather than later, perhaps she could even help him in understanding his inherited Quirk.

Finally, after ten years of waiting, little Kiri was going to meet her brother.

 **[x]**

Midoriya Izuku yawned and slowly got up from his warm bed, having woken up to a parched throat. With bleary eyes he checked on his beside clock for the time only to put it back quickly, groaning. It was 3.30am, a normally ungodly hour for a healthy young man like him to still be awake. To top it all off his arm still ached, apparently still healing from the combat exercise against Bakugo and Iida.

Dragging himself out of his reverie the boy trudged through the dark corridors of his home sleepily, making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. After quenching his thirst, the boy simply went back to his room, rubbing his eyes gently as he got into his bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement. Blinking, he squinted into the dark corners of the room and briefly wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him in the dim light.

But then he saw another small twitch, right at the edge of his vision. He turned to face the source, still too tired to focus properly. A large and pale shape was crouching atop his wardrobe, two softly glowing winks of green flickering into being. At first Izuku wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, staring into those motes and enraptured by their presence. As he gazed into that otherworldly light it seemed to complete a circuit within him, a strange sense of familiarity that felt almost unnatural.

And then those green motes _blinked_.

Izuku experienced a flash of pure terror when the being atop his wardrobe blurred with movement, its shape crossing the short distance between them frighteningly fast as it pounced on him, pinning his body to the bed. When he reopened his eyes a young woman was straddling him, clouded milky eyes glowing with green only inches away from his. He instantly felt a spike of fear running through his veins like icy water. Who was this- a villain seeking to destroy All Might's legacy, a burglar, an evil spirit? A dozen possibilities flashed through his panicked mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHmppppphhh—" the boy's scream of horror was cut short when the woman suddenly hugged him tight, pressing his face into her sizable bosom as they slowly began to float skywards into the air. His fear abruptly turned to embarrassment in that pillowy softness, a great blush already building up as he realized the situation he was in.

"Onii-chan. Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" the mystery intruder whispered, her voice bright and full of childish glee. "Izuku-nii-chan!"

She was cradling him to her chest like a mother does to her infant, cooing happily. _Can't breathe! Soft, too soft!_

As if by some miracle the woman seemed to hear his thoughts, loosening her iron grip around him slightly. Izuku managed to free himself from her voluptuous breasts and recoiled, gasping great big lungfuls of air as his blush kept intensifying. For a moment he was struck by confusion, now wide awake and having recognized the person before him.

"Y-y-you're Valkyrie-san! This is my house, w-what are you doing here?!" He managed to stammer out, her arms still wrapped around his body as she kept them both afloat in mid-air. In the heat of the moment the fact that she called him "Onii-chan" still didn't sink into his sleep-addled mind.

Valkyrie blinked, regarding him with the default stare that she presented to everyone. Her eyes however seemed to gleam with delight. "I came to visit you."

"U-um…" Izuku said, still thoroughly confused as to why she was here. She had made that little statement out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I came to visit you." she repeated, perhaps unsure if he had heard her the first time.

"Y-yeah, you said that before. Listen, er, Valkyrie, I really appreciate that you saved me- twice, but this is my home! You can't just come in here…" Deep down he still wondered if this was a dream. Why was she here; did she want something from him? There was a brief moment of dread as he considered the possibility that she knew about One For All and was here to take it away from him.

Valkyrie seemed not to hear him, gently floating them down onto the mattress. Adjusting her grip she cupped his face, eyes sparkling like emerald jewels in the darkness. Slowly, deliberately, she inched her face closer to his. Up close, she looked so pretty...

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?" For some reason, he couldn't stop blushing. Cursing his hormones the boy tried to back away, only to find that he was trapped against the bed frame. Her intentions however, were utterly pure; Valkyrie closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his own. For a moment all he felt was the warmth of her skin against his—

Then it was like he'd been doused in buckets of icy water, images flashing before his eyes like a badly edited film reel. Colors that couldn't exist, memories with a first-person view showing a body that didn't belong to him, a giant tree towering in the horizon-

With a start he realized Valkyrie was sharing her memories with him. He saw himself, terrified as he dug his hands into slime to try and save Bakugo- himself again, blushing as he awoke on a girlish lap pillow, stammering- a smiling team of heroes dressed in cat-themed regalia- a man crying in the hospital, alone and wrought with regret- pale ghostly hands ripping through reinforced steel like wet cardboard- flames, the very air alight as an inferno engulfed the street- another man, symmetrical blots of dark ink swirling across that terrifying blank canvas of a face-

" _Hrm. You got a name, brat? No? How about… Kiri."_

He couldn't clearly understand the images, but he got the basic gist of what they were supposed to be. Snippets and chunks of Valkyrie's life, unfolding backwards in visual format like a VCR tape on rewind.

Finally, he saw a familiar view of the city. Izuku knew this scene, it was the exact same landscape he'd see if he looked out his window, except this point of view was a little higher. The roof of his apartment. A single glowing tentacle reached out, the tip splitting into five distinct ends, forming fingers, then a hand. Thunder boomed in the distance as rain pattered off the frightened limb. He somehow remembered this night- it was the very same night he'd cried into his mother's arms, lamenting the cruelty of life. This was when Valkyrie was born, ten years ago.

Then- there was the connection between Master and Projection. An electrifying jolt like a DC current; simple, steady and carrying a numbing shock as two minds bridged into one. A direct feed to something deeper, primal and terrifyingly familiar.

' _A super-cool hero like that. Can I… be a Hero, too?_ ' Izuku heard himself ask, his voice youthful but full of sorrow.

' _Hero. I will be a Hero for you, onii-chan._ ' Something answered.

Izuku pulled away, gasping horribly. Valkyrie; Kiri, someone in a memory had said, waited expectantly for him to speak. He was still breathing hard, taking deep breaths and nearly hyperventilating as the magnitude of the situation at hand finally crashed down on him. She'd just shown him key memories of her life compressed into the span of seconds, conveniently giving him the general rundown of her story and relation to him. But most importantly, she had shown her origin… and how he'd created her.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him- the crackpot theorists were right on the assumption that Valkyrie wasn't human. She was a construct… **his** construct.

"Y-you. You're me. A part of me." he stammered, in complete shock and awe. "All those weird dreams I've been having… My emotions being kept in balance when I got too scared or stressed since I was young… it was all you, wasn't it?"

Kiri nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue. If he looked a little closer he would have seen her trembling with a barely restrained excitement.

"Oh… it's been years. Ten… years..." he said, leaning back against the bed frame. The implications… He had created her. He was his Quirk. A Quirk he didn't know about for ten years! But still, she'd shown him why she didn't want him to know of her existence, especially considering the dangers she faced. The young boy reached out with a single, shivering hand. She put her hand onto his without hesitation and their fingers interlocked for a single, beautiful moment before he pulled away.

"I... don't know what to say." the boy whispered, feeling a strange sense of guilt even though it wasn't his fault. "You must have been so lonely."

Kiri stared, the only reaction she gave being a slight tilt of her head. Moonlight streamed through the windowpane and seemed to bounce off her pale, featureless body. She looked like a Greek statue- perfect and unblemished, yet cold and artificial. Alive yet unalive.

"U-um. K-kiri, right? You can… shapeshift? Can you, c-change to a form with clothes? It's kind of… distracting." Izuku stammered, blushing.

She complied obediently, shrinking down into her child form and gazing up at him expectantly. Izuku blinked with surprise, amazed at the new form she took. "You… can do that. Huh."

"Onii-chan." Kiri rushed into his open arms, tackling the boy and nuzzling against his chest happily. He could somehow get a basic feel of her current mood, despite her face staying in that default stare. Right now she was ecstatic, positively vibrating with joy in the arms of her creator. To her, this must have been like a religious experience. He sighed, rubbing her head gently with a somewhat parental instinct.

"I guess… that makes you my little sister?" Izuku continued tussling her straight black hair, feeling happiness course through her like an electric current. "Imouto?"

There was a small, brief moment where her cold demeanor cracked and actual emotions began to show. Kiri let out a squeal of pure delight, rubbing her face into his pajama shirt even further. Eyes filled with childish glee stared up at him. "Yeeeeeessssssss. **YEEEEEESSSS!** I've been waiting ten years for this moment, nii-chan!"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I am to you, eh." A mix of overwhelming emotions was currently raging for supremacy within him. Worry, amazement, shock, confusion and most of all, a strange, brotherly pride. He finally acknowledged the little creature before him as his sibling, though a little shocked at how well he himself was taking this. Now that he took a closer look, he realized how similar she looked to him, albeit with a slightly different color scheme. Change her hair color tone to match his own and make it curly instead of straight, give her green eyes and freckles… she would essentially look like a younger, female version of him. Perhaps this was another part of her camouflage.

Before he could contemplate any further there was a sharp knock on his bedroom door, causing him to stiffen in alarm.

"Izuku, is everything alright? I thought I'd heard you shouting just now…" The worried voice of his mother drifted past the door. Izuku looked at the door, then at the little girl snug in his arms. A sense of horror dawned on him then and there- what would his mother think when she saw him holding an unknown young girl in the dead of night? The logical conclusion anyone would come to was that he was some sort of pervert.

"Quick, uh, change to something else! Something with clothes, please!" Izuku panicked, not thinking clearly in the sudden confusion he found himself in. The girl scooted back a little, blinking as she tried comprehending his command.

"Are you talking to yourself in there? Maybe you're having a nightmare—" The brass door handle began to turn ominously, and Izuku's stomach turned with it. Kiri complied with his instructions, enlarging as she took on an older form… except this one was different. Now instead of an adult she now looked like a teenager his age, yet with the same black shoulder-length hair and steely blue eyes she had in her child form. But the worst thing was- **she was now wearing a U.A uniform** , the same kind that the girls at his school wore.

Izuku's heart sank, realizing that the memory sharing likely went both ways- she had copied the uniform from one of his memories, probably of Uraraka Ochaco if the way it fit nicely along her curves was anything to go by. It was too late to do anything as the door swung open to reveal Midoriya Inko, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

That soon changed as the older woman stared wordlessly at the two teenagers before her, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Her jaw dropped when she laid her eyes upon the attractive girl that was sitting on her son's bed, wearing the uniform of the school he went to, no less. Her mind instantly reached the conclusion that Izuku was getting frisky with a female classmate, a burning red tint already forming on her cheeks.

"O-oh. Oh my. I'm so sorry to interrupt, you kids carry on-" Inko stammered, finally finding her voice and blushing cherry-red as she started to close the door.

"No mom, wait! I can explain-" Izuku tried, the embarrassment within him building up like a fire, heating up his face.

"You don't to explain anything dear. I mean after all, you are at _that_ age. I was young once too, y'know."

"No no no, she's, I mean- Kiri, change back!"

The simulacrum obeyed, turning back into the adorable child in an oversized hoodie. Izuku gestured at the girl frantically, desperate to prove his point that this situation was completely out of context. His mother just stared at the unfolding scene with the air of someone who's not entirely sure if they're still grounded in reality. The look of confusion began to slide off her face, revealing a new mask of horror as she misunderstood his intent.

"Oh God. My pure baby boy has become a **deviant**!" Inko wailed, looking like she was about to faint as a hand came up to her brow. "To have her take the form of such a small girl- How could you! I'm disappointed in you, Izuku. Where did I go wrong..."

"What?! Mom, no- she's not a- I mean- She's not what you think she is!"

"Nn. onii-chan~." Kiri started, her too-large sleeves tugging at his All Might-themed pajama shirt.

"And to have her address you as such! You should be ashamed of yourself, how degenerate-"

"MOM!" Izuku yelled, trying to clear his name before the misunderstandings got even more convoluted and hectic than they already were. In his panic and confusion, he said the first thing that came to his mind regarding the little mental construct he inadvertently created.

" **She's my daughter!** "

That shut everyone up. For a few seconds the air was silent and still as the grave, Inko's eyes snapped to the little girl lightning fast and observed her closer this time. Izuku could see the dawning recognition growing on his mother's face as she began to look between her son's face and Kiri's, no doubt mentally comparing the two and seeing the similarities. She took a single step back, trembling as she rested her hand on the doorframe for support.

"Obaa-chan." Kiri mewled, both arms open wide in welcome.

This time Midoriya Inko really did faint, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body tilted like a falling tree. Kiri was beside her in an instant, catching her before she even came close to hitting the floor. Izuku had his face in his hands, massaging his temples painfully as he contemplated on what to do next.

"I'll… go prepare some coffee. Yeah."

 **[x]**

Izuku watched as his mother slowly came to on the couch, yawning. Kiri was sitting beside him and perpendicular to her, busy munching on some cookies that he retrieved from the cabinet. The little girl had initially wanted to make off with the entire sugarcube jar he was using to make coffee, so instead he gave her the cookies instead out of concern for her health. Did she even need to eat physical food as a construct? A wiggling instinct told him she was just eating things for their taste instead of their actual nutritional value.

"Ehh, Izuku?" His mother mumbled, confused as to why she had been sleeping on the couch. She began to sit up, blinking blearily. "I just had the most peculiar dream where you told me you had a daughteraaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!"

Inko had shrieked that last part out loud upon seeing the girl lounging lazily beside her son on their couch. Kiri gave her a little wave then took another small bite of her cookie, seemingly contented while she munched slowly. The older woman turned to Izuku, looking a little harried and distraught.

"It wasn't a dream." she whispered. "It wasn't a dream! Oooohhh—"

"Mom, calm down. I… might have misspoke earlier. She's uh, sort of my daughter- sister… thing? It's hard to explain."

"Then you better start talking fast!"

"Okay, first thing- she's not actually my daughter. I mean, she couldn't be- she looks like she's 10. The timing doesn't match up." Izuku sighed, tussling the girl's hair a little. She looked up for a moment, blinking blankly with her wide eyes before quickly going back to her cookie. "But… I did create her."

The housewife stared between the two, squinting hard. When she spoke again her tone was laced with uncertainty and more than a little fear. "Izuku, sweetie, you haven't been taking any drugs, have you? Don't tell me you just abducted this random kid off the street-"

"Wha- of course not! Mom, I swear I'm not high, or drunk, or whatever it is you're thinking. I am fifteen!"

"Ohh, thank goodness! For a moment I was worried you'd lost your mind." Inko exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief. "But… created her? What in the world are you talking about? Where did she come from?"

"From my Quirk. I… finally know what my Abnormal Quirk does, Mom. I can create mental projections," Izuku said, barely able to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "-like her. She showed me her memories, of how I accidentally created her. I know, I'm still in shock, too."

Kiri noticed she was being referred to and looked up, her mouth stuffed with cookies. "Obaf-chun."

"Hey now, don't talk with your mouth full." Izuku chided gently, grabbing a nearby tissue and wiping the crumbs off her mouth. When he turned back to face his mother he was greeted by the sight of her sinking into the couch, head lolling back. "Uhh… Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine, sweetie." Inko groaned, eyes scrunched shut. "Just... Just give me a moment."

He opted to keep quiet, the slow crunching of cookies being the only sound that permeated around the living room for almost two minutes. The air seemed so thick that one could have cut it with a butter knife.

"Wait, I thought your Quirk was super-strength. Is this another part of it?" she asked.

"Ummm, I'll explain that part next time- It's really complicated. But right now all you need to know is that Kiri here—" he nodded at the little girl. "—is harmless. She's like a part of me."

"Oh my God, this is way too much to take in at 3AM. Okay, okay let me just… calm down. Yeah." the harried housewife finally said. "Normally I would either think you're going crazy or this girl has some mind-control Quirk that's taking you over… but there is some credibility to your claims. It's not the first time one I've seen something like this. In fact, a member of our family was able to do something similar…"

"W-what?! That's awesome- we had such an amazing Quirk in our family?" Izuku gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was decades ago, sweetie. Your great-grandmother Taiga; my grandmother, was able to create tiny little mental projections too. Little animals the size of her palm that she used to entertain me with… it seems so nostalgic now that I think of it." Inko smiled, slowly changing places so that she was now besides Kiri. The girl gazed up at her, then squeezed her eyes shut adorably as her hair got ruffled again. "You're a cute one, aren't you?"

"Nn."

"Then… this has happened before?"

"Not on this scale. My grandmother's constructs were never this detailed, nor did they have a will of their own. They were just telekinetic puppets… but this girl- she has a mind of her own, like an actual person, doesn't she?" Kiri snuggled into the older woman's side, eyes closed serenely. Inko sighed, a gentle hand coming up to stroke the construct on the back. She seemed to like it, leaning into her a little further.

"Yeah… and you're gonna accept it? Just like that?" Izuku asked, genuinely confused. That was way easier than he expected... Wait a minute. He just realized that his mother still wasn't aware of Kiri's other form, namely the one currently charged with countless instances of rampant vigilantism and property damage. That would be a little hard for her to take in; he just hoped she wouldn't faint again.

"We live in troubling times, sweetie. There are men and women running around in tights, beating the crap out of each other on a daily basis." Inko grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I've seen men _fly_. I've seen people build weapons that I can't even imagine. Just last week I saw someone drop from the sky and execute a perfect superhero landing! In this crazy, wondrous world, it'll take more than a sentient projection to surprise me."

"But you seemed really shocked when I told you she was my daughter—"

"That's different! I'm too young to be a grandma!" Inko retorted, embarrassed. "And you're way, **way** too young to be a dad. Either way, nothing can surprise me now after all this."

"Uh Mom, there's one more thing I haven't told you about. Just a small, tiny problem." Izuku grimaced and braced himself. "Kiri, can you change to... y'know."

The girl stopped munching and freed herself from his mother's grasp, trudging into the center of the room and turning back to face them. There was no sound when she suddenly transformed, only the visual effect of her growing exponentially into an adult woman like a time-lapse of a documentary, hair lengthening and skin paling. Her eyes were milky white once again, alight with that eerie emerald glow.

Now standing before them in her full glory was the infamous Valkyrie, Number One Vigilante, wanted by several different Police departments, and at the top of Endeavor's 'most hated' list. Inko's jaw dropped, mouth agape as she connected the dots. She looked between her son, then at the projection in her living room… and groaned loud and painfully.

"I take it back. I'm surprised." she stood up groggily and began prepping the coffee machine for another brew, sighing. "This is gonna be a long night, sweetie. We need to talk."

 **[x]**

"Morning, Iida-kun! Morning Deku-kun- Whoa! What happened to you?!"

Uraraka Ochaco's bright voice seemed to break Izuku out of his reverie temporarily, the exhausted boy turning his head so that he was now facing her instead of lying facedown on his desk. Dark circles ringed his half-lidded eyes, his hair looking more disheveled and messier than usual.

"Morning, Uraraka-san… I didn't… get much sleep, so I'm… catching up." He replied tiredly, the events of last night still fresh in his mind. Sleeping those few scant hours on the couch didn't help either, seeing as he gave his bed to the little girl at his mother's insistence (she didn't particularly like the idea of the two of them sharing a bed). Kiri had explained the basic nature of her power to his mom since the memory-sharing ability was strictly limited to creator and construct only and was now residing in his home. They had talked for hours after that, only cutting the discussion short when they remembered he still had school the next day.

"Mmm, that's not good, Midoriya-kun! You should always get at least seven to nine hours of sleep for a healthy lifestyle!" Iida's voice echoed from somewhere beside him. He groaned sluggishly, too tired to reply. Just getting through that throng of journalists at the school gate had depleted almost all the energy he had left. A part of him wondered what they were doing there then dismissed it entirely. Let someone else deal with it.

"Settle down, you rugrats." Aizawa-sensei, their Homeroom teacher, strolled in almost casually and silenced the class with a single look. Izuku forced himself to sit up and listen, briefly aware that he'd was being mentioned in Aizawa's feedback and nodded accordingly. If he paid a little more attention he would have seen the teacher frowning slightly, before shrugging and continuing.

"Now, on to homeroom business. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…" The class waited with baited breath, fearing another pop quiz. "You'll get to pick a Class President."

There was loud chattering and excited commotion as the entire class began discussing on who would be worthy of such a responsibility. Izuku just sank his head onto the desk once more, not wanting anything to do with whatever was currently happening.

"Midoriya-kun, are you really alright?" Iida's worried voice sounded next to him after a while, the taller boy putting a reassuring hand on his slumped shoulder. "We're about to start an election now but If you're not feeling well, I can take you to the nurse's office—"

"You're so kind, Iida-san… you have my vote. I'm too tired to deal with anything now." Izuku murmured, half-asleep.

"E-eh? Me?" Iida blinked, then puffed up with newfound pride and confidence. "I- Thank you, Midoriya-kun! I will not let your faith in me falter!"

"Oho?! Deku-kun, you're giving your vote to Iida-kun? Then, me too!" Ochaco cheered.

"I am truly blessed to have such amazing friends! I won't let you down, you two!"

"Yaaaaaaay." Izuku muttered groggily then fell asleep, completely knocked out. Little did he know that the next few days were going to be some of the most hectic times of his life, now that there was a new addition to his small family. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

 **Mini-omake: Zabanya's Fate**

 _Some time ago in Russia..._

"So you're telling me-" the young boy said with a quaking voice, trembling hand pointed at the tall, greying man in the corner. "-that granduncle Arnie is some kind of robot?!"

"Boris, he's not a- nevermind." His mother sighed and waved on for the man to step forward. "Pops, will you do the honors of explaining it to him? Just like you told me when we first met."

The towering, menacing-looking man strode forward, mirrored sunglasses reflecting young Boris' awe. "I am a cybernetic organism, synthetic flesh over metal endoskeleton. I am sworn to serve the Glukhovsky family after your ancestor; Mikhail Glukhovsky, prevented me from expiring completely. Though I am limited in my functions, I am more than capable of dealing with any A-Class metahuman threat."

"What is your mission, Arnie?" the woman asked, patting the cyborg on the back.

"Protect current descendant: Anastasia Glukhovsky." he answered mechanically.

"Override. Code Hotel-Alpha-Lima. From today onward, the new current descendant of the Glukhovsky family will be my son, Boris. Can you take care of him for me, Pops?"

"Affirmative. New priority established." The cybernetic behemoth turned towards the awestruck boy, a silent, mechanical guardian.

"He's yours now, my child... he'll protect you, just as he protected me, and my father. Our very own guardian angel." The woman's kind smile gleamed in the morning sun. "Our great protector."

It took the boy almost a minute to speak, but when he did he exploded with a never before seen excitement.

"Mom, this is the best birthday gift, EVER! You're the best- and you-" he turned to the cyborg. "You're AWESOME!"

"Awesome- causing or inducing awe; inspiring an overwhelming feeling of reverence, admiration, or fear." Arnie said stoically, then nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This chapter has numerous plagiarisms- I mean, references to other media. I won't be listing them out, though. Apologies for long delays in updates- I've just started University so I'll be a little busy.**

 **I know, this chapter must have seemed rather boring with all the exposition going on. Next chapter will be a tad more interesting, I hope. Do feel free to tell me if the part with Misha was too long- I was trying to give some backstory, character and world-building. In BNHA's story, it states that technological advancement stagnated with the appearance of Quirks/Metahumans- I was trying to reflect an aspect of that in Misha's story via fear of Artificial Intelligence.  
**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Valkyrie/Kiri was not supposed to be an OC in the original draft and storyboard. In the original draft, she was supposed to join U.A as Yui Kodai, the emotionless girl seen in Class 1-B in canon (She makes her first appearance in the Sports Festival Calvary battle). She still retains her looks/design, most notably the seemingly emotionless look and the dark, shoulder-length hairstyle. Another thing she also retains is her trademark "Nn."**

 **Check her out in the manga or the wiki, Valkyrie's shapeshifting was based on her size-changing quirk.**

 **I was contemplating on her joining 1-B, but then that would need her to interact with all the 1-B characters as well, too many characters for the reader to properly focus upon. I also considered the idea of having her join 1-A, but ultimately decided against it after thinking about conflicting future plot elements. Nana makes a reference to her possibly joining U.A when discussing with All Might in this chapter.**

 **That's all for now, see you next chapter!**


	4. Einherjar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for my own OCs. BNHA belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Note that I'll be using the names that readers are most familiar with for easy identification instead of sticking with either their first names or surnames. Eg. 'Iida' instead of 'Tenya' or 'Shoji' instead of 'Mezo'.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Dusky afternoon light streamed into the classroom, deep golden beams illuminating Class 1-A and signalling that school was almost over. One student in particular slouched tiredly even whilst he noted down everything the teacher said, his pen scratching against paper erratically.

Midoriya Izuku was glad it was finally ending- the panicked fiasco in the cafeteria earlier today hadn't been kind to his scant energy reserves. How did those reporters make it past the U.A barrier anyway, he wondered. Luckily Iida was there to help facilitate the evacuation smoothly; he shuddered to think what would have happened without the bespectacled boy's guidance. To say that Iida performed admirably at being the Class President was an understatement.

"-and so, we'll continue on chapter 5 tomorrow. Before we go- Iida, Yaoyorozu; the both of you are needed for a meeting later with the other Class Presidents and Vice Presidents in Room 3 - 2. It should take around an hour." Aizawa-sensei grunted, his stony gaze traversing across the room to target Izuku with the slow, deadly precision of a tank's turret. "Midoriya, see me after this. The rest of you, dismissed."

So much for finally going home to get some proper rest. Iida patted him on the back with an expression that said 'Good Luck' while Ochaco shot him an apologetic smile. The rest of the class streamed past Izuku, some giving him pitying looks at the ordeal he was about to face.

With the classroom finally empty, the exhausted boy sighed internally and marched towards his doom.

"You… wanted to see me, Sensei?" he started hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aizawa glared from within his sleeping bag, lips thinned in disapproval. "Do you mind explaining why you've been wearing that tired look all day? And not just in my classes either, I spoke with Midnight and Cementoss during lunch break. If you're not taking your classes seriously—"

"N-no, Sensei! It's not that, there's just a… an issue that came up yesterday so I didn't sleep much." Izuku stammered, bracing himself for the incoming query. Aizawa's gaze hardened, seeming to stare right into his brain with the intent to read his mind.

"..."

A dozen responses ran through Izuku's mind, ranging from variants of 'I miscalculated, Sensei', 'I messed up, Sensei' to 'It won't happen again, Sensei'. Anything to keep his newly discovered Quirk a secret; he wasn't quite ready to let anyone know of Kiri's existence. What ultimately came out of his sleep-addled brain was—

"I'm waiting very patiently for you to speak, sensei."

If Aizawa's glare grew any hotter Izuku would be leaving the classroom with a new tan. The pro hero's hair and scarf started to rise threateningly, an effect reminiscent of the Quirk apprehension test last week.

"Elaborate."

"Um, it's a… family… issue." He was already regretting his answer; despite mixing some truth into his statement, there was a high possibility that the man before him was trained in detecting lies and could see one coming from a mile away.

"Family... Issue." the teacher repeated, tasting each word as if it's some fascinating morsel. "Tell me more about this… issue of yours, Midoriya."

"Y-yes Sensei. I, uh, recently had a… new addition to my family yesterday. It was a little hectic, so I didn't really sleep much. I-it won't happen again." Izuku managed to stammer, doing his best to avoid the pro hero's gaze. If he'd just held his ground he would have witnessed Aizawa's eyes softening just a tiny bit, a look of understanding crossing his features.

"I see. Very well, off you go." Aizawa said after a short silence, chin nodding towards the door casually.

"E-eh? Um… just like that?" Izuku blinked, surprised.

"I've taken care of kids before. I know what they can be like." the disheveled man explained simply. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Ah…" Izuku began, then latched his mouth shut in favor of playing along with the misunderstanding. Aizawa thought that he just got a new younger sibling—he was on the right track, at least.

The classroom door burst open with a deafening bang before either of them could continue, a thin and blonde man barging into the classroom with the excited fervor of a party-goer.

"Hey hey hey!" Present Mic laughed, doing a little flourish to announce his glorious arrival. "Work is over, it's time to PARRRR-TAAAAY! Woooooo! Come on Shota, let's Rock N' Roll! Oh, sup Midoriya."

Izuku just stared while his homeroom teacher blinked wearily, clearly having been subject to situations like this on a regular basis.

"Hizashi, I'm busy now—" Aizawa began, only to be cut off by hand thrust in his direction. The other pro hero was having none of that, a great big grin on his features.

"Not anymore! C'mon, we've got to get ready for the mixer later with Midnight!" He grabbed Aizawa by the sleeping bag, clearly full of energy in contrast to his friend's lethargic demeanor. "Who knows, you might even meet a nice gal there!"

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you're such a good friend!" Present Mic answered without missing a beat. "Don't worry; I'm gonna personally make sure you have a good time, you old sourpuss!"

"I highly doubt that." Aizawa said sarcastically, having completely given up on resisting. "We'll be having an important event tomorrow so make sure you get enough sleep, Midoriya. Dismissed."

"Parrrrtay! WOOOO!" Present Mic's voice jubilant voice echoed down the hallway. "YEEEAAH!"

"Um... Okay. See you then, senseis." Izuku watched the odd scene play out, Present Mic dragging Aizawa down the corridors like an oversized sack. The teachers had their own lives too, he supposed. With a shrug, the boy began making his way to the main gate. Offhandedly, he wondered what Kiri was doing now… hopefully she was okay.

 **[x]**

Uraraka Ochaco rocked back and forth on her heels lazily, occasionally glancing at her smartphone. She was currently standing a little outside the school gates, a bored expression on her girlish features while she waited for a certain plain-looking boy. Taking a quick look around Ochaco noted that she wasn't alone; another girl in a U.A uniform was waiting nearer to the gate patiently.

This other girl was more cute than beautiful though she stood worryingly still, almost like a soldier at attention. Ochaco could have sworn the girl wasn't breathing at all until she exhaled a little, her ample chest rising and falling slightly. She seemed to notice Ochaco looking at her, a stoic face and piercing blue eyes locking onto her for a fleeting moment before turning back to stare at empty air, having decided that her onlooker was irrelevant.

Ochaco had shuddered a little under that frosty gaze, briefly wondering if the strange girl had been glaring at her. Hopefully not, that would be a little awkward. Maybe she was waiting for her boyfriend. Ochaco briefly wondered what kind of guy an Ice Queen like that would like. Wait… waiting? Wasn't she doing something similar?

The brunette shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her mind, a faint tinge of red dusting her cheeks. She was just a friend to Deku, that's all! Still, she did owe him for saving her life back at the entrance exam… and he was kinda cute…

"Hi, Uraraka-san! Whatcha doing~?"

There was a flurry of surprised movement as the girl in question let out a little squeak, turning to face the source. Ashido Mina laughed musically, a cheeky smile on her face. The pink-skinned girl was extremely carefree and friendly, having become fast friends with Ochaco only hours after the two meeting.

"Hi, Ashido-san." Ochaco breathed, having calmed down. "I'm just waiting for someone, that's all. I thought everyone already left?"

"I was catching up with an old friend of mine who also got into U.A." Mina explained, her happy-go-lucky attitude already starting to affect the other girl. As they launched into some small talk more students began to stream out from the school, making their way home.

Once the two girls started chatting amongst themselves, Kiri, who was currently disguised as a U.A student turned her attention to the other individuals in the area. She had recognized Ochaco and Mina though, keeping in mind that the were her brother's classmates.

Among those individuals was a particular pink-haired girl, her hands clutching a large box full of futuristic-looking gadgets and tech. Behind her stood a disgruntled teacher, arms folded in disapproval.

"Awww… Power Loader-sensei, do I have to take _all_ of them home?" the girl complained, pouting. She took out one of her gadgets and started to wave it around in his face excitedly. "Don't you at least think some of these babies are super-cute?"

"That's the rules, Hatsume. No unauthorized tech on school grounds." Power Loader grunted. "I can't believe you managed to smuggle so many of them right under my nose... Look, if you wanna make gadgets in school that's fine by me, but just don't bring the stuff you made at home."

"Ehhhh~ Why not~?"

"You bringing any one of those devices into U.A has the potential to cause a serious security breach that villains might exploit. Sorry kid, I don't make the rules—I just follow them."

"Phooey." Hatsume pouted again, then produced a mercurial orb roughly the size of an apple that floated into the space between them. "What about this cutie then, he's my little Guardian Angel~ Isn't he just adorable? C'mon, pleeeeeeease?"

Power Loader scrutinized the harmless-looking floating orb with a careful gaze and a raised eyebrow, a frown hidden under his huge yellow helmet. It let out a very underwhelming squeak, sounding like a strangled mouse. Hatsume was still looking at him with those pleading eyes, trying to win him over.

"Pretty pleeeease? With a cherry on top~"

"Fine." he grumbled, finally surrendering to her puppy-dog eyes. "But if you want to bring any of your tech into the school it'll have to come under review… which I will be conducting _personally_ in the near future. For now, just bring 'em home."

"Yes!" the girl cheered delightfully, turning to her little companion. "Y'hear that buddy? You'll get to go to school with me!"

The orb let out a small beep of acknowledgement as Hatsume hugged it lovingly against her ample bosom, giggling.

"That's if that thing actually passes the regulation standards." Power Loader grunted, rolling his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Hatsume."

"Thanks, sensei! Bye-bye!" A trio of silver tentacles sprouted from the orb to help carry the box for its master, trailing behind Hatsume while she waved happily.

"Really, that girl…" Power Loader shook his head before marching back into the school. A pair of female students walked past him, saying goodbye to him as they passed.

"So Vlad-sensei was saying the life of a hero is not just honor and glory, right? I mean, that's to be expected in this day and age…" the orange-haired girl said while her brunette companion listened expressionlessly, the only indication she was listening being a curt nod whenever appropriate.

"Yeah so I was thinking what he said was the truth, even if it's brutally honest—" She stopped mid-sentence upon passing the main gate, having spotted something rather interesting. "Hey Yui, look at that girl."

"Nn?" Yui mumbled.

"Don't you think she looks a lot like you?" She nodded towards the stoic-looking girl waiting at the gate. The pair walked up to her, curious. "Um, hey! Excuse me!"

Kiri's attention switched to the pair approaching her, mentally reminding herself that she was not to blow her cover under any circumstances. She even had a little schoolbag that she'd created as part of her disguise. The two girls gazed at her in apprehension, one of them clearly amazed by the resemblance Kiri had to her friend.

"Hi, I'm Itsuka Kendo, and this is Yui Kodai. We're from class 1-B!" the orange-haired girl introduced herself, then gestured to her companion. "Sorry to bother you, but I just couldn't help but notice how you look almost identical to Yui here!"

Kiri made no response except to tilt her head very, very slowly, resembling an Owl examining something interesting. Yui mimicked the action at the same rate, the pair looking like mirror images. Their height, hair color, hairstyle and skin tone were identical, the two girls practically indistinguishable save for their eye color—Kiri's pupils were light blue while Yui's were dark blue. Neither girl made a sound as they righted themselves, both of them staring stoically at each other in silence. Kendo smiled, her head swiveling back and forth to alternate between the two girls… though she started to get rather nervous when the silence stretched on indefinitely.

"Nn?" One of them began.

"Nn." Another answered.

Kendo couldn't tell who said what, glancing between the two. She had to look really close at their eyes now to tell them apart.

"U-umm. Yui, are you sure you two aren't sisters or something? She looks exactly like you!" Kendo began, trying to add some humor to the situation.

"I am not Yuu. I am Kiri." the stoic girl finally stated, breaking the silence.

Yui watched her doppelganger for a moment before stretching out her hand gingerly, attempting a handshake.

"I'm not Yuu either. I'm Yui." the schoolgirl said quietly.

Kiri stared at the outstretched hand blankly before taking it in her own. The two shook hands agonizingly slowly while the redhead observed in the background, subject to one of the most bizarre scenes she'd ever seen in her life.

"Well, uh, that certainly was… interesting." Kendo said, still slightly bewildered. The feeling was soon forgotten when she checked her wristwatch, replaced with a sudden sense of urgency. "Uwaah, we're gonna miss the train home! C'mon Yui, we gotta move!"

Grabbing the Yui by the hand, she looked back at Kiri with an apologetic smile while they rushed off.

"We'll see you around, Kiri-san! It was nice meeting you!" Kendo waved. Yui made a little goodbye wave too as she got dragged away, still expressionless as ever. Kiri responded with a wave of her own, curious. What a coincidence it was, to share such a similar appearance with a stranger. Before she contemplate further a familiar sense of exhaustion came into her range, causing her to snap back into attention.

 _Ah! Onii-chan's here!_

 **[x]**

Izuku's slouched form shuffled sluggishly past the school gates and looking more tired than ever, a hand coming up to his mouth as he yawned wearily. It felt like the day had been stretched to become twice as long. He was about to trudge on home when a girl collided into him, catching him with a tight hug.

"W-wha?! Who—" He focused a little, now recognizing the figure before him. She was slightly shorter than he was, her raven locks of hair brushing his chest. "Kiri? Is that you?"

"Onii-chan." she replied, nuzzling against him while simultaneously affectionate and expressionless. Izuku scanned the surroundings quickly and assumed that no one was around to see them.

Unbeknownst to him, Ochaco and Mina peeked from behind a faraway corner with their jaws open in shock. They had wanted to call out to him only to be interrupted when the frosty-looking girl from earlier had intercepted and engulfed him in her embrace. Now the two of them hid behind the corner to watch the scene play out, their curiosity reaching near-insatiable levels. They were too far away to hear what Izuku or his companion were saying, doing their best to remain unnoticed in order to observe the pair. _Who was this girl?!_

"Hey, kiddo." Izuku beamed, stroking the top of her head tenderly. It was hard for him to think of her as anything other than a little sister with his innocent personality. "What are you doing here?"

Kiri separated from him slowly, blinking. "I came to fetch you because you're tired."

"Fetch me?" he asked, slightly confused before he broke out into small chuckles. "You wanna accompany me home? Alright, sure."

Without a word she calmly reached up to pull and squeeze his cheeks lightly, both girls observing their apparent closeness with great interest and bewilderment. Izuku didn't seem to mind, letting the girl do as she pleased while he took it all with a drowsy expression.

"Onii-chan, you're tired." Kiri chirped.

There was further confusion she leaned into him, tiptoeing so that she could press her forehead against his. When she pulled away Izuku felt refreshed, the exhaustion that had been plaguing him for the entire day drained away in seconds. However, he was a little worried when she stumbled back a little unsteadily and caught her in his arms.

"Hey, hey." Izuku righted her, worried for her well-being. "Did you just… transfer my exhaustion to yourself?"

A little nod confirmed his suspicions, though she looked perfectly fine now. Temporary disorientation from the transfer, he supposed.

"Don't do that anymore, okay?" he chided gently while tussling her hair. "I don't want you to get sick just because of me."

The girl bowed her head low, before nodding in understanding. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Ochaco and Mina watched the scene from their hiding spot in stunned disbelief, both girls letting out scandalized gasps- from their angle it'd looked like the girl had tiptoed to kiss him, with him following up smoothly by hugging her tight. The pair couldn't believe what they were seeing… it seemed that Class 1-A's little Cinnamon Roll wasn't as innocent as they had originally thought. The girl bowed her head meekly, Izuku's hand coming up to tussle her straight raven hair delicately again after letting go of her. The frozen Ice Queen that Ochaco saw earlier seemed to have melted into a shy, submissive girl.

From this distance they could see a kind, loving smile bloom across Izuku's face, seemingly praising her. Both of them felt a slight warmth building up on their cheeks at the unusual yet captivating display. Neither of them had seen him smile that way before…

"Alright, let's go home. I'm sure Mom has cooked something nice for you today." Izuku smiled, before stopping when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Kiri was looking at him expectantly, still tugging insistently.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Her fingers brushed against his nervously, almost like she was seeking his approval before doing anything. The girl glanced at him, then at his hand. Despite her attractive teenage form, he couldn't help but see her as the child that had called out to him last night, a creation of his Quirk that he now purely loved like a sibling or a daughter. Just as her intentions were utterly pure and innocent, so were his.

"You want to hold hands?" Izuku asked, smiling a little when she nodded shyly. Wordlessly he took her hand in his, feeling her squeeze his palm reassuringly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Ochaco and Mina watched with their eyes wider than dinner plates before realizing with more than a little horror that the pair was headed this way. Scrambling to find cover, the two managed to hide just in time behind a wall of bushes, watching through the gaps. Little did they know Kiri could sense their presence, though she was confused as to why and what they were so shocked about.

Both girls watched until the pair disappeared around the corner, hand in hand. A few moments later they burst out from their hiding spot, letting out breaths they didn't even know they were holding.

"Eh?! W-what was that? WHO was that?" Ochaco heard someone exclaim, only to realize that it was her own voice.

"I can't believe it, Midoriya-kun… the shyest guy in our class…" Mina began, looking thoroughly befuddled. "He's usually so flustered around girls but just now—he was clearly the one in charge! I can't believe how smooth he was, did you see that perfect follow-up? That innocent, naive persona was nothing but a smokescreen… he played us like a damn fiddle! Bravo, Midoriya!"

"T-that's not the point! That girl that was with Deku-kun, she was completely different around him compared to when she was alone! She was all cold and intimidating before he showed up."

"So, he has melted an Ice Queen's heart… man, this is just like one of my shoujo manga." Mina whispered melodramatically. "I've underestimated you, Midoriya-kun. Wait till the girls hear about this—"

"No!" Ochaco exclaimed, prompting Mina to blink in surprise. "I-I mean, let's not spread rumors about Deku-kun's personal life. It wouldn't be very nice."

"Hmmm. I suppose it wouldn't, would it?" Mina shrugged. "Oh well. Say, Uraraka-san, wanna grab some dinner? I think I need to calm down a little. In fact, I still wanna talk about this!"

Ochaco sighed and looked wistfully into the distance before a new, confident gleam of determination flashed across her eyes.

"Call me Ochaco, Ashido-san."

"Only if you call me Mina!"

 **[x]**

After a short walk Izuku and Kiri reached the Midoriya residence, the girl keeping an attentive eye on her brother—he was already starting to get tired again, his exhaustion beginning to return. Within the blink of an eye she was a child once more when they entered the house, her bare feet pitter-pattering against the wooden floor.

"Hey mom. We're home."

"Ah, Welcome Home! Dinner's almost ready!" Izuku's mom peeked out from the kitchen, a benevolent smile forming on her cheeks. "Hello, Kiri-chan."

The little girl trotted into the kitchen and peeked at the pot of soup Inko was currently tending to on the stove, sniffing to take in its aroma.

"Hmm? Here, try some." Inko smiled and lowered her ladle for Kiri to have some warm soup. A few moments later she tugged at the older woman's apron to ask for more wordlessly, to which Inko chuckled and lowered the ladle for her again. "Heh. I used to do that around my Mom, too."

Izuku nodded tiredly and sat down at the dinner table, contemplating the events that took place today. Kiri took her place alongside him, eying each dish patiently as they made their way to the table one by one. Izuku smiled, watching her carefully inspect the plate that his mother handed over with some side dishes and vegetables.

"Go on, it's for you." Inko encouraged the little girl who was looking between her plate and the older woman like she was asking for permission. "Eat lots of vegetables so you can grow up strong and healthy."

"She doesn't really need to eat, Mom." Izuku explained. "She just likes to sometimes."

"Hey, who knows. It doesn't hurt our budget much anyways so don't worry about it." she chuffed, plopping down on the opposite side of the table. "So, anything interesting happen today?"

"Nothing much, class as usual." The boy said casually while inhaling some rice and fish. "Kiri-chan came to pick me up 'cause she was worried for me."

"Did she now?" Inko's face lit up like a light bulb, a brilliant, radiant smile spreading across her face. "You did good, sweetie."

Kiri looked up from her food and stopped chewing, nodding slowly. Inko giggled at her small reaction, a hand to her mouth. Through their mental connection, Izuku felt a small surge of pride from the girl when she was praised.

"She's so stoic! It's cute, in a way."

The little girl mumbled something, inaudible.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Kiri said quietly, gulping down her food.

"No need to thank me for the food, sweetie. I mean, it's my duty as a housewife-"

"Not for the food. For—" A pause, followed by a slight tilt of her head as the girl considered what she was about to say next. "For… accepting me."

"Of course I'll accept you!" Inko smiled warmly from across the table. "After all, we're family."

There was a surging wave of emotion from the mental link, almost like a dam breaking and water rushing through. Izuku didn't feel it himself, though he knew what it was. Kiri stared at Inko for a while, then slid out of her chair to carefully walk around the rectangular table. She closed her eyes and bounded over the last few feet in a rush to bury her face into Inko's shirt, hugging her tightly.

Though Inko was surprised by the sudden contact at first but gradually relaxed, a motherly look overcoming her expression as she ruffled the girl's hair lovingly. Kiri rubbed her face into Inko's shirt, soft murmuring emitted from within the fabric. It was only when Izuku leaned in closer that he could hear what she was saying.

Thank you," She was whispering, her tiny frame shivering with gratitude. "For letting me have a family."

At that point, Izuku didn't see a construct, nor a mental projection that his mind created. All he saw was a lonely kid who longed for a place to truly belong, for a real Family. And now she had finally found it here. His little sister. So what if she wasn't actually human? Without a word, he too got up and slowly trudged over, the three of them huddled together in a warm family hug.

A little later and after everyone helped to wash the dishes they were already getting ready to sleep, Inko finally allowing her son back into his own bed after finding out that Kiri could return to rest in his mind.

"So… you can sleep in either my mind or the real world? Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. What's it like in there?" Izuku asked from his bed, watching the young girl float around his bedroom.

"It's big." Kiri said simply, causing Izuku to raise an eyebrow. "And empty. I like it in there."

"Empty, huh." Izuku chuckled, his eyes tracking her movement though the air. "You can stay here if you want to. We're family, after all."

Kiri eyed him curiously, pushing off a wall with her feet to position herself right above him. Hovering above him, the girl gradually began to sink until she landed onto the mattress beside him. She edged her way under his blanket wordlessly, huddling under them for warmth.

"Family… I've always wanted something like that."

"Well, you have one now." Izuku said softly, shifting so that she would have more of the blankets for herself.

"Onii-chan…" Kiri looked down at her little hands, then back up at her brother. "Promise me that you won't leave me?"

"Hmm?" The teenager puzzled as to why she would say something like that. "Why would I ever leave you?"

"Because everyone always does." she said softly, not daring to look him in the eyes. Izuku got the feeling that she'd been bottling up some heavy issues... Perhaps now would be a good time for her to get them off her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, if you want to..."

The little girl was silent for almost a minute, before she finally made up her mind to speak.

"Back then, there were people who took care of me too. I was happy just being with them… but they're gone now. I'll probably never see them again."

"Who were they?" Izuku asked, curious.

"The first was Shaku. I still can't pronounce his name right. He looks like a bad guy and smells even worse. At first he was really mean and always got mad at me… but after awhile he started to take care of me, too. Taught me how to read and speak. How to fight. He always fed me when I wanted food, even though he was poor." Kiri reminisced, a nostalgic tone in her voice. "One day he had to go back home. His real home, to find answers."

Izuku simply nodded to show that he was listening, not wanting to interrupt her story.

"The second was Bubi. His real name was really long so I just called him that instead. He was really nice to me too, and taught me how to write. Lets me watch his TV but scolds me if I sit too close." An unknown emotion flashed within her eyes. "I used to visit once a month… but then he got ill one day. Really, really ill- he nearly died. He was so afraid… afraid that his illness would spread to me just by being near him. Afraid that he would hurt me. So he forbade me from ever coming back to see him for my own good."

The little girl's lip trembled a little, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"I miss them so much." Kiri gazed up at her brother, traces of sorrow within those doe-like eyes. She tugged at her grey hoodie, sniffing. "This is all I have left to remind me of them."

"Oh, come here." Izuku sighed, wrapping her up in a tight, loving embrace.

"Everyone that takes care of me always ends up leaving. I don't want you to leave too." Her frail body shivered in his arms. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone. Never alone." Izuku hugged her a little tighter, causing her to emit a small squeak. "Here, hold out your pinkie."

Kiri did as she was told, blinking curiously when he intertwined his own pinkie finger with hers.

"Onii-chan?"

"This is a pinkie promise. I promise that I won't ever leave you, okay?" Izuku smiled, his words full of honesty. "So you don't have to be scared, Imouto."

The little girl looked at their joined fingers, then back up at him. There was no mistaking it; a tiny, nearly imperceptible smile had formed on her lips, warm and full of adoration.

"Izuku-nii-chan!" She barreled into him hard and knocked the air from his lungs, rubbing her face against his chest. The boy simply went with the flow, patting her on the back to try and calm her down.

"I love you, onii-chan…" Kiri said innocently, her words muffled by his pajama shirt.

"I love you too, kiddo." Izuku said, before letting out a yawn. "Come on, it's time to go to bed. Get some sleep, alright?"

 **[x]**

Deep within Izuku's mind, two phantoms were watching the sky with small smiles. The wind swirled and churned against the towering greatwood, its massive bulk providing them shade from the Sun's brilliant radiance.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Nana observed, her smile tinged with a little… regret?

"Sensei, are you alright?" All Might asked, puzzled.

"I'm fine, I just… she just reminded me of someone, that's all." Nana said quickly, hiding her previous emotions with a quick smile. "Kids, am I right? Adorable little creatures."

"She hides her true behavior in that adult form… she certainly behaves like an actual kid when she's looks like a child."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The usual; stuff like attraction to shiny objects, attempting to eat anything that looks even remotely tasty." All Might listed. "She tried to _eat_ my _Soul_."

"Meh, probably nothing will happen even if she does so don't worry about it. Moving on, why has the real you been doing such as crappy-ass job of teaching the boy how to use One For All?"

"E-eh?!" the hero sputtered, surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"Don't 'eh' me, Toshinori. The kid's still breaking his limbs every time he uses it! What's up with that?"

"Err, um, To be honest Sensei, I don't know. How to use One For All came to me naturally—"

"Well that's because you already had an excellent physique back then, not to mention you're a natural genius." Nana huffed indignantly. "Young Midoriya's different from you in terms of both physique and talent so he has to work his way up… I can't give any advice either seeing as the level of power between you and me is different; I didn't have my bones getting blown up every time I used 100% back then."

"We could always ask one of our guys—" All Might gestured to Nana's halo. "—if they've got any techniques they could share. Then we can just get Kiri to relay the information to Young Midoriya."

Just as they mentioned the girl her signature doorway of light appeared, Kiri stepping through and looking positively overjoyed.

"Hey, Kiri-chan." Nana greeted. "You're just in time, I'm about to summon one of the old wielders."

"Nn? Okies."

"Wha—you are?"

"Yeah. It's not like you're busy, right?"

"I just wish you'd tell me earlier so I could prepare myself a bit." the blonde grumbled. "Don't they need a little time to prepare, too?"

"Hah, speak for yourself!" Nana laughed. "Those guys are just lazing around all day when they're not hibernating; either eating, drinking, or playing cards. In fact, I think that's exactly what some of them are doing now."

"What." All Might said dubiously.

"Yeah, wanna listen? Come here, you two." Nana held out her glowing palm, Kiri and All Might grabbing on to see what would happen.

 _"Four of a kind! Read 'em and weep, suckers!"_ A loud voice proclaimed triumphantly from nowhere, victorious. Though neither of them could see what was happening within that halo on Nana's head, they could certainly hear it.

 _"It is you who will be doing the weeping! Take this: Straight Flush!"_ Misha's voice roared, causing the previous voice to gasp in horror at the sudden turnaround.

 _"N-nani?! Impossible!"_ There was the sound of cards shuffling and poker chips being swept across the table, followed by some grumbling and Misha's bellowing laughter.

"Oi, Chen. You in there?" Nana asked, interrupting their card game. "You're up. Come on out."

 _"Fine."_ A new, bored female voice replied, accompanied with the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. _"I was losing anyways. Swap with me, Nana- maybe you'll do better."_

 _"Wha- you're gonna let the Commies introduce themselves first?!"_ The first voice protested indignantly, annoyance clear in his tone.

"You know how this works, dude. We go in order of—" Whatever the retired hero was about to say next was interrupted by an argument breaking out.

 _"Cyka. I say once, and I say again. I'm not a Communist—"_

 _"Better dead than red, you damn Ruskie-"_

 _"Is only game, comrade. Why you have to be mad?"_

 _"Mad?! Oh I'll show you mad, Sputnik!"_

"I should go break that up." Nana groaned, pulling away from the two and glowing with ethereal light. When that radiance subsided a new individual stood in her place, five souls burning bright in the halo above their head.

 **Wielder Number Five** eyed the pair before her with a bored expression, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two almost lazily. She was svelte and slightly shorter than Nana was, dressed in one of the strangest outfits All Might had ever seen.

A tactical plate carrier equipped with a multitude of pouches was oddly coupled with a lengthy dark blue Qipao; the Chinese Dress hugging her body to emphasize her well-defined hips and long, smooth legs- each boasting a thigh rig that held empty holsters, ending in black stiletto heels. A tiny, miniature oriental crown was perched atop her swept-back pastel orange hair ending in a ponytail, looking more like a large hair ornament instead of actual headgear.

The juxtaposition of aggressive military gear and silky oriental dress was extremely eye-catching... but the thing that troubled him the most was her relatively youthful appearance; she looked like she was in her late twenties, her vulpine beauty frozen in time forever. All Might briefly wondered if she died at such a young age before pushing the thought away.

"Finally, we meet." she hummed, her eyes flicking up and down his muscular form briefly. "Greetings, Yankee man."

"Actually, I'm Japanese—" All Might began, only for her to completely ignore him in favor of scrutinizing Kiri with a cautious eye. The girl stared right back with slight interest.

"And this must be the Construct. Fascinating." The woman straightened, then cleared her throat. "I am Chen Jia Yan, but everyone just calls me Chen. We're in Japan, huh… I think some of my descendants live here now. But I digress. Let me make this clear; I am no hero."

"You're not?" All Might asked, confused.

"No. To put it simply, I got paid for my many talents."

"You're a Mercenary." the hero said with immediate understanding, eyes narrowed.

"I prefer the term 'Bounty Hunter'." Chen stated, brushing off his glare easily. "It pays well... and I had bills to pay, mouths to feed."

"How did you get One For All?" he questioned suspiciously. It was hard to think of a situation where someone like her could acquire the power only passed on to those who were deemed worthy... Individuals of her profession weren't exactly known for their heroism. People like her were abundant during the chaotic dark age of meta-humanity.

"You should ask the one who forced it upon me in the first place. I never wanted this."

All Might blinked, barely even comprehending what he'd just heard. A forcible transfer? He hadn't even thought of it. What kind of circumstances would result in something like that happening?

"You think it's fun for me to be stuck in here instead of my rightful place among my ancestors?" There was a slight undertone of irritation in the woman's voice when she turned to face him, frowning. "To you guys this might be Heaven but for the first few years… it was my Hell."

"Look, I didn't mean any offense."

"I'm sure you didn't." she said flatly. "Well, at least I get to see something new in the Construct."

"Why do you keep calling her that? She has a name, you know. Kiri." All Might said.

"Strange little thing, isn't she?" Chen studied the little girl with a look of scientific interest. " _Pretending to be Human._ Curious, yes. Then again, I never did trust things like her… too unpredictable. She's a type of being in the same vein as Projections and Quirk-created Minions, but with true sentience. How unusual."

"Nn." To her credit, Kiri didn't look very offended or upset at the supposed insult. Perhaps it wasn't an insult and more like a cruelly logical observation. All Might however, started to feel a slow burning anger rising up deep within his chest. Who did this woman think she was?

"Don't talk about her like that." All Might grunted, teeth clenched.

"All I speak of is the truth." Chen shrugged, her statement full of cold, precise logic. "She's a Golem. An _Idea_ come to life and given form, purpose—because someone so wanted to _believe_ in her."

"She's more than just an Idea—" All Might argued. "She has a will of her own, a Soul—"

"A Soul? We're not so different, you know. She and us. What, you think _you're_ still human? Call us whatever you want; Souls, Stars, Embers, but we aren't people anymore. We're memories of those who came before; the originals are long gone. We've been reduced to a mere concept. This place is no paradise… more like a graveyard."

"What's your point?" he growled, trying to reign in his anger.

"I'm not trying to make a point, merely an observation." the woman stated passively. "Just as lessons can be learnt from history, the boy can learn from us. Our memories—no, _we_ will show him the way, prevent him from making the mistakes that we made. The Construct will be our Messenger."

"Real high and mighty, aren't you."

"Hardly. I have my fair share of sins that I won't sugarcoat." Chen extended an open palm that began to glow with her signature orange light, nodding to both All Might and Kiri. "Let me show you."

"What are you doing?" All Might asked, looking at her glowing palm uncertainly.

"Sharing my memories with you two. Let's make this quick."

"Why didn't Misha do this? It would have saved a lot of time…" The hero and the little construct joined hands and placed them into the glow, awaiting the incoming rush of memories.

"Perhaps he thought some things were better left unseen." Chen said, her signature orange light intensifying by the second. "I will not be as kind."

There was an electrifying jolt and the World around them spun on its axis, blurring into a disorienting mix of swirling colors and sound. All Might and Kiri found themselves staring through Chen's eyes as their incorporeal forms floated between her memories, phantom observers looking through a window to the past.

" _He's cute isn't he Ma? I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon…_ " someone off-screen said softly. The voice was in Chinese, but somehow both All Might and Kiri could understand, the meaning behind the worlds relayed straight into their heads. A little boy came into view, his tiny fingers clinging onto hers.

" _I have to. We need the money—_ " the woman's voice echoed, faraway and ghostly.

"This is… your son?"

"One of my Grandchildren, actually. The youngest." The bounty hunter's form hovered alongside All Might and Kiri, arms folded.

"You… how old are you, really?"

"I died when I was seventy-six." she replied, taking note of how All Might's eyebrows shot up into his hairline with disbelief. "My appearance is a side-effect of my Quirk: **Insomnia**. The longer I stay awake, the stronger and tougher I get. I used it too much when I was younger you see; my flesh toughened up to a point where the effects became permanent… I couldn't feel anything after that. Eventually I stopped aging, too."

The scene shifted once more to show a gathering of people who were undoubtedly Bounty Hunters, lined up and listening to a dark shadow of a man.

" _There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds him. You are free to use any methods necessary—_ _but I want his body_ _ **intact**_ _._ " he was saying, his voice distorted and menacing when he rounded on Chen, a finger specifically pointing at her in warning. " _No disintegrations."_

" _As you wish._ " Chen's past self nodded.

The world blurred into a dark alley, thunder and lighting crackling in the grey skies above. A lanky, terrified man was cornered, his eyes full of fear. He had a third, closed eye on his forehead, the eyelid spasming and shuddering… almost like he was trying to keep it closed.

 _"P-please don't… I-I didn't!"_

 _"Fugitive Metahuman Abnormality ID number N034. Temporary designation: 'Ravager'. You are under arrest."_ Her heels clicked against the wet concrete ominously. _"The charges are as follows: Aggravated Assault, Destruction of private property, Grand Theft, Arson, and Murder. I have a warrant for your capture or termination."_

 _"I didn't mean to h-hurt anybody."_

 _"No one ever does._ " She raised her rifle, the muzzle crackling with electricity. The smell of ozone filled the air. The man didn't look like a "Ravager" at all, letting out a frightened sob. _"Come quietly or there will be trouble."_

 _"No! I don't- I don't want to- STOP! Don't—YOU'LL LET HIM OUT!"_

Chen moved in—the man's third eye snapped open. Memories shifted into a diluted mess, colors and shapes mixing like oil on water. When the perspective finally righted itself they were faced with a caricature of violence. The street was shattered into pieces, numerous bodies surrounding a deep crater. Civilians.

All Might covered the little girl's eyes, though she pried his hands away to see what was happening. She'd seen much worse, having experienced death and destruction first hand primarily due to her efforts in rescuing people from disasters.

The fugitive from before was gone, replaced with a gibbering _thing_. From man to monster, nothing to nightmare. A goliath of flesh; freakishly huge muscles bulging until they stretched the grey skin translucent to show salmon-pink tendons and sinew underneath. The worst part was its face… if one could still call it that. A maw of dagger-like teeth, dripping with saliva. Tight skin lashed against pearly-white bone, much too little to cover all that flesh and—was that… chitin?

The forehead and crown of the beast's head was missing, its pulsing brain exposed for all to see. It had three eyes, two 'normal' ones that drifted lazily and independent of the other, each looking in every direction possible like a chameleon. A third, larger eye darted around sporadically at the center of its head reminiscent of a pinball, its odd placement within the creature's brain almost comical.

All three eyes froze, rolling in sync to zero in at one specific point. Pinkish bloodshot sclera and poisonous green pupils stared across the boundaries of time and space and right into All Might's soul, the hero feeling his fists clenching in response to the threat even though this was a mere memory, a record of the past.

Something was wrong with Chen's vision, her right side an inky pool of darkness. She was still fighting, the _thud-thud-thud_ of her heavy rifle drowning out the screams of nearby civilians. Her opponent leapt from building to building like a crazed, oversized monkey, moving in ways humans weren't meant to move, darting and twitching with uncanny speed. Small explosions bracketed the beast, causing it to let out an inhuman bloodcurdling scream; she's switched to HE rounds.

A distinct click told them the weapon was empty, the hunter adjusting her grip to wield it like a baseball bat, swinging hard into the monster's face and sending internal components flying everywhere. Ravager howled then choked when the woman took the opportunity to shove a live grenade down his open maw. Twin rows of razor-sharp teeth clamped shut and snapped on her smooth, hardened flesh, trapping her before she could withdraw her arm and sending enamel shards splintering into the air. The following explosion flung her wounded body back across the street, forcibly separating the two.

The perspective wobbled and tilted perilously as the fifth wielder steadied herself, disoriented. Most of her left arm had been consumed by the explosion, the ruined remains resembling twisted metal. She had to stop it here and now. She couldn't let it escape and hurt any more innocents. All Might and Kiri could do nothing but watch, helpless to intervene in an event that happened decades ago. They were just passengers along for the ride.

Ravager shuffled erratically towards her, smoke rising from its throat. All three eyes flickered over its own burnt and battered body before locking onto her injured form. A low, guttural growl resounded from within the beast's ruined jaw, its voice rough and ragged like the serrated edge of a dagger. An animalistic sound that reached deep into the human mind and wrenched at their fight or flight instincts, primal and unchained. Even without it actually speaking, she understood what it said.

 _One of us will die now._

 _"I see we speak the same language."_ she hissed, her one remaining eye focused on the beast, otherworldly orange light beginning to spill forth. A telltale sign of **One For All** activating with its maximum output.

Lightning trailed from her body as she charged, the beast roaring with its own bull rush. A crashing impact, pained howls and screams from both mixing together into a cacophony of brutality, the violence audible through time. She used the razor-sharp, twisted remains of her hardened left arm like a blade to cut into the monster, bringing down the makeshift weapon again and again…

All Might covered the little girl's eyes, not wanting her to see this.

It was over as soon as it started, both combatants laying crumpled on the ground. Chen had defeated the beast but at a heavy cost—she was dying, the edges of her vision starting to close in. It was like looking through a dark tunnel that seemed to stretch further and further the more she looked…

A panicked man came into her field of vision, a roll of bandages on one hand. He didn't speak very well, primarily using gestures and broken English in an effort to tell her something.

" _I… Medic. Help. Stay… calm._ " he murmured, his thick accent easily recognizable. " _It… alright._ "

Misha, before he was a Hero. With a start All Might realized they were about to witness the transfer of One For All from one host to another.

She coughed, a spray of blood droplets splashing across Misha's face. His sleeve wiped it away carelessly, more focused on bandaging her up to the best of his abilities. She was fading in and out of consciousness now, her time was nearly up. A trembling hand reached out, slick with her own lifeblood.

" _Take… it._ " the woman rasped, nearing her last breath. Her bloodied fingers brushed against his lips. " _Please._ "

The man's palm glowed and he pressed it against her forehead, his own Quirk coming into play. His **Extrasensory** allowed him to see people's memories just by touch…

Misha's eyes seemed to gleam with realization and more importantly, understanding. With a reluctant nod he licked his lips, ingesting the blood she'd left there. Even as Chen slipped away he stayed by her side, holding her hand until she breathed her last breath. The world faded to black...

All Might and Kiri were dragged out of the memories, the former gasping from the sudden warp. Kiri swayed a little, disoriented but quickly righting herself.

"So what was the point in showing us that?" the hero asked angrily, quickly inspecting the little girl to make sure she was alright. She seemed to be fine, despite having just watched somebody meet their demise. Said somebody was standing right before them, but still.

"Hate me if you wish. You're supposed to understand the message behind my story." the woman nodded flatly, unaffected by his anger. "Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the sake of many. That is the lesson I must impart."

"You could have scared her—" the hero argued, ignoring how Kiri had climbed up his torso to sit on his massive shoulders. He only noticed when she tugged at his golden locks gingerly to get his attention.

"I'm okay." Kiri murmured from atop his head. "Please don't be mad."

"Jeez… All of this still seems awfully cliché. Does every one of you guys have their own lesson and story to share?" All Might sighed, patting the little girl riding on his shoulders and glad she wasn't traumatized from what they'd just seen.

"Don't you?" Chen asked hauntingly, her head slightly tilted. "That's all for now, Toshinori Yagi. I'll see you around."

The woman began to glow with her signature color, wind whipping around her like a miniature tornado.

"Oh. One more thing, you guys should probably figure out a way to counter her weakness. Someone might find out and exploit it." she echoed, her now translucent finger pointing at Kiri. "Like it or not, the Construct can be considered a weapon. She is a mighty force, with the potential to become one of the most powerful and absolute beings on the planet… but she is _flawed—_ with one noticeable weakness, one slight imperfection."

"What is it?"

"The imperfection that every weapon shares." the phantom whispered, ghostly and fading. " **Its user.** "

With that last bit of advice a flash of orange engulfed the pair, leaving them alone at the base of the giant tree. Well that didn't go exactly as planned… not to mention he wasn't very fond of the woman's cold and relentlessly logical attitude. Frankly, he even thought she was a little edgy.

"We still have to meet four more? Gah."

"Nn..."

All Might peeked up at the child above him and sighed when he realized she was already starting to doze off, her cheek pressed against the crown off his skull. Perhaps it was time for him to rest, too.

A snap of his fingers manifested a cushy recliner out of nowhere, the Hero climbing into it with his sleepy little companion. Placing her onto his lap like a caring father, he made sure she was comfortable before leaning back himself. Within minutes he too was starting to drift off, the lure of sleep heavy on his eyelids. Maybe having her around wasn't as bad as he initially thought.

 **[x]**

Izuku awoke with the feeling of something warm and alive on top of him. His sleepy eyes fluttered open to find Kiri laying on his chest, her smaller body rising and falling gently alongside each breath he took. They resembled an Otter parent and child pair lazing atop each other, her little fists clutching his pajama shirt tight while she dozed peacefully. A lock of her dark hair drifted near her mouth and she began to chew on it, even drooling a little.

"Hey," Izuku whispered, a hand coming up to sweep it out of her mouth. "Don't eat your own hair."

"Nmu…" she mumbled, still asleep.

Glancing at his bedside clock, he noticed it was almost time to get up and get ready for school. Reluctantly, the boy tried to gently slide her off without waking her up. Ironically his actions had the opposite effect when she held on tighter the moment she felt her 'bed' shifting, latching on to him firmly like a Koala.

"Oh." No choice, then. Izuku prodded at her cheek tenderly, careful not to startle her. "Kiri? Hey, wake up."

"Nn?" the little girl let out a small yawn, looking around blearily. "Nii-chan…"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her head. "Your face doesn't change that much, eh… you wanna try smiling a little?"

She tilted her head, staring at him sleepily.

"Like this," Izuku flashed her a great big grin. The girl tried to mimic his expression, ending up baring her pearly-white teeth at him instead. He reached up and pushed at her soft cheeks gently with his fingers, teasing her expression into a tiny smile. "Needs a little work, hm."

"Nn~" She nuzzled against his hand affectionately, even more so when he gave her a light peck on the forehead.

"Come on, let go. I need to get ready for school."

"Okaaaay." she slurred, finally releasing her grip and rolling back onto his bed. He'd let her sleep a little more until breakfast was ready.

A while later and they were chowing down on breakfast, both getting ready for their respective tasks. While Izuku had to go to school Kiri was getting ready to patrol the city again as part of her usual routine, even if the rate of criminal activity was already at an all-time low.

Once they made their way out of the front door, the siblings bid each other goodbye for now. Izuku watched Kiri leap off into the distance, her tiny form transforming midair into an adult. As the watched her go he couldn't help but feel a little proud; not at himself for creating her, but for her. A little miracle, one that made the world a better place.

The day carried on as usual, Izuku making his way into the classroom early. Iida was already there, a hand raised in greeting as he entered.

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun. Feeling better, I hope?

"Good morning, Iida-san. Thanks for your concern." Izuku smiled, a little happy that someone cared. "How was your meeting?"

"It was interesting, to say in the least. I hope you didn't get too much of a tongue-lashing yesterday."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Aizawa-sensei." he hummed, remembering his interaction with the teacher. "I explained my uh, unique circumstances and we kinda talked it out."

"I see… well if you ever need help on anything, just give me a call." the taller boy said, nodding solemnly in understanding.

Uraraka Ochaco entered the classroom moments later, bright and cheerful as always. She wore a sunny grin on her features, upbeat and happy-go-lucky. _Uraraka-san, if your smile gets any brighter I'm gonna have to wear shades._

"Good Morning, Iida-kun!" she said happily to Iida, her smile radiant. She then turned to Izuku, intent on greeting him with that same enthusiasm. "Good Morning, D-deku-kun-"

She seemed to suddenly stutter out of nowhere in the middle of greeting Izuku, her cheeks slowly turning a lovely shade of pink. What both boys didn't know was that she thought back to the scene she'd secretly witnessed yesterday with Mina outside the school gates upon seeing Izuku again. The young brunette's face began to heat up when she remembered how experienced Izuku had seemed yesterday, sweeping a girl off her feet and caressing her head lovingly. A tiny part if her wondered how it would feel to be held and caressed like that...

"Uraraka-san? Are you alright?" Izuku tried, concerned for his friend.

"Ah! I- uh, I'm fine. Everything is just peachy, yeah!" she laughed awkwardly, sidestepping away from them and into her seat. "Peachy peachy peachy! Hahaha—"

The two boys shared a worried glance, confused.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Izuku tried, bewildered. He began patting his cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

Iida shrugged, his expression indicating he had absolutely no idea. Izuku flinched when he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder, the owner of said hand humming in approval. Ashido Mina appeared out of nowhere, grinning delightfully.

"E-eh? A-ashido-san?" he stammered, flustered from her sudden close contact. _A girl was touching him!_

"I have to admit; I underestimated you, Midoriya!" Mina beamed, her voice playful and teasing. She sent a thumbs up his way as she left for her seat, giggling a little. "Just make sure to not play around too much with maidens' hearts, you stud~."

"P-p-p-play around?" Izuku blushed, blood rushing to his cheeks. He still had no idea what she was talking about. Was that a compliment or some sort of hidden innuendo? He silently cursed the fact that he was so bad at talking to girls.

"Huh." Iida turned to him, a little confused. "Well, I'm not going to meddle in your private affairs, Midoriya-kun."

"Um, I don't know what she meant." the boy blinked. "Did you?"

"No, not really."

Both boys shrugged, dropping the issue. A few minutes later Aizawa-sensei shuffled in, looking disheveled as ever. Overall, it was the same, boring old combination of classes until the afternoon rolled along. The teacher announced that they were to head to a remote training site for Rescue Training, the class piling onto a bus shortly after they changed into their respective costumes. _So this was the important event he mentioned..._

The bus traveled along a long, winding road, deep into the forested land where the training area resided. To think that U.A had such a facility in place.

"I tend to say whatever comes to mind, Midoriya-chan." Asui Tsuyu began, having sat next to him.

"Um, yes, Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsuyu."

"R-right."

"Your Quirk is like All Might's." the frog girl said flatly.

"H-huh?! I-" Izuku started to protest then paused, recalling the memory of the small child drooling on his chest this morning. "I suppose it looks rather similar, doesn't it."

If only she knew what his real Quirk was capable of.

"Wait a sec, Tsuyu-chan." Kirishima piped up from beside her. "All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same."

Tsuyu nodded, humming in thought.

"But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff!" the redhead continued with a grin. "My **Hardening** is strong against others, but unfortunately it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool!" Izuku said, always keen to learn about new Quirks. "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a Pro's."

"A pro's, huh. But you have to think about popularity as a Hero too, you know."

"My **Navel Laser** is pro-level in both flashiness and strength—" Aoyama began.

"—But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina interrupted with a teasing smile, a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you're talking flashy and strong—" Kirishima nodded towards the back of the bus. "It's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo, huh?"

"Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Wanna fight, you froggy bitch?!"

"See?"

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari shrugged smugly.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?!" Bakugo snarled, leaning over the railing in front of him. "I'll kill you!"

 _Kacchan's being teased... Huh. You don't see that everyday. That's U.A for you._

"What a vulgar conversation." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"But I like stuff like this, too!" Ochaco giggled from beside her.

"We're here. Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir!"

Upon arrival, Class 1-A was greeted with one of the most amazing sights they would behold as part of their life at U.A. A themepark-like location stood before them, where the attractions would usually be replaced with different variations of disaster zones ranging from perilous landslides to collapsed buildings. All six zones were housed within an enormous dome, Izuku suspecting that the structure was large enough to have its own weather patterns.

"Whooooaaaah! Is this Universal Studios Japan?!"

"There's the Flood Zone, Landslide Zone, Conflagration Zone, etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine." an androgynous voice behind them stated proudly. "I built this facility myself. I call it… The **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**!"

 _"So it really is USJ!"_ the class thought as one.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Izuku said in awe, taking in the hero's spacesuit-clad form. "He's a gentleman hero who specializes in rescue scenarios!"

"Ooh, I love Thirteen!" Ochaco cheered, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Thirteen." Aizawa greeted his colleague flatly. "Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that, Senpai…" Thirteen held up three gloved fingers subtly. "It seems he just reached his _**limit**_ during his morning commute. He's resting in the break room."

"The height of irrationality." the teacher muttered under his breath. "So be it. Let's get started."

"Righto! Alright, before we start I have a point or two to make." Thirteen cheered cutely, then began counting off his fingers. "Or Three. Four… Um, Five? Hmm…"

Aizawa simply sighed, watching his colleague hum and tap their helmet thoughtfully.

"Okay. As I'm sure many of you are already aware, my Quirk is called **Black Hole**. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters." Izuku added helpfully.

"Correct. However, my power could easily **kill**." The pro hero paused and let that statement sink in. "No doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. Though it may seem that this system is a stable one, we must never forget it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to **die**."

An image of Kiri flashed across Izuku's mind, her featureless form standing atop a mountain of rubble, hands plunging into a heavy exosuit and prying thick layers of armor apart like how one would peel an Orange, the pilot within screaming—

No. She would never hurt innocents. She had never even killed anyone in her entire life, not even Villains. Just as she was unquestioningly loyal to him, he would place his utmost trust in her.

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your Quirks to save lives." Thirteen seemed to smile within that domed helmet, his voice positive and encouraging. "I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people. That is all! I thank you for listening."

The class cheered and clapped as Thirteen bowed, inspired.

"He's awesome!"

"So cool!"

"Bravo, bravo!"

"Great." Aizawa rolled his eyes. "First off—"

A swirling ball of dark smog puffed into existence near the fountain. Aizawa whirled around to face it, his eyes widening when it expanded, fingers of black fog creeping along the ground like writhing, shadowy tentacles. A gnarled hand reached through that inky nothingness, a gleaming red pupil full of malice peering through pale fingers.

Not a hand… a face.

Villain.

 **[x]**

Kiri stood atop the roof of a moving train carriage, wind whipping in her hair as the transport clattered along its preset path. Another uneventful day, as usual. Sure, there was the occasional robber sometimes but he'd usually be arrested by the neighborhood heroes. She couldn't fault them for doing a good job. Come to think of it, she should—

A wave of ice-cold dread and crystalline fear slammed into her like a truck, causing her to flinch. Wha? Where was—where is it? The vigilante's eyes widened when she realized it was coming through her mental link. That meant—

 **ONII-CHAN.**

Kiri braced herself, focusing as hard as she could. The energies that made up her body responded to her will, tugging and shifting to make the jaunt through space. A memory of U.A's entrance flashed in her thoughts, the mental photograph in her mind linking to its real world counterpart.

She disintegrated into a cloud of white particles. Only moments later her form reconstituted outside U.A behind a hidden wall of trees, the girl searching frantically for her brother. He wasn't in the School! Where—where is he?! He's somewhere… somewhere far away, kilometers away from her current position.

Focusing hard, Kiri reached into their shared mental link and pinpointed his exact location, her feet already thundering towards that direction. Somewhere remote, in a forest? The girl cursed her speed, even though she was running much faster than a car now.

 _Slow slow slow why was she so slow—_

She simply ran through the trees in her path, leaving broken wood and splinters in her wake when she didn't bother to dodge around them; the fastest route from point A to point B was a straight line. A second wave of all-consuming terror surged into her like a wave, causing her to almost let out a cry of dismay. She was consuming as much of it as possible, but there was so much...

 _No, no, NO! I won't let them hurt you, Onii-chan. I won't, I won't!_

A massive dome came into view, with her closing in rapidly. Kiri lowered her shoulder into a charge when she neared the structure's thick walls, crashing through multiple walls with deafening booms. Breaching the side of the dome she found herself in the Downpour Zone, gusts of wind and rain blasting into her. She continued charging, inadvertently rushing past and knocking out several villains who were in the midst of combat with two particular U.A students.

Tokoyami and Koda blinked in stunned confusion, nearly missing that the vigilante had just halved the number of their total opponents. The remaining villains were easily defeated in seconds, especially when Dark Shadow suddenly seemed much more excited for some reason.

"Dark Shadow, what's wrong?"

 _"That one, master, the white one who helped us. She was—she felt..."_ the shadow hissed, a thrilled delight evident in its voice. _"Familiar."_

Kiri finally burst out of the Downpour Zone with a crash, spotting her brother—he was staring at a hulking beast of muscle, a smaller form pinned and broken underneath it. Fear radiated off Izuku like heat from a campfire, the construct immediately draining most of it away and clearing his thoughts. An order thundered through their mental link and into her mind, desperate and frantic.

 _Get that thing off Aizawa-sensei!_

"Oh, what's this? We have a special miniboss stage." A thin slip of a man was saying, his face obscured by a severed hand for a mask. "Kurogiri—"

Whatever he was about to say next was cut short when Kiri slammed into the behemoth, her fist crashing into its face with an impact so significant that it flung both the masked man and his smoky ally back. The monster weathered the blow easily, its eyes locking onto her form before responding with a brutal overhead swing. One slender hand tanked the blow, the other slicing through the air to slam into his chin in an uppercut, the air around the impact zone distorting from the shockwave. Leaping back away from Aizawa and Izuku, she baited the monster into coming after her.

Her new opponent gripped the ground on all fours like a gorilla, bulging muscle in both arms and legs propelling its massive body forward with blinding speed. She met its charge, her smaller hands pushing against its humongous ones; exactly what she planned. Kiri focused and reached in deep, intent on ripping out every single emotion from the beast's mind to stun it.

Diving in, she reached inwards and- stopped. There was… nothing? She had looked into the monster's psyche and found absolutely no emotions at all, almost like the thing before her didn't have a Soul. It was just a meat puppet, a golem made of flesh… It wasn't even a person anymore.

"Your puny punches won't work against Nomu's **Shock Absorption**." the thin man hissed, sneering under his grotesque mask. "He was specifically made to take on All Might… do you _seriously_ think you can actually match him?"

Nomu made no sound when he attacked, no animalistic roaring, not even an enraged growl. He was… empty, devoid of emotion and soul. His fists were meaty hammers that crashed into her body lighting fast, each blow causing the ground beneath her to spiderweb with numerous cracks, then shattering into countless chunks. Kiri counterattacked, the power behind her blows disproportionate to her size; though she was much smaller and slightly slower her fists were hitting like freight trains, every punch she landed creating a thunderous boom and rippling the air behind Nomu. The sound of them exchanging blows was like machine-gun fire, deafening and bone-rattling.

 _Shock Absorption. Every hit she lands absorbed. Absorption of kinetic energy, other energies not absorbed; sonic, thermal energy?_ Izuku observed. He was watching them clash, his mind frantically analyzing Nomu's characteristics and capabilities. _They're equally matched… no. Nomu is much stronger. Made to combat All Might, possibly kill him. Made? Artificial human? Superhuman strength, speed, stamina. Brute package confirmed._

Kiri landed an open palm onto Nomu's exposed brain and _wrenched_ , digging her fingers in deep and trying for a weak spot—it didn't work. Nomu bit down on her arm, shaking her like a dog with a chew toy before she broke free, going for his eyes... that didn't work either when he simply grabbed and pulled her away. Her next attempt had her darting onto his back, grabbing hold of his thick neck and twisting it further than what any normal human's could tolerate. Nomu simply reached up and swung her into the ground with a thunderous crash, unaffected. This thing, this monster... why did it look and feel so familiar? That beast-like instinct and aggression, inhuman and primal. She had seen something similar to it before, but where?

The realization hit her like a sack of bricks. That freakish musclemass. That exposed brain. **Ravager**. The monster that Chen had fought. Had that been the prototype to this abomination, its remains used to help create this?

"No sense in sticking around if All Might isn't going to come. But before we leave, let's leave a few dead kids…" the thin villain from before whispered, crossing the distance between him and Izuku and his friends in the blink of an eye. His hand reached out towards them. "—to wound the Symbol of Peace's pride!"

Kiri _moved_ , prioritizing the safety of her brother above all else. Kicking off Nomu's chest like a springboard her fist rocketed into the thin man's torso with a sharp _crack,_ sending him flying across the plaza. She was sure she at least broke a rib or two, having felt the sensation of bone snapping against her knuckles. Pulsing, unrestrained rage flowed off her, Izuku literally feeling her wrath as she stood with her back towards him and his classmates, using her own body as a shield.

 _ **STAY AWAY FROM HIM.**_

"Tch! Nomu, dispose of Valkyrie NOW! KILL HER!" the man spat, clutching at his side painfully.

Nomu was a shadowy blur, racing towards them; Kiri, Valkyrie, met his charge with one of her own. Twin juggernauts collided, one black and one white, one fueled by pure instinct and the other by pure emotion. She adjusted her strategy, her leg not kicking but rather pushing against his knee joint with tremendous force. There was a sickening snap and Nomu's knee bent backwards—

Only to immediately right itself with another snap. Regeneration. Looks like breaking all his limbs wouldn't work. Fighting an opponent bigger and stronger than oneself—she had tried nearly everything so far. Explosiveness, aiming for sensitive targets, all nullified against Nomu's Quirk. It was possible to beat him in an endurance match but she couldn't keep track of multiple opponents at once; the thin Villain and his fog companion were still a threat to Izuku and his friends. The longer she was in combat against Nomu the more Izuku was prone to danger.

Kiri thought back to the endless hours she spent fighting, the tactics of each opponent she faced and each ally she fought alongside incorporated into her own fighting style. There were always moves to take down a larger, stronger opponent. And there were always countermoves to those moves. And countermoves to those counters. Physical combat was like a game of chess, except the pieces were your arms and legs, torque and your center of mass… and most importantly your mind.

Ducking under Nomu's haymaker she swung herself up onto his back again using his neck as a grip, taking advantage of his split second of disorientation to wrap her legs across his right arm, her body parallel along its length. She grabbed onto the limb at a specific angle and _pulled_ , her efforts manifesting with a wet pop; dislocating Nomu's shoulder. Now that his right side was mostly out of commission she scrambled atop and behind him, her lithe arms wrapping around his neck and executing a rear naked choke.

A blood choke, Izuku realized. She was trying to cut off the blood flow to Nomu's brain, putting all her strength into the endeavor. The behemoth stumbled, flailing madly and trying to throw her off him—it looked like it was working until Nomu's neck bulged repulsively when he flexed, thick veins popping and writhing along his neck like worms beneath skin. With the blood flowing back to his brain, the mutant regained his senses and leapt high into the air to land on his back with a horrific impact, rupturing the ground beneath and crushing her into a deep crater. The earth shook, sending massive tremors that reverberated through the entire structure. The resulting shockwave hit like a sledgehammer, causing Izuku and the others to stumble back.

Nomu jumped out of the crater, Kiri lunging after him—she was pissed, and Izuku felt it. Just as he was trying to forcefully shove his right arm's ball joint back into its socket the girl made her move, leaping onto his head again. Her left arm gripped Nomu's working one tightly and held it immobile when he tried to fling her off; his dislocated right arm couldn't rise high enough. With her right arm and leg she reached down and—

Beside him Tsuyu and Mineta gasped, not believing what they were seeing. Izuku could barely believe it himself. Kiri slammed her right arm and leg into Nomu's birdlike face… and reached into his toothy maw. Wordlessly, she pulled the top of his head back and kicked down on his lower jaw to force his mouth open further than it was meant to go, causing a grisly snap followed by wet gurgling.

Then she rammed her entire arm down his throat.

For a single moment everyone, even the Villains, watched the scene in silent disbelief. The silence didn't last when Nomu began to thrash around with Kiri still atop him, the length of her entire arm from below the shoulder onwards lodged in his esophagus. Izuku understood her intent—since her blood choke earlier had failed she was trying for an air choke this time, physically blocking his airway and trying to choke him into unconsciousness. The girl held on tight like she was riding a rodeo bull, unsure of how long it would take for him to run out of air. Nomu had a large body with equally large muscles, meaning that he would have a powerful set of lungs to supply all that much-needed oxygen. If only she had a grenade like Chen had.

There was a deafening bang from across the plaza, everyone's attention switching to the source. There, the magnificent visage of All Might appeared past the massive doors, the Symbol of Peace in all his glory. All Might… wasn't smiling.

"I had a bad feeling… so I tore myself away from my chat with the Principal and came. I passed young Iida on the way, so I got a rough idea of what happened." Each step he took sounded like a gunshot in the near-silence. "Good grief, it really makes me angry. Thinking about how frightening in must have been for you all… how hard my juniors fought... and now- how Miss Valkyrie was already here fighting when I was supposed to be. But that is why I must proudly say—"

Sapphire pupils glinted against the hollow shadows of All Might's face.

 **"It's fine now!"** The hero reached up and ripped off his tie into shreds. **"I AM HERE!"**

"Kurogiri! Separate them!" the hand-mask Villain cried, actually sounding panicked. "Get her off Nomu!"

"But where do I send her, Shigaraki—"

"Anywhere but here! Do it now, while she's stuck!"

Dark fog swirled and churned around Kiri, enveloping her body much to Izuku's horror. The warp Quirk! Normally she wouldn't be affected by a Quirk, but this one opened a physical gateway using the user's body as a catalyst, effectively linking one point of space to another. The warpgate closed around her arm, seemingly severing it at the shoulder… except there was no blood, the limb dissolving into particles. She'd been sent away somewhere, but where?

 **[x]**

Nomu was finally freed from his choking hazard, inhaling in deep lungfuls of air and managing to get his right arm into proper working condition by snapping the joint back into place. In his disorientation All Might managed to land a blow on both him and the other Villain, scooping up Izuku and his friends. Valkyrie was nowhere to be seen, whisked away by the fog… All Might clenched his teeth. If anything happened to her, he would hold himself responsible… yet another person hurt because he wasn't here.

"Everyone, go to the entrance!" He ordered. "I'm leaving Aizawa to you, he's unconscious. Hurry!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Kero."

Izuku watched his mentor with fearful eyes, remembering what Thirteen had said earlier. _It seems he just reached his_ _ **limit**_ _during his morning commute…_ All Might was running on fumes, and Izuku was the only one who knew it.

"It's no good… It's no good…" the thin man, Shigaraki, was saying, searching for his lost mask. "I-I'm sorry, father…"

His whimpering ended when he retrieved his hand-mask, voice now tinged with hate.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this… that interfering little vigilante wasn't supposed to be here. Why… how did she know..." He turned to All Might, head tilted. "It doesn't matter. With Nomu's regeneration, he's back in perfect condition—and you're becoming weaker, aren't you… All Might."

"All Might, you can't." Izuku said, panicked. "That brain Villain, Nomu; he took on Ki—Valkyrie at her full strength, and he was stronger than her. He has a Shock Absorption Quirk… He's gotta be—"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might held out a hand, silencing him. He then turned back to face him with a smile, fingers forming a 'peace' symbol. "It's fine!"

Izuku watched his mentor for a few seconds before nodding, deciding to trust him. Together with Tsuyu and Mineta's help they hefted Aizawa's limp body away from the battlefield, careful not to move him around too much.

All Might's turned his attention to the hand-masked creep, dashing forward. His arms forming an X, the hero prepared to launch one of his signature smashes. **"Carolina—"**

"Nomu!"

 **"—Smash!"**

The muscled behemoth intercepted the blow for its master, the water behind him parting from the sheer force of All Might's attack. _So Valkyrie fought against this thing… Shock Absorption and Regeneration?_ _Multiple Quirks._ He had to be careful; Valkyrie may not be as strong as he was, but she could still pack one hell of a punch. If this thing could withstand her attacks it meant that it was no small fry.

Nomu lunged for him, missing by mere inches. The hero countered, his fists blurring with speed and slamming into the villain… only to have absolutely no effect. He then tried slugging the beast across its face, only to have that fail as well—Nomu was barely even fazed.

"It doesn't work on his face either?!"

"It doesn't work because of his shock absorption. You can't beat him." Shigaraki whispered, his thin form still trembling with pain from Valkyrie's attack. "That foolish girl couldn't do it, and neither will you. It's game over for you, All Might!"

All Might circled around Nomu with superhuman speed, gripping him around the waist. His back arched, heels rising off the floor to prepare for what was unmistakably a suplex.

"We'll see about that!"

 **[x]**

Kiri burst out from the remains of a burning building, raging flames licking ineffectually at her body. They'd warped her into the Conflagration Zone and right into an inferno, trying to roast her alive. Looking down the girl realized her right arm had been severed from the warp gate closing on it; a little focus and it was back again, white particles rushing together to reform the limb.

She wasted no time in getting back into the fight, headed in the direction that Izuku was currently in. Busting out of the zone's domed ceiling the vigilante found a scene most discouraging: Izuku and a few of his classmates were facing Shigaraki, while All Might was about to engage Nomu. But the most troubling thing was that the Number One Hero was bleeding from the left side of his torso, a splotch of dark crimson forming under his ribs. _His weak spot_.

This wouldn't do. If she worked with All Might they'd be able to defeat Nomu, but alone she was unable to... Her output simply wasn't enough, fighting Nomu solo would result in a stalemate again just like when she'd fought the mental version of All Might. She needed more power.

MORE

POWER.

Kiri began to feel a tugging sensation in her head.

Within the recesses of Izuku's mind Nana and All Might could do nothing but watch helplessly through the host's eyes, fists clenched and teeth grit. For All Might it was looking like he had finally met his match, for Nana it was even worse as she was faced with the very real possibility that he might lose… she didn't want to watch her student die.

Especially when she watched herself die through his eyes. She wouldn't… she couldn't let the same thing happen to him. But they were stuck here, unable to interact with the real world. Perhaps they could influence Izuku to do something? No, he could barely even control the power of One For All, she couldn't expect him to do anything in this situation. There must be something they can do, anything! Snippets of everything she'd experienced in the past few days began to echo within her mind.

 _She's a mental projection! That's how she can be in the real world..._

 _But don't touch my tree! I'll know._

 _In Norse Mythology, the Valkyries were mythical women who chose who was to live and who was to die in battle._

 _ **Chooser of the Slain.**_ Nana's eyes widened with realization. Without a word she turned and marched towards the giant tree that represented Izuku, placing her glowing palm onto the bark.

"KIRI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking All Might and making him turn away from the sky he was watching. "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Sensei, what are you—"

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LET ME HELP YOU!" The woman paused to take a deep breath, perhaps the most important breath in her un-life. **"CHOOSE ME!"**

The point where her palm met the trunk began to glow, blinding light radiating from the weathered wood. A deep whooshing emanated from the tree, the light spiraling outwards and expanding to form—

 **A doorway.**

"Nana?!" All Might gasped.

Nana said nothing as she stepped through, the doorway closing behind her before her student could react. Imperceptible radiance and colors of every shade imaginable greeted her. Somebody screamed, and she wasn't sure if it was her. Inside was a tunnel of burning rainbow light, the mental link between Izuku and Kiri. The Bifrost between minds… the bridge that reached between the mental world and the real world, a link between two realms.

Shimura Nana closed her eyes.

Valkyrie opened her eyes.

When she gasped her voice was strange and slightly distorted, like two people speaking at once. She looked down to find herself no longer featureless nor unclothed, now clad in a familiar costume. Black bodysuit with yellow gloves. Gleaming white boots, and a magnificent white cape billowing in the wind. The figure turned towards the standoff below, the corners of her mouth curving upward.

 **"Hell yeah."**

 **[x]**

All Might took a deep breath, readying himself. Before him was Nomu, an absolute monster, all muscle and instinct. Though Young Todoroki and the others had aided him earlier when he was trapped the beast had still managed to hit him right where it hurt, his old injury opening up and leaking blood.

 _I barely have a minute left… My power has been declining faster than I expected._

"Even with this wound I can take all you brats on." Shigaraki hissed in pain, one hand clutching his side. "Nomu, let's clear this and go home."

 _But I must do this._

Shigaraki dashed towards Izuku and his classmates, feet light and eyes angry.

 _Why? Because I am…_ All Might felt the power of **One For All** surging through his body, eight different souls working together; a gestalt of different generations. A power he was deemed worthy of. _**...The Symbol of Peace!**_

Shigaraki flinched from the sudden increase in pressure, turning towards the Hero. All Might leapt forward, his golden locks whipping in the wind. Nomu blurred with speed, a wall of muscle and aggression. Their fists collided in an immense shockwave that sent everyone nearby flying. Unnoticed by all, a flash of black and white was headed right at them like a missile. All Might readied his fist for another punch, Nomu doing the same—

 **"Who The Hell Do You Think I Am KIIIIIIIIIICK!"**

An alabaster boot impacted Nomu's face with the force of a bullet train, actually causing him to stumble back. The ground beneath him broke apart, shattering like glass and sending an explosion of rubble climbing into the air. All Might blinked in surprise, whirling around to face his unexpected ally. The new combatant spun mid-air, adding rotational momentum to her next attack which came in the form of another ridiculously long name.

 **"Get Your Damn Hands Off Him PUUUNNNCCCHHH!"** the girl yelled, her voice slightly distorted.

It was... Valkyrie, but she looked drastically different. Though her face, skin and hair still looked the same and retained their milky-white color, her eyes no longer glowed green. An ethereal Violet light shone from within her eyes, twin amethysts sparkling with hope. But that costume… it was impossible. That costume belonged to—

Nomu was flung back due to Valkyrie's putting her full force into her punch, the blow acting more like a continuous push. She spun to face All Might, a painfully familiar grin on her face. One that he'd seen before, just not on her.

"All Might, with me!" she cried, taking up a combat stance. "Formation Delta!"

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief, though he subconsciously got into position as well. It was an old battle formation, a favorite of his mentor's, in fact. "Valkyrie, how—"

"Just do it!" Valkyrie yelled, not looking like her usual expressionless self at all. In fact, it reminded him of… _her_. "On my mark. Mark!"

The two heroes dashed forward in unison; one aiming high, the other aiming low. Nomu responded too late and received twin blows that sent him spinning, then another combined attack that pummeled him into the ground. Nearby buildings and walls shook from the impact, massive cracks climbing up their sides.

Izuku and his classmates could only watch in amazement, the two heroes executing every maneuver perfectly; each punch and swing choreographed and precise. It was like watching a dance, passionate and heart-pounding. Two partners working in tandem, both reliant on the other. Each harmonious blow resulted in a wave of pressure, gale winds sweeping across the entire plaza and preventing anyone from getting close. Nomu couldn't even fight back, the combined barrage too much to defend against. Valkyrie seemed much stronger now, perhaps almost as strong as All Might.

 _They're both giving it their all... neither of them are swinging randomly. Each blow, every single hit... is more than a 100% of their full strength!_

"If your Quirk isn't Shock _Nullification_ but Shock _Absorption_ then there must be a limit to it, right?" All Might growled, his arms a hurricane of blows. " _Made to fight me?_ If you can withstand me at 100%, then we've just got to go beyond that!

"With our powers combined," Valkyrie snarled, her smaller form beguiling her monstrous strength and vicious attacks. A rooster-tail of dust and rubble manifested from their movement alone, trees uprooted and concrete chunks spiraling into the air. "It'll be more than enough to force you down, Villain! **A Hero...** "

She landed an over-the-shoulder judo throw, sending Nomu flying right into All Might's uppercut that launched him into the sky.

 **"...Can always break out of a tough spot!"** The blonde finished, One For All thundering through his muscles, surging through his Soul. Together they leapt into the air and swung as one, two pairs of hands sending a barrage of rapid-fire blows into the muscled mutant.

"ORRRRYYAAAAA!" Two voices mixed into a triumphant crescendo, their combined heavy over-swing sent Nomu cratering against the ground so hard the entire USJ shook from the impact, the ground rupturing and fragmenting like the surface of a frozen pond. He bounced off the shattered floor from the impact, mid-air for a moment.

Everyone watched in speechless shock and awe, witnessing the full extent of All Might's power and Valkyrie's hidden one. Izuku stared at his sister's strange new form, eyes shining with wonder.

"Hey villain, have you ever heard these words?" All Might's huge fist cocked back, gathering power. The full force of his might was spiralling within his fist and gathering steam, all eight Souls within him resonating as one. One For All. Valkyrie did the same beside him, grinning. She too gathered power, her own variation of One For All combining with her current esoteric energies.

 **"GO BEYOND! PLUS—"** Two overcharged fists slammed into Nomu, backed with the power of generations that came before. Past and Present, Old and New, United as One. Their fists drove deep into the Villain, their combined power overwhelming and absolute, going way past a 100% and breaking the limits of his shock absorption. **"—ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

An earth-shattering explosion of force emanated from the impact, hammer-like and rattling the teeth of anyone nearby like the strike of a rubber mallet. Nomu was sent flying into the domed ceiling of USJ, turning the giant fixed lights into fireballs when he crashed into and through them. The villain's body shot into the sky, parting clouds as he passed through them and over the horizon.

They did it—the monster had been defeated with their combined efforts, bright sunlight shining through the hole they had made in the ceiling. Izuku watched, his eyes full of stars. So this was the power of All Might… and the power of his own Quirk. He felt his knees trembling, about to give out at the amazing display of heroism before he steeled himself and remembered danger was still nearby.

"NO! It's not fair! This wasn't supposed to— Arrggh!" Shigaraki screeched, seething with rage at Nomu's defeat. "If that girl hadn't shown up, we could have—they cheated!"

"Villains like you will never win; there will always be someone willing to fight for what's right!" Valkyrie yelled, index finger raised skywards proudly. "A Hero will never give up, never hide, never be defeated, never accept Evil!

"You- You ruined everything!" The villain scratched at his neck madly. "I'll kill you—"

Before he could rant on any longer, a bullet hole the size of a quarter appeared on both his knees, causing the man-child to scream in pain and collapse. Iida had returned, and he brought the cavalry with him. The U.A teachers got to work, immediately mopping up the remaining villains with relative ease.

"Let us retreat for now, Shigaraki Tomura! We cannot afford to lose you here!" Kurogiri hissed, finding difficulty in creating a warp gate when Thirteen's black hole began to inhale his fog.

"All Might… and you, Valkyrie… You'll pay for this!" Shigaraki howled, crawling into the shuddering warp gate. "You'll all pay, you damn cheaters! This isn't over! I swear it!"

Both heroes leapt forward in an effort to catch them but to no avail, the gate closing just inches away from them. Izuku and his classmates were further back, still a little too stunned from the sheer power displayed in the fight to move.

All Might huffed, a little spent but ultimately alright. Without the help Valkyrie provided, he would have been forced to put much more stress on his body, possibly even shortening his transformation time or worse, his remaining lifespan. Speaking of the vigilante, she was eying the hole Nomu made in the ceiling with a low whistle, giggling a little. How… unprecedented. This was the second time that he'd seen her with actual facial expressions and outward emotions. But more importantly, that costume… those moves… that smile. They all belonged to—

"Just like old times. You haven't changed a bit, y'know? Still reckless as ever." Valkyrie turned to him, smiling warmly. There it was again, painfully familiar and nostalgic. **"I'm so proud of you."**

"Miss Valkyrie…" All Might whispered, uncertain on what to say. "Who are you?"

"Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers." she chuckled, glowing with alluring light.

For a moment her face and body changed, though her costume remained the same. He knew that face. A mole below her right cheek. Dark hair tied in a partial bun, two long strands framing her face. Pearly-white teeth gleaming alongside a radiant, cheerful grin. A halo of seven glittering stars encircled her head like a miniature galaxy, giving her the appearance of an Angel descended from Heaven.

"Nana?" he breathed.

Steel-gray eyes glimmered with nostalgia, time seeming to trickle to an eternity between those precious few seconds.

"See you around, Toshinori."

With that final statement and smile she faded away in the wind, her form dissolving into smoke. All Might reached out to grab her hand, to just hold her one last time—

Her ectoplasmic, ethereal fingers slipped through his, leaving no trace that she'd ever been there. A phantom from the past, come to aid him in his time of need. Izuku and his friends gathered around him even as the teachers streamed in to clean up the remaining villains, effectively ending the invasion of USJ.

"All Might… are you okay?" Izuku tried reluctantly. The hero didn't respond, opting to keep silent. It wasn't that he wouldn't respond, but rather that he couldn't. He'd just seen a ghost, after all. Someone very dear to him, gone once again.

All Might stared at his hand for a long, long time.

 **[x]**

A swirling doorway of light opened up in Izuku's mind, dumping both Kiri and Nana onto the grass unceremoniously. Both of them collapsed in exhaustion, panting in great deep breaths. All Might quickly rushed over to help them up, concern evident on his face.

"What...what... What was that?!" the blonde hero exclaimed, currently experiencing a volatile mix of confusion, horror, and amazement. "Sensei, you were in the real world and you two were—you two were combined or something!"

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock." Nana groaned, clutching her head like she was having a hangover. "Oh man, I don't feel so good."

"Nn..." Kiri shivered a little, prompting him to pick her up into a hug in an effort to keep her warm. "I feel sick."

"Must be some kind of feedback or something, an emotional overflow?" the woman leaned against a nearby rock. "Totally worth it though."

"Why," All Might began, shaking his head. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you think?" Nana slurred angrily, eyes unfocused and… tearful? "I couldn't just… I couldn't just watch you die! Not like how I watched myself die—I won't let history repeat itself, not when I can actually make a difference!"

That last part sent a pang of regret through his heart, but he pressed on. "I wouldn't have—"

"How do you know?!" she suddenly yelled at him, her eyes watery. "How do you know, huh?! I can't bear to see something like that happen. I saw an opportunity, and I took it! I know I acted on my emotions, but is that so bad?"

"Nana…"

"I can't watch you die, I just can't! You're like a son to me, Toshinori…" she choked, gazing down at the ground in shame. "I don't want to lose another son."

He rushed in and hugged her tight, feeling her body shuddering with small sobs. Looks like she had some issues that she had been keeping hidden all this time after all, magnified by the emotional feedback from the fusion. Chen's pessimistic words echoed softly in his head.

 _This place is no paradise… more like a graveyard._

Each to his own, he supposed. He held Nana a little tighter, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. Kiri shivered again in his arms, the three of them huddling in a sort of pseudo-family hug. He patted his mentor on the back, calming her down. He kept holding her until she stopped shaking, finally becoming stable after a few minutes had passed.

"I-I'm sorry." his mentor stammered, pulling away from him. Her gaze was downcast, a hand coming up to dry her eyes. "I didn't mean to yell, I just..."

"You don't have to say anything, Sensei. I understand." All Might said calmly. Gazing down on her head he found himself looking at her halo of three souls.

 **Three Souls.**

"Nana…" All Might began, a gut feeling of dread starting to overtake him. "Something's wrong."

"Huh? What is it?" She looked up at him, confused.

"Your halo; its only got three souls instead of the usual seven. Are four of them sleeping or something?"

The woman's eyes bulged, a look of alarm overcoming her. She quickly waved her hands and gathered the three remaining souls into her open palms, smacking them around a little in the process.

"You two! Oi, wake up!" she yelled, her voice frantic. "Where... where's the four of them?!"

Among the three All Might only recognized Nana's Violet soul and Misha's Magenta soul, the remaining unknown soul shining a brilliant pure-white. The latter two had clearly woken up and were starting to talk, flashing with panicked speed.

"They're not—I-I don't understand… Where—" Nana muttered, the two souls flickering in response. "It couldn't be. Could it?"

"Sensei?"

"It's those four." The woman paled visibly, looking even more like an actual ghost now with the added effect of her translucency. "Oh shit."

"Huh?"

Back then, when I crossed the bridge to the real world I thought I heard someone screaming. I thought it was just a figment of my imagination, but now—now I'm sure."

"S-screaming?"

"I'm certain it was one of them." Nana gasped. "It has to be."

She thought back to the burning rainbow bridge, intense and overwhelming. Someone screamed—

 ** _LET ME OUT_**

All Might frowned, uncertain. "So where did they—"

"No no no, you still don't understand!"

Nana's form suddenly increased in transparency, fading in and out. Something was happening to Kiri as well—she was… shrinking?

"I've screwed up—I've let them out!" His mentor turned to him, grabbing his massive shoulders and shaking them hysterically. "Don't you know what this means?!"

"Wha—?"

"One For All didn't always belong to heroes, you oaf!" Her wide eyes turned skyward. "Those four; **They've escaped into the real world!** "

The blonde's eyes flashed with realization and alarm, finally grasping the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Two of them used to be classified as villains! Chen will be fine, I'm more worried about the other three, especially _that_ idiot! We need Midoriya to find them and get them back in here, contain the situation, we need to stop them before—"

Whatever the woman was about to say next was cut off when she fully faded away, reverting back into a floating soul fragment. Four souls now floated above All Might's head in an orbit, three of them pulsing rapidly as they tried to communicate with him. Only thing was, he still didn't know how to hear or speak to them when they were in that form.

"W-what? I can't—I can't understand any of you! Kiri-chan, can you—" Looking down, he realized that the girl had shrunk even more, still shrinking before his very eyes until she finally stopped. She still wore the same outfit but she was absolutely tiny now, about the size of a doll that could easily fit onto his palm. As he picked her up delicately the little chibi girl shook herself awake, peering up at him.

"Wha—! What happened to you, are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" she squeaked, her voice as tiny as her body. "I'm just in super-duper-power-saving mode."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"It means my energy is being shared." Kiri peeped from atop his palm, clearly upset. "They're using my energy!"

"They? Who's-" The hero paused, visibly paling. "Oh no."

 **[x]**

The sun had set, the sky darkening across Musutafu City. Buskers and street performers crowded popular pathways, each wanting to make a living or showcase their talents. Among them was a singer, her melodious voice ringing straight and true into the night sky. Slender fingers strummed across tight guitar strings.

 _"But you held my hand~"_

She sang an old song, a moderate crowd gathering around and listening with approval. Some were even filming her performance with their smartphones, enjoying the music. If those same people would have just looked up they would have found something much more interesting to film.

 _"You took me right back down to Hell…"_

Four shining Souls, each boasting a different color, streaked past the wispy clouds, pale moonlight guiding their journey across the starry heavens. They left trails of ghostly light in their wake, Four Horsemen riding through the inky darkness. Within one of those Souls something otherworldly stirred, gazing down at the city below.

 _"I've got an Angel on my shoulder~"_

"At long last." the being whispered. "Midoriya... Izuku."

 _"_ ~ _But a Devil in my head."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
**

 **Here we were, thinking that the two Worlds would be separate from each other.**

 **In Norse Mythology, the E **inherjar** (Old Norse "single (or once) fighters") are those who have died in battle and are brought to Valhalla by Valkyries. -Wikipedia.**

 **Edit: Changed cover pic to represent Kiri. It's actually a cropped picture of Yui eating gummy vitamins drawn by an anonymous drawfriend but it's close enough. That's what she basically looks like in her teen/child form. I didn't draw it. Added OC tag.  
**

 **Next chapter will be shorter as I'm taking reader fatigue into account. I don't have an update schedule 'cause I don't know how to manage my time properly. The main pairing will still be Izuku x Ochaco, but it'll mostly be hinted at and not focused upon. The ending song the street musician was singing is "Angel On My Shoulder" by Kaskade. Naturally, it belongs to its respective owners, I don't own anything except for my own OCs.**

 **Also, I just realized that Kiri 'shares' a name with Kirishima. Dang, I didn't think of that earlier.**

 **I just want to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for supporting this fic. No words can express my gratitude to all of you. Thank you so much. You guys are the driving force that motivates me to continue writing. **

**Feel free to give some feedback and/or constructive criticism if you want to. I can already see the incoming 'chapter-too-long' messages coming, hahaha. I cut out a lot of content regarding the Mental World as I realized people would prefer stuff in the Real World with Izuku and Kiri. Hopefully this chapter's mental world segment was more interesting the previous one's.  
**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Thy Kingdom Come

**Chapter 5. A little longer than I expected it to be due to an additional omake at the end.  
**

* * *

The Nurse's office was clean and air-conditioned, the golden sunlight that peeked through the curtains drawing beams of comfortable warmth across Izuku's face. Despite the somewhat cosy atmosphere the boy couldn't help but feel a crushing anxiousness at the current situation, still confused as to what happened earlier at USJ.

He still hadn't told All Might about the discovery of his original Quirk, along with Kiri's existence. He originally wanted to tell him in private after school, but with the advent of the attack on USJ and this new complication he wasn't sure what to do...

Recovery Girl was currently conducting a check-up on All Might, while Izuku had been specifically requested to come along with them under the guise that he needed healing for his mangled finger. The Hero hadn't spoken ever since Nomu's defeat, having been assisted by Valkyrie's strange new form.

"Because of the situation this time, I can't really scold you." Recovery Girl huffed. "You were lucky that brute didn't dig any deeper into your old wound."

"All Might, are you really okay?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"I'm... fine, Young Midoriya. I just- the form that Valkyrie took on earlier… she looked like-" Bony hands clenched into fists. "No, she didn't just look like her. The way she _talked_ , the way she _moved_ \- That was her. I'm certain of it."

"Her?" he ventured curiously, slightly fearful of the answer.

"That costume she was wearing. And her face afterwards… That was Shimura Nana." All Might grunted as Recovery Girl continued to bandage him. "I was planning to tell you later on- She was my mentor, the one who held One For All before me. The question is… how is Miss Valkyrie connected to her? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Your… Mentor. Maybe it's her original Quirk, or maybe she's friends with Valkyrie?"

"I doubt it. Nana's Quirk was basically just super-strength, greatly amplified when combined with the power of One For All. As for the friend theory I'm afraid that's impossible, young man."

"Why's that?"

"Shimura Nana passed away a long time ago, before Valkyrie first appeared." All Might said softly, staring blankly into the ceiling. "I was at the funeral."

A strange feeling of sorrow mixed with regret tugged at Izuku's heart. Should he tell All Might that he too was connected to Valkyrie? No. The current circumstances were simply too complicated to explain right now- he needed to ask Kiri what was going on. Why had she taken on the form of a person who was long gone- no, she wasn't just 'a person'. She was someone who once wielded One For All…

A sneaking suspicion was beginning to worm its way into Izuku's heart.

The boy's train of thought was interrupted by the door sliding open, a trenchcoat-toting man striding through.

"Pardon me…" He greeted Recovery Girl with a tip of his hat, then turned to them. "Long time no see, All Might."

"Tsukauchi! Didn't know you were here."

"All Might! Is, uh... Is it alright to show that form?" Izuku fumbled, gesturing at the Hero's skeletal body.

"Yeah, it's fine. Why? Because he's Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the Police Force."

"Heh. What's with that weird introduction?" Tsukauchi snickered. "Sorry to cut to the chase, but I need all the details on the Vill-"

"Wait, please! More importantly, are all the students okay?" All Might asked worriedly. "What about Aizawa- Eraserhead, and Thirteen?"

"The students are fine save for a few light scratches, and the two teachers are in a stable condition for now. Thirteen suffered from some heavy lacerations, but he'll be fine after some treatment. Aizawa-san has multiple fractures on both his arms and face, but luckily there was no damage to his brain or eyes. He'll be back in perfect condition once he heals up."

"I see…"

"If you three Heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived. They're good kids, Toshinori… despite everything, they fought too. I think they'll grow up to be fine Heroes." Tsukauchi cupped his chin, deep in thought. "Then there's also the issue of the vigilante; Valkyrie, arriving on the scene. That girl again, huh. How did she know what was going on at USJ before any of the teachers did? I just can't figure it out…"

"U-um. Again? Have you met her before?" Izuku asked, trying to steer the topic away from USJ.

"She was the bane of our local Police department more than a few times. We never could catch her- this one time she dropped off an unconscious villain within the building itself and we still couldn't capture her." The detective's expression soured, apparently remembering something unpleasant. "Then she ate all the sugarcubes and doughnuts in the station before she left and we couldn't do a damn thing about it."

The boy coughed nervously. Yep, that's her alright.

"Can you believe it? A Police department with no sugar for our coffee and no doughnuts! And just last month, she-"

"Speaking of the girl, we've got a new mystery on our hands." All Might interrupted. "Valkyrie took on the form of one Shimura Nana earlier."

"Shimura? Isn't that-" Tsukauchi frowned. "Hurm. This is a new development… We're gonna need all the help we can get to figure this one out."

As the two friends began a lengthy conversation on the ongoing investigation, Izuku tuned them out and looked towards the afternoon sun setting over the horizon. He was worried for his little sister- she disappeared right after the fight with Nomu. And that form she took… it couldn't be.

Could it?

 **[x]**

Izuku went straight home later that night after his finger got healed by Recovery Girl, his mother greeting him with a concerned hug. He was beginning to worry- Kiri still hadn't appeared, and he was starting to get a bad feeling about all this.

As the boy tossed and turned about in his bed, the anxiousness within him prevented him from falling asleep. He gazed out of his window and at the night sky, hoping to find some peace in staring at the stars above- that always calmed him down when he was younger.

Izuku looked into the darkness above Musutafu... and saw strange lights in the sky. A closer inspection revealed that _something_ was falling from the heavens. Not just one, either- a quartet of twinkling stars left fiery, multicolored trails behind them as they screamed across the sky, almost looking like a meteor shower. Probably the effect of some flying Hero or an aircraft, he reasoned. Still, he couldn't stop looking… the sight of them was sort of calming in an eerie, unexplainable way.

Tracking their path invoked an odd, almost familiar sense of nostalgia in him. They were beautiful, four distinct colors of Orange, Blue, Red and Green. The four stars fell in parallel, an unearthly rainbow in the night… until they split off, branching into separate paths. Izuku's eyelids started to droop, sleep finally overtaking him.

A dreamless slumber awaited him, his mind and body completely at peace. Everything was calm, a quiet silence in the comforting darkness of his mind. That comfort was soon interrupted by something pulling weakly at his face, desperate to wake him up.

"Nii-chan… nii-chan, onii-chan!" A young voice drifted in and out of his consciousness. "Izuku-nii-chan, wake up!"

"Wha..." The boy slowly sat up straight, eyes fluttering open. Bright sunlight bounced off every corner of the room. It was… morning already? "Kiri? I'm glad you're okay-"

Izuku looked around, unable to find his sister. That was strange. He was sure he heard her voice.

"Onii-channnnn…"

He glanced down to find his little sister resting on his thigh, but something was wrong- Kiri was currently smaller than one of his All Might action figures, tiny enough to sit atop his palm. She was sniffing miserably into the sheets, her lilliputian form looking up at him in guilt before letting out a squeak and hiding her face, clearly distressed.

His previous confusion now replaced with concern, the plain-looking boy delicately reached down and scooped her up into his hands. She seemed so fragile and weak in this new form, like a little doll.

"Hey, hey… What's wrong?" Izuku rubbed her pint-sized back lightly with his finger, feeling her shiver at his touch. "Don't cry..."

"I… I'm sorry…" Kiri sniffed, her minuscule hands coming away to wipe away equally small tears. She pulled on her little hoodie to cover her head, curling into a tight ball on his palm like a tiny cat. "I-I didn't tell you… because I didn't want to- to shock you…"

"Hm? Oh! You mean Shimura Nana's form?"

She nodded meekly, not daring to look at him in her shame.

Izuku brought both hands up closer and nuzzled against the girl gently, feeling her hug his face. Through the connection they shared he felt her sorrow and shame at having deceived him, her miniature body wracked with small sobs. _Poor girl_ , he thought. He was sure that she only had good intentions. Coaxing her a little he managed to get her to open up and reveal her face again, her cheeks shining wetly.

"I need… I need to show you something." the girl whispered. "It's- It's really important."

"Hmm? If you say so." Izuku nodded. "Show me."

With that confirmation the little construct tiptoed to press her forehead against his, another memory transfer. A sequence of wild colors, sounds and sensations assaulted his senses, kaleidoscopic and hallucinatory- a bridge of rainbow light stretching infinitely before him until-

 _ **"** **I AM HERE, AS A MEMORY!"**_

The glorious visage of All Might appeared, dressed in his casual clothes. The Number One Hero smiled widely, hands on his hips. Four spheres of light orbited around his head lazily, the collective glow that they emitted giving the impression of a Halo. Behind him the bright blue sky was eclipsed by a titanic tree in the background, providing some shade from the morning sun.

" _Wow, this seems really weird. Kiri-chan, you're 'recording' this, right?"_

A small squeak, followed by the 'camera' moving up and down to nod in confirmation. Izuku quickly realized that he was looking through his sister's eyes, or more accurately- memories from her point of view. _They already knew each other- he knew her by name? What was going on?_

" _Okay, I'll have to make this short and sweet so you can remember everything. Ahem! Greetings, Young Midoriya! This might be a little weird, but I am here to tell you what's going on!"_ All Might announced. " _Since I passed you the power of One For All, a fragment of me now resides inside your head! That's right, we're live from within your mind, young man! Frankly, I had no idea something like this would happen. How unexpected!"_

Izuku could barely even believe what he was hearing. A fragment of All Might was in his head?! The very notion was absurd and absolutely ridiculous, but hearing it come from the mouth of his hero caused him to think twice. If he could cry out in surprise he'd would have done so the instant he comprehended that shocking revelation.

" _I know, I know. It's really strange."_ the Hero coughed sheepishly. " _But wait, there's more!"_

 _There's more?!_

" _I'm not the only one in here! Turns out whenever One For All is transferred to a new wielder, a fragment of the previous wielder's soul is taken along for the ride!"_ All Might pointed to a violet orb in his halo, which flashed twice. " _This here is Shimura Nana! That's how little Kiri-chan was able to assume her form- she's in here too! She's says hi. At least, I think that's what she's saying."_

 _What?!_

" _But the thing is- something went wrong, Young Man."_ The Hero leaned in closer, his voice serious. " _I regret to tell you this, but when Kiri and Nana did their combining thing, there was… a breach. Four Souls, previous wielders of One For All have escaped into the Real World! Now, I know this sounds really bad…"_ All Might paused and scratched his head. " _Okay, it is really bad. Nana and I can't do anything from in here, and Kiri-chan is completely drained from both the fusion and the fact that the four escapees are using her power and the power of One For All to manifest themselves as projections. But she can track them down... Therefore, it's up to you to retrieve them!"_

 _WHAT?!_

" _Two of them are villains and must not be allowed to wreak havoc in a world which they do not belong. We also don't know what kind of negative effects there'll be on you or One For All so we need them back in here as soon as possible. I know this is sudden, and selfish… I'm sorry, Midoriya my boy! I wish there was more I could do… but it's alright! Remember, I chose you as my successor for a reason… So believe in me, who believes in you!_ _ **It's all up to you now, young man!**_ "

The memory ended abruptly, Izuku pulling away into reality and gasping for air. He immediately started shaking with fear, alarmed and confused. There was a bunch of people, dead people- living inside his head? That was insane, in more ways than one! And four of them have… escaped.

Not to mention, All Might expected him to retrieve the escaped souls who once wielded One For All? What was going on?! This was all so sudden! And his suggestion that they would wreak havoc- there was the underlying implication that some of them might not be so inclined to go back into his head. The boy started to hyperventilate, overwhelming fear consuming his thoughts.

Two of them… two of them were Villains! A pale hand reached out for him again with killing intent, a nightmare vision of the thin man that had led the assault on USJ. Izuku shivered at the memory, trembling. He would have to face Villains right after he'd already did yesterday?! He didn't even know how to use the current iteration of the power correctly! Up against individuals with probably _years_ of experience- how could he- he couldn't-

A little whine from Kiri caught his attention, the boy glancing down at her to find a crestfallen expression on her childish face.

"I'm- I'm sorry, onii-chan…" She whimpered pitifully, clearly blaming herself for what had happened. "I'm supposed to protect you but- but I only caused t-t-trouble for you…"

She scrunched up her eyes, sniffing and hiccuping. Seeing her upset like that caused him to forget his fear, a newfound sense of determination seeming to flow from deep within his heart.

 _ **"It's all up to you now, young man!** **"**_ All Might's voice echoed.

"It's okay, it's okay." he shushed her gently, looking at her with warm, kind eyes. "It's not your fault- nobody could have predicted that something like this would happen. I'm not angry at all."

"You're- you're not?" Lovely sapphire eyes peered up at him timidly. The tip of his index finger came to wipe away her tears with utmost care. "B-but I…"

"Of course I'm not. Don't worry, okay?" Izuku stroked the top of her tiny head gently. "If we're going to find them, we'll do it together. As a family."

"Onii-chan… I-I'm soweeee…" She wailed, rushing forward to hug his finger with her pint-sized body. "I love you..."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Kiri. I love you too." Izuku glanced at his bedside clock, noting the time. 6:57AM. Right, classes were cancelled today due to the attack on USJ yesterday. There was no time to hesitate or be held down by fear- the four were still out there, and All Might was counting on him to return them from whence they came. "C'mon, we need to find them."

"O-okay!" A new look of determination gleamed within the girl's eyes, with her nodding fiercely.

Izuku quickly changed into some casual clothes and scooped up his miniature little sister to place her atop him- a literal Angel on his shoulder. He didn't bother to wake up his Mom in the rush; time was of the essence. A stray thought occurred to him; should he call the real All Might for help?

No… although Kiri had helped him the Number One Hero was still needed to rest after overextending his time limit in the fight against Nomu. To ask him for aid now had the potential to shorten his Hero form's remaining time even further, something that the Symbol of Peace could not afford.

Additionally, explaining the entire situation to All Might or anyone else would already take up a huge portion of time, time that he did not have. The longer those four roamed free the more likely that complications would occur. **He had to do this himself.** Grabbing his smartphone and an old backpack the boy took a deep breath and trudged out the door with his sister at his side, his heart filled with a volatile mix of nervousness and confidence.

 **[x]**

Izuku bobbed and weaved between the human traffic of downtown Musutafu, paying them no heed to focus on his current mission. He wore an old, greying All Might hoodie with Kiri hiding inside the hood and clinging onto him, whispering directions into his ear.

Her instructions led him right through the center of the city, out of the busy streets and into the lesser-developed areas. Eventually they made their way to the outskirts, Kiri pointing to a hilltop where an old, traditional-looking house sat. The pair made their way up dozens of stairs quickly, Izuku thankful his days training with All Might had paid off in such a way. What kind of person would he meet, he wondered… there was simply too little information to work with.

Finally reaching the summit of the hill he found himself standing at a dilapidated gate, the wooden frame rotting and mottled with algae. Izuku pushed it open cautiously and stepped past it, wincing when the rusty hinges let out a bone-chilling creak. The first thing he spotted was tall slabs of stone placed in neat parallel rows, a sense of desolate loneliness plaguing the atmosphere as the thick treetop canopy above shrouded the area in darkness despite the bright morning sun. He gulped, realizing what this place was.

 **A Graveyard.**

Though his body trembled with fear Izuku continued forward, trusting in the directions his sister was giving him. His footsteps were slow and measured, heart pounding with a steady drumbeat. Kiri held on tight, draining some of his fear away and clearing his mind.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kiri?"

She nodded, then pointed at a specific corner urgently. Izuku advanced forward and felt his heart leap into his throat- the rough shape of a person was crouched low near a tombstone, their back towards them and barely visible in the dim light. The poor boy felt a shiver creep up his spine, his breathing labored and tight. _It's okay, there's no such thing as ghosts, there's nothing to be afraid of..._

Izuku slowly inched his way towards the figure, careful not to alert them to his presence. He still didn't know what he was dealing with- for all he knew this could be a dangerous Villain.

"Your sneaking could use a little work."

The plain-looking boy jumped at that statement, before calming himself down when the figure turned to face him. A tall woman in a white blouse and dark slacks gazed at him passively, her pastel orange ponytail cascading down her left shoulder. She looked like a professional in that outfit- possessing a sharp, strict beauty that reminded him of a schoolteacher, her only flaw the dark circles under her eyes giving the impression that she hadn't slept in weeks.

She beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand, her face expressionless. Edging closer, the boy made sure to take note of her every move- he was still wary and cautious of the stranger. Now that he was a little closer he noticed the hair ornament atop her head was a tiny oriental crown, the accessory holding her ponytail in place.

"Hello, Midoriya Izuku." she whispered, turning back to stare at the tombstone before her. _She knew his name!_ She had to be one of them. "And Hello again, little Construct."

"Grandma." Kiri whispered from her perch. He pulled down his hoodie to reveal his face and let her out, the little girl crawling out to sit on his shoulder. "Grandma Chen."

Izuku searched through the archives of his brain for someone who had that name, both Hero and Villain, but came up short. This person was a complete unknown to him, not to mention that she wore her civilian clothes instead of a costume. He didn't really have much to work with here.

"Don't call me that. I'm not _your_ Grandma, that's for sure." Chen grumbled, a little annoyed. "Just let me… just give me a moment."

Izuku watched her sweep her hand across the weathered stone, her fingers feeling every bump and crack along its surface. He kept silent, not wanting to disturb whatever she was doing. In a way, it felt like he was communing with a spirit- the soul of someone long gone now before him. Nervous fidgets caused his limbs to twitch uncomfortably. He still couldn't believe it- someone who once wielded One For All was standing before him.

"Tch. So they put it here, huh."

"Um, you knew them… Chen-san?" Izuku tried reluctantly, unsure of how to address her.

"Of course I do." the woman said flatly. "She's me."

Izuku stared at the tombstone silently, slowly processing what he'd just heard. He realized with more than a little amazement she was looking at her own grave, perhaps the last reminder that she'd once been a living person.

"To think they buried my ashes here in Japan…" she stated wistfully, a faraway look in her eyes. The woman shifted slightly to face the tombstone beside hers, placing a hand atop it.

"Look at you, you foolish little girl- still holding on to my son's surname." Chen whispered, brushing off a stray leaf. "Why didn't you remarry… it would've been easier."

The woman continued to turn her head, looking down the row of graves. There was complete silence with the exception of the wind rushing through the trees, the chilly morning air only adding a strange tranquility to the atmosphere.

"They're gone." she said, hands curling into fists and knuckles turning white. "I thought I had left them, but in the end I was the one who was left behind. How ironic."

"I'm sorry." Izuku said softly, finally understanding that she was standing among the graves of her family. He couldn't even begin to fathom what the woman was experiencing now, having the rest of the world move on without her whilst she was frozen in time within the power of One For All. Perhaps decades had passed since her death.

She stood up to her full height, looking down at her hands. A quiet resolve seemed to solidify within her tired eyes, locking on to Izuku. Turning to him, the woman's jaw tensed... her fingers loosened into hooks.

"I should _kill_ you." Chen said quietly.

"W-what?!" Izuku stammered in alarm, almost backing away until Kiri floated in front of him. She was shielding him with her tiny from, arms outstretched and determined to protect him even in her weakened state. Izuku pulled her back onto his shoulder- he wouldn't just rely on her. They'd do this together.

"I've spent the last seventy-nine years trapped in prison of memories with a bunch of buffoons. I have been denied my heavenly ascension into the afterlife because of this accursed power... like Sisyphus, I am bound to Hell. Don't you see? To kill you would mean my freedom… and yours."

 _Oh no. Oh nonononono._

Every step she took seemed to cause the boy's heartbeat to ratchet up in multitudes. It took all it had in him not to back away, the sheer pressure she exuded turning his knees into jelly. Kiri started to growl, prepared to defend her brother to the death.

"If I kill you now… How many people will be spared from the prison named One For All?" The woman was too emotionally overwhelmed to think clearly, Izuku guessed. "How many souls will I save from eternal purgatory? Dozens? Hundreds?"

"Chen-san, please! I know we just met, but- You're not thinking straight." The student raised his arms in a placating manner, his heart a jackhammer that pounded at his ribcage relentlessly. _Nononono. This wasn't supposed to happen._ "Don't do this… I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt _me_?" she said darkly, her tone raising the hairs on the back of his neck. "You should worry about yourself, Child. Did your little Construct not tell you about my Quirk?"

"Y-your Quirk? I-I don't understand…"

"I may not have received your Construct's **Invulnerability** , but the effects of your melded powers has somehow allowed me to replicate my own Quirk." A menacing aura seemed to seep from the woman as she advanced. Her eyes were two immolating coals, the telltale whine and lightning of One For All beginning to spark across her body. "Even now I can feel the effects of my **Insomnia** …"

 _She could use her own Quirk, as well as her own version of One For All._

This was bad. Really, really bad. Up against an opponent with an unknown Quirk and years of experience bearing down on him, all Izuku could do was hold his ground. He couldn't use One For All to escape- a single use would cripple his legs and leave him helpless to fight back. Though Kiri was trying her best she could do little in her weakened state, powerless to fight and too drained to imbue him with her Invulnerability. _Think, Izuku, think!_ Her variant of One For All was definitely weaker than All Might's since she predates him. He could hit the ground beneath her with a Smash to stun or knock her back, but- the graves would be destroyed if he did that...

"My Quirk allows me to get stronger and tougher the longer I stay awake, and it resets when I fall asleep." Chen's voice sizzled into his ear. "I don't get tired, but I do suffer from sleep deprivation like any normal human. My brain starts shutting down if I keep it active for too long. But in a mental form... all the downsides vanish since I'm no longer human. To think I was about to finally fall asleep when I was forcefully yanked out of your head..."

He had to do something, and do it quick. She was edging closer and closer, a steady hum of power radiating off her like heat from a flame. Even in his panic Izuku was still planning.

 _Think, think! Make as much noise as possible. Attract nearby bystanders which would then alert the police or heroes- but in those few minutes they would take to arrive I'd be reduced to a red stain on the ground... Maybe send Kiri to get help while I keep her talking to buy time-  
_

"When I was alive six months of not sleeping would have granted me power equal to All Might." Her voice was a whisper cutting through the air. "In this mental form I haven't slept in the last two _years_. Even without One For All I could split this city in two."

That last part sent a tremor through Izuku's body, causing the boy to steel himself with a sudden defiance and determination. No way in hell he'd allow her to harm Musutafu city, his home. Everyone was counting on him. _Shimura Nana. All Might. Kiri. Mom._ The fear he felt all this while disappeared without Kiri's interference, replaced with reckless bravado and righteous anger.

"I can't let you do that." Izuku grit his teeth, One For All surging through his arm as he took on a combat stance. On his shoulder, Kiri took on her own stance as well, ready to fight alongside her brother.

A new effect of bristling green lightning crackled through and around his limb, contrasting his opponent's arcing orange lightning. Both of them charged themselves up with the power passed down for generations, two bearers of the torch impossibly squaring down against each other. Branches of energy from both combatants clashed and sparked off on their counterparts, a lightshow of power within the dark graveyard.

"Oh?" Chen crooned, curious. "Are you going to fight me, _**boy**_?"

"If I have to. I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Though he knew he would most likely lose, Izuku still stood his ground. The air surrounding Izuku's arm distorted, steam rising from his skin as the muscle and tendons within tensed with power. He'd do anything to protect the city, the innocent, even at the cost of his own body. Despite everything, he wasn't going down without a fight. Even against a vastly superior opponent with years of experience… _even so… even so!_

"Excellent." the woman whispered. Her arms moved upward- Izuku's entire body tensed and prepared to launch a fully charged smash right into her face-

Chen unexpectedly powered down, the lightning that raced across her body diffusing with a quiet whine. Izuku was barely able to stop himself and One For All from releasing, wrangling the overwhelming power within him to a standstill. To his confusion she began to clap slowly, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

"So you're not just any ordinary boy after all." she stated, the tiniest hint of a smile on her features. "Not bad, Midoriya Izuku. You pass."

"E-eh?" The poor boy stammered, genuinely stunned. "Wha- What?"

"But still, it could have been better." The woman hummed in thought, a hand to her chin. "For instance, you had literally no plan but to punch me in the face and hope for the best. You should have tried to retreat to call for reinforcements, or perhaps create a loud enough ruckus so that nearby Heroes would investigate. I can see you thinking and planning, but there was no execution. Also, you did not notice that One For All is weaker due to four parts of it missing, or consider that if I actually lashed out with my overcharged Quirk I would have depleted all my borrowed energy in an instant- which would have effectively led to my own destruction. Careless. If the passing mark was 30 you would have gotten 35."

"We're- you're not gonna-"

"You still have much to learn, you naive child." Chen sighed and knelt down, tussling Izuku's hair like his mother used to do. "Did you really think I would harm the city that my family lived in? That I would start a fight among the graves of my family when I clearly showed how distraught I was about them earlier? To do so would bring dishonor to their name, and mine. If you'd actually used the stuffing in between your ears to do some thinking you would have at least tried to call me out or dissuade me about the graves the moment I powered up. Though I suppose fear does hinder the thinking process quite a bit."

"T-that was all a test?!" Izuku cried, pulling away in disbelief. "It was all f-f-fake?"

"No, the part about them being buffoons was quite true." the woman said, dusting off her knees as she got up. "I underestimated you... in all honesty I expected you to hide behind your Construct or go crawling to the real All Might for help in retrieving us. Instead you faced me head-on, little hero. How brave. Reckless, but brave. However, you have shown that you were willing to _sacrifice_. As such, you're good in my books."

"I- um, er…" the boy mumbled, still speechless from shock.

"You remind me of my son, you know. But do not let that recklessness be your downfall."

Chen extended her hand towards Kiri, the tiny being touching her finger with one of her own. The air around them displaced with a whoosh as the simulacrum transformed into her teenage form, complete with her own casual clothes- namely her hoodie (that now fit her nicely) and shorts, along with a pair of shoes that were identical to Izuku's. The woman had returned her borrowed power to both of them through her.

The teenage girl huffed, cheeks puffed up in annoyance and arms folded. The older woman returned the expression with an expressionless shrug, causing the young girl to pout even further. Izuku just watched them both in disbelief, still a little too stunned.

Before he could say anything a small cough broke his concentration, causing the boy to jolt up in surprise. An old man shuffled into view past the stairs, holding a small bucket of water and a lantern. He hadn't noticed their entire exchange earlier, more focused on trying to make his way past them.

"Ah, excuse me." he murmured, gesturing to the area that they were standing on. "Pardon me, please. I need to clean them..."

"...Of course." Chen said quietly, her eyes flickering over his decrepit form. His face was rough and lined with age, the effects of time clear on his wrinkled, sagging skin. One of his eyes was misty with cataracts, gaze cast downwards as his back was hunched and curved.

Wordlessly they moved out of the way for him, watching in silence as he began to clean the gravestones in a practiced motion. Izuku dared not speak, for he suspected Chen was thinking the exact same thing in regards to the old man before them... This was no gravekeeper.

"Huh…?" he whispered almost ceremoniously, running his fingers across the same weathered stone that Chen had touched earlier. He cast his gaze along the same gravestones she had eyed, too. "Oh dear, did I already clean you all yesterday? My, I'm getting a little too forgetful."

Both Izuku and Chen's vision blurred as one. For a moment, life and youth returned to the old man. She saw a little boy no older than five, his tiny fingers clinging onto hers. Her grandson giggled when she picked him up into a loving embrace, nuzzling against her innocently. Together they smiled for the camera, for their family here in Musutafu, Japan.

The moment passed, and she could only watch as the old man bowed to them politely after a few minutes, finished with his business and shuffling towards the exit. Though her expression remained even as ever, a single tear rolled down the woman's cheek. Izuku opted not to say anything, having already understood. In that brief, fleeting moment her memories had somehow bled over to his.

That melancholic silence was soon interrupted by a youthful voice calling out, tinged with concern.

"Ojii-chan! Did you wander off to clean the graves again? Baa-chan sent me to find you~!"

A teenage girl jogged up the stairs and past the gate, full of youthful energy- her brilliant orange hair bobbing with every step. Izuku noted the sudden, sharp intake of breath from Chen when she saw her. What he didn't notice was that Kiri recognized the girl immediately, having just met her yesterday outside the school gates. It was Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B.

"Yeah, I'm here." The old man answered, smiling and waving. "Here, dear."

"There you are, Gramps!" Kendo huffed, approaching the old man to relieve him of his bucket and lantern. She handed over a wooden cane, extending her other hand to hold his protectively. "You know how worried Baa-chan gets when you- WOAH!"

She let out a shriek of surprise upon seeing the trio of unknowns standing near her family graves, not noticing them in the dim light until she swung her lantern up. Kiri waved lazily from beside Izuku while he stood around awkwardly.

"Y-yui? Is that you? What- wait a minute." Kendo leaned in for a closer look, raising her lantern high. "You're Kiri-san, aren't you? What a coincidence! It's good to see you again, but- What are you doing here? And who are these two?"

"I, um, Kiri's my sis and I- we- uh…" Izuku began, trying his best to come up with an explanation. "We were all just paying our respects nearby! Y-yeah."

Kendo squinted at him suspiciously, a finger resting on her chin. She was quite the looker even in that loose blouse and shorts, most likely her home clothes- but the more important thing he noticed was how she somewhat resembled Chen, her orange hair being an indication that they were related by blood. _Of course she did_ , Izuku thought. _She's probably her great-great granddaughter._

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Kendo hummed. "Now I remember- You're from Class 1-A, aren't you? I've seen you around the cafeteria and after class- you're that plain-looking boy!"

"E-eh? You're from U.A?!"

"Yeah! I'm from Class 1-B. Itsuka Kendo, at your service. I guess your sister hasn't told you about how we met yesterday. She doesn't talk much, eh?" The girl smiled, friendly and welcoming.

"U-um, yeah! I'm M-m-midoriya I-Izuku. N-nice to meet you…" Izuku said sheepishly, blushing a little. His nervousness around girls was beginning to act up again, and it didn't help that Kendo was rather attractive- no no, focus!

"You there, girl." Chen suddenly said. She locked eyes with her descendant, her stern features causing the girl to gulp unconsciously. "Is your family doing alright?"

"E-er- yeah, why? Oh! Don't worry about us going back, we live close by in that big house over there." Kendo thumbed over her shoulder at the traditional-looking house they'd seen sitting atop the hill. "Sorry about ol' Gramps. He likes to venture out here once in a while to clean the family graves. Say, since you're here… would you guys like to come in for some tea? Our treat."

"...Perhaps another time." The woman smiled warmly for the first time in decades, her gaze softening.

"Alright, if you say so... Miss, uh-"

"Chen."

"Right! Nice meeting you." She glanced between the trio before shrugging and holding onto her grandfather's free hand, guiding him carefully. "Come on, Jii-chan. Let's go home."

Izuku turned to the phantom worriedly, hesitant. She was watching them slowly walk away, a peaceful expression on her features.

"U-um, Chen-san. Is this… really okay with you?" he whispered to her. "Don't you want to say anything else to them? I mean, they _are_ your family."

"I've… I've seen enough. As long as they're happy." she said softly. "Then I'm happy."

"Bye-bye~!" Kendo and her Grandfather turned back to wave at them, friendly smiles on their faces. "See you around in school, you two! Bye, Auntie!"

"Auntie, huh. Heh." The trio waved back, watching them go. Chen's form began to flicker and fade, the woman letting out a small sigh. "I suppose my time is up. To think that it was I who learned something from this… how peculiar."

"You- you did?"

"I still can't let go of the past… but perhaps that will change in time." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "But enough about me. The other three are still out there- I was attempting to track them down when I came across my daughter-in-law's home… my apologies. I got distracted."

"Um, it's okay." Izuku gulped then nodded with determination, getting back on track. "Alright, what can you tell me about the situation?"

"It is imperative that you find either Johnny or König as soon as possible- Those two are the most likely to stick out in a crowd. While we were mid-air I saw Johnny falling towards… what do you call it? Your… USJ? If you're lucky he'll still be there, it took the entire night for me to manifest myself even after I landed. The combined power that we are sapping from both you and your construct is unstable… forcefully melded together. The Power of One For All is fine, but I could feel your Construct's- Valkyrie's power... diminishing slowly when I was searching around the city. It shouldn't be that surprising since she can gain it back easily through consuming emotions but the others- they have no such ability. I suspect that Kiri consuming emotions will not refuel them, only herself- if it did I would have already felt it. Those fools are living on borrowed time."

Izuku's mind raced into overdrive. USJ? That was where the Villains had attacked yesterday! If any of the U.A teachers were to encounter an unknown stranger there… they'd probably assume a stray villain had somehow escaped their notice in the cleanup. This wasn't looking good.

"You have to retrieve them as soon as possible, boy. There's no telling what might happen if they stay out in the Real World for too long. The power to manifest themselves- Valkyrie's power... If they run out of that there's a possibility we may lose the wielder and their portion of One For All **forever**." She started to turn translucent, fading in and out of reality. "A small possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. Though it's only a hypothesis of mine, so take it with a grain of salt."

"Wait, don't go yet!" Izuku tried desperately, noticing the woman's phantom form beginning to dissolve into smoke. Her warning that One For All's power might be affected permanently just escalated the situation to an alarming degree. "I need more information! H-how do I know who I'm looking for?"

"You have Kiri with you, do you not?" Chen echoed, her voice distorted like a corrupted audio file. "You'll know. Perhaps now... it's finally time for me to rest."

"Wait!"

Too late- his fingers grabbed empty air. The woman disintegrated into a cloud of glittering orange particles, swirling and twisting in the air like a swarm of glowing butterflies before rushing straight at him. They dived into his forehead in a stream, the strange energies returning back to their rightful place in a matter of seconds. A memory began to play out inside his head, much like the first time he'd met Kiri.

" _Grandma Yan! Tell us that story again!"_ A child was saying, pulling at his sleeve- no, this wasn't his memory. This was hers.

" _Yeah! Tell us about Daddy."_ A second child said, this one a girl. She was holding hands with a third child, her baby brother. " _I want to know more about him."_

" _Well, children…"_ He scooped up all three kids and plopped them onto his lap, leaning back into the rocking chair. " _My Son; Your Daddy was a very brave man. He was known as a Hero…"_

Izuku gasped, rushing back into reality. That memory was- nevermind. He didn't have time to contemplate on what he'd just saw; now he had to find the remaining three, especially the one that landed near USJ before U.A noticed. No pressure.

Kiri turned back into her miniature, power-saving mode and darted into his hoodie once more at his instruction- she was still running at two-fifths of her full power so they needed to save her energy just in case. Together they rushed down the opposite set of stairs and headed towards the beach, in pursuit of the next interloper.

 **[x]**

Chen manifested within Izuku's mind with a loud whoosh, All Might's folded arms and frown being the first thing she saw when she returned. Her Orange soul fragment reignited into existence on his halo, resulting in a grand total of five souls.

"Greetings, Toshinori Yagi." she said flatly. "Though I admit, I didn't expect to see you so soon once again."

"What kind of a test was that?" the hero grumbled. "You didn't have to go so far as to scare him. With the limited time they have, was a test even necessary?"

"The boy needed to prove to me that he was willing to sacrifice and think for himself. When you first chose him I doubted your decision… and your sanity." The hunter snapped her fingers to manifest a cup of hot tea. "But I can see now why you did. He has potential, I'll admit that. Also, it was a short test- I wouldn't have made it longer than a few minutes."

Nana's Violet soul rotated into view, flickering wildly atop the blonde's head. Even without looking up he could sense her rapid flashes, speaking without words in that strange light-language.

"You can't blame me for not trying, Nana." Chen nodded at Nana, sipping at her tea. "You know I'm not good with her kind."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nana's yelling at me because I didn't manage to track down König, one of the more unpredictable ones. It can't be helped, I suppose."

More rapid flashes from atop the Hero's head.

"Calm down, she probably won't eat anyone." Chen downed her tea, before humming in thought. "Probably."

"WHAT?!" All Might yelled out in horror.

"She's mellowed out over the years so she's no longer the killing machine she once was- I think." the woman shrugged. "Anyways, I sent him to find Johnny first. Who knows what that man is up to…"

 **[x]**

In the forested land surrounding USJ, U.A teachers Present Mic and Hound Dog were facing a most bizarre situation. They'd been tasked to investigate and sweep the grounds when the sensors detected strange energy readings in the area, with them assuming it was a villain or two that took part in the attack yesterday and somehow escaped into the forest. But instead of them finding someone, someone had found them.

Before the pair of teachers stood a towering, shirtless man- muscular and clad in blue denim jeans with tan work boots. An alabaster birdlike mask reminiscent of an eagle's skull sat atop his head, long locks of blonde hair spilling out from the gaps between decorative feathers.

"Hey, hey, hey. You folks wouldn't happen to know a guy named 'All For One', would ya?" the mystery man grunted in heavily-accented Japanese, his voice rough like sandpaper.

"Never heard of him." Present Mic answered calmly. "Friend of yours?"

"Nah, I was hoping you'd know where he was so I can kill his ass."

Beside him Hound Dog began to growl, clearly wary of the strange intruder. Said intruder simply cocked his head in response, intrigued.

"You'd better control that mutt of yours, corn man."

"Aah, perhaps a little introduction would do us some good!" Present Mic made a discreet hand motion to signal Hound Dog not to attack. "I'm Present Mic and this is my respected colleague, Hound Dog. We're teachers from U.A High School. Look buddy, you're trespassing on private property."

"Hi, I'm Johnny." he said casually. "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but then I'd be lying."

"We're wasting our time." Hound Dog snarled, starting to take a step forward. "Let's just bag this villain and get this over with-"

"Villain? I ain't no villain, Mad Dog."

"Hound. Dog."

"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I've got places to be."

"No you don't." Present Mic's eyes narrowed behind his trademark shades. "You're coming with us downtown and the Police are going to have a nice, long chat with you."

"Oh? What, you gonna sic your mutt on me if I don't want to?" Johnny grumbled, annoyed. "I don't want to hurt you guys, I'm just looking for someone."

"Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head." Hound Dog's muscles rippled with power, veins throbbing along his massive arms. "You have five seconds to comply."

The man cocked his head again, much like how a real eagle would when examining something. A bright blue pupil peeked out from the hollow darkness of his skull mask, baring a row of ghostly white teeth that glinted in the morning light.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Three seconds."

"No. Get out of my way. I won't ask a second time."

"That's it. You're under arrest." Hound Dog growled and stepped forward. He reached out for the man's arm with his capture-cuffs at the ready.

The man bounded towards them without warning, Hound Dog leaping forward with a frightening speed that belied his size. Just as the U.A teacher was right on him he jumped, kicking off his pursuer's back and rushing towards Present Mic. He pounced, closing the considerable distance between himself and the other teacher in the blink of an eye. His fingers were splayed open, centimeters away from grabbing Present Mic's head in an effort to push off him to make his escape-

Present Mic _roared_ , the bass thunder of his voice magnified a hundredfold by his Quirk, a focused wave of overwhelming sonic energy that erupted from his throat and slammed into his opponent with the force of a speeding truck. The ground beneath the Hero shook, trees unfortunate enough to be in the path of his attack stripped of their leaves in a mere instant. Fury made manifest in the acoustic spectrum.

The mystery man was sent flying into a nearby boulder which subsequently shattered from the impact, covering him in a pile of broken stone.

"A little too much, don't you think?" Hound Dog winced, scratching at his ears.

"He was about to mess up my hair." The blonde shrugged. "Nobody messes with my hair. Come on, Hound. Let's bag him."

 **"I'm not impressed by a whisper, corn man."**

Both heroes paused, turning to look with steadily rising alarm. A muscular hand burst out from beneath the rubble in a small explosion of stone, a misshapen figure rising from the wreckage like an undead from beyond the grave. On his back, _something_ was beginning to form- twin gouts of crimson and turquoise bursting from under the skin to form protrusions that resembled jets of flame… or wings. Burning azure eyes locked onto them, accompanied by a guttural, animalistic snarl.

 **"I wanna hear you** _ **scream**_ **."**

 **[x]**

Meanwhile in uptown Musutafu a beast lay flat on her naked belly, pressed against the ground to hide between the tall grass and bushes. She sniffed the surroundings, the heat from her breath producing a small cloud of steam in the chilly air.

Food had come.

Food had gone.

König remained hungry.

The surrounding air smelt fresh, clean. Just like her old home in the forests, though it felt a little different here. So many different smells, so many different people. She peeked between the gaps in the foliage, small strings of drool dripping past her open maw lined with razor-sharp teeth.

She watched as people passed by, completely unaware that a predator was lurking mere meters away from them. Her stomach began to growl despite being a projection that had no need for nutritional sustenance. But then again, this was an opportunity to have some _real_ food, not some thought construct that she'd dreamt up. Maybe she should come out? No… she had to control herself, at least to the best of her abilities. A few times she _had_ saw what she wanted, but just barely restrained herself from leaping out and taking it forcefully.

 _Hungry… want food._

More and more people walked past the tall bushes she was hiding in, each exuding a unique scent. The salty and bitter sting of human sweat assaulted her sense of smell. She watched them carefully with her brownish-red eyes, still as a statue to remain undetected. None of them had what she wanted.

She had good reason to conceal herself- in the past people would often react in alarm or fear whenever they encountered her in the woods, most of them not wanting to tangle with her. Once a local mob had even tried to hunt her down- she still remembered the glare of their torches, the clanging of their pitchforks. She couldn't exactly blame them... after all, they had mistaken her for the true Beast in the Woods when in reality she'd been fighting him for territory. Then some local heroes got involved and the situation escalated beyond her control.

Her thoughts about the past were interrupted by something different entering her range, sticking out like a beacon in the sea of scents. A light, slightly sugary smell- milky and sweet. The smell of children nearby. She could hear their youthful laughter, bright and innocent.

 _Children… always gave more..._

König licked her lips.

 **[x]**

Izuku landed on the balls of his feet with a bodily thump, having climbed the fence that surrounded the forest near USJ. By itself USJ was heavily protected, but its outer perimeter only had sensors to detect unusual energy signatures so he'd be fine as long as he avoided any security cameras. Even taking that into consideration the boy had formed a makeshift mask with his hoodie's hood and T-shirt. He was getting closer to the building now, Kiri guiding him to their next objective. He just hoped he wasn't too late-

An earthshaking boom shook his bones and caused him to flinch, the boy whirling about to face the source. A new series of gunshot-like cracks split the air, followed by smaller staccato thunderclaps. Kiri pointed towards the chaos, confirming his assumptions. Reluctantly, Izuku ran towards the fighting- the rough sketch of a plan already formulating within his mind. But first, he had to get to high ground to observe the situation.

Cresting a small hilltop he finally found the source of the conflict. Down in an open clearing in the forest two individuals were beating the absolute tar out of each other, each blow resulting in a miniature explosion of dust and debris. One of the combatants was Hound Dog, his muzzle-like mask cracked in half and exposing a multitude of jagged, razor-sharp teeth within his snout.

Up above in the air a thin figure was gliding around the chaos, occasionally letting out a focused blast of explosive sound at Hound Dog's opponent. Present Mic was _flying_ , his costume extended into a wingsuit and using his Quirk's recoil to propel himself through the air. His rarely-seen Banshee Mode, Izuku realized.

The boy focused on the opponent that the two teachers were fighting- that had to be one of the wielders. A shirtless, muscular man with nothing out of the ordinary except for his birdlike mask and the two massive protrusions that extended out from his back. The more Izuku looked the less sense it made- the two… _things_ on the man's back looked both liquid and solid, flowing and solidifying at will- they kept transitioning between wispy, cloud-like wings and solid, blade-like appendages. One red, lined with long white stripes. One blue, studded with white stars. Two colossal and ethereal wing-like structures seemingly made of liquid muscle and hardened flesh simultaneously- together they formed an organic caricature reminiscent of the American flag.

Izuku could do nothing but watch and analyze, hidden within the foliage atop the hill. A quick search through his mental repository of Hero knowledge was conducted, the boy wracking his brains for a Hero or Villain with such a Quirk and appearance. The man tried to take off only for Present Mic's supercharged voice to knock him out of the sky, Hound Dog snarling and following up with a mid-air tackle that sent them both crashing into the ground.

 _Extra appendages. Changer rating confirmed. Flight. Mover rating confirmed._

"I told you I don't want to hurt you! You're in my way!" The man blocked Hound Dog's powerful fist, countering with a vicious two-handed swing that launched the teacher upwards, Present Mic catching his colleague mid-air. "Why can't you just-"

 _Super-strength. Brute rating confirmed._

 **"-Leave me ALONE!"** he howled, the stars and stripes on his wings beginning to glow; a barrage of white star-shaped energy projectiles erupted from the patterns, a mix of red and blue electricity trailing behind. Present Mic let out a burst of sound that blasted most of the projectiles away, though his wingsuit had been torn by a lucky shot which effectively grounded him. Hound Dog grabbed a tree branch on the way down to cushion their landing, cursing as he did.

 _Ranged offensive capabilities. Blaster rating confirmed._

Izuku's mind was spinning into overdrive. Changer, Mover, Brute and Blaster ratings. A plethora of powerful abilities, and that stars and stripes pattern. He retrieved his smartphone and began to search through the internet as well. Crap, so many Heroes had that pattern on their costumes-

"Mic! Hound!" A woman's voice called out in alarm. Izuku looked up to spot two more teachers that had arrived because of the commotion- Midnight and Ectoplasm.

A literal wave of cloudy white ooze spewed from Ectoplasm's mouth, twisting to form a phantasmic giant clone of himself. A set of equally gigantic jaws snapped shut around the intruder, trapping him within. Midnight sprinted up the giant's clone's back, flipping off its head and ripping open a part of her costume to release her sleep-inducing aroma right in front its face- which the clone proceeded to inhale into its mouth. They had managed to work together perfectly without a single word spoken between them- A solid combination attack, Izuku observed.

But not solid enough. The man exploded out of Ectoplasm's giant clone in a whirlwind of blades, shattering teeth on the way out like water bursting through a dam. It wouldn't have worked anyway- he was a projection, unaffected by Midnight's aroma. His mad laughter resonated through the air, a terrifying sound that seemed to echo through the forest in undulating waves.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" he screamed, ripping the giant clone apart with his massive blade-wing appendages.

The clone reverted back to nothingness, having taken too much damage. Ectoplasm was already creating some normal-sized clones to cover Midnight's retreat, Present Mic laying down covering fire with his directed sound blasts. Hound Dog pounced, barreling into the man with a heavy crunch before being thrown off. Izuku thought again, having received another clue. Johnny. Stars and stripes. Possibly American. The man's identity was so close now, he just needed a little more info-

"Kayama!" Somebody yelled in warning, causing him to refocus on the battlefield.

Johnny swung one colossal wing like a sword, the flat edge cleaving through Ectoplasm's clones like a hot knife through butter. As Midnight somersaulted over the vicious sweep she got caught mid-air by his second wing wrapping around her waist, trapping her. The heroine hissed, ripping at the sleeves of her costume to expose more of her skin, a dense cloud of her pink aroma shrouding the two combatants.

She grit her teeth when her opponent didn't fall asleep, instead inhaling the aroma as if to spite her. One enormous wing-blade raised skywards, ready to slam down into her-

 _NO!_

Izuku panicked, about to charge down right then and there in the hopes of helping to save his teacher when Johnny just… froze. For a moment nobody moved, cautious of what the man would do. A dry rasp echoed from within the hollows of his mask, the man's voice low and sorrowful.

"Aah… Annette, my sweet… light of my life. My rose among thorns." He delicately trailed a single, trembling finger down Midnight's face, the teacher struggling within his grip. "My guiding moonlight…"

For a moment Izuku's vision blurred- Midnight's form seemed to flicker, overlapping with the image of another woman in a different costume. A flowing green cape, and a pristine white costume with the symbol of a crescent moon on her chest- then she was gone and Midnight was still there, looking utterly confused.

 _What?_ Izuku connected the dots- he'd heard that phrase before somewhere... and he'd seen that woman before, too- A photo of her... in a history book about Heroes. That was it, he now had all the info he needed! That last bit of knowledge helped him to decipher who this man actually was. Izuku started to formulate a plan to extract him before there was any more conflict and without being noticed by the teachers- it was absolutely crazy, but it just might work.

The boy focused on thinking, already planning out the projected paths; taking into account their various positions and what they were liable to do next- all he needed was for them to line up just right but he had to act fast; there was only one shot at this. Few choices were left- time was of the essence and he still had three souls unaccounted for.

"My sweet Annette…" Johnny grabbed at his head, as if he was in pain… or weeping. He slowly released his grip on Midnight, the bewildered woman looking stunned as she backed away. "My love, saccharine and serendipitous…"

The other three U.A teachers began to surround the man in a tight circle formation. Midnight was still backing away when Johnny suddenly looked right at her, a gleam of _madness_ in his eyes.

"No. You- you are not her. You _look_ like her, but you are not her." he whispered, wings stretching to their maximum length- each at least six meters long and bristling with power. "My dear Annette would never wear something so… so _disgraceful!_ You- You degenerate!"

"Uh-oh." Midnight squeaked. She kicked off the ground and leapt backwards, the U.A teachers moving in to protect their comrade. Ectoplasm's throat expanded, Present Mic took a deep breath, and Hound Dog roared a challenge as he pounced.

 _Don't let the egg explode._ A low whine began to fill the air. Izuku couldn't believe he was doing this.

"YOU ARE NOT HER!" Johnny screamed, preparing to strike. "SCANDALOUS WENCH! BEGONE, TH-"

 _ **DELAWARE SMAAAAASH!**_

Twin gargantuan blasts of wind pressure exploded from Izuku's right index and middle fingers, the boy having charged both of them up with the power of One For All. At this range the enormous gusts knocked back all four teachers without actually hurting them and produced a thick cloud of dust, leaving Johnny untouched in the gap between his attack. As the powerful wind temporarily disoriented and deafened the teachers, Izuku took a deep breath and prepared himself to scream a single word that would bring Johnny to him.

"STARGAZER!" he yelled, distorting his voice as much as possible.

The man's head shot up to the source of his cry, immediately bolting over to the top of the hill where Izuku was hiding. Upon discovering him, Johnny let out a gasp of surprise- Izuku was clutching at the damaged fingers on his right hand, grimacing. He still had his hood on and his t-shirt hiked up to mask his face as an added precaution just in case the teachers spotted him.

"You're- How did you know-"

"I'll explain later," Izuku grunted in pain. "Get us out of here!"

Johnny nodded unfurled his colossal wings once more, this time taking to the skies. He clutched Izuku in his grip, careful not to drop him as they made considerable distance in a matter of seconds- far enough that the U.A teachers couldn't see his form clearly. A quick look back revealed that the U.A teachers had already recovered from the wind blast earlier- Ectoplasm had made another giant, albeit smaller clone... Hound Dog, Present Mic and a few normal-sized clones positioned atop it. The goliath arched back like a catapult- Izuku immediately realized that they were about to throw themselves at him.

"On your six!" he yelled throatily. Johnny flipped over mid-air with Izuku still in his arms, upside down and launching a flurry of stars from his patterned wings. Hound Dog and Present Mic took cover but the clones held on tight even as three of them got shot down, committed to their roles as sacrificial pawns.

Whipping its head forward Ectoplasm's giant clone launched its payload into the air; four normal-sized clones were now flying straight at them, the wind rippling in their tan coats. Two were shredded to pieces by another blast by Johnny but he had to reorient himself to fly properly- Izuku realized he could only fire those projectiles at targets his pattern was facing, which was why he had flipped in the first place. The other two clones were still spiraling towards them, ready to crash into the pair to ground them. It was up all up to him now.

The boy grit his teeth, readying his left index finger to aim- and _flicked_. The clones were nearly upon them when Izuku released his third _Delaware Smash_ , disintegrating one clone and halving the other at the midsection from the close range wind pressure. The bisected clone managed to swipe at his makeshift mask in its last moments… exposing the boy's face. In those brief seconds time seemed to slow, Izuku witnessing Ectoplasm's eyes widening with shock and recognition even as the clone faded away.

"Why…?" the teacher's clone whispered, before collapsing into a white fog that faded into nothingness.

Izuku grimaced, feeling guilty but quickly reminding himself that it was just a clone and not the real Ectoplasm. From his hero knowledge he knew that the teacher's clones couldn't relay info to the original telepathically so his identity was safe- and at this distance they couldn't see his face, either. Additionally he hadn't said anything during his smash attacks, just that single word to call Johnny to his side. He hoped they didn't hear him in the explosion of air, but even if they did he'd made his voice as distorted as possible.

Now that he thought about it, the wind blasts from his Delaware Smash was less powerful than he'd expected, even though he'd used two fingers to launch twin blasts simultaneously at first. Looking down at his fingers, Izuku inspected them carefully- They were bloodied and badly bruised… _but they were not broken._ That all but confirmed that One For All was now a little weaker as it was being shared among three other individuals, much like how Kiri's power was. Right, he really needed to get them back.

 _I can't believe it… I just attacked my own teachers…_ Izuku thought, groaning internally. _I just hope they're okay..._

With Present Mic grounded they were able to safely escape from the USJ grounds, soaring into the faraway outskirts of the city in a matter of minutes. Once the trio were far enough away they picked a remote area to land in, quickly scanning to make sure no one was around to see them.

"You're Midoriya Izuku, ain't you?" Johnny asked, bewildered. "Yeah, you're the kid- the new host! Why'd you go do that? I could have taken them."

"You were about to kill-"

"I wouldn't have killed them, lad- Just knock them out. I still have a degree of control..." the man grunted, his wings dissolving into a crimson and turquoise cloud that swirled into his back. His helmet dissipated as well, revealing a handsome face with chiseled features and long blonde hair. "What do you think I am, a Villain? Anyways, how'd you know my hero name? I'm not dressed in my Golden Age costume."

"'My guiding moonlight'. That's what you used to call her, right? Moondancer. Your wife, Annette. I've read about her… and you- in my modern history class. She was one of the very first heroes… and so were you." Izuku groaned, Kiri helping to bandage his fingers with a roll she'd retrieved from his backpack. "You're her husband... You're the Hero **Stargazer**. I managed to figure out… who you are by observing you."

"You'd managed to piece everything together just by looking? I'm impressed… that's some analytical skill right there." he hummed. "Cute little fairy you have, by the way."

"Nn." Kiri hmphed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Gah..." The boy grimaced in pain as his little construct finished with the bandages. "So what should I call you, Stargazer-san? Or should I call you by your civilian name; John Valentine?"

"Johnny's fine, kid." He nodded. "Thanks for the help, but you should probably get those fingers of your looked at. Anyways, I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Now I bid you, adieu!"

"W-what? Hey, you can't just- Shimura Nana and All Might sent me to retrieve you." Izuku protested. "We have no idea what'll happen if you guys stay outside for too long so-"

"Sorry kid, but like I said, unfinished business." John folded his arms, eyes narrowed. "I need to find a man who goes by the name 'All For One'. Ever heard of him?"

"Umm… no, but-"

"Then you have no idea how important this is to me." he hissed, leaning into Izuku to emphasize his point. "I'm going to find that bastard, and I'm gonna kill him for what he's done."

"K-kill? What did he do?" Izuku stammered. All For One? Wasn't that name the opposite of the phrase... 'One For All'? A strange dread took hold in his heart, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for later study. There were more important things to focus on right now.

"You know my name, right? My Hero name. Do you also happen to know the organization I belonged to?" Johnny grumbled, rolling his eyes. "The JGA? Ring a bell?"

"The Justice Guild of America?" The Hero-otaku mumbled, much to the delight of the man before him. "I've um, read about them in my Metahuman History class."

Izuku recalled that the JGA was a Hero Organization that was established in America during the Golden Age of Heroes, decades ago when heroic metahumans were still trying to establish themselves as legitimate crime-fighters and protectors of Justice. They were arguably the first Hero Organization and were used as a perfect example on how such an organization was supposed to be, the predecessor to Hero orgs worldwide- including Japan's very own Hero Association. Their mysterious disbandment resulted in the transition of the Golden Age to the Silver Age, marking the passing of an era.

"Bingo! I'm glad someone still remembers us. Anyways, that man- All For One; he was our downfall. That's why I have to kill him."

"B-but how are you going to find him? I know the JGA disbanded decades ago and I doubt this mortal enemy of yours is even alive today-"

"Is that what history says? That we disbanded? What a load of crap- a coverup! We didn't disband, boy." Johnny's eyes glinted with anger. "He killed so many of us. He killed _me_. Well technically König killed me, but still. That's why I have to go after him. He's probably got ahold of some healing or longevity Quirk, I know he's somewhere here in Japan- if All Might can't kill him, then I will."

 _What did All Might have to do with this?!_ Izuku thought frantically. _Wait… longevity Quirk._ _ **All Might has fought him, too.**_ _Whoever this All For One is, he must be a sworn enemy of Johnny's- no, not just him. **An enemy of One For All...**_

"Johnny-san, I know this must be hard for you to accept but you need to return- like I said before; there's no telling what could happen if you stay outside in the real world for too long. Your power and remaining time is running out. There's a chance that you could be lost forever!"

"Then let me be lost. If I can find that bastard and put my fist through his skull, then it's worth it."

"N-no." Izuku protested reluctantly, his arms outstretched to stop John from advancing. The man stopped, his face twisting into a frown.

"No? Whaddya mean no?" he grunted. "Get out of my way, boy. This is beyond you."

"I-If you kill him, you're no better than him!" Izuku stammered, reigning in the fear that threatened to show on his features. "If you kill him, he wins."

"Christ, is this what they're teaching kids nowadays? Don't tell me you actually believe in that vapid bullshit."

"S-so what if I do?"

"Then let me open your eyes a little." Johnny sighed and shrugged his massive shoulders. Izuku noticed he was around the same height as All Might, but a little less muscular. "If I kill him, I _am_ better than him _and_ he doesn't win. He doesn't anything. He'll be _dead_. That's the point."

"How can you be sure that you'll find him before your power runs out?" the boy tried desperately, appealing to his logical side. "How many people will you inadvertently hurt in your rush to find him? This enemy of yours… If he's strong enough to escape All Might you won't be able to match him as you are now! N-not to mention, the U.A teachers- pro heroes, they know your outfit, your abilities, your name. The police will be searching for someone of your description within the hour! There's nothing to be done-"

"There IS something to be done!" Johnny rounded on him, teeth clenched with fury. "That's why I'm here, isn't it? To strike back- to finish what I've started over a century ago! This is my opportunity to make things right! If I can just-"

"L-look, I know you're angry but listen to yourself- a century has passed. The glory days of the JGA are over, and so are are their battles. You can just leave it to All Might and the modern Heroes now! M-maybe it's time for you to… let go?"

"LET GO?!" the man roared, causing Izuku to flinch. He seemed to tower above the poor boy, his eyes like chips of ice as they stared him down. Kiri got into a defensive stance, fists clenched and about to attack if he tried anything. "Don't tell me to _let go_. You don't know what this means to me so just SHUT UP, and get out of my way!"

"N-no! I can't let you do this to yourself." Izuku gulped, standing up to the terrifying presence before him against all odds. "Please, calm down!"

"I'm the very _opposite_ of calm right now because of you- You're making me angry." Azure light began to flicker within the man's eyes as his back rippled, his wings threatening to burst forth once more. "People _piss_ themselves when I get angry."

 _He's going to take off again. I have to stop him now or even more time will be lost!_

"V-v-violence never solved anything!" Izuku still didn't back off, fully committed to his task. "Please reconsider-"

"Get off your high horse! Meddling around and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong- You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, _boy._ " An accusing finger was thrust into his face. "You! You think this is all in the past! You don't care! To you it's something that you've read in some article… some HISTORY BOOK!"

"I-I didn't mean it that way-" The boy flinched again when Johnny's fist crashed through a tree beside him, showering them with wooden splinters.

"It may be history to you, but it was my _life_. I- WE, weren't just some numbers in print, some statistic for you to regurgitate onto a pop quiz! These were brave men and women who sacrificed everything for the sake of Justice!" He slammed a fist into his chest, baring his teeth. "MY COMRADES, MY FRIENDS, ME! WE LIVED AND DIED IN THOSE BATTLES!"

Izuku said nothing... icy fear chilling the blood within his veins to a freezing point. He was still carefully considering his next words when Johnny seemed to deflate, the volcanic wrath he displayed a moment ago dissipating into nothingness. The man slowly leaned against a nearby tree, slumping down its length.

"And it was for nothing." he grunted weakly. "The effort we put in- the blood, sweat and tears that everyone shed- it was for nothing. I failed... I couldn't stop him in the end. **I couldn't stop All For One.** All the people that suffered under his rule since then- it's all my fault."

The boy could only keep silent and let him calm down, feeling that it wasn't in his place to speak about matters he had little to no knowledge about.

"When I manifested in this World I thought it was my second chance. To finally make up for my greatest failure. If I found the bastard and killed him, then- then everything would be alright again." Johnny exhaled, releasing the tension in his arms. "But who am I kidding. It won't bring them back. You're right, kid. Even though I managed to strip away nearly all of his power back then, he's probably gained it back over the years. And if All Might and the best of the Police still haven't found him after all this time, I sure as hell can't either. I keep acting on my emotions… not thinking of the big picture."

"I-I'm sorry. About what I said earlier." Izuku mumbled. "I didn't mean it that way… I-I wasn't belittling you or your friends."

"You don't have to apologize. Of course I knew you didn't mean it that way, damn it- you ain't that kind of person. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, and I shouldn't have fought them, either. I was just so… so enraged when I manifested. Angry about everything. All For One, the World, fate- But most of all... myself."

"Y-you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you did everything you could." the student said, sitting down beside him. "The JGA- you and your friends… you guys were the pioneers of modern hero groups. Laying the groundwork and inspiring future generations."

"Get to the point, kid." he grunted impatiently.

"U-um, I guess what I'm saying is- It wasn't for nothing. You and your friends have helped shaped the image of the modern Hero. Just like the passing of the torch. Even now, the Hall Of Heroes still have statues of the JGA on display, monuments dedicated to those who came before. You may be gone, but you are not forgotten."

The boy took a deep breath, contemplating on what he felt within his young heart.

"For me, heroes aren't just people with powerful Quirks like guys who can lift a fallen building or freeze a raging river. The real heroes are the people who do what is right, guide others to do the same, who take a stand, those who are willing to step up and be the change they're looking for." Izuku said, admiration blazing in his eyes despite everything. Admiration for one of the very first heroes. "People like- like you."

The old hero seemed to stare blankly at him for a moment before letting out a low chuckle, a deep sound that rumbled from within his throat. That chuckling soon faded away into a sigh, tired eyes gazing at the boy.

"Heh. I can't believe I'm getting a bloody pep talk from a kid." His heavy, calloused hand came to rest upon Izuku's head, messing up the young boy's already disheveled hair. "A kid who's got the traits of a Hero, at the very least."

"I- Um..." A tint of pink colored the boy's cheeks at the praise, a slight feeling of embarrassment building up within him. "T-thanks."

"You're a good guy, Midoriya Izuku." He continued to tussle Izuku's hair. "And you're dumb enough to think I am, too."

Izuku decided to file that little tidbit away for later analysis. He could still barely believe he'd managed to say all that. In front of one of the very first Heroes, no less. His heart still thumped away relentlessly in his chest.

"Though I have to remind you. One For All isn't just a Quirk- it's a mantle of responsibility that has been bestowed upon you." Johnny reached out and touched Kiri on her forehead, returning her power in the blink of an eye. "I should go… I've already wasted enough of your time."

"E-eh?"

"You heard me- this is no longer my story." The man stood up, a small smile on his face. "It is yours. As the new wielder of One For All it is up to you to face Evil itself and protect the innocent. You're his successor, after all. All Might's successor."

Izuku's heart seemed to swell with pride at that last part, but the boy quickly calmed himself down. Better not get ahead of himself here. Pride and overconfidence was known to be the downfall of many Heroes.

"The last two you're looking for used to be villains, so you'd better get going, boy- no... Young Hero. Make sure you catch König first if you find her- she's the one who probably caused the breach. That bitch is fast as Hell and will be halfway around the country if you startle her, so keep that in mind. As for me..." He started to smolder, steam rising off his back. A small, sad smile tugged at the man's face, his body finally starting to fade. "I am awaited in Valhalla."

Johnny disintegrated into a cloud of viridescent azure embers, rushing into Izuku's forehead in a flurry of light and movement. The world twisted sideways and the boy began to experience another memory not of his own.

He was standing on a podium, dozens of men and women in magnificent superhero costumes watching from rows of wooden pews. His friends. His Family. He could hear the sound of an Organ playing, a melodious and rich tone that echoed through the hall that stopped when he stepped forward. Beside him, somebody was speaking...

" _Do you, John Daniel Valentine, take Annette Mariah Rose as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

" _I do."_ He heard himself say, in a voice that did not belong to him.

Standing in front of him was a woman clad in a pristine white wedding gown, a bouquet of flowers held in her slender hands. Her raven hair shone in the morning light, sparkling sapphires for eyes locking on to his lovingly. A small part that was still Izuku observed how strikingly similar she looked to Midnight, sans the mole under her left eye. She was gorgeous...

" _Do you, Annette Mariah Rose, take John Daniel Valentine as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

" _I do."_

Together, he reached out with her and slipped a ring onto her finger- with her doing the same to him. A beautifully cut diamond atop a gleaming silver band… Annette blinked, tears of joy beading at the corner of her eyes.

" _With this ring, I thee wed."_ They both said in unison. He could feel his heart thumping within his chest, the woman's cheeks turning a lovely shade of cherry-red.

" _Because you two came here today intending to marry, because you joined hands and made solemn vows and exchanged rings to remind you of those vows, and you are now joined as partners in mutual love and respect, according to the powers vested in me and the highest power of the land and the sea; I pronounce that your wedding vows are sealed and you may henceforth be known to all as Husband and Wife."_ The priest beside them announced to everyone present. " _You may now kiss your Bride."_

His wife smiled, and he smiled with her. They leaned towards each other, staring into each other's eyes…

" _I'm the happiest girl in the world right now."_ she whispered, her voice trembling with jubilation. " _I love you. My star in the sky."_

" _I love you too."_ His lips were inches away from hers. " _My guiding moonlight."_

As she closed her eyes, so did he.

Izuku opened his eyes, dragged back into reality. He breathed in deep, head shaking to clear his thoughts- what he'd just seen was- that was… Johnny's memory. He'd think about it later, though a small part of him was burdened with extreme worry. Right now he still had to find the last two escapees.

"Alright." He dusted himself off, smacking his cheeks a little to refocus. "Ok! I'm ready. Let's go, Kiri."

The miniature girl on his shoulder nodded, and together they began to jog towards the city. Whatever they might come across next, the two siblings would face it together.

 **[x]**

Johnny reappeared within Izuku's mindscape with a rush of air, already expecting a great tongue-lashing. What he found instead was All Might staring at him with considerable worry, features creased in concern. A blue soul fragment ignited into being within the Hero's halo, signifying that the lost power had returned to One For All.

"You okay?"

"...Nah, man." Johnny smiled sadly, actually looking a little embarrassed. "I'm pretty bloody far from okay."

"All For One, huh." All Might ventured curiously. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe next time. It's a long story, after all. Still, I admit I may have been a little… overzealous when I manifested. Sorry about that... part of it is due to my Quirk- it seems the activation parameters still affect me even as a projection-"

The man's explanation was interrupted by a blinding flash of violet light atop All Might's head, along with a loud pop of something manifesting. Shimura Nana poofed into existence, looking _very_ different from her usual self. Though she still wore the same costume she was no longer translucent… but now she looked like an adorable ten-year old girl instead of an adult woman.

"RAAAAAHH!" Mini-Nana charged with a high-pitched battle cry and leapt onto Johnny's muscular shoulders, wrapping her cape around his throat and wringing it back and forth to strangle the poor man.

"Nana! You're alright!"

"You- you blundering neanderthal! You moronic, irresponsible, wretched waste of memory!" Nana squeaked angrily from atop her victim. "You tried to go after All For One by YOURSELF? You attacked U.A staff! You yelled at poor Midoriya-kun when he was trying to help! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Gssshhhhssskkk!" Johnny explained eloquently.

"Er… Nana-"

"Just give me a second, Toshinori. I'm trying to kill this guy." She began bopping his head with a tiny fist. "You hear me talking, Yankee man?! I'm gonna get medieval on your ass!"

"Nana…"

"Alright, fine." she grumbled, finally loosening her grip and hopping off him. "He won't really die."

"I already apologized, jeez." Johnny rubbed his neck, grimacing. "I could still control myself and I wasn't going to hurt any of them seriously… besides, Heroes in my country fight each other all the time. In fact, I think they had this huge Civil War during-"

"Yeah but this is Japan, asshole!" The little girl snapped her fingers, producing a large, cartoonish-looking hammer- the only 'weapon' she could manifest in her weakened state. "You- Yooooouuu!"

All Might began to experience equal parts nostalgia and worry when she began whacking Johnny with her hammer. Her strength was too lacking to inflict any real pain in that child form of hers, each blow resulting a soft pomf instead of a meaty whack. It kind of reminded him of his physical training with Gran Torino, actually. Ah, the good ol' days…

"Ow, hey! Come on, don't be like that! Everything turned out okay in the end, right?" Johnny argued. "Ow!"

"It is not _okay_!"

 _Pomf!_

"You are impulsive!"

 _Pomf!_

"You are selfish!"

 _Pomf!_

"You are _American_!"

 _Pomf!_

"And you are stupid four times over!" Nana pouted, her childish face scrunching up. "We could have lost you if you actually went after All For One like the idiot that you are! Not just your portion of One For All's power but _you_ , the person. Did you even spare a fraction of a second to think about the consequences of your actions?! How do you think everyone in here would feel if you disappeared for good, huh?!"

"Well, um…" the man began nervously. "I didn't think they'd car-"

"That's right! You didn't think." The little girl beckoned for All Might to bend down a little, snatching the blue soul fragment off his halo when he did. She pitched the orb at Johnny like a baseball, nailing him right in the stomach and causing the man to double over. "Get in there!"

"Crap. Well... I'll see you again sometime, All Might." he sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"Uh, yeah. See you." All Might eyed the man's form, which was slowly being sucked into his own soul fragment- his body from the waist down was warping into the small orb, stretching like taffy and resembling water swirling down a drain. Nana marched over to him and began pushing down on his head and shoulders to accelerate the process, her childish features turning pink from the effort.

"My heart and actions…" Johnny began, eyes closed serenely.

"Get-"

"Are utterly unclouded."

"-In there-"

"They are all those of ' **Justice** '."

"-You big jerk!"

There was a loud pop and Johnny was gone, sealed within that diminutive orb. His soul floated up into All Might's halo, the other souls blinking and flashing as if to greet their comrade with a 'welcome back'.

Nana huffed, hands on her hips. All Might simply sighed, having accepted all this strangeness as part of his new, bizarre life as a phantom.

"It's nice to know you're okay, Sensei." he said, studying her new form. "But why are you a kid?"

"It's something I learned from observing little Kiri-chan." She twirled around, tossing away her hammer. "It's my own power-saving form! Took me a while but I managed to figure it out… or maybe fusing with her has provided me with this new ability, I dunno. Anyways, I'm still drained from yesterday.

"Right. Also, you didn't need to be that harsh with Johnny. He mentioned something about his Quirk?"

"Maybe you're right. But yeah, his Quirk affects his cognitive abilities. ' **Stars and Stripes** ', he calls it. An eldritch power that mutates his body to form stuff like those wings, but at the cost of his own sanity- his ability to reason is hit especially hard." Nana shrugged. "In the final battle against All For One he overloaded his Quirk, driving himself insane in exchange for enough power to nearly defeat him. Took the wielders before me decades to fix him up… even now the effects linger- he's still a little mad sometimes. I guess when he used it in the real world an underlying psychological effect came into play."

"That's horrible…" All Might shook his head. "Okay, back on topic. The last two wielders are still out there. I hope Young Midoriya will be able to convince them to return peacefully... What do you think?"

"Those two, huh." The girl grimaced. "Remember this one lesson I taught you when we first started training together? 'There are two types of people that are truly dangerous'."

"'Those you can't predict, and those who don't care.' What about it?"

"The two that Midoriya-kun will be up against…" Nana pinched the bridge of her nose in worry. "They are exactly that."

 **[x]**

A section of downtown Musutafu was burning.

The wide-open street had been cordoned off, the surroundings within aflame with raging fire. The Number Two Hero, Endeavor, rose from the ground painfully, clutching at his broken right arm. Far behind him laid the unconscious bodies of his comrades, his fellow Heroes- all swiftly defeated by this new, overwhelming threat. It was lucky that all nearby civilians had been evacuated safely beforehand- the buildings to his sides had been utterly trashed in the battle, scorched and in ruin.

"Look around you, _Hero._ " An armored figure walked towards him, completely unscathed. "Look at what you've done."

Endeavor spat, a thin stream of bright crimson dripping down his lower lip. This person, this villain- had took down an entire ensemble of pro heroes that had arrived to aid him. He was the only one left standing.

"I told you not to fuck with me. Now your world _burns_ around you." Green armor reflected the flickering firelight, shadows playing across the two long points atop the figure's head that looked like ears… or horns. "None of this would have happened if you'd just stopped and left me alone. But on you marched, and for what?"

"A Hero's duty… is to defeat Villains." Endeavor rasped, his working left arm igniting with flame. "To protect the innocent."

"Then practice what you preach. You didn't protect a damn thing." Gloved fingers clenched into fists, a strange crackling emitting from within them. "You can't even protect yourself."

Orange flames erupted along Endeavor's body, the very air set alight from the heat. A two-meter stretch of asphalt behind the hero flash-melted into tar, the extreme temperature vaporizing the moisture in the air. A miniature sun bloomed into existence on his palm, greedily consuming oxygen in its surroundings. A fearsome amount of extreme heat and flame compacted into an impossibly small space. One of the Hero's strongest special attacks.

The villain prepared his own special attack in response- taking up a stance and pulling his arm back. There was a monstrous roar that resembled the sound of a jet engine powering up, filling the air with cacophonous noise as a lance of green energy erupted from an armored elbow, shock diamonds forming within. Thin lines of emerald electricity coalesced into chaotic streams of lightning across the figure's forearm.

Endeavor blasted forward like a missile, propelled by the flames jetting out of his boots. The miniature sun flashed and throbbed in his hand, the energy within reaching critical mass. The unknown villain rocketed forward as well, gouts of green energy bursting forth from his elbow and his own boots- propelling him the same way Endeavor's flames did. **His fist cocked back, crackling with explosive energy.**

 **"Iowa…"**

"FORBIDDEN SUN!" Endeavor roared, unleashing his strongest attack in years. A tsunami of fire flared from his palm, the sphere of flame growing exponentially as it screamed down the street with its blazing core grossly incandescent-

 **"-Smash."**

* * *

 **[Chapter 5 End.]**

* * *

 **Omake: Musutafu's Finest  
**

 **[One month before Izuku met his little sister.]**

The stray Villain that was rampaging in Musutafu city had been captured by Kiri; she knocked him out almost instantly and was now carrying him over to the Police Department Headquarters.

Usually she'd just leave him there for the Police to clean up but this Villain had some kind of Quirk that made him weigh a ton; she couldn't exactly just leave him in the middle of the busy highway since that was dangerous for all the oncoming vehicles and she figured they'd take quite a while to move him. Eyeing her landing point Kiri finally arrived at the Police Headquarters with her usual entrance, silent and waiting for someone to come out and greet her.

Like clockwork, she was soon faced with a wall of riot shields barricading the entrance only minutes after she touched down. The sound of at least six weapon bolts cycling assaulted her ears, nervous officers behind the gunsights. Standard procedure for dealing with unknown threats, she noted. They've even evacuated the area for the public's safety.

"Alright you lot, stand down!" A cat-headed police officer emerged from the makeshift barrier, a handheld loudspeaker in his hand. His feline eyes focused on the intruder, bringing the device up to his mouth in a huff. "You again, Valkyrie? What do you want this time?"

Kiri didn't reply, simply shaking the captive villain like he owed her change. Everything was silent and still except the ruffling of cloth from the captive's body being jerked back and forth. The cat-man and his squad simply watched the ongoing scene before them, unable to even express the pure absurdity of the situation in words.

"Yeah, nah. I'm not paid enough for this." He turned towards someone behind him, jabbing a thumb back at the building. "Get Tsukauchi-san down here immediately."

"S-sir?" the young police graduate asked nervously, unsure.

"Just do it. He's the only one she actually listens to for some reason." Kiri stopped shaking the villain, now advancing towards the barricade. There was a sharp intake of breath as the men behind it stiffened, grips tightening around their weapons. The cat-man strode forward fearlessly past the wall of shields and Kevlar, accepting his demise. "Whatever you do boys, don't shoot. I'll… I'll buy you some time. Just like before."

The woman loomed over the poor officer despite being around the same height, dropping the villain onto the ground carelessly with a thump. The wisps of mint-green energy trailing off her eyes was only making her look even more intimidating as she eyed the sacrifice before her, a single, mischievous thought running through her young mind.

 _Kittycat._

When Detective Tsukauchi burst out of the Police Department's front door in a frantic and confused daze, it was already too late. He had the eyes of a man who had too much on his plate, exhaustion clear in those widening pupils. He was dressed in a simple dress shirt and slacks- his signature tan overcoat and hat was missing, having been busy with paperwork in his office when a panicking young man notified him that Valkyrie was here.

There she was- currently tormenting one of his best men, Tamakawa Sansa. The poor cat-faced man was helpless as Kiri alternated between petting him and pulling his cheeks and ears with that same flat expression, much like a kid playing with a real cat.

"Owowowow- ma'am, please don't do that. You're a little too rough. Despite how I- ouch -look, I am not a cat. I don't think real cats even like this." Sansa groaned, knowing that it was futile to resist. "Wait, don't pull my whiskers- MEOWUCH!"

Trying to pry her off or fight her was only a waste of energy- she was stronger than all of them combined, and she knew it. Even the famous hero Endeavor had never managed to successfully capture or defeat her… mostly because she always escaped instead of fighting back. That was the mystery about Valkyrie- she never attacked any law enforcement or Hero, even if they attacked her first. Well, he supposed this didn't count as attacking- if anything, it looked more like she was playing with him.

 _Kittycat. Kitty. Kittycat._ She mused gleefully, continuing to play despite his protests.

"Valkyrie, unhand my officer **right now!** " Tsukauchi howled, cranking his angry voice up to eleven.

Miraculously, the vigilante obeyed and let her hands fall to the side. Sansa simply rubbed his aching ears, wincing all the while and shooting his friend a glare as if to say 'what took you so long'. Tsukauchi sighed wearily, striding forward to confront the strange girl.

"You. Youuuuuuuuuuuu." An accusing finger was thrust in her general direction, the normally-calm man seeming to expand with righteous wrath.

The confused girl looked to her left, right and finally behind her before pointing a finger at herself.

"Yes, you. What are you doing here?" The last time she was here was in the dead of night, trying to hand over a dangerous villain weapon over to the Police. He was already assuming this was something similar.

Kiri picked up the villain, who had somehow stayed unconscious throughout the entire event. She began shaking the man back and forth with gusto, peeking out every so often from behind her captive's body. When Tsukauchi responded with only a frown, she only began shaking the poor Villain harder in an effort to illustrate her point.

"This guy was causing trouble in the street so you beat him up and brought him here?" the detective deduced, already trying to discern her motive. A few rapid nods from her confirmed his theory.

"Why didn't you leave him there like you always do?"

Kiri dropped the Villain a second time, this time right at his feet. A heavy thump, followed by the pavement spider-webbing with cracks. Strips of heavy metal rebar were wrapped around the man's wrists and ankles as makeshift restraints. _The guy must have weighed a ton,_ Tsukauchi realized. Might as well ask her to carry him in and save having to bring out the forklift.

"Fine… you can help bring him in." the veteran detective grumbled, a wave of his hand dismissing the squad of armored policemen. He did a sudden double-take, waving a warning finger like a teacher to an errant child. "But don't get any ideas like last time, understand?"

With a quick nod Kiri slung the captive over her shoulder, walking into the Police Headquarters casually. She did notice the two guards that flanked both her and Tsukauchi, weapons at the ready to blast her if she tried anything. She couldn't blame them for their distrust- the media had only perpetuated the fact that she had made fools out of both the Police and Heroes by simply evading arrest. At least over the years they'd stopped calling her a loose cannon and eventually accepted her as unorthodox but ultimately harmless… unless you were a villain.

Under the Detective's directions, she dumped the captured villain into a temporary holding cell and even undid his bindings. Just as she was about to leave without a care, Tsukauchi declared that she had to sign some forms before she could go. To the surprise of everyone around, she actually obeyed again and followed the team towards the offices, earning nervous stares and whispers from the workers there when they passed.

"So that's her, huh? The infamous Valkyrie."

"She's quite the looker- and that costume, or rather, lack of one..."

"Oh man… I want her to capture me, and step on me too."

"Careful, she'll hear you!"

"I wonder why she only obeys Tsukauchi-san? How lucky..."

The flurry of commotion trailed off when Kiri swept her gaze across the room slowly while she drunk in their alarm and fear discreetly, the workers hurriedly going back to their own tasks. Little did they know that the only reason she listened to Detective Tsukauchi was because he was the one that let her into the department's pantry the last time she was here on the assumption that she was hungry. Also, he kind of reminded her of her old caretaker, who wore a similar trenchcoat and hat. He kind of acted as a liaison between her and the police, now that she thought about it. Speaking of which…

"Whatever happens, do NOT let her near the pantry." the tall detective commanded hurriedly. "Consider that a standing order."

"Sir?"

"The last time I let her in there, she ate all the sugarcubes and doughnuts before I could stop her. All. Of. Them." Tsukauchi groused, emphasizing each word with slow and deliberate intent. "That means no coffee or doughnuts for the whole lot of you."

A collective chill ran down the spines of everyone present, while those who were there on that fateful day shuddered in horror. A Police Station without coffee or Doughnuts was absolutely unacceptable, not even remotely conceivable. A few brave officers got up and guarded the doorway with their lives, one even hugging the fridge protectively. Kiri let her shoulders sag just a tiny bit, slightly disappointed. Those doughnuts had tasted so good, too.

"Lucky the Chief isn't here right now… You have no idea the amount of paperwork I've had to do recently." Tsukauchi grunted tiredly and handed over a manila folder with a pen he had fetched from his office, pointing to where she had to sign. "Because of you I've got the media breathing down my neck, the Chief is fixing to eat my ass every time you beat our boys to the punch, and Endeavor-san, aka Mr. Pants-on-fire keeps screaming at me through the phone lines about how we can't even catch a single vigilante-"

Kiri just looked over the documents quickly and signed with her little "V" signature, just like she had did the last time she was here. They were just acknowledgement forms that Heroes sometime had to sign when handing over a captured Villain or item, some stupid law that they'd implemented a few years back. She had a feeling they were only making her sign these so the Hero Association could observe and gather more data on her through the building's security cameras. She'd obey for now, secretly in the hopes that she would get a reward- like more food. If there wasn't one then she'd take a little reward for herself.

"-I mean, you'd think that he of all people would know. It's not that we haven't tried- not to mention the rumors that you can talk, but you have never talked to us, the Police. What kind of image does that project, eh?" The girl tapped on the ranting man's shoulder. "Hmm? Yeah, there, that one. Sign that, please."

After clarifying the man went back to his complaining monologue. Unsurprisingly, she was barely even registering the words spewing from his mouth.

"You think I like having you walk around here like you own the joint? I know you have good intentions, Valkyrie-san- but you're making us look bad. Worst thing is, we can't do a thing to stop you. I suppose the only silver lining is how you will never attack cops like some-"

The harried detective turned to place the folder down. When he turned back he was met with Kiri chugging a large flask of dark liquid nonchalantly, steam rising from her pert little nose.

Tsukauchi could only watch with an odd mix of realization and rising horror at what was happening- the vigilante had somehow stolen the carafe from their only coffee machine without anyone noticing, downing an entire day's worth of the department's coffee. He watched her drain the entire damn thing wordlessly… all that delicious piping hot coffee, gone in seconds…

The detective wrung his hands, barely able to control himself from flying into a rage. He was normally such a calm, composed man too- but nobody, not even the number one vigilante, messed with his coffee. It was the one thing that kept him calm in times of crisis- and this definitely constituted as such a time. With the combined stress of recent events and a literal mountain of paperwork left to do, the poor man was close to exploding.

"I hate you," Tsukauchi hissed, voice surging like an attack dog at the end of its chain. "So much."

Kiri put down the now-empty carafe, flashing him a little "peace" sign with her fingers. Or perhaps it was "V" for victory? She had seen some cute girl do it on TV. Whatever, now she used it to represent herself.

"Valkyrie, get the hell out of here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If the mangaka had provided the just the _names_ of the people who wielded OFA I wouldn't use OCs. Even though they present an opportunity to provide some background info into the world of BNHA, they are hard to write and many people dislike them; sometimes just seeing the OC tag turns people off a story, heh. **

**Wielder Number Two was hard to write. They needed to be a Hero, extremely powerful, but also balanced- they must not overshadow Izuku as he is still the main protagonist. Early drafts for him/her include:**

 **1\. A guy literally too angry to die, with the Quirk [Quad Damage]. Beats past AFO to within an inch of his life but his rage becomes his downfall.  
**

 **2\. A fluffy Moth Milf who can open her wings to reveal an American Flag pattern. Has four arms and is extra cuddly with Izuku because he reminds her of her son.  
**

 **3\. A guy who wields eldritch-like power, but at the cost of his sanity/humanity. Ludwig-esque. (I don't even play Bloodborne lol).**

 **4\. Magical Girl Lady Liberty.  
**

 **5\. Kanmusu (Ship-girl) USS Missouri. Tall, motherly Onee-san.  
**

 **6\. A Cowboy/Cowgirl. (Cancelled because Snipe exists.)**

 **7\. A guy with the Quirk 「D4C」.**

 **8\. Owl from Tokyo Ghoul, but in the form of an Eagle.**

 ** **In the end I picked number 3, with mixed elements from the others. I did not reuse any of the listed drafts so don't worry about spoilers. I still have no idea if people will like this chapter or not.  
****

* * *

 ** **Some mathematics ahead.****

 ** **To clarify, OFA is shared equally among five people (Nana said this before in chapter 2 with her 'shared power' comment) in this chapter- that means each person gets around 20% of the current iteration (20% x 5 = 100%). Izuku already demonstrated how powerful a punch containing 5% was in the entrance exam and the battle against Bakugo and Iida. Though when they use their own version of OFA it's the same amount of power that they held when they were alive- the surplus percentage they have now is used to replicate their own Quirks. That's the real threat- even though they're obviously not as strong as All Might, they can use a replica of their own Quirks + their version of OFA.  
****

 ** **However, whenever Izuku retrieves a portion of OFA that portion is also split equally among the remaining escaped souls. Therefore, now each person has around 33% of OFA. (33% X 3 = 99%)  
****

* * *

 ** **How will Young Izuku deal with the last two fugitives? Find out in the next chapter!****


	6. Thy Will Be Done

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Being a hero was hard work. In between patrolling the streets, aiding police operations, fighting villains and endorsing their own products, a pro's schedule was nearly always packed to the brim with events. Many heroes simply got overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work, opting to take a week off at least once a month.

Endeavor was not one of those heroes.

The man was currently patrolling the streets as usual, on the lookout for any sort of unusual activity. The number two hero dedicated himself to one thing, and one thing only: to surpass the colossal wall known as All Might. The sea of people that inhabited Musutafu City parted for him as he walked through, many civilians pointing, chattering and some even taking pictures of the respected pro hero. Despite the relative peace in recent times there were still rare cases of villains popping up unannounced, such as the assault on U.A's USJ facility yesterday. And to think Shoto had been there, too…

Endeavor clenched his fists. It was pure luck that the boy had had not been harmed. The audacity of those villains… if anything had happened to his progeny there'd be hell to pay. Not just because Shoto was his plan to finally surpass All Might, but also because the boy was his son.

Truth be told, despite his proficiency at Hero work Endeavor knew he wasn't the best parent. There simply wasn't time to coddle the boy; defeating All Might would require tremendous amounts of skill, talent and prowess… something that he nurtured into Shoto since the tender age of five. The boy was to be his legacy, a being capable of wielding his fire and his wife's frost. The best traits of both parents bred into the perfect warrior, resulting in overwhelming power—well, it would be except the boy only used his right side like a damned fool.

Didn't he realize this was how the world worked? Power was everything. In this world strewn with superpowers, people were not born equal. Might makes right—just as the powerful controlled the world, the powerless were controlled by it. Law of the jungle, survival of the fittest, and that the weak should fear the strong. That was what Endeavor believed in… so why was it that Shoto still refused to use his inherited power?

The hero's train of thought was derailed when a low whine followed by a monstrous roar split the air, something screaming across the sky overhead in a flash of green. It sounded like a fighter jet, complete with Doppler effect as it rapidly covered distance. A second later something else sped past in pursuit in a blur of white—the Buster Hero, Air Jet.

While the nearby civilians cowered and looked on in awe Endeavor snarled, tapping at his earpiece communicator to contact his own hero agency over a priority line.

 _"Endeavor-san, sir! We've received reports of a flying—"_ a panicked voice began.

"Send strike package Epsilon-one to my location," he barked, chasing after the trail Air Jet and his quarry had left. "And patch me through to the Buster Hero, Air Jet!"

 _"Roger, Epsilon-one en route! Patching you through!"_

Endeavor cursed, knowing the package would take at least a minute or two. That thing Air Jet had been chasing… some sort of missile? He had a bad feeling about this.

 _"Endeavor-san, this is Air Jet speaking,"_ the Buster Hero's friendly voice crackled over the comm channel. _"Good to have you. Reports of an unknown bogey flying over the city came in from the local police only minutes ago. I'm in pursuit. No idea what it is, but it keeps on circling around the city, almost like it's looking for something..."_

"Give me more details. Any identifying markings or anything of the sort?"

 _"I see—"_ There was more crackling as the connection fluctuated. _"A streamlined profile, green armor plating. Bright green exhaust, two plumes. Need to get a little closer…"_

 _"Epsilon-one has arrived at your location,"_ a computerized voice chirped. Moments later a riderless motorcycle screeched across the street in front of Endeavor, patiently waiting for its owner. The number two hero wasted no time and hopped on in one smooth motion, his flames fueling the infernal high-tech machine and bringing it to life. The heavy vehicle roared and bucked like a live animal as Endeavor shifted into gear and revved the throttle, his signature orange flames flaring along its wheels.

"Talk to me, Air Jet," he barked, swerving around traffic and blazing a literal trail behind him. "What does your Radar show?"

 _"Minimal Radar cross-section."_

"A stealth aircraft?"

 _"No, it's… tiny compared to conventional craft,"_ Air Jet replied hastily, clearly struggling to keep up with the unknown bogey. _"I think it's an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. I'm going to try for visual confirmation; activating afterburners!"_

"Tell me what you see!"

 _"I'm still chasing it; this thing's speed and maneuverability is insane; it can turn on a dime! No wings, too small to fit a pilot, silhouette does not match anything in the JASDF database. It almost looks like a missile…"_

"Do you have radio contact?" He could see them now, the bright yellow emission of Air Jet's thruster pack chasing a comet tail of green energy. His eyes tracked their forms as they bobbed and weaved through the air like a pair of dragonflies, the unknown making directional changes that were nigh-impossible for aircraft. It almost seemed to slide and shift mid air, bleeding off speed in tight turns.

 _"Non-responsive. Wait, what the—"_

"Say again, Jet?" Endeavor frowned at the bewilderment in Air Jet's voice and the abrupt cut-off, tapping at his earpiece twice to send two mic clicks his way. "Jet, do you copy?"

 _"I—I copy. It's a… man,"_ Air Jet said incredulously. _"And he just flipped me off!"_

"Tch, cocky bastard," Endeavor's voice sizzled through the mic. "Shoot him down. Try to ground him in an uninhabited area."

 _"But Endeavor-san—"_

"Do as I say, Air Jet!" he ordered. "Or are you doubting my decision?!"

 _"No, Endeavor-san. I just think that we should at least try to talk—"_

"I don't care what you think, that man is hereby considered a criminal and you are a hero! Do your bloody job!"

 _"Alright… but I'm firing a warning shot, flashbang payload."_

A missile shot out from Air Jet's pack and burst mid-air like a firework, resulting in a blinding blast of light. That certainly got the unknown's attention—it reversed its heading to slam into Air Jet with a ear-splitting explosion of green, sending the Buster Hero spiraling to the ground. Endeavor cursed and revved the throttle, accelerating to where he predicted the downed hero would land.

Only moments later a distant crash was heard, the hero coming across a scene of panicking civilians. He advanced forward and issued a command to his hero agency to begin evacuations and form a perimeter around the crash site as a crowd of civilians rushed past him to safety.

A shallow crater had formed in the middle of the street, Air Jet sprawled spread-eagle within it. Atop him was the unknown villain, his armored boot resting upon the Buster Hero's head.

"Can't get a hint, can you? Piss off." the villain said, grinding his heel against Air Jet's armored helmet. The downed hero let out a painful groan, indicating he was at least alive. "You shoot at me again and I'll shove that jetpack so far up your ass you'll shit exhaust for a year."

"Hey, you!" Endeavor shouted, the flames along his shoulder flaring out. "That's right, punk. I'm talking to you! What the hell do you think you're doing in my city, huh?!"

The villain whirled around to face Endeavor, presenting a green rabbit-like mask with long ears and dark eye-lenses, coupled with a metallic respirator that protected his mouth. The unknown man's head tilted to the side curiously, surveying his soon-to-be opponent.

"You… you're Endeavor, aren't you?" he grunted, almost sounding confused. "In the flesh."

"That's right, scumbag. And I'll be the one to bring you into custody," Endeavor growled. "Just another notch on my belt for some good-for-nothing, spineless nobody in a silly costume."

"Don't diss the costume—that's rich coming from someone whose head is on fire. I've heard of you— a real hothead..."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way—though I'm hoping you'll resist so I can put you into the ground. So what will it be, asshole?" the hero's eyes narrowed. "Surrender or run?"

"That's an ultimatum. I don't do ultimatums."

Now that Endeavor was closer he could take in the villain's form in more detail—he was clad in a green jumpsuit with plated armor that protected his forearms, hands, torso, and shins. A dark utility belt with pouches circled his waist, a pair of heavy boots completing the outfit. He kind of looked like a hero… but the way he spoke was similar to a villain, rude and uncouth.

"Blame it on your friend here"—the villain gave Air Jet a light kick, prompting another pained groan—"for trying to shoot me down. Is this how things work around here? In my time anyone could use their Quirks whenever they wanted to as long as they weren't hurting anyone. You people are so backwards."

"Those who utilize their Quirks outside of what is permissible under the law shall be perceived as villains, and dealt with as seen fit," Endeavor recited, growling. "This iron rule has not, and will not change. This is your last warning—if you continue to resist arrest we might have an accident that will leave you in excruciating, burning pain."

"The only accident I fear will be your head being blasted off with me wearing your fucking moron face as a party mask," the villain said nonchalantly, beginning to take off. "Leave me alone hothead, I've got work to do."

"You're not going anywhere!"

An inferno flared from Endeavor's fingertips, the orange conflagration forming a fiery net to ensnare its unlucky target. The man cocked his head, an explosion erupting from his torso and shredding the encircling net apart effortlessly.

"Tch. I need to find him and you're wasting my precious time. Look, I'm not trying to terrorize your city or anything like that… But I can see reasoning with you is no longer an option. So if it's a fight you want so badly, then that's what you'll get."

"You goddamn villain punk—"

"Save your breath, you'll need it when I make you scream like a pussy." He pointed his armored fist towards Endeavor, crackling and popping with energy—

 **"Lacquered Chain Prison!"**

A series of thick branches shot through the air and crashed into the attacker with a crunch, twisting and sliding over each other to bind him in a tangled ball of wood. Kamui Woods stood atop a gigantified Mt. Lady's shoulder, accompanied by Death Arms who flanked from below.

"Endeavor-san! We saw the commotion and we're here to help!" Mt. Lady called, giving him a thumbs up and reaching for the captured Villain to hold him down. "I just need to—"

"Stay back!" Endeavor shouted.

An eerie emerald light flared from within the gaps of the overlapping branches—Mt. Lady barely managed to withdraw her hand when the wooden prison exploded into a thousand splinters, revealing the villain within.

"All these distractions, all these obstacles..." the armored man hissed, his voice strangely distorted—almost like two people speaking at once. Emerald energy crackled from his entire body, flaring out in concentric waves and forcing the heroes back. "Get away from me, you fucking ghosts."

"Surrender, villain! There's no escape; you are surrounded!" Kamui Woods yelled bravely.

"All I am surrounded by is ignorance," Green motes of light glowed behind dark lenses. "—and dead heroes."

 **[x]**

The sweltering afternoon heat bore down on Izuku like a blanket of discomfort, the blazing sun hanging high in bright blue sky. Glancing at his watch the boy noted it was already 1:00pm.

He was currently taking a short break to catch his breath and get something to eat, buying some Takoyaki and gulping them down as they walked through Musutafu's Uptown Park. On his shoulder Kiri was eating one too, nibbling at the snack hungrily. He was still considering the current situation he had found himself in.

Johnny had mentioned the last two were villains… but it didn't make any sense. Izuku scratched his head, his mind struggling to comprehend that. Why would villains be in possession of One For All? Theoretically it was possible but… he wondered what kind of circumstances would result in such a thing happening. One For All could only be given, not taken. The only explanations he could come up with were that one of the previous wielders went mad whilst in possession of One For All, which would lead them to become a villain... or a dying wielder made the choice to pass on the legendary Quirk even to a villain to prevent the flames of hope from being snuffed out.

Izuku suspected it was the latter, remembering that little tidbit Johnny mentioned before he faded away—someone by the name of "König". The old hero had said that she was the one who killed him… and that she was the one who probably caused the breach that allowed them to escape. She… killed Johnny and got One For All? And her name... The boy brought up his phone and typed it into the search bar, eyes widening slightly at the result.

''König' is the German word for 'King',' the device displayed in neat little letters. Well that was encouraging; just wonderful. A quick look through the online global hero/villain public database showed no such record of anyone prominent bearing that name—there were two or three small-time heroes and villains, but they were all male, not the one he was looking for.

The implications were frightening, perhaps a little too much to think about at this time. Izuku felt a shiver creep up his spine at the possibilities before squashing the thought. Johnny also mentioned she was 'fast as hell', which he interpreted as her having some kind of speed or mobility capability—a Mover-type Quirk? Mover-type metahumans were notoriously hard to capture and contain, with speedsters like the hero Ingenium being a prime example of their sheer versatility and potential. Then there was the remaining unknown villain, the one he had no information on… he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Regardless, things weren't looking very good at all. He had no idea what he was dealing with, or how these villains would act…

For a moment an image of the thin, sickly-looking villain from USJ resurfaced in his mind again like a monster from the deep, gnarled ghostlike fingers reaching out towards him. He imagined his classmate Tsuyu falling into pieces, cracked and withering away, Nomu's tar-black muscles rippling and coiling as Aizawa-sensei's arm snapped like a cheap toothpick—

Izuku shivered and gulped, swallowing the fear that threatened to well up and spill forth from his mouth. He locked up that terrified part of himself into the detention cell of his mind, imprisoning it for the time being. Now wasn't the time for fear, to let that part of him out. Kiri poked at him in concern, letting out a worried murmur while eating away at his negativity.

"I-I'm… I'm fine. The next one's somewhere around here, Kiri-chan?"

"Nn." The little construct nodded, pointing in the direction she wanted him to go.

"Okay." Izuku breathed, scanning the park for any unusual activity. "Let's see…"

He reminded himself to be extremely cautious when approaching. Still, there was nothing out of the ordinary here. The few people in the park were relaxed as always, not a hint of fear nor alarm on their features. Izuku focused, his eyes taking in every detail in the surroundings no matter how insignificant. One of the two villains was here somewhere.

A jogger blurred past him, huffing and puffing with effort. A family of four strolled down the main path, enjoying the fresh air. There was a camera flash as a pair of tourists took a picture of the nearby fountain. A man walked alongside his dog leisurely, the animal panting in excitement. A policeman cycled by, patrolling the area with vigilant eyes.

Why here, in the park? There was nothing of use here besides the fresh air. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people walked through this park on their way to and from the city… but it wasn't anything special. Just the normal greenery, along with the cherry blossoms that bloomed beautifully when the Spring came. He struggled to think of why a villain would come here, factors like human traffic and the surrounding plant life taken into account. Nothing came to mind—he didn't have enough info to form a solid theory or hypothesis.

Izuku sighed. He still didn't see anything unusual… perhaps this villain had some sort of camouflage or stealth-based Quirk that allowed them to hide amongst the human traffic or lush greenery? But then again there weren't many people around at this time of the day either. Kiri continued searching as well, eyes closed in focused concentration. The boy took another bite of Takoyaki, contemplating what he would say when he inevitably met him or her.

"Step aside, you pheasants!" a bright young voice called out cheerfully. "Make way for the King!"

"It's 'Peasant', Sat-chan. Pheasants are a type of bird," another voice corrected. "Also, shouldn't it be 'Queen' instead of 'King' since Yui is a girl?"

"Are you questioning my royal authority as the King's Right Hand, Minister Kotoha?! To the dungeons with you! Ten Years dungeon, no trial! What say you, your majesty?"

"Forward, my mighty steed!" a third voice squealed with childish delight. "Mush!"

"Wan, wan! Woof!"

Izuku whirled to face the source of the commotion, eyebrows rising into his messy hair as he witnessed the strange scene.

A trio of kids were parading down the wide cobblestone path of the park, nearby commuters parting for them with amused smiles. Among them was a little brunette girl riding atop her large black-and-tan dog like a horse, giggling. She was flanked by two of her friends: one with blonde hair and the other with blue. They were apparently having the time of their lives in a game of pretend under the afternoon sun. All three held long sticks that they brandished like swords, waving them back and forth in the air happily.

Izuku smiled, briefly reminded of his childhood adventures with Bakugo. Well, the good parts, at least. _Ahh, youth…_

"There," Kiri chirped, pointing at the trio. "It's them."

"Eh?" The U.A student blinked… then did a panicked double take at the kids.

 _Wait, what?_

"The Villain we're looking for—it's one of them."

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

It couldn't be… the villain was one of those kids?! But they looked so ordinary, their behavior matching that of what would normally be seen in children their age. They looked like they were around ten years old—he never could judge ages correctly. The gears in Izuku's head spun like pinwheels, his young mind trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"But... I can't tell which one because they're standing so close together." She continued tracking them to make sure, nodding.

When it came to Quirks one needed to think out of the box: things weren't always as they seemed. If he thought about it rationally it was probably some sort of disguise or stealth-based Quirk in action, maybe one that allowed the villain to take the form of a child. But what were the activation parameters and effects? The possibilities were practically endless, but there were already some clues that he could guess just by observing.

The fact that they looked entirely ordinary was already a clue; this villain had to have some kind of stealth-based ability that let them hide in plain sight or disguise themselves. Possible Stranger/Changer rating. The boy began to think of possible scenarios, diving into his extensive knowledge of metahumans.

Why take the form or body of a child? The Villain could be using the form as a disguise like Kiri did to avoid detection… or perhaps for a more sinister purpose like luring people towards them. For a moment Izuku's wild imagination conjured up the image of an invisible Villain floating behind the trio, tethered to one of the girls via an equally invisible fleshy cord and using the child's form as a puppet, a lure to attract prey—much like how an Anglerfish uses its glowing lure in the dark ocean depths.

As freaky as the image was, it was completely ridiculous… yet the boy shuddered, reminding himself that he was dealing with a villain here. Going in blind without any info was foolish, even suicidal. The only upside would be that the unknown villain would understand that killing him would result in their demise as well.

With a nervous sigh Izuku made his decision, slowly trudging forward. No choice but to approach and see if one of them showed a reaction to him since they were unlikely to separate. He hoped he didn't look like a creep due to approaching a group of little girls, but then again he wasn't much older than them.

Squaring his shoulders the aspiring hero moved towards them, lowering his hood to show his face while Kiri hid inside his disheveled dark green hair to observe. He gave her a command to hide in silence, just in case.

"You there, plain onii-san!" The little blonde girl noticed his approach, drawing her 'sword' defensively. "Stop right there, criminal scum! You have violated the law!"

"I… I have?" Izuku stammered, holding both hands up nervously. "In what way?"

"You're in the way and still haven't paid tribute to passing royalty, matey!"

"What."

"Yar har, ye scurvy dog! Part with a hundred doubloons or ye be the talk of the town," The girl's eyes glinted with mischief, lips curling into a cheeky smile. "And the talk will not be merry."

"Ehhh..." Izuku blinked slowly, now being subject to a mix of extortion and piracy by a bunch of brats.

"Are you a pirate now, Sat-chan?" The brunette remarked curiously from atop her mount. "I thought we were playing royal knights."

"Oyaji told us to be careful whenever a suspicious-looking guy approaches us." the blue-haired girl piped up, munching on a skewer of roasted meat. She plucked off the last piece and fed it to their dog, the delighted pet gobbling the morsel in a flash. "But you look harmless, onii-san."

"Uhhh… thanks?"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Riiiiiight." Izuku said awkwardly. Okay, time to be blunt. "Um, have you three seen anything… weird happening around here?"

He hoped to get a reaction out of that but the three kids simply tilted their heads, eying him with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

"What are you talking about, onii-san... Are you perhaps sick in the head?"

"Uwaa, d-don't tell me— m-m-maybe you're one of those c-creeps that mom warned me about? T-the kind that goes around talking to little girls like us…"

"You're weird. Does that count?"

"Woof!"

Ouch. Well that was a critical hit to his self-esteem. He should have just got Kiri to turn into her child form to approach them instead.

"Fear not, my King! I'll defend you from this miscreant." the blonde girl interrupted and raised her makeshift weapon in challenge. "Prepare to face our wrath, weird onii-san! For I am the Holy Knight Sat-chan!"

"I am Kotoha." the passive blue-haired girl said simply, wielding the stick at her hip in an _Iaidō_ stance like a samurai.

"A-and I am Yui!" the mounted rider squeaked, raising her own trembling stick.

"Together, we're **Colors**!" They announced in unison, striking a pose. "Protectors of this town!"

"Wait, I just wanted to—"

"Take this, Divine Smite!" Sat-chan cried playfully, lightly whacking Izuku on the shin. "You take 2d8 points of damage."

"Be purged from this World." Kotoha adjusted her hat in a way that she clearly seemed to think was cool, her stick slicing through the air in a practiced, chunnibyou-like motion. "Aero Slash."

"U-um... um!" Yui looked around timidly, then patted the dog she was riding on. "I'll use my mount to attack! Sic' em, girl! B-but don't hurt him, just b-bark at him or something!"

"Wan, wan!" Her dog barked happily, tongue lolling out and panting. "Wan!"

At that final statement Izuku's eyes widened in alarm; he was in no mood to be attacked by a dog, especially one without a leash. He automatically assumed it was some sort of guard dog for the girls with its size and fearsome aesthetics. In fact, it almost looked like a wolf.

He raised both arms high into the air in surrender, which caused the girls to stop 'attacking' and give each other high-fives.

"We did it! Once again, the day is saved thanks to Colors!" Three 'swords' were raised skywards into the air triumphantly. "Victory is ours!"

"Uh… okay." Izuku sighed. He still didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the three kids behaving as kids should.

"However." The blue-haired girl, Kotoha, suddenly stepped aside to join him. "It is clear that a change has to be made around here."

"Minister Kotoha, what do you think you're doing?!" Sat-chan gasped in mock horror. "That is the enemy!"

"With this onii-san's help," Kotoha eyed Izuku, giving him a knowing nod. Izuku's eyes widened—was she the villain or still playing? "I can finally overthrow the corrupt monarchy and free the people from your oppression. Vive la révolution."

"Look girls, I don't really have time to be playing around with you—"

"E-eh, what's happening?" Little Yui's head swiveled back and forth in confusion. "A c-c-coup d'état?"

"In the name of the Royal Senate of Colors," Kotoha drew her stick, pointing the tip at her previous ally. "You are under arrest, Holy Knight."

"Are you threatening me, Minister Kotoha?" the blonde whispered, her voice low and dangerous.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I _am_ the Senate."

"Not. Yet." Kotoha said carefully, her eyes narrowed to razor-thin lines.

Sat-chan straightened, her stick twirling in an arc to come into a ready stance at her side. It began to glow with amber electricity along with her body, demonstrating her power… she was using her Quirk! Was that One For All's lightning effect? No… this was clearly different; taking a closer look he realized she was imbuing objects like the stick and her clothes with the strange power—it didn't extend to her own body. This wasn't One For All.

"It's treason, then." the blonde hissed. She charged with an intricate spin attack, a high-pitched battle cry upon her lips. "Auuuuuugggggggh!"

"Girls, wait!" Izuku called, only to be completely ignored when Kotoha leapt into the fray as well, her stick clashing with her opponent's when she launched herself forward with a blast of air: she was using her Quirk as well. "Hey, don't use your Quirks—"

They completely ignored him and began play-fighting, darting around with impressive speed and sending loud cracks into the air when their 'weapons' clashed. Izuku groaned, exasperated. So this was what an elementary school teacher felt like everyday. Well, at least nobody was around when he took a quick look at the surroundings.

"Our Imperial glory will shine forever more! To think that you would stoop to relying on foreign aid... Fall, rebel scum!"

"Sic semper tyrannis. Your so-called 'royal' prerogative gives extensive, unaccountable power… and with that power you have committed atrocities. You've earned a place at the guillotine for your crimes."

He looked between all three girls, gauging their behaviors carefully. One of them was the villain disguised in another form, but which one... Was it excitable Sat-chan, who seemed to be unafraid of anything? Or was it calm Kotoha, who was unusually fluent and articulate? Or perhaps it was the timid Yui, who had shown extra caution when he approached?

The boy hummed, deep in thought. If he thought about it rationally the first two kids had already shown their Quirks which ruled them out as the Villain. Atop his head Kiri tugged on his hair, making him turn towards the brunette girl. She wanted him to… talk to her?

The brunette, Yui, let out an small squeak under his gaze. Was this the 'Yui' that Kendo confused for Kiri earlier? No, this little girl was obviously too young to be confused with Kiri's teenage form and looked nothing like her, her short brownish-red hair bobbing from side to side as she brandished her stick at him. It could be her… she looked a little reluctant to join her friends for some reason. Also, they had called her "King" earlier...

"Aren't you going to join them?" Izuku asked, trying to garner a response to determine if she was actually the villain. "They're not serious, just play-fighting."

"I… I can't. And m-mommy told me not to talk to strangers." she said defensively, heels tapping against her mount in an effort to get it to reverse. The dog didn't budge an inch, staring at Izuku happily with its tongue lolling out.

"Well I'm,"—he patted his chest and gave her a friendly smile—"Midoriya Izuku. Now we aren't strangers, are we?

"U-um… I guess not." the brunette looked around nervously. "Won't we get in t-trouble for using our Quirks?"

"Well, not really. After all, you're just kids." An old memory of an explosion splashing across his four-year-old face along with the scorching heat and subsequent pain resurfaced, causing Izuku to cringe internally. "Yeah, adults don't really care about that sort of stuff when you're young."

"B-but I don't like to use mine because s-sometimes people get scared and confused when I do." The little girl hung her head sadly. "I wish I got a simpler Quirk. I wanna play along with them but I can't… I wanna be a hero, too."

For a moment Izuku sympathized with her, reminding himself of the days where everyone doubted him, when nobody believed he could even amount to anything. Yet here he was, currently attending U.A and in search of a villain. His heroic spirit shone once more and the boy decided to again meddle in affairs that didn't concern him.

"Now, now… don't be like that." Izuku knelt down to look her in the eyes, giving the girl a warm smile. "Your Quirk is a part of you, after all. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You can still be a hero."

"Woof!" the dog agreed.

"No, you don't understand!" Yui shook her head. "My Quirk, it… it can be d-dangerous when I use it around people."

Should he? A part of him thought he had finally cornered the Villain and was taking a gamble… but another part of him just saw someone who needed a little help, just like he did in the past. Who knows… a few words of encouragement can go a long way, especially for a child who was chasing their dreams. He knew that from firsthand experience.

"Show me." Izuku inched closer to her, unafraid.

"But onii-san—"

"Don't worry…" the boy flashed her a reassuring grin, warm and full of trust. "It'll be okay."

Now or never. Either little Yui would reveal herself to be a delusional villain in hiding or just a normal kid who was just afraid of her own power… Izuku gulped, bracing himself just in case things went awry.

"A-alright. If you say so." she mumbled shyly and closed her eyes. "It's not as flashy as theirs, but… you'll know when it happens."

For a moment nothing happened, Izuku's brows rising in puzzlement—then he felt it. The surrounding air started to turn… cold. The moisture in the air began to freeze, creating a light mist that shrouded the girl like a ghostly veil. Some sort of temperature altering effect that ate away at the surroundings? That wasn't so bad. Izuku tried to touch his hands—

Something was wrong. Everything was moving so… slowly. The two girls play-fighting in the background now looked like they were moving in slow motion, their swift momentum grinding to a halt with looks of alarm. Izuku's movement, his breathing, even his thoughts slowed to a painful crawl. The boy began to feel dreadfully lethargic, almost as if he was losing the will to do anything at all. The strange effect ended abruptly a few seconds later, Izuku letting out an explosive gasp at being freed from its grasp. The dog let out a sneeze, shivering a little before shaking its head rapidly.

"Uwaah, it's cold!"

"Brrr."

Sat-chan and Kotoha shivered and shook off the effect quickly, continuing their play-fighting once more.

"I-I'm fine!" Izuku quickly held out a hand to reassure the little brunette, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Don't worry, I'm fine. That was—"

"S-s-sorry, onii-san!" Yui wailed, looking miserable. "I tried to make it as small as possible..."

"—Awesome!"

"E-eh?" she blinked.

"At first I thought it was some cold generation effect but your Quirk affects the mind, too!" Izuku brought out his Hero Notebook and began scribbling while mumbling to himself almost incoherently. "A Quirk that robs the surroundings of heat, while also taking away the opponent's will to fight? Think of the applications... it's perfect for neutralizing threats! Your Quirk is amazing!"

"R-really?" the girl turned red in embarrassment. "O-only my parents and nee-chan have ever said that before…"

"You should try out for U.A High when you're older if you wanna be a hero, that's where I'm studying now." Izuku smiled. "With a formidable Quirk like that, you'll be sure to earn a spot if you work hard enough… that torpor side-effect sure is powerful."

"I, um… don't know what that word means." Yui admitted timidly. "I still haven't picked a name for my Quirk so the doctors are temporarily calling it: **Fimbulwinter**. I'm still learning to control it properly, but basically I can create an area around me that makes everything inside, uh, slow and cold. Fast things become slow, hot things become cold, and active people become tired. They're saying I might be able to reverse the effect when I'm older."

Izuku's scribbling on his notebook intensified. A Quirk that affected the surrounding environment and people, but not the user. Shaker rating confirmed. If he was understanding it right her dampening effect caused moving objects to lose inertia, surroundings to lose heat… and humans to lose willpower. It was fascinating, if a little hard to control—but ultimately it wasn't what he was looking for. She had basically proven she was not a villain, just a normal kid who had some trouble controlling their Quirk.

"Your Quirk is amazing, and so are you." Izuku flashed her a wide, encouraging grin. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Yui-chan."

"O-okay." the girl blushed at his praise, the corners of her lips tugging upwards almost unnoticeably. "T-thanks, onii-san."

He nodded in assurance, closing his notebook. Right, time to refocus. Now it meant that the villain wasn't taking the form of one of the girls, which hinted at a more esoteric explanation for why Kiri had thought he or she was one of them. For all he knew the villain could be invisible or even worse, intangible. Izuku turned to look at the two kids still play-fighting happily without a care, deep in thought.

"Ah, it's the Colors. Oh dear, are they playing 'revolution' again? Those two, really..."

"Shiozaki-nee-chan!" Yui exclaimed, her mood instantly brightening. "Hello~!"

Izuku looked up to see a teenage girl around his age gazing down at them with a patient curiosity, wearing a pristine white sundress and plain brown sandals. The most eye-catching part of her appearance was her hair; long, vibrant thorn-covered vines that cascaded down from her head and ended at her waist like a lush waterfall of green. Lovely acorn eyes gazed down at them, a small smile forming on the girl's face.

"Hello, Yui-chan." Shiozaki greeted calmly, before turning her attention to Izuku. "And who's this?"

"Um, this is, uh..." The little girl squeezed her eyes shut and tried to recall his name, before giving up completely. "Weird onii-san!"

"W-w-weird?!"

"I-In a good way!"

Shiozaki giggled, bringing a demure hand to her mouth. Izuku meanwhile began to blush helplessly, his shyness around girls flaring up once more. It didn't exactly help that that she was pretty attractive, her graceful and soft-spoken demeanor giving the impression that she was one of those pure, innocent girls that were way out of his league. Somehow, he felt as though he had seen her before…

"My apologies, where are my manners? I am Shiozaki Ibara." she bowed politely. "Thank you for playing along with them. As you can see, these three can be quite the handful."

"I'm M-midoriya Izuku." Izuku stammered, bowing back awkwardly. "Um, it was no problem, really."

Naturally, he didn't tell her about his true intention which was to look for a Villain that had escaped from within his head and was now possibly disguised as one of the three kids. Yeah, no. The last thing he needed was the neighborhood police on his case.

"It's nee-chan!" Sat-chan and Kotoha stopped playing when they noticed the older girl and scrambled over excitedly. "Yahallo, onee-chan!"

"Salutations."

"Hello Sat-chan, Koto-chan." Shiozaki smiled warmly, an air of quiet tranquility around her. "Were you two playing around with your Quirks again? Just be careful not to hurt each other..."

"It's fun! And look, we met this onii-san just now!"

"He's financing my rebel operations to destabilize the region for long-term war profiteering." Kotoha said simply.

"Um, is one of them your little sister?" Izuku ventured curiously, noting that the four girls were color coded in red, blue, yellow and green. Maybe Shiozaki could help gauge their behaviors to spot if something was wrong.

"No, but I helped to babysit them when they were younger." the teenager reached out and pat their heads tenderly, which elicited a bright laughter from the girls.

"Midoriya-nii-san goes to the same school you do, Onee-chan!" Yui mentioned helpfully.

"Wh-what?" Izuku turned to the vine-haired girl in bewilderment. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me—you're from U.A?!"

"Ah, no wonder I found you familiar. You're that plain-looking boy from 1-A, are you not?" Shiozaki tilted her head curiously. "Yes… I'm from Class 1-B, Midoriya-san."

'Plain-looking boy'. Kendo had used the same term to describe him earlier, too. The two girls were in the same class as well… Izuku groaned internally, feeling a little depressed. Was that how everyone's first impression of him was like? Gah. At least now he knew why Shiozaki looked familiar to him: he had remembered seeing her distinctive thorn-vine hair around in school from time to time.

"That's me." Izuku sighed. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere… so this is our first time actually speaking to each other. Not a bad introduction, considering the circumstances."

"I suppose not." she giggled. "What a coincidence, or so it seems. What brings you here to the park? Not many tend to come here at this hour..."

"Um, I'm, er, enjoying the scenery!" he lied through his teeth, trying to throw her off his trail. "Y-yeah. I guess you could say I'm quite the nature-lover."

"Oh my. It seems we share similar interests... I too, enjoy appreciating the beauty of mother earth. Though I suppose you can see why from my appearance." Shiozaki hummed and gave him a demure smile. "I have a feeling we'll cross paths again, Midoriya-san. Especially if you frequent this place in the afternoons."

"M-maybe." He was talking with a girl! A cute one! Casually!

"I must say I'm impressed by how well-disciplined your dog is. To be quite honest I was rather worried when I saw them playing with it, but I can see now it has been trained to be around children."

"My… dog?" Izuku said blankly. "This… this isn't my dog."

"It's not?" Shiozaki frowned, turning to her little charges. "Girls, where did you find this gentle creature?"

"Here in the park! She came to us when we were eating earlier and looked really hungry, so we fed her some meat! And then we took her to Oyaji and he fed her some doggie biscuits, and then we had a lot of fun playing fetch and stuff. She's really nice... she even lets us ride on her back!"

"Oh dear… I wonder where the owner is."

Kiri suddenly began pulling on several strands of his hair like reins while hidden atop his head, forcing him to look back at Yui. His little sister was trying to tell him something about the girl? But she'd already shown her Quirk, and it clearly wasn't one that allowed her to change her form…

The little fairy hidden within his hair began to pull in different directions and he responded appropriately, looking up when she yanked his hair back, and down when she yanked it forward. Shiozaki blinked curiously, starting to look a little worried.

"Is there something wrong, Midoriya-san?"

"I'm, uh, just stretching!" Izuku answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-yeah!"

What was Kiri trying to tell him? She couldn't exactly speak due to him ordering her to hide herself, but she was clearly trying to convey some sort of message to him. She made his head go up and down several times, repeating the process to the point where Kotoha and Sat-chan got interested began to point and laugh at him.

"Hahaha, look at this weirdo! It's like he's at a concert." Sat-chan giggled and thrust out her hand to form the sign of the horns. "Rock-on, onii-san!"

"You're super-weird, onii-san." "Kotoha remarked, reaching into her bag. "I'm gonna take a picture to commemorate your weirdness."

"Wan!"

He ignored them, thinking hard. Up… and down. Kiri was trying to tell him something. His head jerked skyward, then down towards the ground with a little more force. She was telling him to look down? There was nothing to look at unless the villain was the size of an ant or something, it could be anything. But that would mean that his earlier theory still stood, that the villain was some kind of—

Izuku head jerked downward to stare at the large dog Yui was riding.

 _Shape—_

His eyes widened just a tiny fraction and the dog… _smiled_ , revealing a row of gleaming white razor-sharp teeth.

— _shifter._

 _"That bitch is fast as hell and will be halfway around the country if you startle her,"_

Izuku paled visibly, realizing what was currently happening in front of him. He'd been looking for the wrong target all this while... The villain had taken the form of a dog. Shapeshifting into an animal form! He got careless and focused too much on one thing when he should have been thinking out of the box, he should have thought of that in the first place!

 _That little girl was riding on top of a villain!_ He wanted to scream, to warn her of the immeasurable danger that she was in but the words just wouldn't come out, his brain simply unable to comprehend nor process the sheer ludicrousness of the situation.

"Are you okay, onii-san? You're looking a little off-color." Kotoha's features twisted into a smug grin. "Don't tell me… you're afraid of dogs?"

"N-no, that's not it." Izuku said shakily. The large canine continued smiling at him, its tongue now hanging out and dripping with saliva.

"Oh!" Yui pushed herself off the hound's back, stroking its head carefully. "Maybe you wanna play with the doggy—"

The moment the dog heard the word 'play' it lunged at Izuku, bowling him over much to the shock of Shiozaki and the three kids. They immediately went over to pry the large canine off him in fear that he was being attacked but all it did was lick his face happily, causing the boy to cough and sputter.

"Wha—hey!" Izuku cried, defenseless against the playful animal. "C-cut it out!"

"Aww, she really likes you!" Sat-chan giggled.

"Oh… oh my." Shiozaki said.

"Gah!" the boy protested, feeling drool all over his face as the animal licked him endlessly. He still didn't know what the villain's intentions was, why was she behaving like this?

Then he saw it. Upon her neck was a simple leather collar, and hanging from it was a small, silver dog-tag that bore a name and details in bold capital letters. Now that he was this close, he could actually read the minute script.

 **KÖNIG, [F]**

 **POLIZEI**

 **K-9 EINHEIT**

 **ID: [GS-1203]**

 **DEUTSCHER SCHÄFERHUND, DEA [6]**

That all but confirmed it—he could only read the first sentence which described her name, the rest were in what he supposed was in German. This was the villain Johnny had mentioned, the one who had killed him and received One For All as a result. But still, it didn't explain why she was acting this way, perhaps she had gone mad or it was a side-effect of her Quirk? Or maybe she was committed to deceiving the kids as well.

"K-könig-san!" he tried, raising his arms in defense. "Stop!"

She stopped, alright... but what happened next was rather unexpected; Izuku couldn't believe what was happening even while it was taking place right before his eyes. König _transformed_ without a sound in a flash, limbs lengthening and fur receding to form the lithe yet toned body of a girl in her early twenties…

And now she was straddling him, not a single scrap of clothing on her form.

"Nice." Kotoha was the first to react, bringing up her portable game console to take a quick snapshot. "This'll make good blackmail material."

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!" Yui squealed, turning a bright shade of red and covering her eyes. "It's super-lewd! W-what do you think you're doing, onii-san?!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Sat-chan laughed. "Not only is he weird, he's also a big pervert! Unacceptable, hentai-nii-san! To the dungeon with you, one _million_ years dungeon!"

Shiozaki said nothing… though her lovely pale cheeks turned bright red. Her eyes were wide before snapping themselves shut, clearly much more uncomfortable than Izuku despite being a bystander. The innocent maiden was much too pure to have experienced any lewdness in her life, and now she had a front row seat to the scandalous perversion taking place. She was unable to stop blushing, hands wrapped around her own graceful body protectively.

"H-how lecherous! Look away, girls!" Shiozaki cried, eyes scrunched shut in a mix of disbelief and overwhelming embarrassment. Unfortunately she couldn't stop herself from peeking, her blush intensifying tenfold. "I… I can't believe you, Midoriya-san! And here I was beginning to see you as such a sweet guy! You… you… **deviant**! You heathen! T-to think that you're one who c-c-c-consorts with beasts! Giving yourself over to shameful l-lust!"

"N-no wait, i-it's not what you think!" Izuku said frantically, his cheeks burning and struggling under the dog-girl's superhuman grip. It was useless, her wrists were bands of iron that pinned him down firmly but gently. "Let go of me!"

His eyes couldn't help but travel up his captor's feminine figure where strips of thick, velvety black fur clothed lined her tan skin in tribal patterns to form a natural costume, just barely protecting her modesty. A youthful face was framed by short, tomboyish dark hair that parted above her head for a pair of cute, pointed ears that were alert and twitching with excitement.

She looked like a perfectly normal human with the exception of her limbs; her arms and legs ending in large, mitten-like paws that pressed softly against Izuku as he struggled. A long, bushy tail extended from her tailbone, swishing from side to side rapidly. She kept on licking his face which caused the poor boy to blush even further, thanking his lucky stars that nobody was around to witness this aside from the girls.

A pair of brownish-red pupils surrounded by black sclera locked onto his, wisps of ghostly red energy flowing outward like flames. Gazing into those eyes Izuku realized he had jumped to conclusions once again; within there was a small spark of humanity nearly overwhelmed by pure animalistic glee and primal hunger, the look of a predator who had cornered her prey and was ready to devour it… or one that had found a new chew toy to play with. She was practically salivating over him, her hot, panting breaths tickling his face. Now he finally understood why she was acting this way.

She wasn't a human who could turn into a dog.

 _She was a dog who could turn into a human._

"Oh no." Izuku whispered.

"OH YEEESSSSSS!" König howled, tendrils of crimson lightning crisscrossing and arcing off her body like a Tesla coil's discharge. She snatched him into a princess carry, powerful legs tensing to jump. "WAN, WAN! **WAN FOR ALL!** "

 **[x]**

All Might was not having a good week.

Just yesterday USJ had been attacked by a group of villains, which resulted in them learning about their sinister secret weapon: the artificial human known as 'Nomu'. Not only that, a new mystery had arisen in the form of the vigilante; Valkyrie, who displayed abilities and power that nobody had never observed from her before… most notably the form and fighting skills of the late Shimura Nana. Then earlier this morning he'd gotten reports of the U.A teachers encountering and battling an unknown individual who'd gotten away with the help of another unknown at the grounds near USJ. To escape not one, but four U.A teachers… how troubling.

But right now he was focused on his current task. Only minutes ago he had received a call from Tsukauchi that Endeavor and a few other heroes were facing down an unknown opponent that had been flying over the city, and that the situation wasn't looking good. All Might grit his teeth in worry. Endeavor was an extremely powerful and talented hero that he respected, but the man could be rather overzealous when in combat. The fact that he was having trouble with fighting the unknown? That sent his alarm bells ringing.

Leaping across multiple city blocks with a single leap the hero finally found the cordoned-off combat zone… and his eyes widened at the sight. Several heroes were lying unconscious in the broken street, defeated by the unknown villain. He quickly checked up on them and was relieved to see that they were still breathing, if a little bruised and battered. Air Jet, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mt. Lady were all down for the count. The villain was someone who could take on five heroes all at once? Incredible.

Continuing onward All Might finally found his fiery comrade still in combat with the unknown. Endeavor's right arm hung limply by his side while he rocketed forward down the scorched street, the villain doing the same. A miniature sun flared and throbbed in Endeavor's hand while his opponent chambered an armored fist, a lance of green flaring from his elbow. All Might's eyes widened, recognizing that technique. Though it was slightly different with the additional elbow-rocket effect, that was one of his trademarked—

 **"Iowa…"**

"FORBIDDEN SUN!" Endeavor roared, a tsunami of fire flaring from his palm, the sphere of flame growing exponentially as it screamed down the street, its blazing core grossly incandescent.

 **"—smash."**

Scorching orange and immolating green clashed in a single moment before the colossal sphere of condensed heat and flame was torn apart by a gargantuan emerald explosion, the pressure wave shearing through the curtain of flames. Endeavor cursed as the spiraling torrent of burning viridescent energy rumbled towards him like a speeding train, roaring and surging. The hero's boots ignited to thrust himself backward, ready to launch a counterattack until a blur of yellow and blue darted into his line of sight.

 **"TEXAS SMAAAAAASH!"**

All Might's hefty fist impacted the oncoming blast and split it in two, sending twin blasts of green spinning to his sides while he stood in front of his comrade, his massive back presented like an immovable wall. "Are you okay, Endeavor?"

"All Might?!" the Flame Hero snarled. "Get away—this is between him and me!"

The tall, armored man tilted his head, gazing at the new arrival with curiosity. Endeavor growled and stood beside his rival, features twisted with rage. Despite his broken arm he kept pushing on without a care, determined to take down his opponent. Such unbreakable willpower was admirable.

"You're… All Might." the villain whispered reverently, pointing at him with a steady finger. "You're the **Symbol of Peace**."

"That's right! Now I suggest you surrender!" All Might said. "I appreciate all my fans, but I don't take to kindly to you hurting my fellow heroes."

"What?" Another tilt of the head, the villain's voice laced with confusion.

"That was one of my signature Smash attacks you launched, was it not? I can tell you're a big fan. Now let us settle this peacefully, I'm willing to talk things out. Let's just all calm down now, young man."

"All Might, you can't possibly be serious! How can you get soft on this goddamn punk?! He's in direct violation of—"

"I've gotten a sitrep from the Hero Association; he was just flying around the city when you ordered Air Jet to shoot him down." All Might held out a hand slowly. "Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding. Violence only begets more violence."

"Wise words from a great hero. Your fiery friend never could reach your level…"

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little shit?" Endeavor hissed. "I'm going to make sure they lock you up and throw away the key—"

"I don't have time to listen to the nonsensical ramblings of some washed-up old man." the villain shot back, beginning to hover into the air as flickering bursts ignited under his boots. "Especially one so blinded by ambition that he abused his own wife and child."

For a moment no one spoke, digesting what had just been said. That moment soon ended when Endeavor's face twisted into a snarl, his muscular frame seeming to expand with volcanic rage. Towering flames erupted and flared from his massive back, a wave of heat rising off him and distorting the air.

"You son of a—" Endeavor roared, fists aflame with wrath.

"I'd suggest you spend some quality time with your family, hothead. It's not too late. And All Might, you really shouldn't be here. You're looking a little…" the villain tapped three fingers along his own ribs. "...bony."

 _He knows._

The number one hero's eyes widened slightly, which went unnoticed by Endeavor when a torrent of fire erupted from his palm. The villain simply dodged the attack gracefully and flew off, blasting into the skies once more. In his shock All Might didn't pursue, simply staring at the rapidly diminishing dot in the sky.

"Tch, he got away… and my bike was trashed in the battle." Endeavor tapped at his earpiece angrily, though he seemed a little shaken. "I need a recovery team for Epsilon-one—"

"Wait, Endeavor. Your arm!"

"I'm fine. He landed a lucky shot, that's all." the Flame Hero growled, shoving All Might away roughly. "Get out of my way. I didn't need your Goddamn help."

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes, Todoroki." All Might gazed at the horizon. Something about that guy felt… wrong. "Sometimes a little help can make all the difference in the world."

The hero kept watching the sky for a few more seconds before turning away, deciding to let the aerial-specialist heroes to go after the unknown. There'd be time to ask questions if they caught him. The biggest question was… if that villain knew about his true form, why hadn't he told anyone yet?

Just before he flew off All Might had gotten a good look at him: his costume seemed eerily familiar, a heavily warped distortion of something he once saw before. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember where. Despite not being able to see his face, the hero seemed to get a feel of that villain's current emotions from his body language alone. Beneath all that indifference and anger that man had looked incredibly…

...sad.

 **[x]**

Midoriya Izuku screamed incoherently, hanging on for dear life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" König screamed along with him, her voice thrumming with delighted glee. "You found me! You found meeeeee~"

The villainess had leaped into the air without a word earlier, leaving Shiozaki and the kids behind in bewildered confusion. Now Izuku was currently being princess-carried by an overexcited dog-girl, the wind rushing past his face as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop with dizzying speed. Kiri was still hanging onto his hair, holding on tightly.

This was insane; the girl carrying him was traveling at a speed much too fast for him to get used to. The surroundings were a blur of light and sound, König clearing multiple city blocks in a single bound. He had to stop her before he blacked out and wasted even more time.

"König!" His yelling was barely audible over the rushing wind. "S-stop!"

"Don't wanna!" she yelled back, kicking off a nearby water tower and almost parallel to the ground. "I wanna play! I wanna have fun!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Izuku's mind raced. Maybe he could get Kiri to turn into her adult form and drag her down—no. That wasn't a very good idea in hindsight; König could drop him, and then he'd have to go on a wild goose chase to look for her all over again. There had to be a way to stop the dog-girl without startling her, a way to make her listen to him.

 _Listen to him._

It was absolutely crazy and he doubted it would actually succeed, but all he had to work on was the little existing information he had. König was a dog… a dog who once had a master, as indicated by her collar and tag. And the fact that she could speak Japanese meant that the other wielders within his head must have taught her at some point, which ultimately meant she could perhaps understand and respond to him as well.

"König…" Izuku cried out, making his voice as authoritative as possible. "HEEL!"

The dog-girl twitched, but ultimately obeyed his command. She slowed down, decelerating until they were now traversing at a comfortable speed instead of her earlier breakneck pace. Now he had to look for a place to set them down… he spotted a wide-open concrete rooftop of an apartment and chose that as their landing zone.

"There!" he commanded. "Stay."

König complied and stopped at exactly where he'd indicated, reluctantly letting him out of her arms. Izuku sighed and took a deep breath, glad the ordeal was over. Now that he finally had a moment to think, he turned towards the girl and—

Woah.

It took all it had in him not to back away… he didn't realize how _huge_ König was in her human form until she stood upright in front of him. The girl was as tall as All Might's hero form and had the body of an elite gymnast or athlete, all lean muscle and tan skin. Thick, fluffy fur covered her limbs up to her elbows and thighs, giving the impression that she was wearing evening gloves and thigh-high socks. More fur lined her shoulders like a pair of fluffy pauldrons, making her torso look bigger than it actually was. He took a moment to thank his lucky stars once more; all that fur across her body formed a 'costume' to clothe her so nobody could actually see anything important. She stared at Izuku expectantly, her eyes hungry. He noticed the jagged line of lighter scar tissue running horizontally across her face… an old wound?

"U-um. König-san?" he tried nervously, not sure what to call her.

"That's me! But everyone calls me Koko!" she introduced herself excitedly. "You can call me that, too! I like exercise and eating, and my special skill is eating a lot. Also, I can turn into a human. Sort-of."

"Alright, um… Koko." This had to be one of the weirdest moments in his life, period.

"You're the new host! New friend!" Koko gushed, towering over him and twitching sporadically. "New master, Ja?"

"N-n-no, I'm not—"

"Don't worry, master! It's a doggy-dog world, and Koko is top dog!" The girl ignored his protest and smiled widely, gazing down and examining him from all angles.

"Actually, it's 'dog-eat-dog'—" he began.

"Koko no eat doggies!" she exclaimed defensively, aghast. "Bad!"

Izuku sighed exasperatedly. "Nevermind. You recognized me earlier? Why didn't you try to get my attention or something?"

"I was looking for everyone because I was lost, but then I got hungry, then I went to play with the children! They gave me food, yummy food! Then I found you, then we played hide and seek in plain sight, and then you found me!"

"Right…"

As he looked at her the boy blushed; her 'costume' was nothing more than strips of her own fur that somehow made it onto her semi-human form and barely preserved her modesty, but it made her look like something out of an adult anime or eroge. In fact, she reminded him of one of those 'monster-girls' that were popular in Japanese manga, inhuman yet gorgeous.

Right, he really shouldn't be thinking about that. Her very existence was an unusual phenomenon… there had been documented cases of animals with Quirks, but they were extremely rare.

Only two such examples had been seen in Japan in the past few decades; the first and most notable was U.A's very own principal Nezu, who appeared to be a possible combination of several different animals including a dog, mouse or a bear. His Quirk; **High Spec** , granted him superior intelligence that surpassed humans. Despite being an animal, Nezu's Quirk enabled him to live in society like a normal person.

The second was a cat that had 'possessed' a bus in Tokyo some time ago with its **Monster Cat** Quirk and caused it to go out of control, but luckily no one was hurt thanks to the combined efforts of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium, and a local vigilante known as "The Crawler".

He supposed König… Koko, was such a creature; an animal that had somehow developed a Quirk. Then it sunk in and the boy could barely believe what his mind was telling him. _A literal dog used to wield One For All?!_ Things just kept getting crazier and crazier. Damn it, why didn't they tell him about this… he supposed they'd been living with her for so long that they completely forgot how abnormal it was for an animal to have a Quirk. A dog that could turn into a human… well, mostly human. It was almost beyond belief.

Izuku brought his hands to his face, breathing in deeply to calm down. When he removed them Koko was standing right in front of him, looking rather eager and still twitchy. She then picked him up effortlessly and pressed him against her sizable bosom in a warm, tight hug, causing the boy to turn red once more.

"H-hey!"

"You don't _look_ like master." Koko hummed, scrutinizing him carefully.

She sniffed and pawed at his messy hair, breathing in his scent thoroughly. Kiri emerged from within, staring up passively.

"You don't _smell_ like master."

Finally the girl gave Izuku a long lick on the cheek, sending him into a fit of embarrassed sputtering.

"You don't _taste_ like master." she scratched her chin with an extended claw, thinking hard. An imaginary lightbulb seemed to turn on above her head, the girl's face lighting up. "I know! Koko will call you: new master!

"Please don't." he sighed. "Put me down, Koko."

"Ja, new master."

The dog-girl put him down carefully, still looking at him with expectant eyes. She… wanted something from him? Beside him Kiri transformed into her adult form, staring at the much larger female with an almost challenging gaze.

"Friend!" Koko chuffed, examining Kiri intensely. "New friend~!"

"Nn." the projection grunted, unimpressed.

"For starters, can you not call me "new master"? It's a little... embarrassing." Izuku murmured.

"Wan?" Koko tilted her head, before nodding rapidly. "Ja, master."

He clearly wasn't going to get across to her. Nevermind then. He had to focus on getting her back within his head, but judging by her behavior so far she was rather harmless despite being called a villain… she clearly had no intention of hurting him whatsoever. If she really wanted to, the girl could have just squeezed and popped his head like an overripe grape.

"Um, Koko. I need you to go back inside my head—"

"Nein. Don't wanna."

"E-eh?" Izuku blinked. "Why not?"

"Nobody plays with me anymoreeee~ Koko wants to play!" She grabbed his left arm, her gaze pleading. "Play with me!"

"U-um. Sorry, but we don't really have time for that right now—"

Kiri squeezed his other arm, expressionless. However, he could feel a sort of… jealousy flowing off her?

"That's… **mine.** " Kiri said quietly, her tone low and dangerous.

They glared at each other for a second, their gazes clashing like thunderbolts. Both girls tensed, each daring the other to make the first move…

 _Uh-oh._

Usually it would be a teenage boy's dream to have two beautiful girls fighting over him. Izuku felt as though he was in a waking nightmare as they began to pull in opposite directions, threatening to split him in two. Blood rushed to his face and left the poor boy's cheeks alight with embarrassment, the sensory stimuli almost too much for his young, hormonal mind.

 _Don't think about it, you're not supposed to think about them that way! One's a dog, and the other's your "sister"! And they're both projections, so stop thinking about it! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—_

"No fair! I wanna have a turn!"

"Onii-chan's mine. My onii-chan, doggy."

They continued tugging at him, though not too forcefully to avoid hurting him. Both were controlling their strength carefully: if they went at it with full power he'd be torn to pieces, and they knew it. The girls moved to hug his arms tighter and closer—

"Okay, that's enough!" Izuku exclaimed quickly, his cheeks glowing bright red.

They immediately let go of him, worried. Sighing, the boy put a hand to his chin and thought about his options. He couldn't afford to waste time playing around when one of those villains was still out there… but few choices were left, and he highly doubted Koko could be reasoned with using logic.

"Look, Koko." he said reluctantly. "I'm on an urgent mission mission to retrieve those who escaped, so I can't really play around that long, okay? No playing any long games like fetch or whatever. Just a little bit."

The dog-girl's face lit up with delight at that, while Kiri folded her arms and puffed up her cheeks. He sent and apologetic look her way and shrugged, right before Koko barreled into him with another warm hug.

"Master's so small, so cute~" Koko grinned, baring a row of gleaming, pointed teeth. "It makes me just wanna eat you up~"

Izuku gulped. That was just a joke... right? She was a villain, but he could see that she meant no harm. Offhandedly he wondered what earned her the title of villain in the first place, before pushing it to the back of his mind. Still, better safe than sorry.

"A-alright. So what am I supposed to do?" Izuku asked. He never had a dog before so he was at a complete loss on how to play with one.

"Pet me!"

The boy blinked, then his eyes widened comically.

"W-w-w-what?" he stammered. She couldn't mean—

"Pet me!" She sat down and presented her back towards him as a sign of trust. Her long, bushy tail wagged back and forth rapidly in anticipation. "Rub my back."

Oh. That wasn't too bad, but still...

"C-can't you change back into a dog for this?" Izuku blushed. "It, um, would make me feel a lot less embarrassed."

"Don't wanna."

The boy sighed in defeat, accepting his fate. What a stubborn dog. Without a word he began massaging her back, feeling the warmth of her skin. Izuku was no stranger to back rubs; he would sometimes give them to his mother to help stop her from stress eating too much, the circumstances of her life building up an unhealthy level of stress. She had often commented and joked on how Izuku was an expert at it… Though he was no chiropractor or masseuse he had looked up on the internet on how he could help his dear old mom. Now he got a chance to test his learned skills.

But this was the first time he was giving one to someone else besides his mom, and to someone without clothes, at that. It felt so different when there wasn't a layer of cloth separating his hands from skin, he could feel the knots in her flesh with just his fingers. Koko's back was practically a canvas of rippling muscle, not too much to be overly masculine but clearly that of someone who was extremely fit. A perfect example of a peak human female.

Her lightly-tanned skin was marred with numerous lines of ugly scar tissue from old wounds all over her body, the largest one being a long, uneven gash that ran down her back like a grotesque fin. What kind of life had she led to amass this horrific amount of damage? The poor thing… perhaps this was the least he could do to make her feel better. Izuku pressed onto her firmly but gently, pushing his thumbs into specific trigger points on her back and muscle knots.

"Oooooh." she moaned, tail sweeping across the ground. "Feels… good."

"Please don't moan like that." Izuku sighed, feeling rather embarrassed at what he was doing. "You're making this really weird. Nobody's done this for you before?"

"Only when I'm a doggy." Koko glanced back at him with a toothy grin. "This feels much better."

The boy was doing his best to think of her as a dog, rather than a person… but there were limits to how much he could delude himself. This was a girl, a human female that he was touching rather inappropriately. He couldn't help but feel flustered as he rubbed his hands along her back, feeling every curve along her supple flesh. His fingers ran across silky skin and rough scar tissue, a strange contrast of textures. He moved to her lower back and pressed near her tailbone... which suddenly caused her tail to stiffen, the girl letting out a high-pitched yelp.

"Ah, sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. Keep going."

Izuku made sure not to touch there anymore, for it seemed a little too sensitive to the point where the girl had to bite her lip whenever his hands brushed near that particular spot.

 _Don't think about don't think about it don't think about it. Just pretend she's a dog..._

She flipped over without warning, lying on her back this time. Izuku raised an eyebrow, already expecting what she was about to ask of him.

"N-no. There's no way I'm gonna—"

"Rub my belly!" Koko exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with completely innocent intentions.

"You can't be serious." Izuku said flatly.

"Rub meeee~" The dog-girl started rolling from side-to-side like a spoiled child. "Or I won't move, master."

The teenager groaned, closing his eyes and mentally calming himself down. What had he done to deserve this… Yes, she was attractive in a rough, primal sort of way, but she was also a dog who could turn into a human. He felt as though he had crossed some line he shouldn't have.

 _Mom… forgive me for my degeneracy. I won't mind if you erase my name off your will. Forgive me, ancestors. Give me strength!_

Koko squealed in delight when he put his hands on her stomach and began to rub slowly and tenderly, his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. Ironically closing his eyes only had the opposite effect: he could trace and feel every inch of her toned abs, along with the contracting and relaxing of her diaphragm. Her patterned strips of fur was soft and velvety, contrasting against her smooth, silky skin. Naturally, he steered clear of her bosom but the rise and fall of her chest was increasing... She was breathing harder and faster with each passing second.

He feared that something had gone wrong and that he was hurting her, but opening his eyes revealed it was in fact quite the opposite. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged, hot breaths escaping from an unstable mix of growling and giggling as he ran his hands over her warm skin. Her clawed toes were curling back, brownish-red eyes completely glazed over and lost in a haze of rapturous ecstasy. At one point they even rolled to the back of her head, demonstrating that the intensity of the stimuli she was experiencing was worlds apart compared to a regular human.

She was now putty in his hands, practically melting at his touch. To have a girl this powerful completely at his mercy felt… somewhat good. Izuku quickly began thinking of something else like mathematical equations to get the intrusive thoughts out of his head, certain that he would develop some troubling fetishes if he continued down that slippery slope.

"Ooooooohh…"

"Okaywe'redone!" Izuku yelled frantically, quickly throwing his hands off her.

"Hah… hahahaha… hahaHAHAHAHAHA—ha."

The dog-girl stopped laughing maniacally to refocus her gaze upon him. Within those flaming ruby eyes there was that primal hunger once again, pupils dilated and twitching erratically… her human instincts had been completely overwhelmed by her animal ones. The beast in her had been rattling at its cage and now Izuku had unlatched the lock.

"Hahahaha…"

"Koko… sit." he ordered nervously. "S-stay!"

She didn't listen, completely ignoring his commands. Wide eyes locked on to him, bone-white canines glinting in the afternoon light as Koko grinned inhumanly, a low, predatory rumble emanating from her throat. The ancient prey instincts dormant within every human triggered within Izuku, causing him to flinch. He gotten too overconfident; no matter how well she was trained he simply didn't have enough experience to control her.

 _She… wants something. Don't tell me; she wants to eat me?!_

Kiri advanced forward to restrain the other girl, but was quickly stopped by a mental command from Izuku. This was bad. Really, really bad. For a moment it looked like Koko was either about to devour him or assault him in ways he wasn't old enough to understand. He had to stop her somehow, but startling her would only cause her to run away, which meant Kiri couldn't attack. There had to be a way to calm her down, but he needed to know what she wanted.

His vision blurred without warning, allowing him to experience another memory that didn't belong to him. This was clearly Koko's memory... he felt a strong dissonance when looking through her eyes as the memory wasn't made in a human body.

She was in her dog form and barking furiously at a pair of men, one cuffing the other with a pair of metallic handcuffs. A policeman at work, Izuku realized. She was, or rather used to be... a police dog? Then how'd she become a villain? His thoughts were interrupted when Koko tugged at her leash wildly, surging forward and snarling.

 _"Easy, girl. Easy."_ A tall, well-built man came into view, kneeling down and rubbing her head gently. _"You did good, Koko."_

Izuku seemed to realize who the man was. He was Koko's old master… her partner back when she was just a normal dog. She didn't even know that she had a Quirk at that time, content to serve as a part of the local K-9 unit. He continued rubbing her head and scratching gently behind her ears, getting her to calm down.

 _"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. Easy..."_ the blonde man spoke softly in German, holding her tight to his chest. _"It's okay. Good girl… Heheh, you always get so overexcited when you're hungry. Feeling calmer now, girl? Good doggy."_

 _"Wan!"_ Koko chuffed happily, licking the man in the face.

 _"Heh. Come on, girl."_ He opened the door to his police cruiser for her, the dog hopping in easily. _"Let's go home for dinner."_

The world shuddered and spun—Izuku broke out of his daze, back in reality. Koko was mere inches away from him now, hot breath tickling his face as she opened her mouth to reveal a maw full of razor-sharp teeth that could rip his throat out in a flash. Kiri stood only inches behind the taller girl, fist drawn back and ready to tear her into pieces if she tried to hurt Izuku. He now realized Koko wasn't just hungry for food… she was also hungry for affection. Her intentions had been completely innocent: all she wanted… was for somebody to hold her and say those words again.

He didn't hesitate, grabbing ahold of the dog-girl's head and pulling her close. In one smooth motion he hugged and held her tight to his chest, just like how her old master had done to get her to calm down. She twitched violently and shuddered with volatile energy until the boy began rubbing her head and scratching her behind the ears gently, replicating that sensation that she'd been looking for all this while. She began to feel… safe. Contented. The ever-present gnawing hunger that accompanied her transformation started to dissipate.

"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay. Easy..." Izuku whispered softly, feeling her breathing gradually stabilize. Her tail stopped wagging rapidly, slowing down and beginning to relax. "It's okay. Good girl..."

Koko whined, the coiled tension in her body finally loosening. With Izuku using the exact same words and holding her in the same way her old master did, the dog-girl began to experience a deep sense of nostalgia, something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. When the boy slowly let her go she seemed… more composed and collected now, no longer in a state of perpetual excitement and hunger.

"I'm… Koko is… good girl?" she tried timidly, her gaze flickering between him and the ground. "Good doggy?"

"Yeah." Izuku reached up and ruffled her hair, feeling her fluffy, twitching ears. She nuzzled against his hand, her pupils slowly returning to normal. "You did good, Koko."

A low rumble rose from the girl's throat, followed by her hugging him again. He should have guessed it from the start. She had probably woken up all alone in this strange new world, lost, hungry, and confused. The first thing she sought out was food, followed by love. No wonder she went to interact with those kids… they would have provided her both of those in abundance. She had been wound up like a spring, pent up energy within her threatening to burst. The only thing missing was for somebody to calm her down and tell her that everything was alright, and Izuku had finally fulfilled that role.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I really need you to return back to my head so I can go look for the last one. Can you do that for me, girl?"

"O...okay. Will…" she looked hesitant for a moment. "Will I see you again, new master? New master is… ist freund. Friend. Koko… I... want to see you again."

"I..." Izuku hummed, then pat her head tenderly. "I don't know. But I'll try."

The dog-girl nodded obediently and then turned to face Kiri, who had shrunk down into her miniature form after realizing Izuku was safe. Koko gave the little fairy a long, loving lick along the entirety of her tiny body and began to smolder, returning the borrowed power. The simulacrum looked rather unamused, doggy drool slicking down her form before she shook it off.

"Master… be careful." Koko warned, fading away. "Last one is… powerful. Let us out."

"Let us out?" Izuku repeated blankly, then his eyes widened in realization. Johnny had made a mistake... Koko wasn't the one that had caused the breach. It was the last escaped villain. "I-I need more details! Why did they let you all out? What's their goal?!"

"Don't know. Is… fast, faster than me. Strong, very strong." the dog-girl murmured and turned translucent. "Very angry… but also very sad."

"Give me a name! What was their name when they were a villain?"

The amazon closed her eyes, recalling the one who had inherited One For All from her. The one who explained to her what it was and why they needed it. _One For All must always have a wielder._

 **"Aftermath."**

Her form dissolved into a flurry of crimson particles, swirling in the air like a storm of rose petals before diving into his forehead. Izuku braced himself, knowing what was coming next: a memory that belonged to her, not him. He should be able to distance himself from the memory and view it as an observer now since their minds were so different—

The first thing he saw was blood. Dark red and maroon pooling around an unmoving body… the man he had seen earlier. Koko's old partner and master. She pawed and sniffed at him pitifully, crying… and then she turned into a human for the first time in her life. The first time she used her Quirk.

 _"That's what you get for messing with the Wild Hunt!"_ somebody outside the building screamed, followed by the cacophonous noise of at least a dozen engines roaring to life. _"Let's ride, boys!"_

Around her the police station burned, a raging inferno consuming the place she called home. Dead officers and personnel lined the hallways, her master among the bullet-ridden corpses. No matter how much she nudged at him and wailed, she knew he was dead. The light in his eyes was gone and she screamed and sobbed and howled, her heart shattering into a million pieces as the world around her turned to embers and ash.

Her master was gone. Her human friends were gone. Her brothers and sisters were gone. Even the old caretaker was gone. Everything she loved was gone, the police department building going up in flames... all because they protected the people in the name of justice.

And so for the first time, Koko spoke.

 _"I find who hurt you."_

Razor-sharp canines glinted in the flickering firelight as the girl's features twisted into an enraged, beastial snarl.

 _"I kill."_

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, burning blood-red energy flaring out from crimson pupils surrounded by black sclera.

 _"I good doggy."_

Izuku lurched back into reality, feeling bile rise up in his throat. He barely stopped himself from vomiting, tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

He had _felt_ what she had felt in that short memory. There had been so much grief and hate within her at that time… he supposed she had made good on her promise and gotten her revenge, which was probably why she was classified as a villain. Heroes didn't exactly take kindly to vigilantes killing even criminals, often just putting the two groups into the same category.

But he didn't have time to stop and cry. The last one was still out there. Izuku grunted and pushed himself up unsteadily, Kiri helping him to his feet. He shoved his current feelings to the back of his mind, putting them away for later thought.

He had to keep moving forward.

 **[x]**

Koko manifested back into Izuku's mind with a whirl of noise, the air displacing around her with a whoosh. She spotted the still-tiny Nana and immediately bounded over with uncanny speed, clearly excited.

"Hey Koko, I'm glad you're alri- oof!" Nana cried out as the canine knocked her over began licking happily. "It's good to see you too- gah! Easy! Down, girl!"

"Nana!" Koko thought-spoke, somehow able to speak inside Izuku's mind even as a dog. Like the other wielders, she too could use her Quirk here if she wanted to. "Nana became small! Cute! So cute!"

"Get- get off me!" the little girl squawked. "Bleh!"

A moment later Nana got up, wiping the drool off with her cape. Koko was running circles around All Might, Toshinori, now.

"Friend!" Koko gasped, delighted at the prospect of meeting someone new yet again. "New friend! Big! Funny face."

"Um... Hello, Koko. I am Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might."

"Hallo!" she barked, darting around his legs energetically. "Schön dich zu treffen, Amerikaner!"

"What's she saying?" Toshinori whispered, leaning over to his mentor.

"'Nice to meet you, American'." Nana grunted. "I'm glad you didn't eat anyone, Koko. Good girl."

"Wan!"

"But what have we said about using your human form?" Nana frowned, hands on her hips.

"...Wear clothes when I'm human?" Koko said slowly, tilting her head.

"And _what_ did you do?"

"Didn't wear clothes." The dog seemed to think about it for a moment, then quickly decided she didn't care anymore. "Wan!"

"Gah… nevermind. Here, fetch!"

Nana threw the red soul orb high into the air and Koko lunged up to catch it, disappearing once she made contact. Her companions buzzed and flickered upon Toshinori's halo to welcome her back.

"Unbelievable… she really is a dog." the blonde muttered. "I still can't believe it."

"Let me give you a bit of context, then… König, aka Koko. Villain name: Hellhound. Quirk: **Human**." Nana explained. "Well, it's pretty much as it says on the tin; she can turn into a super-human with incredible speed and strength. She was an absolute _monster_ back in the day, a brute in every sense of the word. The German heroes deemed her a villain after she began killing the members of a metahuman villain gang known as the Wild Hunt, but she always managed to get away thanks to her inhuman prowess and the fact that nobody realized she was actually a dog."

"Why was she killing them?"

"Revenge. Poor girl used to be a police dog but that changed when the Wild Hunt killed her master and burned down her home. She managed to keep surviving her battles because of the secondary effect of her Quirk: her 'stored' form heals way faster so she can swap between forms to fix injuries. The downside is… well… I think you can guess it by now."

"Her human and animal instincts don't mix well." Toshinori hummed. "Which is why she eats people?"

"Partially correct. Swapping between forms and healing takes a ton of energy—her caloric intake skyrockets as a result. She also regenerates faster when consuming more biomass… so she used to eat the people she's killed, only bad guys though. Yeah, I know. I was pretty disgusted by that at first. I was worried that she would get confused and fight some heroes out in the real world, and that one thing would lead to another. Glad to see that didn't happen."

"Wait a minute." Toshinori frowned. "How did she get One For All in the first place?"

"Oh, that's a long story. Short version is that Johnny crash-landed from space, got chased into the forests by the local heroes who thought he was a insane Metahuman who had lost control of his Quirk, which technically he was—"

 _"Crash-landed from space?!"_

"—so he lived there for a while like an animal and met Koko by sheer chance, lots of stuff happened after they fought the first few times, yadda yadda, Johnny later gets eviscerated so he passes her One For All in his last moments when she ate him so the flame doesn't get snuffed out, yadda yadda yadda."

"You just yadda yadda'ed over the most important parts!"

"No, I mentioned the part where he was insane." Nana shrugged. "I'll let them tell you the story."

"Fine… One last thing, why did Johnny and Chen address her differently? They called her 'König' instead of 'Koko'."

"Johnny got eaten so it's no surprise that he's still wary around her. Chen isn't comfortable with dogs due to a childhood incident when she got thrown into a dog-fighting pit to be torn apart—"

Toshinori winced.

"But I digress. The last one is still out there, but why cause the breach? It just doesn't make any sense… Why, especially after being content to spend that much time in hibernation... why now?"

The sky turned blood-red without warning, causing the two Heroes to look up in alarm. Lighting up like a screen it showed what Izuku was currently seeing: an armoured figure hovering in the air, flickering bursts of green energy blazing beneath heavy boots. It turned out that Izuku didn't have to look for the last one after all.

They had been looking for him.

 **[x]**

Young Izuku's heart was thumping madly in his chest like a jackhammer, beating against his ribs with a steadily increasing rhythm. He hadn't even managed to get off the rooftop Koko had landed on when this new individual showed up, hovering in the air menacingly. Kiri pointed at him with a quiet finality, confirming his fears. This was the one Koko had spoke of; the villain known as **Aftermath**.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. The boy's mind tried desperately to analyze the villain's capabilities, starting with his costume. The man didn't dress like a villain, wearing a mask with dark lenses that ended in long ears, coupled with a metallic respirator on his neck that shielded his mouth. Green armour along his torso and limbs, along with a pair of heavy boots. The outfit looked somewhat familiar, yet completely alien to him. The man was slightly smaller than All Might but he looked leaner, younger...

"I've found you. I've finally… found you." An armoured finger pointed at him shakily. "Midoriya... Izuku."

Kiri transformed into her combat form, ready to fight—she could go at a 100% now after retrieving the power Koko borrowed from her. The villain still held the remaining surplus power she kept in emergency reserve to manifest himself.

"Who are you?!" Izuku yelled, standing his ground despite the crushing fear. "Y-you caused the breach? Why?"

"You… construct. Valkyrie." Aftermath growled, still hovering in the air above them. "You stole something that's supposed to be _mine_. Are you willing to fight for it? Because I sure as hell am."

"W-w-what?" Izuku stammered, genuinely confused.

Beside him Kiri tensed, taking up a stance. She already knew from the villain's tone alone that Izuku wouldn't be able to change his mind. She had seen something similar before; the man's voice was ice and granite and raw, bloody rage but controlled... taut like a guitar string and ready to snap.

"I won't use One For All against you like I did with the hothead… only my own Quirk. I'll prove my worth… I'll beat you with my power alone. You against me, me against you. Show me your _conviction_."

"Wait!" the boy cried out frantically. "Wait, just hang on a minute! We can just talk this out—"

"No. We can't." Aftermath entered his own stance, his palms facing backwards. "So stop waiting—"

Kiri's fists tightened as his opened, the armoured man rocketing forward.

"—and start fighting."

The simulacrum jumped and crashed into her new opponent with a gut-wrenching crunch, her adversary taking the blow and dragging them both into the sky. Below Izuku gasped, running for the rooftop door and barreling down the stairs to follow them.

Finally exiting the building he looked up… and wished he hadn't. The clear afternoon sky was dotted with bright emerald flashes like fireworks, and Kiri was in right in the middle of that relentless barrage. Nearby civilians were beginning to point, taking pictures and recording.

He watched in horror as his little sister got bracketed by a flaring burst, followed by a vicious kick to the midsection that sent her spiralling backwards. Though their mental link he felt her shock… and _pain_. What? She was supposed to be invulnerable! How was Aftermath doing that?! Izuku grit his teeth, feeling helpless to do anything.

 _Think, Izuku! Think!_

 _Flight, Mover rating confirmed. Ranged offensive capability, Blaster rating confirmed._

Izuku narrowed his eyes, analyzing how Aftermath strafed Kiri and peppered her with concussive energy blasts on each fly-by. No… it was different applications of the same ability. _Omnidirectional movement via explosions._

Kiri managed to close in to land a solid hit… and the spot where she had landed her attack exploded. A blast that didn't come out of his hands or feet, activated via impact.

 _Some sort of reactive armor. Brute rating confirmed._

That had to be the most troubling thing to deal with… landing a strike would also result in the attacker taking damage. It seemed to be dependant on whether the villain chose to react, Kiri managing to land a few blows without the hit area detonating. Aftermath's mobility and maneuverability was incredible, his attacks employing a mix of melee combat and energy bursts from both his hands and feet that also helped him to fly in irregular, unpredictable patterns… a frighteningly powerful combination. Izuku cursed, his mind spinning. There had to be a way to help her, if only he could see what she was seeing—

Wait a minute. He could do that… but it had happened only in his dreams via their mental connection. The boy closed his eyes and focused hard, trying to ignore the sounds of combat and commotion from people observing. He had to help her. He had to… _A big brother had to be responsible for his younger sibling!_ There was a flickering behind his eyes followed by an itch in his head, and then—light.

He was looking through her eyes! His right eye now glowed an ethereal green and displayed exactly what she was seeing in real time, while his left one remained normal as usual. The overlapping images began to make him dizzy so he closed his right eye, focusing on what Kiri was doing.

A deafening boom echoed in his head, followed by a wave of energy splashing across the projection's face. So he could hear what she was hearing, too. Kiri was at a massive disadvantage... she could only float and boost herself using the recoil of her attacks, while Aftermath could fly freely.

"I bet you're curious why I can hit you though your invulnerability." Aftermath's fist met her jaw with a thunderous crash, snapping her head sideways painfully. "Simple, really. It's because we're on the same wavelength. We're practically the same thing…"

Kiri sent a punch backward, which in turn sent her forward using recoil. Her shin slammed into the area under his torso with inhuman speed, right where the kidneys would be. Dazzling green flames erupted from the impact, sending her sprawling back... But Izuku saw it. For a moment the spot that had exploded was empty, resembling a hole in a porcelain figurine. Aftermath was… hollow?

"See, that's what sucks about being Invulnerable." A point-blank blast to the face that blinded her like a flashbang grenade, followed up with a knee to the solar plexus which Kiri caught just in time. "You never really have to learn how to fight properly."

The girl flipped and rotated mid-air to land a high kick on Aftermath's temple, sending her opponent pinwheeling into a nearby empty construction site. She struck like a meteorite, ramming head-on and driving him through multiple floors of steel and concrete in a series of pandemonic crashes. Dust and debris rushed out of the construction site in a hazy cloud of grey, sending nearby civilians panicking and scrambling for safety.

"Which is why I'm surprised when it turns out you're not that bad… it shows that you're not just some brainless puppet." Aftermath hissed. "You can think for yourself, can't you? Under different circumstances we might have been friends. Perhaps in a different world."

Kiri's fist impacted his face with a sound akin to a car crash and was flung aside from the resulting explosion from his reactive armor. She snatched an I-beam off the wall and stabbed it into the ground to halt her momentum, launching herself forward to swing the massive chunk of steel like a baseball bat. The back of Aftermath's head exploded, snapping his skull forward as he _headbutted_ the beam, creating a massive blast that sheared the makeshift weapon into countless pieces. Armoured fingers wrapped around her throat like a vice, the girl still a little too stunned to react.

A blinding corona of green streaked into the sky as Aftermath rocketed from the destroyed construction site, Kiri struggling in his grip. There was a monstrous roar as he increased his speed exponentially, twin jets blazing beneath his boots, a pristine white cloud starting to form around them like a disc. The cloud narrowed to a sharp point, turning into a vapor cone with supersonic expansion fans... resulting in an earsplitting crack as the armoured figure _broke the sound barrier._

Izuku gasped, watching them through his own eye. Kiri executed an armlock onto her opponent mid-air, sending the pair spiralling into a tight corkscrew maneuver as Aftermath tried to regain control. They were headed to the forested outskirts of the city… Izuku began running towards it.

Twin juggernauts impacted the forest grounds at seven hundred and forty one miles per hour, sending a giant plume of earth and broken wood into the air. A burning discharge sent Kiri flying out of the crater, the girl correcting herself mid-air and retaliating with a bone-shattering elbow drop. Izuku was still looking through her point of view with his closed right eye, his left eye focusing on the road. He had 'borrowed' a nearby bicycle along the way, cycling with all his might.

"I can unleash explosive energy at range but I choose to engage up close in melee combat, and you know why?" An armoured fist rammed into her stomach with the power of a freight train, sending the simulacrum crashing through a dozen trees. "Because it feels good."

Aftermath cocked his arm back in a specific fashion, chambering a clenched fist. A lance of energy erupted from his elbow, the effect resembling the afterburners of a jet engine. Izuku's eyes widened. That stance! That was... All Might's—

 **"Iowa smash."**

Kiri received his mental warning just in time, arms x-ing to shield herself from the massive rocket-boosted corkscrew punch, the attack detonating with the force of an artillery salvo. There had been enough raw power in that attack to demolish multiple city blocks, the forest behind her parting like the red sea as she split the blast in two with her own body. It was like she'd been hit by a tidal wave… A warped distortion of one of All Might's attacks.

 _This guy's a fan of All Might?! It… it doesn't make any sense! Why would somebody who admired All Might become a villain?! No, he clearly predates All Might... What the hell is going on?!_

Milky-white knuckles cleaved through burning energy as Kiri punched her way into the massive conflagration, her fist slamming against the villain's palm. He just barely caught her other incoming hand by the wrist, only for the girl to brace two fingers against her thumb to launch a vicious, point-blank—

 **"Delaware Smash!"**

Her invulnerable fingers impacted Aftermath's face like a pair of .50 BMGs, the brutal strike snapping his head back and sending him flying. Gravel and soil ruptured under heavy boots as the man found his footing, boosting back into the fight.

"That's right… just like that. It feels good when you let loose, doesn't it? The thrill, the sheer power within? Not against the squishy little people, but people like me who can fight back. It's that feeling like you wanna scream, and when you do it feels great. Alive. I've been hiding and holding back all these years for my chance."

"Nn." Kiri answered, sidestepping a jab to grab his wrist and the back of his neck, slamming the man's face into the dirt with a crunch.

She stomped on the middle of his shoulder blades, twisting his arm like a drumstick with a sudden, sickening snap; nearly tearing the limb off until Aftermath _detonated his own arm to escape the hold._ A wave of white-hot agony surged over her mental connection as she got flung back from the massive blast, recovering quickly with a kip up. For a moment the villain's right arm was gone… until white particles rushed together to reform the limb.

 _That was… how?!_

Their fists clashed, driving into each other with inhuman force. Aftermath's was clearly weaker than her in terms of physical strength, but he made up for it with his relentlessness and those fiery green energy blasts. He was all aggression, aggression, aggression; always going on the offensive and never defending, never giving her time to think, to plan, to retreat.

But Kiri didn't need to retreat, and she knew it. Just as Aftermath was focused on offense she was the opposite. She was slower but stronger, her infamous defense a shield for the innocent, built to stand and deliver.

And she intended to do so now.

Kiri tanked his assault to get in close, switching her fighting style to strike between the lapses of Aftermath's offense with counterpunches, exploiting the openings in his attacks. A heavy right cross hurtled towards her—the girl deliberately accepted the punch, her retaliatory haymaker left already crashing into his jaw with the added momentum.

She then brought her arms together like a boxer, maintaining a tight guard and shifting her weight to weave and slip under his blasts, executing a near-perfect Dempsey roll to launch a flurry of savage hooks.

 _Switch._

Her opponent immediately adjusted his own strategy accordingly to combat her fighting style, initiating the unorthodox acrobatic maneuver of an air-flare like a breakdancer, his legs sweeping wide to become a cyclone of viridescent flames.

 _Switch._

Kiri swapped to a different style again, her movements now graceful and flowing to redirect incoming attacks with minimal effort, using his own momentum against him. Her roundhouse kick scythed through the air and into his temple.

 _Switch._

Aftermath responded by changing styles as well, legs braced and stomping into the earth with a heavy, angular stance. He attacked with elbows and knees, the effects amplified by his blasts. A lightning-fast palm strike crashed into her jawline.

Their fighting styles and attacks were adapting to each other like pieces on a chessboard…

"You don't get it, do you?" the villain snarled. "This is all happening because of you. You were never supposed to happen... You're a fucking accident, an abnormal irregularity!"

 _What?_ She paused in confusion, leaping back to create some space between them.

"Everything had been planned out… but because of you—" his voice became distorted, seeming to overlap with another. "You ruined everything."

They moved simultaneously, landing a ferocious cross counter on each other.

"If it wasn't for me there wouldn't _be_ a One For All in this world! It was _me_ who retrieved it from Koko, _me_ who forced it onto Chen! All that gruelling hard work… and _this_ is the thanks I get?!"

Aftermath was starting to get emotional, his earlier calm demeanor giving way to unrestrained fury. She could hear him gradually losing it from his voice alone, distorting like two people speaking at once. His tone was slipping like tectonic plates, inch by inch and any second now the fault line would snap and send him cascading into overwhelming rage. Izuku dodged past a group of policemen setting up a safety barrier, ignoring their alarmed yells. They didn't bother to run after him, too busy helping to evacuate nearby civilians. Emergency sirens blared in the background.

"Everything I did, I did it for him! And I'd do it all over again! You'll never understand how much I sacrificed, nor will you be able to make the hard decisions that matter. All because you follow those stupid fucking ideals of being a goddamn hero!"

Kiri snarled, her expressionless face now contorting with wrath. The tip of Aftermath's boot ignited as he flipped overhead, flaring like a rocket engine to send his armoured leg downward in a vicious axe kick, speeding towards her neck like a falling guillotine.

 **"Manchester—"**

 _Dodge it!_ Izuku screamed mentally. Kiri obeyed his command and backstepped just in time, the bootheel missing her face by millimeters...

 **"—Smash!"**

A thunderclap of energy, followed by blinding light and intense pressure as the ground shattered into enormous chunks, buckling beneath that rocket-boosted heel smash. Izuku was still looking through her eyes… and now he saw yet another oddity. There it was again! Whenever Aftermath launched a heavy blast the origin point seemed to disappear for a moment; if he used his right arm to launch a larger-than-average blast, his right hand would disappear for a second. Now that he used that axe kick, he could clearly see that his foot vanished for a moment before reappearing. And the fact that he could blow up his own arm earlier... was he combusting his own body to fuel his attacks? What kind of Quirk was this?!

"I won't use One For All against you because this form is all I need. It's all I've ever needed to _hurt_ you, to _beat_ you and anyone who stands in my way. My ' **truth** ' versus your ' **ideals** '. And the truth is that you'll compromise. When shit gets real, there'll be a time where you'll have to choose between what you believe in and what you truly desire. Unlike you I won't hesitate, not even for a single fucking moment if it means I can achieve my goal… That's what makes us different. That's why you're a hero—" Aftermath's fist exploded, sending a torrent of emerald energy cascading into the ground. "—And I'm NOT!"

The very earth erupted around Kiri, disorienting her for a second with a smokescreen of debris and uneven footing.

But only for a single second. Her reply came in the form of a jaw-breaking uppercut that seemed to hit _through_ Aftermath, the trees behind him shredded from the sheer force of her attack like shrubs in a hurricane. The projection caught his next attack with an open hand, their battle pausing for a brief moment.

"Never compromise." Kiri whispered. "Not even in the face of armageddon."

They let go at the same time, hammering at each other with concussive force, bludgeoning and pummeling with fists and elbows, legs and knees. Emotion against logic, two poles of human nature face-to-face, fighting it out.

Izuku was finally closing in on the spot where they were fighting, bobbing and weaving between panicking civilians who were running the other way. Aftermath had abandoned all semblance of calm and was seemingly going berserk, teetering on the edge of rationality like an acrobat over the chasm of his own rage. He wasn't making any sense, nothing he said made sense... Kiri on the other hand was thinking logically and trying to come up with a way to take him down, going for limb locks, throat strikes, anything she could think of and exhausting her entire arsenal against the seemingly unstoppable force. If she couldn't outspeed him then she'd _outlast_ him, beating him in a battle of attrition.

They were turning into the opposites of each other… no. They already were from the beginning. Their battle wasn't so simple as good versus evil. More like ideals versus truth; need versus want; cool logic versus burning emotion.

Angel versus Devil.

Kiri sent a piledriver right into her opponent's jaw, sending him reeling back before he countered with an exploding knee to her ribcage. A devastating left hook downed him temporarily, snapping his neck sideways so fast a normal human would have gotten beheaded. She got atop him and tried for a pin, but it was like trying to hold down a volcano as Aftermath erupted, tossing her back into the dirt like a toy. Izuku could feel Kiri getting exhausted, draining more of his emotions as she was almost out of power… but so was Aftermath. Long, jagged cracks were now snaking along the armoured man's entire body, and within those cracks was hollow emptiness with the exception of the torso...

Theories and speculations spun and churned within Izuku's mind, the boy taking into account every single detail. It couldn't be.

"I will be the one worthy enough to walk by his side, to be worthy of his attention! For that is my purpose, my raison d'être. This is all I have left, I don't have anything else to live for... I've waited for nearly a fucking century for my chance! Who are you to take it away from me?! This feeling I have—you know it too, don't you Valkyrie?!"

Izuku huffed and puffed, his lungs and muscles screaming in protest. He could feel exactly where Kiri was through their mental link. What was Aftermath talking about… a wave of dread sent shivers down his spine. _Was he an All For One loyalist that had somehow infiltrated One For All?!_ No… there was no reason to pass it on if he was. It just didn't make any sense. He was almost there… almost there!

"This feeling I have… could only be called **love**!"

"Love?" Kiri asked in bewilderment, momentarily stunned by the declaration.

"But if you go beyond love, it turns into hatred! Just as people turn on each other when they take their ideals too far... this fucked-up world is a result of that! Lunatics running around in ridiculous costumes, bringing violence and escalation wherever they roam and for what?! Justice? Power? Recognition? These people get caught up in their own beliefs and prejudices and lose sight of the truth... this leads to misunderstandings, followed by discord and then by conflict. They would bring ruin upon humanity for the sake of satisfying their own inflated egos or to further their own deluded cause!"

"If you know that…" Kiri began, fury boiling up within her. "Then why do you still fight?"

"You're asking for a warrior's reason to fight?!" Aftermath roared, his vicious rocket-kick just barely missing and sweeping over her head. "That is nonsense!"

"Then you're a hypocrite, a contradiction. No better than the people you are cursing."

"Maybe I am!" A dodged counter, followed by a two-handed overhead swing that split the earth. "You made me this way! Humans are capable of committing atrocities in the name of love, and I am no different! So what if it's selfish?! So what if there are consequences?! SO FUCKING WHAT?!"

He burst and roared and careened into her like a missile gone haywire, an exhaust trail of burning green and caterwauling noise chasing them into the woods. His back flared once, twice, then it was no longer explosions but a constant jet of emerald plasma, sending them barreling through the trees like a magnesium-tipped tracer round through cheap plywood. She drove her feet into the ground to halt his charge, carving a deep gouge into the landscape and scarring it for decades to come. His torso exploded to separate their destructive embrace, the two fighters staring down each other in the clearing they had made. This was it.

"I won't let you take him away from me... I'll defeat you!" he howled, his distorted, overlapping voice full of rage… and despair. "I don't care about the rest of the world anymore—this is my own will!"

"You're part of the world as well!" Kiri howled right back.

"Then consider this to be the will of the world!" Aftermath screamed. "My world!"

"No…" Kiri recalled her conversation with Pixiebob about balance and needs of others, to not just focus on yourself. "All you're doing is selfishly forcing your own distorted wants on others! You only have your own interests and goals in mind, not even considering that people have their own needs! Now I'm coming… to **SMASH** that distortion out of you!"

"WELL SPOKEN, VALKYRIE!"

Aftermath rocketed forward, his arm wrenching back in preparation for a monstrous right swing. Vibrant energy blazed like flames from ragged, uneven cracks splintered along the limb. A jet of emerald plasma burst from his elbow, shock diamonds and concentric rings blossoming along its length in a visual display of colossal power. Green motes of light sparked within dark lenses.

Kiri accelerated, her arm cocking back just like how she remembered from Izuku's memories and her own. A special technique that belonged to All Might, ingrained within Izuku's mind since he was four... an attack that the boy was now capable of using for himself with the power of One For All. The blaze of green energy within her eyes intensified.

Two opposing forces, two sides of the same coin. The power to protect, and the power to destroy. Green against Green… Their ragged voices screamed the exact same words.

 **"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!"**

The right side of Izuku's vision turned white.

A blinding flash was accompanied by a monumental explosion of pressure and force as the forest _exploded_ , lighting up the entire area like a second sun with its brilliant radiance. A pillar of shattered debris climbed into the sky like a mushroom cloud, the gale winds of a typhoon chasing the blastwave into the nearby area. A localized earthquake followed, the earth cracking and splitting open with a groan. Izuku was buffeted by the immense wind, thrown off the bicycle and onto the broken ground painfully. He got up and ignored the bloodied scapes on his knees and elbows, running towards his little sister with his mind clouded in overwhelming panic and worry.

That blinding white light dissipated… and he saw through Kiri's eyes again. She was standing tall while Aftermath was falling backwards in slow-motion, his right arm missing… his body lined with cracks like a broken mirror and starting to dissolve into smoke and particles. His armored, muscular chest cavity twitched… _and_ _something within moved_.

 _"—we're on the same wavelength. We're practically the same thing…"_

Izuku's mind spun into overdrive, analyzing all the clues he'd gathered.

 _The overlapping distorted voice, like two people speaking at once. The use of his own body to fuel his attacks. The way his limbs regenerated after his energy blasts. The cracks in that hollow form. The way it was now dissolving into smoke and particles like the combined form of Shimura Nana and Kiri had…_

"Not yet…" a small voice whispered.

The man's torso shattered and that same something exploded out of his chest, an ethereal, translucent right palm overlapping a solid smaller one and pointing towards Kiri. A small, female figure clad in a tattered cloak tore her way out of Aftermath, her brightly illuminated, wavy hair rippling wildly in the wind.

 _ **Aftermath was a mental projection.**_

"NOT YET!" the girl roared, firing a luminous blast that struck Kiri dead center—depleting the last of her power in a desperate final attack. Izuku's little sister doubled over in pain and ran out of energy after receiving the blow, shrinking back into her child form as she fell back and unable to fight any longer.

Izuku finally pieced all the clues together at the last moment. This girl was the villain's true form! Just as Kiri was his projection, Aftermath was the girl's... their Quirks were similar, yet complete opposites. An explosive projection instead of an invulnerable one, offense instead of defense. She had been hiding inside that projection, 'piloting' him like a suit of power armor. But unlike Kiri, the armored projection seemed to be non-sentient… a shell, a telekinetic puppet that she controlled. It faded away into nothingness behind her, like dust in the wind.

Izuku ran into the forest; or what was left of it, and finally saw them with his own eyes in the massive crater they had created. Aftermath's master snarled and raised her arm to launch another blast… only for nothing to happen. Her palm sparked and sputtered when she tried again, completely out of power. Kiri recovered painfully, stumbling and disoriented.

"N-no… no, NO, NO!" the unknown girl cried in horror. "I… I failed? I lost..."

Kiri noticed her brother had arrived and scrambled over to his side unsteadily, still intent on protecting him in her weakened form.

Aftermath, or rather her true form that had been piloting the projection... broke down completely. A pitch-black scream of despair and anguish tore itself out of her lungs, the girl wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't a bratty or frustrated sort of crying; she was devastated, completely heartbroken by her loss. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her figure curling up into a shivering ball, clawing at herself with grief.

"No… NO! T-this wasn't supposed to happen!" she choked, her voice cracking with agonizing sorrow and fear. "I'm so fucking useless…"

Looking at her Izuku couldn't help but feel overwhelming pity. He didn't see a villain… just a trembling and vulnerable girl, completely terrified and utterly alone. She looked so young... so awfully small, sitting on the ground and clad in her oversized, tattered cloak and crying miserably. She was pulling at her hair now, her small hands shaking.

"All that hard work, planning, and sacrifice… Why can't I do a-anything right… I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry..."

A strange feeling started thrumming in Izuku's blood as he slowly made his way to her. He could feel the itching uncertainty within him, the ice-cold fear that still surged through his veins, even the white-hot adrenaline that still circulated his bloodstream. But this strange feeling buzzing through his being was something new. Something resonating deep within, something about this whole affair that his heart had realized before his head.

He hugged her gently, holding her close.

The girl gasped before slowly acknowledging him, crying into his shoulder. Small fingers clutched at his back weakly as her slim arms wrapped themselves around him, her body shaking violently with sobs. She felt so fragile, like she was about to break apart at the slightest touch. Kiri stood behind him, cautious but understanding. She too had once cried like that. The unnamed girl's shivering fingers reached out and touched hers, finally returning the borrowed power in her defeat.

Lovely emerald eyes gazed up at Izuku, shimmering with tears.

"P-please… don't leave me..." the girl whimpered weakly, a trembling hand brushing against his cheek. " **I don't want to be alone.** "

Before Izuku could say anything she wailed and disintegrated into countless emerald petals, dancing in wind. The miniature storm of energy dived into his forehead in a stream of glittering light, the boy bracing for the incoming mental jaunt.

The world shifted and blurred with kaleidoscopic color and noise. Izuku was now looking through another's eyes yet again, this time from the perspective of Aftermath, or rather, the girl that had been controlling him. She was trudging through a sunless blizzard, shielded from the most of the unrelenting cold by staying inside her projection. He could feel her exhaustion and despair, yet at the same time there was this determination within that flickered and waned like the flame of a dying candle.

Izuku could feel her desperately hanging onto the last vestiges of hope in that swelling sea of shadows, holding onto that lifeline like how a drowning man clings to driftwood, refusing to let go. For here, deep within that darkness, was a thread that led back to what she had travelled so far for. A single spark of hope.

" _Don't worry,"_ she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. _"It'll be okay. No matter how long it takes."_

Ice and gravel crunched under her projection's boots. Howling, frozen wind bit into her but she continued to advance, step by step. Inch by inch. She had to keep moving forward.

" _No matter how long it takes."_

The memory twisted sideways like a whirlpool of vivid colors and wild noise, spitting Izuku back into cold reality. He gasped, clutching at his chest in complete bewilderment. Kiri rushed to his side, worried. His vision was back to normal now, right eye no longer glowing.

Nothing made sense anymore and that strange girl; she had felt… familiar, yet somehow foreign. Like she didn't belong, but at the same time she did. The way her Quirk was also a projection… it was too frighteningly similar to be just a coincidence. Even though he had successfully retrieved the four lost souls, he didn't feel any relief at all.

A new mystery had risen from its decades of slumber, a conspiracy hidden within One For All for nearly a century. Despite how he reassured himself that the worst was over dread started to pool in his gut, a feeling that something was terribly wrong. No matter how hard Izuku tried not to think about it, the image of that young girl's tearful, green eyes remained as if branded into his mind.

Those lovely green eyes…

...that looked just like his.

 **[Chapter 6 End.]**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Special thanks to Walk The Max Planck for beta reading this chapter and helping to develop more of the story. You're awesome, dude.**

 **The three little girls, "Colors", are not OCs. They're cameo characters from the anime "Mitsuboshi Colors".**

 **During the battle between Izuku and Shinso during the tournament arc of the anime there's a small scene where Izuku "feels" the previous OFA users and sees shadowy silhouettes of them in the doorway. Skinny All Might can be seen at the bottom left, but take a look at the rightmost figure in the middle row. It almost looks like someone with pointed ears... and if you squint he/she kind of looks like a dog or wolf.**

 **That's where I got the idea of Koko, haha. She kinda looks like a mix of Polt and Tio from the Monster Musume anime if you watch that. Fully human face, monster-girl features (paws, ears, tail). Also I have nothing against Germany so please don't misunderstand. She's only German because she's a German Shepard, a breed of dog which I think is totally radical.  
**

 **As for Aftermath... well. She's a complicated person whose goals will be explored in the next chapter.** **But if you look back at the shadowy silhouettes she's supposed to be the bottom right figure. I kind of think it looks like a smaller girl, with long wavy hair. Basically I tried to look at the canon figures to come up with ideas when creating the first drafts.  
**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my bad. To be honest this one went through many revisions, both in my head and on a word doc because I was really worried about how people would react to it. I'm cool with constructive criticism, though. Plz no bully.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Fallen Angel

**Sorry about the long wait, I had IRL stuff to deal with and a heavy case of writer's block. I wrote and rewrote this chapter multiple times before I was finally (relatively) satisfied. Chapter seems extra long because of that long author's note at the end of the chapter. Please take a break at the [x] marks/paragraph breaks to rest your eyes or whenever appropriate.**

 **Edit: Corrected spelling mistakes in previous chapters, and edited them so that Shimura Nana is addressed as "Nana" instead of "Shimura".**

* * *

Previously on [Angel on my Shoulder]:

In the wake of Shimura Nana's appearance at USJ four **Lost Souls** have escaped from One For All, and it's up to Midoriya Izuku and his little sister Kiri to retrieve them. On their journey they encounter those who came before;

The aloof **Chen** , a bounty hunter who turns out to be Itsuka Kendo's ancestor,

The headstrong **Johnny** , one of the very first heroes,

The excitable **Koko** , a dog who can turn into a human,

And the mysterious **Aftermath** , a strange man in armor who attacks Kiri on sight, claiming that she has stolen something from him.

Aftermath is the one who caused the breach. Desperate and furious, he possesses the uncanny ability to ignore Kiri's Invulnerability and use All Might's trademark Smash attacks. As the battle progresses it is revealed that Aftermath is doing this all for love, and that the armored man they see is in fact a mental projection. His true form is that of a young girl, who breaks down in terror and distress after her defeat. A young girl who has lovely green eyes that look just like Izuku's.

* * *

 **[Chapter 7]**

A young boy stood in the ruins of a charred forest, his feet rooted to the broken ground in shock and confusion.

Fear coursed through Izuku's body, a thousand icy spears stabbing into his body and rendering him immobile. Cold sweat ran down his face, heart pounding at a hundred beats a minute. His breath hitched in the parched desert of his throat, much too short and tight. All he could think about was that girl with the green eyes… that poor girl…

He didn't know what to do, lost and frozen with indecision. Time became tar, an eternity echoing within thumping heartbeats and gasping breaths. Hesitation flooded between ticking seconds as he tried to think, tried to move, but his body just wouldn't listen. A small hand tugged at his frantically, pleading for him to snap out of it.

"Izuku-nii-chan!"

The world shifted back into clarity, Izuku's eyes focusing to see the his little sister doing her best to drag him out of the shattered clearing in that child form of hers. His immobilizing fear drained away, melting into a sudden realization that spurred him into action.

"I… I'm fine! Thank you, Kiri." Izuku gasped, shaking his head rapidly.

A strange chopping noise filled the air, distant but rising in volume and closing in. Helicopters, he guessed. The blaring klaxons of Musutafu City's emergency alert system could still be heard in the background, only adding a sense of unease and underlying fear to the situation.

"We have to get out of here." Izuku whispered. "Can you transform?"

The little girl shook her head tiredly, exhaustion clear on her features. She was stumbling unsteadily as they ran, her footsteps and pace uneven. Her super-strength seemed to be missing when she tried to drag him earlier, indicating that she'd been completely drained by the battle. Even worse, she was beginning to shift in and out of reality; doing her best to not turn translucent and retreat back into his mind or shrink back into that miniature form for fear of leaving her brother alone.

 _This isn't working. I have to help her!_

"Here," Izuku knelt down and presented his back to her. "Climb on."

She nodded, clumsily grabbing onto him. The boy picked her up effortlessly into a piggyback, feeling her light body slump onto his back as he sprinted along the broken ground. A trio of white helicopters thundered overhead, headed towards the clearing they'd been in only minutes ago. Izuku made it to the main road, his panting breaths seeming to echo across the empty street. Right, the evacuation order… nearly everyone had already left the area.

"Onii-chan…" Kiri mumbled weakly from atop his back.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay!" Izuku called back confidently despite the crushing uncertainty that he felt.

In all likelihood there would be a police barricade set up on the perimeter. Izuku began to think as he ran, planning for the next obstacle in their path. He could disguise himself and Kiri as civilians who had been trapped or too terrified by the battle to move; there were always reports of those whenever a big battle took place. He kind of looked the part of an injured civilian too, with his bruised fingers and scraped joints. All he had to do now was—

The surrounding area was suddenly blanketed in darkness when something massive blotted out the sun overhead, casting a gigantic shadow onto them. A humongous pink _dragon_ landed only inches away from them, the tempest from its wings nearly bowling him over. Izuku's heart sank, having seen this particular heroine before on TV and knowing exactly how powerful she was.

Number nine on the Hero Billboard Chart. Dragoon Hero, Ryukyu.

Izuku's grip tightened around his little sister, backing away in alarm. With Kiri drained and him unable to properly control One For All, there was no way to escape or fight the hero. Before he could think any longer a taloned hand curled around him and Kiri, Ryukyu taking off with a single flap of her enormous wings.

 _No!_

Fear coursed through Izuku's body like lightning. They were high up in the air now and heading towards the city, towards the perimeter. He couldn't let the heroes discover that Kiri and Valkyrie were one and the same! Not only would that land both of them in hot water, it would also bring about a whole slew of problems that neither he nor All Might was ready to deal with. He struggled against Ryukyu's grip, about to activate One For All in his desperation until—

"Hang on, kids! I'll get you out of here!" Ryukyu cried, her voice tight with worry. "I know you're scared but please, stop struggling! Everything's going to be alright!"

Izuku froze… then the words sank in and he let himself relax slowly, inwardly letting out a heavy sigh of relief. He had misunderstood the situation; the Dragoon Hero had indeed thought they were a pair of injured civilians. On his back Kiri shifted tiredly, groaning and resting her cheek against his shoulder. Ryukyu soared above the ruined remains of the forest, giving Izuku a clear view of the sheer damage that had been done to the land in that single battle between his sister and that mysterious girl. It was a miracle that it took place in the empty forest instead of a populated area…

The boy frowned. Or was it? It looked like Aftermath had tried to get them as far away from the city as possible… perhaps he knew the scale of destruction the battle with Kiri would result in. Static crackled from a device on Ryukyu's ear, coalescing into radio chatter.

 _"Mama Dragon, this is CP."_ a voice sizzled over the comm. " _Status update, any sign of Valkyrie or the unknown? Over."_

"CP, this is…" Ryukyu sighed tiredly. "...Mama Dragon. No sign of them. But I've got two hurt civvies on the way, I'm bringing them back to Scapegoat. Ryukyu out."

 _"Negative. Your main priority is to locate and subdue both combatants. Do not deviate from the mission. Secure the perimeter and find the targets, do not let them escape—"_

"Cannot comply, CP. I am _not_ leaving these kids behind." the dragon-lady growled derisively, her statement final. "Over."

 _"...Unfortunate."_ There was another buzz of static the operator switched channels. " _Team Bravo and Echo, you are being reassigned to sweep for primary objectives. Hawk One, standby to engage. CP, out."_

 _"CP, Hawk One is on station."_ a new, confident male voice drawled. " _Solid copy, over."_

Ryukyu switched channels with a flick of her claw, annoyed. She then turned to the two civilians in her grip with a look of profuse worry. Draconic eyes flickered over Izuku, then onto the slumped form of Kiri.

"Don't worry, kids." the woman nodded reassuringly before Izuku could say anything. "You're going to be okay."

Minutes later they landed in the midst of a temporary operating area, a medical hero quickly tending to Izuku wounds. The boy noted how his light wounds disappeared and reappeared on the healing hero, realizing what the man's Quirk was: the power to transfer injuries to himself. Luckily Izuku managed to lie about Kiri's condition before the hero could apply his power, masking her drained state as simple exhaustion.

"Scapegoat, report." Ryukyu rumbled.

"Zero fatalities so far, ma'am. Got a couple of civvies with a some scrapes and bruises like the kid here." 'Scapegoat' grunted and winced, his transferred injuries fading away rapidly. "Nothing my **Transferance** won't fix. These two should be the last civilians in the area after bravo team's sweep. If you ask me, it's a bloody miracle there haven't been any casualties."

"Alright, I'm heading back for another look. Keep me updated!"

"Ryukyu-san!" Izuku called, causing the giant dragon to pause and look back. "I… thank you… for saving us."

"Thank you…" Kiri whispered from atop his back, her voice weak and nearly inaudible.

"No need to thank me. After all—" she flashed them a quick, toothy grin. " **A hero will always help those in trouble**."

With that Ryukyu took off, her massive form diminishing rapidly as she made distance. Izuku adjusted the child on his back, making sure she was comfortable as they slipped past the multitude of heroes and law enforcement moving about. The boy flipped his hood on to make himself even more inconspicuous, knowing they had to get out of here before someone noticed them. He took note of the sheer scale of the operation; there had to be at least two dozen pro heroes and countless police officers roaming around, organizing search teams and rescue parties.

Izuku shivered. It was pure luck that they'd encountered Ryukyu… she had managed to get them past the search teams, eliminating any suspicion anyone might have had about them when they arrived in her grip. He sighed and relaxed slightly, feeling Kiri snug against his back he trudged back home.

Everything had turned out relatively okay from the catastrophic situation and nobody had died. All things considered, it really was a bloody miracle. The electric atmosphere from the battle earlier had dissipated, and things were calming down.

For now.

 **[x]**

In the depths of Midoriya Izuku's mind a small figure shifted into existence, tumbling across the grass painfully. Shimura Nana and Yagi Toshinori whirled to face her, a fiery green soul igniting above the latter's head. A small sob emanated from the little girl that had been controlling Aftermath, her fingers digging into soil as she tried to stand, staggering and disoriented.

"No… I can still…"

She took a single step, her hands clutching at the air and longing for an embrace that was stolen from her. Her frail frame met the soft grass only seconds later, collapsing like a puppet with cut strings.

"Mimi!" Nana cried in horror, dashing over.

Toshinori followed shortly, and together they leaned over the girl worriedly. Her hair was messy locks of ivory, pooling around her head like a glowing halo as Nana cradled her small, doll-like body in her arms. Her pale skin coupled with that beautiful snow-white hair made her look like an albino, or someone that had never been exposed to sunlight. Now that he got a better look he could see that two bony protrusions were sticking out above her ears, a pair of tiny white horns that were previously hidden by her fluffy, voluminous hair.

He finally saw what she truly was. Her slim shoulders, thin torso, and delicate limbs. This tiny little girl was once a wielder of One For All? She was so young… too young, Toshinori thought. She looked like a child... The implications that came soon after made him feel sick.

"Oh, Mimi…" Nana groaned, supporting the girl's head gently. "What happened to you? Why did you do that?"

'Mimi' whimpered and refused to answer, eyes scrunching shut. There was another sob as she tried to curl into a ball, tried to hide from the world and everything else around her. Nana leaned in to hug her—

The girl weakly flung her arm towards Toshinori, her own emerald soul speeding towards her. She spiraled into it the moment she made contact, quickly reuniting with the others upon that shining halo as they flashed erratically, no doubt demanding answers.

"She's…" Nana paused for a moment, hearing what the others had to say. "They're telling me she's unconscious. Must have used all her power—"

"What's going on?" Toshinori whispered. "Who—"

"Her name's Mikumo Akatami, or Mimi for short." Nana said hastily. "She's wielder number four."

"She's..." The breath seemed to catch in his throat. "She's just a kid."

"Mimi's not a kid, she has this genetic condition which stunted her growth—" Nana bit her lip, a complicated expression on her features. "At least, that's what she told us. The most secretive among us all, only ever sharing snippets of her memories. She can be a nasty piece of work sometimes, but she was always someone who thought logically. I never expected her to go berserk like that..."

"But… how was she a villain?"

"There were things about One For All that not even I knew until I got here. Mimi… she…" Nana turned to him, her expression uneasy. There was a moment of silent hesitation before the woman seemed to resolve something within herself, letting out a small sigh. "Mimi _hunted_ for a successor. Challenged every hero and vigilante she came across, seeking but never finding. Into the nightmare again and again until…"

"Until she found someone powerful enough to inherit One For All." Toshinori whispered.

"Not powerful." There was a glimmer of anxiety in her gaze. "Worthy. She searched for someone who matched her criteria; the willingness to sacrifice."

"She knew about One For All and its true nature, how it could be passed down from one person to another. But… it doesn't make sense. How does she know?"

"Mimi was…" Nana shook her head sadly. "Always a little different from us. She claimed she was from an organization that monitored and tracked One For All, to ensure that it would get into the right hands eventually. That when the time was right she'd tell us about it..."

"You didn't think this was a little important to tell me? You should have mentioned how her Quirk was so similar to Izuku's, how both of them can create mental projections—"

"Remember the first time we encountered Kiri?" the woman said hastily. "We only managed to figure out that she was a mental projection with Mimi's help; she's the one who first realized what Kiri-chan was since her Quirk; 'Aftermath' was so similar."

Toshinori thought back to the first time he met Kiri in her child form, when he and Nana were still trying to identify what she was. Back then, one of the previous wielders _had_ warned Nana that the little girl might be some sort of split personality. Mimi. She had been the one to warn them first… because she probably had an inkling of what Kiri truly was. She had the same power as young Midoriya?

 _Similar, not the same. Quirks are an inherent part of a person's genetic makeup. But for two people separated by decades to coincidentally have such uncommon, esoteric Quirks that were so terrifyingly similar… Something doesn't add up.  
_

"I still don't understand… why? Why would she want to escape into the real world? And everything she said, it didn't make sense! Did she ever tell you of… a goal that she left unfulfilled, or anything similar?"

"No, she was simply content to just hibernate but recently… recently she's been monitoring you a lot. For the past few years, I believe."

He groaned and glanced at the floating green orb, a deep sense of unease flowing through him.

 _Who are you?_

 **[x]**

"Is everything all right, Izuku?" Midoriya Inko asked worriedly from across the living room.

Izuku sighed from his position on the couch. He knew she had every right to be worried, seeing as an hour ago her son stumbled back into their home exhausted, his little sister resting atop his back. Kiri was currently sleeping in Izuku's room, too tired to even eat dinner. Inko immediately panicked when they got home since she saw what happened on TV, but quickly calmed down with Izuku's reassurance that they were both okay. An immense guilt about withholding information on what really happened ate way at him, but it couldn't be helped. Telling her would only complicate matters, so for now he just told her that Kiri had stopped a villain from attacking the city.

Flipping on the TV only proved his claim as the evening news covered what had happened earlier, blurry images and video capturing snippets of their battle with the last shot being that catastrophic final clash in the forest. All sorts of theories and speculation were spreading like wildfire as Valkyrie and her opponent were nowhere to be found. As crazy as it seemed, Izuku knew exactly where they were; one was sleeping in his room, while the other was sealed within him. The image of that young girl still haunted him, her desperate gaze and green eyes seeming to flash across his mind.

Her eyes had looked just like his and Inko's, a distinct trait that was from her side of the family. He had hugged that child out of the blue as well, something that he normally wouldn't have done. _Why_ did he do that? The boy leaned back, eyes closed in deep thought. When he saw her like that, crying and alone... he was somehow reminded of himself as a child, lamenting at the unfairness of the world. Her Quirk was similar to his as well.

Izuku shuddered internally, remembering a little detail that Inko had mentioned upon her first meeting Kiri.

" _It was decades ago, sweetie. Your great-grandmother Taiga—my grandmother, was able to create tiny little mental projections too. Little animals the size of her palm that she used to entertain me with..."_

 _Taiga._

" _My grandmother's constructs were never this detailed, nor did they have a will of their own. They were just telekinetic puppets… but this girl—she has a mind of her own, doesn't she?"_

 _Telekinetic puppets._

"— _it shows that you're not just some brainless puppet. You can think for yourself, can't you? Under different circumstances we might have been friends. Perhaps in a different world."_

 _Aftermath._

Izuku took a deep breath to collect himself. There was possibly some kind of connection between them… or he might just be overthinking things. Yet, there was this odd feeling in his gut that urged him to continue, to seek answers. To find the truth. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen and helped his mother to wash the dishes, earning him a small smile.

"Mom?" he began nervously after they were done.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Could you um, tell me more about great-grandma Taiga?" Izuku asked.

"Oh? Why the sudden interest?" Inko hummed, giving him a curious look.

"Um, I thought it'd be useful to know more about someone with a similar Quirk. I mean, it may help me to understand mine better."

"I see. It's funny that you brought this up, I was looking through her old photo albums just the other day for inspiration on your costume design—"

 _Wait, what?_

"My costume? What are you talking about?"

Then the realization hit Izuku like a speeding truck, his blood running cold. Aftermath's outfit had looked eerily familiar, almost like he'd seen something like it before. He _had_ seen something like it before: his own hero costume, the one that Inko had presented to him proudly a few weeks ago. The one that had been damaged in the combat exercise against Bakugou and Iida.

 _They looked like each other._

His heartbeat began to quicken. "Mom, can you bring out that photo album you were talking about?"

A few minutes later Inko placed an ancient book down gently on the kitchen table, prying the pages open with utmost care. Izuku sat down beside her, impressed at the pristine condition it was in. This wasn't just a collection of photographs, but memories of those who came before him. Moments of their lives frozen in time, snapshots in remembrance of his family before him. Inko's family.

"There's your dad…" Inko said as she pointed to a man standing beside her, smiling sadly. "My, he looked so handsome back then. Just like how you're looking now…"

Izuku said nothing, though his fingers curled ever so slightly.

She flipped the page carefully, showing a scene that took place before Izuku was even born. A man and a woman, hand-in-hand, united in holy matrimony. Inko looked so young, so happy in that picture… " _Congratulations, Inko and Hizashi!"_ the caption read in faded green letters.

"And here's my wedding, over a decade ago." the woman whispered. "I still remember as if it was yesterday."

Another turn of the page, another distant memory. Inko as a little girl, standing next to her parents. Together they smiled for the camera, happy as can be. The words " _Family vacation, Okinawa beach, April 5th."_ was written in cursive.

"That's me and my parents."

"Grandma and Grandpa." Izuku noted.

Paper rustled as the pages turned once more, now showing a photograph of young Inko next to a short old woman, the child's hand clutching the a wrinkled one lovingly.

"And that's my grandmother, Taiga." Inko smiled. "She was quite a lively one, even in her twilight years."

Taiga. Izuku squinted, focusing on the old woman's face. For one, her hair was white… but that could easily be attributed to her old age. Her features were already wrinkled with age, too much for him to identify if she'd been the girl controlling Aftermath. He needed to go further back.

History was unfolding before him, as if time itself was rewinding in pages of the book being turned. More and more pages went by, Izuku quickly skimming over photos he found irrelevant. Pictures of people with Inko's eyes. His eyes. " _Taiga, triplets!"_ one caption proclaimed proudly. " _Wedding anniversary, November 11th."_ another caption read. " _Congratulations, Taiga and Ryuuji! We love you!"_ a third one displayed. Even as an adult woman, his great-grandma was tiny. Izuku continued to look further and further into the past, for something he wasn't even sure he'd find.

Then he saw it. In a faded old photograph was Taiga as a little girl, no older than ten years old. This particular photo stood out as her parents looked a little roughed up beside her, the father's clothing even sporting several small tears. The family looked a little shaken, though they seemed ultimately unhurt. They wore grateful expressions, gazes cast at the heroic figure that must have saved them. And standing beside them, arms folded defiantly…

Standing beside them was the armored form of Aftermath.

Izuku gasped, squinting his eyes to read the minute text beneath the photo. It seemed to actually be a newspaper clipping that the family had saved, probably in remembrance of the one that rescued them. " _Unknown vigilante saves dozens from villain attack! July 6th, 20XX."_

Was this it? Did Taiga mimic the form of the vigilante had saved her family so many years ago? Or perhaps Aftermath was already her projection… but it still didn't make any sense. Why would she be in possession of One For All? Taking a closer look at the photo made him think twice; Taiga had long, wavy hair as a child, but hers was a warm chestnut-brown instead of snow-white. Her eyes were brown as well, not green. Though they looked a little similar, she was not the girl Izuku was looking for. But Aftermath was there…

"Mom, what do you know about this guy?" Izuku gestured at the unknown, knowing that it was worth a shot.

"Not much, really." Inko admitted. "I just know that he's a hero—well, vigilante that saved my grandma. Like I said before, I just used him for inspiration."

"Inspiration?"

"Yup! I used his costume—" Inko pointed at the armoured figure. "—as a basis on what yours would look like when I was making it. I thought it was a neat look for you and it does help that it belonged to an actual hero. The hood design was all yours, with you trying to mimic All Might and everything— but this guy has similar headgear, doesn't he? How strange."

Izuku felt a shiver creep up his spine. So that's why Aftermath's costume looked so similar to his. Inko had designed that green jumpsuit that he used in the combat exercise after the image of the person who had saved her grandmother. Things went full circle.

"Now that I think of it, my grandmother had the same problem with her Quirk back then—"

The boy's gaze shot up lightning-fast. "What problem?"

"The term didn't exist back then, but I guess Taiga was also what you would call an Abnormality. She didn't know how to use her Quirk, just like you. Only difference is that she didn't manage to discover how to use it by herself." Inko answered casually, nodding at the book. "She had a little help from a friend."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku flipped the page one last time… and finally found what he had been looking for. It was another picture of Taiga as a child, looking delighted as she gazed at the tiny, translucent figure of a miniature tiger atop her palm. One of her mental projections, just as Inko said before. But what ultimately caught Izuku's attention was the person next to her, a little girl with pale skin and hair, her lovely green eyes lighting up with an adorable smile. His eyes shot downward to read the faded caption below, squinting to focus on the cursive handwriting.

" _Taiga and her best friend Mimi, May 20th, 20XX."_

This was her! Izuku did the math in his head, just barely holding back a gasp. The photo was taken 91 years ago, decades before he was born. He thought back to the villain's words, how she had claimed to wait nearly a century for her chance. Aftermath, or rather, Mimi, had met Taiga in the past and was quite possibly the one that taught her how to create and control her own mental projections. Saved her. Without her intervention, there was the possibility that he would have never been born. **Somehow this 'Mimi' had infiltrated One For All with a purpose of her own.** The only question was why. There had to be a reason for all this, a reason she was so desperate to break out of his mind.

"It's getting late, Izuku." Inko nudged his shoulder gently, bringing him back into reality. "Come on, you should get some sleep. You can continue looking though it tomorrow when you come back from school."

"I… yeah. Nevermind, mom." Izuku closed the book. "I think I found what I was looking for."

 **[x]**

When the boy finally awoke after a good night's rest Kiri was beside him, breathing softly into her pillow. Thankfully she seemed much more relaxed now compared to last night, probably having gained a bit of her power back.

He lightly nudged her, trying for a response. The little girl batted away his hand carelessly while still asleep, letting out a small mumble at the disturbance. Izuku sighed. Well, at least she was alright. He'd leave her to rest for now, not wanting the poor girl to exert herself any further. Before he left the room he made sure to put a blanket on her and leave a small sticky note attached to her hand, instructing her to lay low and take the day off.

Half an hour later he was out the door, waving goodbye to his mother. As he trudged along Izuku couldn't help but feel the noticeably charged atmosphere around him. Everyone seemed to be talking about the battle between Valkyrie and her unknown opponent yesterday, the local TV stations still covering the event. They played shaky video clips of the two fighting mid-air, twin blurs of white and green clashing in bursts of light.

The news report playing atop a gigantic TV screen downtown began with a rather alarming statement; that an unknown villain had appeared out of nowhere and battled Endeavor, fleeing when All Might showed up. She had been strong enough to match the number two hero? Wait, she had also mentioned using One For All against him, the 'hothead', but not against Kiri. Why was that? He got the feeling that she had been trying to prove something…

More information was revealed to Izuku as the reporters went on. The public assumption was that Valkyrie had been badly wounded after the fight with this unknown villain, and that there was overwhelming support for her quick recovery despite her not being a true licensed hero. Thankfully, there had been zero casualties… Izuku suspected that the two combatants had planned for it to be that way.

With both Valkyrie and the villain nowhere to be found, there wasn't much more information. The latter was given the temporary designation; 'Surtr', and a request was put out for anyone who has information on him to contact their local police department. Finally, the Hero Association had announced that they would be increasing hero patrols for an indefinite period.

Increased hero patrols, huh. Looking around, he could see that the order was already being put into place. The Hero Association had made a good play; the increased hero patrols would suppress any small-time villains thinking of acting in the wake of the event while simultaneously reassuring civilians that they were safe. The public needed that feeling of safety especially after what happened yesterday.

"Good morning, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to find Iida before him as he began to enter the school. "Ah, Iida-kun! Good morning."

"Did you watch the news yesterday? They had live coverage of the battle between Valkyrie and that powerful villain. Quite the nerve-wracking experience, don't you think?"

"Ahahaha. Ha. Um, yeah." Izuku said nervously, averting his eyes. Nerve-wracking was an understatement. After all, he had gotten a front row seat to the battle through his sister's eyes.

They continued chatting along the way to the 1-A classroom, stopping when the two boys met a familiar face just outside the door. Brilliant orange hair bobbed about as Kendo took notice of them, giving the two boys a little wave.

"Oh, if it isn't Iida-san and Midoriya-san! Good Morning!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning, fellow class president!"

"M-morning, Kendo-san." Izuku said nervously. Right, she was the 1-B class president after all. She had probably met Iida in that meeting he mentioned previously.

"You two know each other? Networking already... I'm impressed, Midoriya-kun!" Iida nodded, his arms waving about robotically in some strange sort of praise.

"Um, it's a long story."

"You okay dude? You're looking a little stressed." Kendo noted, frowning a little. "By the way, where's Ki—"

"AHEM!" Izuku coughed abruptly out of nowhere, causing both class presidents to blink in surprise. "I, um, er— need to speak with you for a moment, Kendo-san. Iida-kun, why don't you go on without me?"

He'd just barely stopped Kendo from blurting out Kiri's name… there would be questions if word got around that Izuku had a sister in the same school that nobody had ever heard about or even seen. Questions that he couldn't answer. There was also the chance that the teachers might somehow get ahold of this information via's U.A's rumor mill, something that he wasn't willing to risk.

Iida and Kendo exchanged glances, then shrugged. "If you insist, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku let out a small sigh as he watched Iida enter the 1-A classroom, announcing his arrival energetically to those already within. Kendo shot him a confused smile as he walked up to her, not knowing what to expect.

"What's up?" she asked, her tone friendly as ever.

"Well, um. I need a favor from you, Kendo-san." Izuku hesitated. "Please don't tell anyone about Kiri-chan."

"Huh? Why not?" Kendo frowned. "Hey, she's your sis, right—"

"It's really complicated. She's…" Izuku wracked his brains for an answer, before deciding to lie through his teeth in desperation. "We have... different mothers."

There was a short pause where neither of them spoke, with Izuku cringing internally and asking himself what the hell he was saying.

"Ah." the girl's eyes widened before nodding in understanding, completely believing his absurd lie.

"Yeah. People might view her differently if they knew." he blurted awkwardly, hating himself for lying yet again. "So, um… please—"

"Right, I won't tell anyone." Kendo scratched the back of her head nervously. "I don't really get it, but I guess you two have your own reasons. Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, and thank you. I really appreciate it." Izuku breathed. That's one problem solved for now. He had to be careful though… building a foundation of lies would only trap him and lead to a mountain of trouble. There was also the issue of yesterday that he had to settle. "Also, Shiozaki Ibara is in your class, right?"

"Yeah, I know her. She's a friend of mine, actually." The girl smirked smugly, apparently misunderstanding his intent. "Oho, what's this? Don't tell me she's caught your fancy? Tell you what, let this onee-san help you out—"

"N-no, it's nothing like that." Izuku stammered.

"Now, now. Don't be shy!" She pat him on the shoulder for encouragement. "I know that girl can look rather unapproachable, but I'll put in a good word for you! After that, whatever you two do is none of my business."

"Um, just tell her that I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't think she particularly wants to see me after what happened."

"Wait, what?" Kendo paused, frowning as Izuku edged away towards his own classroom. "Yesterday?"

"Again, long story."

"C'mon, you can't just leave me hanging! What happened between you and her?"

"I would tell you, Kendo-san…" Izuku gave her a nervous smile. "But like you said, it's none of your business, is it?"

The orange-haired girl blinked, then let out a short laugh. "Hah! I totally walked into that one. Fine, I'll give her your little message." She gave him a little wave as she opened the door to her own classroom. "See you around, Midoriya-san."

"Thanks." He waved back tiredly. "See ya."

Neither of them noticed when a shadowy figure titled their head curiously, peeking out from the corner. Ashido Mina emerged from behind a wall as Izuku made his way into class, a small frown upon her features. She had accidentally eavesdropped on the last part of the conversation, though she didn't have enough context to understand what they were saying.

 _Something happened between Midoriya and another girl in 1-B? And since when was he so friendly with their class president? I don't think any of us even know them yet._

 _Hmm._

 _Meh, probably nothing._ Mina shrugged, skipping into the classroom with a carefree smile.

"Ohayou~!"

A chorus of friendly voices greeted her, then went back to their excited chattering. In the background Izuku was listening to a group of his classmates discussing yesterday's incident.

"Man, did you see battle on TV yesterday?!" Kaminari was saying to Sero. "It was absolutely crazy, man. Like watching a scene from a movie or anime."

"I know, right?" Sero grinned. "I couldn't help but cheer for Valkyrie, I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! I mean, she did help out during the USJ attack."

"Me too! But that villain was super-strong as well." Mina exclaimed. "To be honest, it makes me a little nervous about what kind of threats we'll face in the future when we're heroes."

Izuku had a grimace on his face as he snuck past them.

"It was so awesome, yet super scary when they were fighting mid-air and stuff!" Hagakure chirped, her invisible hands waving through the air excitedly. "And that part where they fought through the construction site was awesome!"

"I heard the site collapsed." Yaoyorozu murmured. "The construction company's not very happy about it."

"I'm just glad nobody got hurt." Ochaco piped up. "It's almost as if they were trying to avoid populated areas. It was really scary when the evacuation alarms started uptown..."

"I'm not surprised they decided to trigger an alert, especially for a threat of that scale. Apparently there will be increased hero patrols in the entire city, kero." Tsuyu chipped in. "Just this morning I saw twice as many teams moving about, I think they're still looking for signs of the villain."

"Really? Man, hard to imagine that he got away. What are they calling him? Soot?"

"Oh, because of all that green fire and explosions?" Hagakure asked curiously. "Everyone online is saying he has some sort of combustion or fire-based Quirk. There was that big fire blast attack he used in the forest as well..."

" _Surtr_." Sero corrected. "What kind of name is that, anyway?"

"It's a name from Norse Mythology." Izuku said absentmindedly while in a daze, not noticing that the group turned to face him. "Surtr was a flame giant foretold to battle with the Gods, and the inferno that he brings forth will engulf the Earth. A major figure during the events of Ragnarok, otherwise known as the Twilight of the Gods. Armageddon."

"Woah, that actually sounds pretty cool!" Kaminari grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Figures a guy with book smarts like you knows about all this stuff."

 _But I don't._ Izuku wanted to say. _What? How did I..._

Before he could think about what just happened the charged atmosphere in the classroom dissolved as Aizawa-sensei shuffled in, looking very much like an Egyptian mummy with all those bandages circling around his entire body. The man was back at work so quickly despite his injuries, apparently not minding them too much.

Classes went on as usual, Izuku thankful to see that all four teachers involved in the skirmish with Johnny were perfectly fine. He did however feel his heart skip a beat when Ectoplasm-sensei called out his name during math class, but luckily the teacher was just trying to get him to solve an equation. He didn't seem to suspect that the boy was involved in what happened yesterday.

Then it was time for the Foundational Hero Studies class…

"I AM HERE—" All Might entered the classroom, a magnificent cape billowing behind him in his silver age costume. "—TO TEACH!"

The number one hero looked the same as always, a wide, confident smile on his features. Izuku gulped, swallowing his guilt. He… he had to tell All Might. The man had a right to know. Izuku still remembered his reaction to Nana in USJ, how he had been rendered speechless from her smile. Back then, All Might had been hiding it but Izuku had an inkling of how the man truly felt. To see someone precious just slip through your fingers and fade away into nothingness… it probably was like he had lost her all over again. Izuku grit his teeth, making up his mind to tell the man what had really happened yesterday.

"Today we'll be learning about Quirk power classifications!" All Might announced cheerfully. "Naturally, with the advent of Quirks there was also a need for identification and cataloging of such information. As time passed Quirks have also made the baseline human stronger, smarter, and much more resilient, allowing even normal people to survive injuries they would have easily succumbed to in the past. Now then, can anyone tell me what the three types of Quirks that can be identified using the Simplified Quirk Identification System?"

Yaoyorozu's hand shot into the air like greased lightning. "Emitter-type, Transformation-type, and Mutant-type."

"Excellent!" There was a small series of squeaks across the whiteboard. "As you can see, Quirks can be classified into three distinct groups using the simplified standard system. However, fledgling heroes such as yourselves may be required to work with foreign heroes and law enforcement; many of whom may prefer to use the International Quirk Classification System which is a tad more advanced."

"Much like how some countries prefer the Metric System while others use the Imperial one, kero."

"Exactly, young Asui! Although the two systems coexist, here in Japan we prefer to use the Simplified System. The International System is used by many foreign agencies, so it's best that you have a basic understanding of it." All Might nodded. "There are a total of twelve different Quirk classifications, and the easiest way to remember them is through the use of mnemonics; specifically through the use of a rhyme."

"A rhyme? Like, a song or something? Cool."

"That's right, young Jiro! The rhyme is as follows:" The teacher paused to take a breath.

" _Mover, Shaker,_

 _Brute and Breaker."_

" _Master, Tinker,_

 _Blaster and Thinker,"_

" _Striker, Changer,_

 _Trump and Stranger."_

Izuku already knew the words by heart, echoing them in his mind alongside his teacher's voice. Now that he knew Aftermath was just that girl's projection, he could classify her as a Blaster/Master. Though her attacks reminded him of Bakugo's, hers were much more focused and controlled. That move of All Might's that she used; 'Iowa Smash'… instead of a colossal tempest of spiraling wind like the original what came out instead was a gargantuan vortex of emerald flames. Flames that were reminiscent of Endeavor's attacks.

And that other move she used; 'Manchester Smash'. He didn't remember All Might having an attack like that. He should know, he was an All Might otaku, after all. The boy decided to put that aside in favor of analyzing 'Mimi's' Quirk.

If she truly had a Quirk that was similar to his, he could already guess how she was creating those blasts. Using her Quirk to form that projection around her and unleashing it whenever necessary, resulting in those psychic flames that burned with ethereal light. The opposite of Kiri's invulnerability… she pushed her energy outward from every part of her body instead of using it as a shield. A hybrid style that incorporated the combustion aspect of a fire-type Quirk and the psionic capabilities of a projection-type Quirk. In the end she was breaking herself apart to do damage to the opponent, a truly reckless way of fighting.

She didn't create explosions… she _was_ the explosion. A human bomb.

The rest of the lesson was rather uneventful as he already knew what all twelve classifications in detail, along with their countermeasures. When lunch break came he tried to talk to All Might in private, but unfortunately there were some complications that had arisen over everything that happened recently.

"I'm sorry, young Midoriya… we teachers have an important meeting later!" All Might scratched his head sheepishly. "Then I have to attend another meeting downtown regarding the incident yesterday, so I won't be able to meet you after school either. I'll be honest, my schedule is packed to the brim! I'll have to notify you when I actually have time to meet you, my boy!"

"Um, it's okay! Sorry for bothering you but…" Izuku gaze was pulled towards the floor. "It's really important. It has to do with One For All."

"I see… but unfortunately," the hero shook his head hastily. "There are… responsibilities that I have to uphold as the symbol of peace. I promise that I'll make some time for you, but right now it simply isn't possible. My deepest apologies, young Midoriya!"

 _B-but…_ Izuku groaned internally, but nodded his head. He had to be reasonable, All Might _was_ the symbol of peace, after all. Millions of people across Japan depended on him every single day; the man probably had dozens of duties to fulfill as the number one hero.

"O-okay. I understand. Um, sorry for taking up your time."

All Might was silent for a second, then broke out into a great big belly-laugh. He laid a massive hand on Izuku's head and tousled his hair, grinning. "Nonsense, young Midoriya! I'm glad you decided to seek me out for advice! If anything, it's a teacher's job to check on the progress of their students! Move along now, you still haven't eaten your lunch!"

"A-alright. Thanks, All Might." Izuku managed to mumble, just barely keeping the guilt out of his tone.

"Don't mention it! I'll make an effort to meet you as soon as I can!"

Izuku watched his mentor go, gulping subconsciously. He'd better start thinking of what to say when the time came. The boy slowly trudged his way into the cafeteria, recent events still heavy on his mind. He should first make sure Kiri was okay when he got home later, then he had to ask her what was going on inside his head—

 _Did I really just think that?_ Izuku questioned himself, then groaned softly. It was as if his life had been turned upside-down in a single day. The previous wielders of One For All lived on within him as memories, ghosts of those who came before. Would he become one of them as soon as he passed on that power? Izuku wasn't exactly a superstitious person, but now… he wasn't sure how he was to feel about all this. Life after death, and what came after.

Then there was the issue of this 'Mimi' person, Aftermath's true form and master. He was beginning to suspect that she was somehow related to him, and that photo had shown that she was friends with his great-grandmother.

Izuku continued thinking hard, putting a hand to his chin. Mimi's Quirk was similar to his, and yet... Aftermath and Valkyrie. Offense and Defense. Internal and External. Endothermic and Exothermic. They were seemingly opposites of each other, yet at the same time there were undeniable parallels between the two. There had to be a reason for why she escaped from his mind. Again, he considered the idea of how she had clearly wanted to prove something back then… but to who?

To him?

"Over here, Deku-kun!"

He looked up to find Ochaco and Iida waving him over, having saved a spot for him at their usual table. He smiled tiredly, making his way over until someone behind them caught his eye.

Shiozaki Ibara blinked owlishly as her eyes met his, and for a moment she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief until a warm red tint slowly began coloring her pale cheeks.

"Ah—" Izuku began, reaching out to her.

The thorn-haired girl whirled around and hurried away, blushing furiously. A pair of girls from class 1-B trailed behind her, both shooting Izuku quick glances of suspicion before joining their friend. The boy groaned, shoulders sagging.

 _I guess that's the end of my social life in U.A._

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Deku-kun?"

"It's nothing, Uraraka-san." Izuku gave her a tired smile. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

 _Both literally and figuratively._ He decided not to add that last part.

Meanwhile, Mina eyed the green-haired boy from her table with a hand to her chin.

"What's up?" Hagakure said from opposite her, food vanishing into thin air as she gobbled it down cheerfully. "You're thinking about something, I can tell."

"How _can_ you tell?" Jiro remarked dubiously from beside her.

"Well, Mina-chan doesn't really think most of the time so it's really obvious when she does." Hagakure chirped jokingly. "She gets this face of intense concentration that I've only seen in math class."

Mina sniffed the air, taking in several quick whiffs. "Do you smell it?"

"What?" Jiro asked flatly.

"That smell. That kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells… smelly." Mina announced dramatically, smacking her palms onto the table while the other girl rolled her eyes. "Something's fishy around here!"

"Is your steamed fish going bad?" Hagakure pointed out, eyeing the dish cautiously. "You probably shouldn't eat that if it smells weird~"

"Nonono, it's not that… my pinky sense is tingling!" The pink-haired girl tapped her horns excitedly. "Something strange is going on, I can _feel_ it."

Jiro and Hagakure exchanged confused glances, then shrugged.

"Is this what they call 'having your head in the clouds'?"

"More like 'airhead'."

"Hey!"

 **[x]**

Kiri woke up covered in a warm blanket on Izuku's bed, looking around sleepily as she recalled the events of yesterday. Wandering around the empty house proved that no one was at home for the moment, Inko having probably gone out to do some grocery shopping. The girl decided that the first thing she should do was look for Toshinori and Nana, letting out a small yawn as she focused. A second later she was within her brother's mind, wading through a field of colorful flowers as she looked around for the two adults.

After a few minutes of searching she found them, though there was a little complication. The pair were meditating under the gigantic tree that represented Izuku, eyes closed in serene concentration. Nana was somehow in the form of a kid like her and no longer translucent, sitting beside Toshinori as they meditated together. The two were in quite the picturesque position, ironically looking like parent and child.

"Hellooo~" she tried, only to get no response.

Humming, she picked up a long stick and began poking Toshinori in the face for a reaction. Maybe he was just sleeping? Unfortunately her efforts were in naught as the man continued to meditate, seemingly unaffected by his surroundings. Frowning, Kiri floated up to his face and began prodding at his forehead. That didn't work either. She then tried to boop Mini-Nana on the nose for a reaction—

Her world spun into a dazzling array of colors and noise, a corridor of rainbow light stretching endlessly before her. She could hear two people talking, their voices simultaneously close and far…

"—her intent, but she's still not waking up. I've already tried everything else, Nana. We'll just keep focusing..."

"It's not hurting her, right?"

"Of course not. To put it simply, we're lending her our own energy to 'recharge'. If anything, it should make her feel better—"

Kiri poofed into existence, startling the pair mid-conversation. Shimura Nana was still in her child form as she jogged over to the confused girl, a thin, disheveled man following closely behind her.

"Kiri-chan!" Nana exclaimed in surprise. A golden orb of light floated above her shoulder, flickering warmly. "I didn't know you could come in here!"

"Nn." She looked around, confused. So this was what the halo looked like on the inside.

It looked… really normal, actually. She had expected an empty plain of nothingness or some sort of abstract landscape, not… this. The sight of rolling hills and lush fields of green met her eyes, the scene looking like something grounded in reality. But what really drew her attention was the beautiful white walls of the enormous mansion before her.

"Oh, you like the mansion?" Nana smiled proudly. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Amazing was a bit of an understatement. She gazed at the absolutely gorgeous building before her, the vast structure clearly having borrowed aesthetics and intricate designs from both eastern and western cultures. It was a fortress, a castle, a kingdom in itself. Dazzling, exotic flowers lined the perimeter in countless pavilions. The domed top reached right up into the clear blue sky, decorated with a multitude of spires, turrets and towers. The scene was breathtaking, awing the eyes and overloading the senses.

In the main courtyard was what looked like a hospital bed, the girl that had been controlling Aftermath resting upon it. Sitting around her in a circle were the previous wielders, eyes closed in apparent meditation. Streams of multicolored energy flowed out from them and into the unconscious girl, with Kiri assuming it was the 'recharging' process she had overheard earlier. Nana herself wasn't taking part as she was already running low.

Trotting over to the bed, Kiri peeked over the covers in curiosity. So this was the true form of the one that had fought her yesterday. This other girl was the same size as her and dressed in a dark, tattered cloak, wearing a grey wetsuit-like attire underneath. _She was so pretty, so… small, like a little doll,_ Kiri observed. Nothing like the fearsome opponent she had fought.

 _She's just like me._

"Let me apologize on Mimi's behalf. We never expected something like this would happen…"

Kiri whirled around to face the disheveled man from before, his light, unruly hair blowing in the wind. He was clad in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, looking painfully ordinary for someone who once wielded One For All. An ethereal tether of white energy flowed from his body to the unconscious Mimi; he was the only one that didn't need to meditate for the transference process.

Then the girl realized that she had already seen every other wielder except this man. She slowly began counting off her fingers. Four… five… six. Turning to face him, she found a gentle smile on his features. Sure, he didn't look like much; boasting a thin frame that looked rather sickly and kind of weak. But his eyes… his eyes twinkled like aging stars; pale diamonds that held knowledge attained over a century.

There was no doubt. This man… this man was—

"Hello, Kiri-chan." he said softly. "I am Ichikawa Hiro. Everyone calls me Hiro."

This man was the **first and original wielder of One For All**.

"Hello." she replied curiously, giving him a little wave.

"I see you're concerned about our little troublemaker." Hiro glanced between the two children. "Unfortunately, she still hasn't woken up since her return."

"The others are doing their best." Nana said, seemingly talking to the golden orb that floated beside her. Kiri quickly realized that was All Might; Toshinori, in an incomplete form. "We still don't know how long this will take..."

Some of the others noticed Kiri had appeared, giving her a few quick greetings.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Friend!"

"Privyet, tiny girl."

"Hello."

She greeted them back in turn, noting that they could change their outfits to whatever they wanted. Johnny now had an added buttoned shirt on, while Koko was in her human form but dressed in an ordinary tank top and shorts.

"What if she wakes up and…" Misha began, frowning as he referred to the unconscious girl. "...she go boom?"

"Then we'll be on her like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm." Johnny offered helpfully. "There's what, six of us and one of her."

"If we have to restrain her, let's not use our Quirks." Chen nodded towards aforementioned little girl. "We need her calm."

A strange coldness permeated the air, whispers of things long past seeming to escape from the unconscious girl in wisps of grey and silver. Kiri shivered, knowing the feeling all too well but never experiencing them in this format. She reached out and to her surprise, managed to touch a wisp but was unable to consume it. Negative emotions made tangible…

"Brace for memory leak." Johnny warned.

A maelstrom of negative emotions swirled around them and unknown voices echoed through the air in undulating tones, ghostly and foreign.

" _A complete failure. She does not have it. However, there is an… unexpected development. Reassign her to Antithesis. If she fails, dispose of her. Simple as that."_

"No…" Mimi whimpered, beginning to stir.

" _How dare you use my fucking moves, you goddamned little freak! I'll do everyone a favor and exterminate you, you disgusting abomination—"_

The girl began shaking horribly, the entire bed rattling and shuddering as if under possession.

"You said it wasn't going to hurt her!" Nana yelled in concern. "Stop the transfer!"

"It's not supposed to! It was never this bad when we did it with Johnny—" Hiro said, gritting his teeth as everyone began pulling back their energies in alarm. "Hang on, Mimi!"

" _Pathetic little creature. You're an inferior defect, a mistake. A failure; that's all you were, that's all you will ever be. Weak… and unwanted."_

Mimi's eyes shot open, and she woke up screaming. The threads of energy that connected them snapped abruptly with a high-pitched shriek, sending everyone sprawling backwards.

 **"I'M NOT WEAK!"**

The girl exploded from her bed in a whirlwind of green, emerald flames igniting along her arms and legs as she hovered in the air. Wild, unfocused eyes scanned for threats, her pupils narrowing into pinpricks when she realized she was surrounded. Behind her the ghostly form of Aftermath manifested, looming over the girl like a mystical wraith.

Johnny and Chen sprang forward and the armored projection solidified, its hands catching them around the throat with blinding speed. A rocket-boosted kick crashed into Misha before he could react, jets of flame lancing from Aftermath's kneecap as he stomped onto the larger man's chest to pin him down. There was a blur of movement as Mimi scrambled to climb atop her projection's shoulders, her gaze still unfocused and panicked.

"Wait, stop!" the first wielder exclaimed.

Three wielders were held immobile, the adults struggling in Aftermath's grip. Koko arched her back, ready to jump into the fray but rooted on the spot as she looked back and forth between Hiro and Mimi rapidly, clearly hesitating and not wanting to hurt her friend.

Nana was a monochrome blur that rocketed into the air, rebounding off Aftermath's forearm to land on his shoulder. Mimi snarled from atop her projection as Nana caught her hands, extinguishing the psychic conflagration on her palms. A violent crackling began filling the air as the pale girl opened her mouth wide, an unstable sphere of neon flames forming within as she prepared to unleash it at Nana like a dragon's searing breath—

 **"MIMI!"** Hiro shouted, hands held out in panic.

The girl jolted at the sound of his voice, snapping her gaze towards him. Within those wild eyes there was a spark of recognition, then confusion as her pupils began to refocus. Nana let go of her gently, careful not to make any sudden moves.

"Mimi, please." the original said softly, his tone gentle and worried. "It's us… remember? You're safe now. It's okay… nobody's going to hurt you."

Her ragged breathing began to slow, the burning energy in her mouth dissipating. Aftermath's grip loosened, the projection backing away. Mimi's enraged expression melted away into one of terror and she was a little girl again, looking confused and very, very alone. Then her eyes met Kiri's and there was the despair and distress that the vigilante had only seen in those who had lost a loved one.

"I'm… I'm not weak. I'm not!" Mimi hiccuped, her breath hitching while she looked around in panic. "D-don't throw me away."

"Nothing like that is going to happen." the man assured. "We just want to ask you some questions..."

He reached out slowly but she flinched and backed away, looking too much like a frightened child.

"I… I…" She swept her gaze across them as tears beaded at the corner of her eyes, her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry."

Before anyone could say a word Aftermath's chest unfolded to reveal a hollow cavity, the girl quickly darting inside and sealing herself within. Johnny, Misha and Chen got up slowly, dusting themselves off as Nana hopped off the projection's shoulders. Everyone waited for something to happen but it just stood there, still as a statue and refusing to move.

They were taken aback by how emotional she was; this was a far cry from her usual logical yet snarky attitude. In all the years they spent together the girl could be a handful at times, but never like this. Hiro sighed and made his way over to the stoic projection, knocking on its armored chest softly like a parent knocking on the door to their child's room.

"Mimi? Come on." he frowned. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

A little sniff emanated from within the armored figure.

"Hey," Chen said gently. "You can't hide in there forever."

"Wanna bet?"

The older woman shot a quick glare at Johnny, her fingers forming a line across her mouth. _Zip it._ With a shrug of his shoulders the blonde strode forward, lowering his tone to be as delicate as possible.

"Come on, Mimi." he tried. "Everyone's worried about you."

"Go away!" the girl yelled, voice slightly muffled.

"Look…" Johnny scratched the back of his head hesitantly. "I know what it feels like to lose control, to be consumed by your feelings. We can help—"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" she screamed from within the armor, prompting him to take a step back. "You don't know how this feels!"

"Mimi…"

"It was supposed to be me!" More small sobs and sniffling. "It's not fair! I've waited for so long and s-she stole it from me… my chance..."

The wielders exchanged glances, sharing the same bewildered looks. Kiri found herself as the center of attention when they turned to her. She fidgeted around a little under their gaze, a little nervous from the sudden attention she was getting. Everyone glanced between the two projections, already making some sort of silent connection between them. Hiro quietly stood in front of Aftermath, clearing his throat with a small cough.

"Mimi, please." he said carefully. "Tell us what's wrong."

Silence from the armor.

"You can't keep hiding in there forever, Mimi. Even if we all have our differences, we still want to help you."

More silence.

"We're supposed to look out for each other, right?"

Aftermath's chest unfolded like paper origami, revealing a tiny form curled up inside that empty cavity. She let out a small sniff, her lower lip still trembling. The projection slowly reached into itself and carried its master out, holding the girl gently under her arms like how one would carry a cat. All things considered, they would have looked pretty cute if one didn't take the current situation into account.

Mimi glanced around, jaw clenched as she tried to put on a strong front.

"I will take full responsibility for everything that happened." she began, her voice shaky. "I acknowledge that I… I lost control."

"Lost control? You blow up building." Misha stretched up his palm, opening all five fingers. "Kaboom. No more building."

"Actually that was me." Kiri admitted timidly, raising her hand. "I made sure it was empty first."

Misha blinked, then turned his attention back to Mimi. "You blow up forest! Kaboom. No more fores—"

"Words can't even begin to describe how pissed I am with you right now." Nana interrupted him mid-sentence, striding towards the little girl with an infuriated, scathing glare. "You… are in _**so**_ **much trouble** young lady!"

"Fuck you." Mimi spat angrily, seemingly regaining her bravado out of nowhere. "Don't act like you're my mom or something."

"Then don't behave like a child!" Nana shot back. "You went out there and threw a bloody temper tantrum in the middle of the city; a rash and utterly egotistical decision with no regard for the consequences! What were you thinking?!"

"Whoa, you don't have to be so harsh with her—" Johnny started.

"I'm being harsh because I need to! Look, I don't like doing this either." She turned back to face the younger girl. "Innocent people could have been hurt! _You_ could have been hurt! I know you were careful in regards to where you were fighting but this… This isn't how we do things, Mimi. I'm disappointed in you."

"Don't patronize me from your moral high ground. People like you are born with a silver spoon in their mouth and think that the world is all sunshine and rainbows!" Mimi yelled, her voice raw and furious. "You don't know me! You don't know what it's like to feel this way!"

"Wait, you two—" Hiro tried, only to be completely ignored. "Calm down—"

"No, apparently I _don't_ know you. I _don't_ know what it's like, so why don't you bloody tell me?!" Nana roared, her voice clearly taking on a stressed tone. "How are we supposed to understand you if when you've always refused to tell us anything? Even now, we have no idea of what's going on. Whatever the issue is, there was no reason to act on your emotions so recklessly—"

"You're such a fucking hypocrite! You're the one who acted on your damn emotions in the first place at USJ!"

"I—at least I did it for the greater good! Need I remind you that you attacked Kiri-chan and drove a quarter of the city into a full-blown panic? I thought you were better than this!"

"Well I'm not! I was always a useless piece of garbage from the start! Is that what you wanna hear, huh?! I'm not afraid of you—"

"And I don't want you to be! What are you gonna do, fight me? This is how it always is with you, isn't it?! All you know how to do is fight… but you can't solve all your problems with violence, Mimi! For people like us it doesn't take much strength to hurt someone, but try working things out peacefully despite all this power in your hands! Then you'll know what self-restraint means!"

 **"Enough!"**

Hiro quickly got between them, ending the impromptu screaming match. "Both of you need to calm down, bickering will get us nowhere. Mimi, we need to know exactly what happened. Why did you cause the breach and fight Kiri-chan? Things are _not_ looking good for your case."

"Hold up." Johnny grunted, standing beside the diminutive white-haired girl. "You know how she's usually content to keep to herself. For her to lash out like this… something serious must have happened. She knew there'd be consequences, but she did it anyway. At least they were careful that nobody got hurt, right? Come on, cut her some slack."

"I agree." Chen took up a position beside Mimi as well. "Even with that horrendous temper of hers, the girl still thinks logically most of the time and isn't so easily swayed by emotions. There must be a reason for her actions."

"Then let's agree to disagree." Nana spoke up, a mix of conflicting emotions swirling in her eyes. "No matter what the issue is, there's no reason to lash out at the world like that. We've always tried to settle our differences peacefully and you… you of all people did something so ridiculously asinine. We care about you, Mimi…" she grit her teeth, her voice unsteady. " _ **I**_ care about you. But this time you've gone too far!"

"I'm with Nana as well. You cross line, leetle one. Scolding is least of your concerns." Misha scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Wait, we taking sides now?"

"Let's not." Hiro muttered. "Koko, what do you think of all this?"

"K-koko is neutral! I'm just a doggy, wan." Koko said quickly, clearly trying to escape the incoming standoff.

"Well..." Hiro nodded towards the tiny girl. "I think that Mimi here has been planning something like this for a while now. Her talk of her plan being ruined, how she waited for so long…"

"It's the boy." A small voice cut through the air like a thrown knife, everyone turning to face a wide-eyed Nana. "Midoriya Izuku. You broke out of here… because you're planning something that involves him! You—" The brunette's expression flashed into one of fury. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I won't let you hurt him!"

"N-no! I… I…" Mimi's grip around her cloak tightened, much like how the hypothetical noose was tightening around any hope of her escaping. Her eyes were shimmering with anger and barely restrained tears. "You don't understand… I would never—"

"And how do we know that, after this stunt that you pulled?! It seems that you don't care about anyone other than yourself!"

 **"If I didn't care then I wouldn't have bridged the fucking connection!"** Mimi screamed, her voice cracking with emotion.

The fury slipped off Nana's face, replaced by a bewildered gaze. "What?"

"Back at USJ. It was me. _I_ bridged the connection between here and the outside world. I was trying to manifest myself though Izuku's Quirk to help All Might when y-you hijacked my mental link, Nana…" The white-haired girl cast her gaze downwards, sniffing miserably. "It's how you were able to fuse with Kiri-chan."

Nana thought back to the burning rainbow bridge, and the anguished scream that she had heard when she merged with Kiri. ' _LET ME OUT'_. A look of reluctant understanding came across her features, realizing that she had inadvertently stolen away Mimi's chance to help.

"This only raises more questions to be answered. Back then you told us that you were part of an organization that tracked One For All and made sure that it survived for future generations. You said you'd give us the full details 'when the time was right.'" Hiro let that statement hang in the air for a moment before bringing it down like an executioner's axe, grimacing as he did. "I think now's a pretty good time, Mimi. I'm sorry to do this now, but you owe everyone here an explanation for what you did."

Silence. Nobody moved nor spoke, the spotlight on Mimi now. A tiny fist clenched at the sides of her cloak tightly. The girl knew she was cornered, anger giving way to regret and looking like she was about to cry. Seeing her like that with that miserable, trapped, and defeated expression… an old memory drifted into Kiri's thoughts.

 _T-that's mean, Kacchan! C-can't you see he's crying?_

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Mimi, shielding the other child with her own body. Even though she knew she had no part in this internal affair among old souls, no knowledge of the circumstances or context, and that Mimi was rightfully in the wrong for causing this entire mess… she still decided to help the other girl.

"Leave her alone!" Kiri declared angrily. "Don't bully her."

Everyone blinked, stunned at her actions. But within that glowing orb floating above Nana's shoulder Toshinori Yagi felt himself smile unconsciously. For a brief moment an image of his young successor flashed across his mind.

"You… you would stand up for her?" Hiro asked, brows furrowed in confusion as he knelt down to match her height. "Even after she fought you? After she hurt you?"

"You're all being really mean!" The girl folded her arms defiantly. "She's already sorry, can't you see she's crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Mimi denied vehemently, lip quivering.

"I'm not being mean to her, I—" Nana paused then sighed, realizing the girl didn't understand that she was being harsh because she cared. She reigned herself in, realizing that perhaps everyone was a little too emotional as well. "I'm the bad guy now, huh."

A small hand reached out and touched Kiri on the shoulder. Mimi gave her counterpart a confused, clearly distressed look.

"Why?"

Kiri tilted her head in response.

"Why are you defending me? Logic dictates that…" Mimi hung her head shamefully, glancing at the ground. "That you should hate me! Nana's right. I attacked you and brought panic to your city because of my own selfishness… s-so why—"

" **Because a hero will always help those in trouble.** " Kiri answered earnestly, causing the other girl's eyes to widen. "Because I believe it's the right thing to do!"

A small silence fell over the group as they considered her words. She was so naive, so foolish, so childishly idealistic… but perhaps that childishness; that innocence made her statement all the more genuine.

"You really are better than me." Mimi whispered after a while, her expression sombre. "Thank you… and I'm sorry. She's right, and I'm responsible for what happened. I fucked up. It's… it's time for the truth."

The tiny girl gently nudged Kiri to join the crowd, everyone calming down and going back to sitting on their chairs which were now rearranged to face her. Mimi sat back on bed, her little legs dangling dejectedly as she considered what she wanted to say.

"Okay." she said finally. "Keep the damn questions to a minimum as I explain."

The group glanced at each other, then nodded in unison.

"Please understand that due to certain… circumstances I was unable to reveal this information previously. There's no point hiding it now. There was an organization that tracked One For All." She looked right at Kiri to emphasize her point. "Just not in the way that you think. Mikumo Akatami was a false name that I created…"

She took a deep breath, steadying herself to reveal a truth she had hidden for nearly a century.

"My real name is Midoriya Izumi." Mimi announced. "And I'm from an alternate world."

 **[x]**

It was as if time itself had stopped as those words left her mouth. Then everyone started talking simultaneously and all sense of decorum went out the window, a cacophony of chaotic noise drowning out most of their voices. Various exclamations of disbelief and even a few swears were thrown around.

"Everyone, please!" Hiro held out his hands, actually managing to calm the charged atmosphere. "One at a time. Mimi, what are you talking about? Midoriya? Wait, what do you mean that you're from an alternate world?"

"It's exactly as it sounds." the girl said timidly. "I'm from another world. Another dimension. Another Earth."

"Good lord, is she…" There was a confused sputtering from Johnny. "She is! You're trying to tell us that you're what, from some… some **Parallel Earth**?! You can't be serious, this is some twilight zone shit we're talking about here! Those nutcases from the Institute for Extraspatial Studies were right all along?!"

"Existence of other worlds? Urban legend. Like from comic book." Misha rumbled thoughtfully. "But then again, we are also in our own 'world' now, yes?"

"Other Earth or not, Koko will still love you!" the dog-girl huffed in a show of camaraderie. "Mimi is family."

"Oh nonono, I refuse to believe this is happening." the blonde Caucasian said incredulously. "And you guys call _me_ crazy. Are you listening to this? At least it's not some convoluted nonsense like time travel, but still. She's like, from another universe or something!"

 _Hurm. Be good._ The distant memory of a man in a hat and trenchcoat flashed across Kiri's mind, symmetrical blots of ink swirling across the bone-white canvas of his face. He ruffled her hair awkwardly. _I'm going to find that big blue bastard that sent me to this universe in the first place._

"This is happening way too fast! Are we supposed to just believe what she says?!" Johnny continued, still looking unconvinced.

"I guess we are. This is the first time she's actually talking about her past." Nana declared angrily, drawing attention to Mimi once more. "I can't believe you kept this from us, Mimi! You could have prevented the USJ attack, Zabanya, Ravager—"

"No, I couldn't have… because I had no knowledge of what was going to happen. It doesn't work like that! My world is similar, yet different. Some things happened, others did not." Mimi explained in frustration, trying to defend herself. "In my world there was no confrontation between All Might and All For One where he got away. There was no assault on USJ."

Mimi seemed to take a deep breath, then looked straight into Nana's eyes.

"There was no Shimura Nana."

Nobody spoke, all eyes on the two girls.

"And yet, One For All managed to make its way to Toshinori Yagi, albeit a younger version..." Mimi pointed at the golden orb with a trembling finger. "And more importantly, Midoriya Izuku. Exactly as our algorithm predicted."

"Let's say we believe you for a moment. That you, Midoriya Izumi, are from another world." Chen began, addressing the elephant in the room. "On that other world... is another Midoriya Izuku. You're somehow related to him?"

Mimi went silent while Aftermath marched forward, a silent puppet controlled by invisible strings. The girl kept her gaze downwards, but it was clear that she wanted them to understand something… Nana picked up on her implication almost immediately.

"Wait a minute, this..." she breathed, involuntarily taking a step back. Her expression was no longer clouded with confusion, melting away to one of horrified realization. "You made it look like him."

Those words seemed to echo through the air as everyone slowly realized what she was talking about. The projection, Aftermath… or rather, the costume it wore. The long, bunny-like ears. The strange metallic respirator. The green jumpsuit.

"Yeah." the girl said shakily, looking straight at them. "I made it in _his_ image."

"So you're obviously here to meet him again but what's your deal? You're—what; his ancestor, sister, daughter from another world? " Johnny added, shooting her a conflicted look. "You making this really hard to believe."

"I know all this is..." Mimi seemed to search for the words, clenching her hands in frustration. "...difficult to take in. I-I couldn't have told you all before—"

"Then at least tell us who you really are now."

"Midoriya Izumi. That was the name he gave me. Before that, I was just known as Mimi. It wasn't originally a name, it was a _designation_." There was a little sniffle as the girl clenched her fist, trying her best not to break down completely. "An acronym. M-I-M-I."

Everyone held their tongue, waiting for her to speak. Kiri knew how it must have felt for the other girl to reveal everything like this, just like she had done back then to Nana and Toshinori. Her past, her shame and her truth finally revealed to them after decades of secrecy.

"Artificial Human, **M** idoriya **I** zuku **M** ark **I**. I'm not his ancestor, his sister, or his daughter…"

Glistening emerald eyes looked up at them, filled with grief, regret and misery.

"I'm his **clone**." Mimi sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "The aftermath of a broken world."

There was only silence as the conspiracy within their ranks unfolded, something that would shake the very foundations of their phantom lives. Everyone stared, not believing what they were hearing. Perhaps not wanting to; for the truth was almost too unimaginable to comprehend.

 _ **The fourth wielder of One For All; Mimi... was a clone of Midoriya Izuku from another world.**_

"I came here to protect him, just as he protected me. He…. he saved me! Izuku took me in when no one else would, and raised me as his own!" Mimi choked. There was a series of sharp breaths at that revelation. "Where everyone else saw a monster, a freak, he… he gave me a chance. A chance to be something different. To not be bound by the circumstances of my birth, that I could be who I chose to be. He gave me a name. A home. A family."

They understood almost immediately. The Midoriya Izuku of that parallel world had taken her in and raised her as part of his family.

"He was both a father and a brother to me, the Symbol of Hope in my world. He was a hero." Warm tears ran down the girl's cheeks freely. " _My_ hero."

"You came here to protect him…" Nana started, eyes widening. "Don't tell me—"

"The unthinkable happened. We lost him."

Kiri felt her heart drop like a rock upon hearing those words.

"Even though it was selfish to an unbelievable degree, so ridiculously irresponsible I… I wanted to be with him again. Deep down I know it's not the same Izuku but I… I've come too far to stop now! Everything was going as predicted…" Mimi choked, her gaze slowly focusing on Kiri. "Until _you_ showed up. The plan never accounted for his dormant Quirk to awaken."

 _Dormant Quirk?_ Kiri blinked. Then she remembered that one rainy night when she was born. _Me?_

"You were everything I was supposed to be, only better! I'm just a copy, a clump of cells cultivated in some laboratory. An artificial body, an artificial soul!" she wailed, voice cracking between heaving breaths. "To make things worse, you look like _her_ … It's all just a cruel joke. Everything fell so perfectly into place for you... But the worst part was when he… he accepted you so easily. He _loved_ you."

"Mimi…" somebody said softly.

"When I saw that, I couldn't take it anymore! It hurts. It's like there's a knife in my chest that's stabbing over and over again, crushing and tearing my heart into shreds..." She wrenched at her hair with shuddering fingers, the distress and anguish in her voice palpable. " **It hurts!** It hurts so much… I'm scared… You have to understand, I had to do something! I had to prove myself, t-that I was w-worthy enough! This time I'll protect him, a-and then he'll… he'll love me again…"

It was at that moment Kiri realized that the other girl really was just like her; Mimi was an example of what she could have become. It was like she was looking at a broken reflection of herself, a startling reminder of the time when Nana and Toshinori intruded on her home and she lost control of her emotions.

"No… no no no… You can't… you can't do this to me. I've come too far, lost too much… y-you can't… Don't take him away from me!" she hiccuped, starting to hyperventilate. "What do you have that I don't?! I-I'll stop swearing! U-um, if Aftermath's too scary I'll change how he looks! I won't yell, and I won't talk back anymore! I'll be good!"

Kiri couldn't help but feel pity for her. The truth was that she was so desperate, so eager to be loved and acknowledged by Izuku to the point where she was willing to abandon her ideals. Perhaps in an alternate world somewhere, this would have been her. The group looked amongst themselves and hesitated, unable to think of anything to say.

"Is that w-w-what he wants?" A heartrending sob, followed by several shaking breaths. "A g-good girl? A quiet g-girl? I… I can be that! I… I just— I..."

There was another sniff, the girl attempting to wipe her away her tears with that tattered cloak.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I was supposed to be by his side… and now I have nothing left. You've taken everything from me..." The poor girl collapsed, curling inward to hug her knees. She was crying bitterly, not even trying to hide it as her tiny body shuddered with miserable sobbing. "W-why? Why am I so _useless_? Why can't I do a-anything right?"

A stifled silence hung in the air. They had so many questions, with more popping up as the seconds ticked by. They had always thought Mimi was hiding something but never to this scale… things seemed to happen way too fast, their normally quiet way of life seemingly upended once the power of One For All had been transferred to Midoriya Izuku. A truly strange turn of events. Meanwhile, Kiri couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Pixiebob.

 _"Fight for what you want, what you believe in."_

The little girl frowned, thinking hard. True, Mimi had done that as well.

 _"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"_

A thought flickers. She considers it.

 _"It's a delicate balance of feelings. Relationships sure are complicated, eh?"_

Balance.

Kiri made her choice. She slowly made her way over to the kneeling girl, making sure not to startle her. Sapphire eyes met glistening emerald ones.

The little girl gave her counterpart a warm hug, squeezing tightly.

"W-what are you— why are you h-hugging me?" Mimi stuttered, still in the midst of crying.

"Because people hug each other when they're sad."

"I don't n-need your p-p-pity!" the upset child squeaked, doing her best to sound threatening. "I… I…"

"We can share!" Kiri declared, releasing her grip slightly to look Mimi right in her tear-filled eyes.

"W-w-what?"

"We can share!" she repeated, with even more determination. "Izuku's not just my onii-chan." The little construct took a deep breath. "He's yours too."

Mimi was silent for a moment, her lip quivering. The dam broke and she began crying again, though this time there was a definite relief in her tone. A small comfort to top off a mountain of sorrow.

"Uwaaaaaahhh…"

Before she knew it they were surrounded by warmth, everyone huddling together in one giant group hug. In any other situation it might have seen rather cheesy, but for now everyone was willing to overlook it. Mimi cried and wailed the loudest she ever had since that snowy night decades ago, tears streaming down her face now for a different reason.

 **[x]**

A melodic chime filled the air and echoed down the halls of U.A High School, signalling the end of classes. Izuku shuffled down the pristine hallways wearily, his thoughts clouded with worry. Unnoticed by him a certain gravity-defying girl was only a few meters back, planning to call out to him like she always did. Uraraka Ochaco bounced with a skip in her step, a freshly unwrapped melon bread in her hands.

"Ah, De—"

"Midoriya-san!" a girlish voice called out, interrupting Ochaco and causing her to retreat behind a corner without even realizing why. "I got your message from Kendo-san. I… um… can we talk?"

Izuku turned to face none other than Shiozaki Ibara, the thorned-haired girl fidgeting nervously on the spot. He blinked at her for a moment, then he recalled how he'd left her and the kids in the dust yesterday when Koko snatched him up and jumped off into the horizon. Yeah, he probably had some explaining to do. The boy coughed, scratching the back of his head nervously as he looked around.

"Err, s-sure. Wanna walk with me? Since we're both headed to the exit anyways."

"V-very well." Shiozaki stammered, a faint tint of red dusting her cheeks. "I h-have something to say."

Meanwhile, Ochaco was watching the scene play out from behind the corner with rapidly widening eyes.

 _What's this?! Deku-kun seems like he knows her! That girl had been blushing! Sure, it was slight, but it was there! And she has something to say to him? D-don't tell me… is this a confession in progress?!_

Ochaco turned bright pink, then shook her head rapidly.

 _Nah, it couldn't be! Even if it was, w-why do I care! It's none of my business anyways! I mean, it's not like I—_

"Salutations, Uraraka-san!" Iida declared loudly from out of nowhere. "Heading home, are we? Say, have you seen Midori—mpphhpphhh!"

The brunette had nearly jumped out of her skin at his sudden announcement, causing her to whirl around and slam her untouched melon bread into his open mouth. Beside him Ashido Mina and Hagakure Toru burst into laughter, shaking with unrestrained hilarity.

"What's with that, Ochaco-chan... " Mina giggled. "I know Iida-kun may have scared you but that was a little mean, don't you think?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Iida-kun." Hagakure chided, wagging an invisible finger at the taller boy. "Look on the bright side, at least you got a free meal out of it."

"Mmmmpphh!" Iida protested, his mouth full of delicious melon bread.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Ochaco held a finger to her lip frantically. "Something's going on over there and I don't want to interrupt it."

"Hmm?" Hagakure asked, peeking around the corner. "Oh, it's Midoriya-kun. And… a girl from class 1-B?"

"Whaaaaat? Lemme see." Mina followed her lead, peeking out as well. "Hey, wait a minute. That girl— what's all this then?"

"I don't know, I just saw them seconds ago."

"Maybe it's a confession." Mina muttered quietly to herself, thinking of what she had seen in the cafeteria earlier and the conversation she happened to overhear that morning. Unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough as three heads snapped about to face her with astonishing speed.

"Confession?!" Hagakure squealed, sounding absolutely delighted.

"C-confession?!" Ochaco gasped and turned bright red, then ghostly white.

"Mpphmpphmpphh?!" Iida yelled, his eyebrows rocketing into his hairline.

"Shhhhhh!" Mina shushed them this time. "It's just a hunch! But if that's really what's happening, I don't want to spoil it for them!"

"Oho, now this is a scoop! C'mon, we have to follow them and see what happens!" Hagakure announced, puffing out her substantial chest proudly. "Detective Hagakure is on the case!"

"W-wait, we shouldn't interfere—" Ochaco began.

"We're not gonna interfere, I'm just curious to see what happens!" Mina called back.

"Me too! You can do it, Midoriya-kun!" Hagakure whispered excitedly.

The pink-haired girl then began to dart from cover-to-cover before Ochaco could stop her, Hagakure quickly following suit. Ochaco resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. What had she gotten herself into this time… Nevertheless, she too followed along. Iida glanced at the girls for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and shrugging, joining them in their sneaky tactical maneuver. If you can't beat them, join them.

Luckily for Izuku the group trailing behind were keeping a good distance away, unable to fully hear what he and Shiozaki were discussing.

"Shiozaki-san, I'm—" Izuku started.

"I'm sorry." Shiozaki blurted out sheepishly, causing the boy to blink in confusion.

"Uh, I'm the one who's sorry, actually…"

"No, I said some things that I shouldn't have." the green-haired girl admitted, glancing at her shoes nervously. "For that, I owe you an apology."

"It's f-fine, really. It's not a big deal—"

"I'm sorry for calling you a deviant. And a heathen." Shiozaki blushed. "And one who c-consorts with beasts. You clearly had no control over the situation yesterday. I had my suspicions and that girl that um, kidnapped you seemed a little too… primal. Pardon me if I'm wrong, but was she… one of those rare animals with Quirks, or just a pervert?"

"The former." he said quickly. He was actually a little impressed that she figured out Koko's true nature after observing her for only a few moments, just like he did.

"Ah… thank goodness. If it were the latter I thought she would… would have…" the girl directed her gaze to the ground and refused to comment any further, though her face betrayed her less than pure thoughts. "Um, done something lewd to you."

"W-well, I'm sorry you had to see that." Izuku tried, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked somewhat, the girl giving him a sideways glance accompanied by a small sigh of relief.

"We were worried, you know. I tried telling a police officer what had happened—"

Izuku flinched internally.

"—but he didn't really believe me, even with the eyewitness accounts from the kids. Looking back, I can see why one would think that it was some fantastical, made-up story. 'A young boy kidnapped by a wolf that could transform into a beautiful girl.' How fairytale-esque. Naturally, I didn't tell anybody else." Her pretty acorn eyes turned to him, sparkling with curiosity. "What happened after she grabbed you?"

"I managed to get her to let me go, then I played with her for a while…" Izuku mumbled.

"P-played with her?" the pure maiden stammered and turned red, clearly getting the wrong idea.

"Not remotely what I meant!" he corrected hastily. "I just r-rubbed her back and scratched her ears for her."

"I… I see. So where is the uh… dog-girl now?"

"Her name's Koko. Well, her master is... unavailable so she's staying with me for now." Izuku half-lied. "For the record, I'm pretty certain the dog is her base form so you don't have to worry about her streaking all over town. I'll make sure nothing like that happens."

"An animal with a Quirk, huh. How extraordinarily rare." The teenage girl nodded at his answer, clasping her hands together in relief. "This went much better than I thought. To be honest I expected you to be someone shrouded in decadence and sin, but you seem to be a virtuous soul. It's good to see that my assumptions were wrong."

"Decadence and sin." Izuku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, no, I really don't." the boy said innocently.

"A-anyways, I'm glad you're unharmed." Shiozaki turned to face him once they finally reached the school gates, giving him a polite bow. "I'll be sure to tell the Colors you're fine. Farewell, Midoriya-san."

"Ah, t-thanks." Izuku fumbled, bowing awkwardly in return. "G-goodbye, Shiozaki-san."

He silently cursed at himself for being so weird around girls again, watching her take the opposite route out of school. Well, that was one less loose end to worry about. Frankly, he was quite glad that the police didn't fully believe Shiozaki's story; he really didn't need more attention on the current situation at hand. Now he needed to get home and—

"Um, one more thing Midoriya-san!"

Izuku turned back to see Shiozaki deep in thought, her fingers twirling around one of her hair-vines nervously.

"It would be nice if you could stop by the park sometime to see those kids!" she called out. "It'd put their minds at ease to see that you're alright."

The green-haired boy blinked, then relaxed into a warm, friendly smile. "I will. See you around, Shiozaki-san."

To his surprise she actually smiled back, her demure expression accompanied by a small wave as she departed. "See you."

With a small sigh Izuku refocused on getting home. He just hoped everything was going to be alright…

Ochaco, Iida, Mina, and Hagakure popped out from behind their corner once both green-haired teenagers were out of sight.

"Ehhh? Nothing exciting happened." Hagakure sighed, clearly disappointed. "What a letdown."

"On the contrary, detective! We weren't close enough to hear what they were saying, but I definitely heard something about 'kids' and how it'd be nice if he could stop by!" Mina spread her arms out dramatically. "Clearly this was a case of that girl seeking child support from Midoriya-kun! It appears that our poor cinnamon roll has a rocky past."

"C-c-child support?! W-w-w-wha!" Ochaco looked like she was about to faint, turning white as chalk. "T-this means that Deku-kun… Ha-wa-wa-wa-wa—"

"Relax, Uraraka-chan. She's just joking, have you forgotten that we're all fifteen?" Hagakure giggled. "This isn't one of your shoujo manga, Mina-chan. At least come up with a more plausible conclusion."

"Mpph mpph mmphhh hhmmmp pmmmh." a muffled voice offered sagely.

"You're still eating that, Iida-kun? I thought you were supposed to be a guy who's fast at everything."

"I'll have you know that I tend to eat slower so my body can break down food more efficiently." Iida paused to finish the last of his melon bread. "Anyways, what I was trying to say was that they just look like normal friends to me. Even if Midoriya-kun has a love interest or not, it's none of our business. We shouldn't go poking around in his private life."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just too curious~" Mina sighed, head bowed.

"Remember that curiosity killed the cat." Iida said curtly. "I expect you two to respect Midoriya-kun's privacy, alright? Don't go around spreading unnecessary gossip that could potentially harm his reputation."

"Yes, class president~" Mina and Hagakure chroused in unison, giggling to themselves.

In the meantime, Ochaco was doing her best to think rationally. This was the second time she saw Deku alone with a girl.

 _That girl was from class 1-B, and our two classes haven't exactly interacted with each other. And that Ice Queen from the other day... It can't be, right? M-maybe Deku-kun was just that friendly! Y-yeah, that's it.  
_

Ochaco paused, then took a deep breath to calm down.

 _I'm overthinking things. It's probably nothing._

 **[x]**

In the realm of dreams and old memories nine people gathered around a large circular table for a more civil discussion, with the atmosphere was much calmer now after Mimi let out all her bottled feelings and some time had passed. Misha had made everyone some tea using a strange metal container and a large teapot, most of the group sipping at the delicious beverage with thoughtful expressions. Aftermath was no longer the tall, imposing statue that stood behind its master, now in the form of a little doll that hung limply in Mimi's grip. The little girl seemed much calmer now, more logical like she usually was. Little did they know she was logical because she kept using her emotions to fuel Aftermath; just like how Kiri fed on emotions.

"Y'know, I feel that we should be more freaked out and upset about this entire thing." Johnny muttered. "I'm surprised we're actually taking this so well, and this is coming from the madman."

"Normally we would... but these are extraordinary times," Chen nodded. "Along with extraordinary circumstances."

"Anyways," Hiro sipped at his tea. "Now that we've all calmed down, is it okay If we ask you a few questions?"

"I'll answer to the best of my abilities." Mimi nodded, hugging her doll tightly. "There are some things I don't know or still can't say… um, it's a precaution to reduce possible information leaks and subsequent unforeseen consequences. For example, I couldn't have told you that I was related to Midoriya Izuku due to the possibility that the current wielder would find out and not pass it to him. Certain parameters have to be followed, some things can't be said and most information about other worlds was purposely kept from me."

"I see. Let's make this simple for all of us, shall we? Please summarize the situation in a way that all of us can understand. Speak as if you would to a dog—" He glanced at Koko, who grinned brightly back at him with her head on the table. His eyes shifted to Nana. "—or a small child."

"Oi." Nana grunted.

"Um, let's start with the basics." Mimi said. "Firstly, the multiverse exists."

"What's a multiverse?" Koko asked innocently. "Can I eat it?"

"No, you can't eat it. How do I put this simply..." the little girl put a finger to her chin. "There are multiple versions of Earth, alternate realities and universes. Some so similar to one another that you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinction. Others so radically different they defy comprehension. Constants and variables. For simplicity's sake, let's call my world 'Earth-1' and yours 'Earth-2'. They are similar historically, but mine is further ahead by around a decade or two. Maybe three."

"Alternate." Nana let the word slowly escape from her mouth. "Doesn't that already mean that this world will have a different future than yours?"

"Were it so easy. The future that I'm hoping to prevent is—" she paused, frowning. "It's difficult to explain in words. I'll show you all my memories of that time later."

"The future, huh. And that of course means advanced technologies like Human Cloning." Chen remarked, looking rather interested.

"Don't count on it, the tech's still fucking garbage." Mimi gestured to her small body. "Cloned bodies don't live very long due to rapid genetic degradation."

"If you really are a clone of young Midoriya from another world…" Johnny interjected, squinting at her. "Why are you a girl? You _kinda_ look like him if I look really closely, but wouldn't a direct clone be an exact copy?"

"It was to make me more docile. However, the original intent wasn't to clone Midoriya Izuku." Mimi admitted. "It was an attempt to **clone One For All**. It was deemed that a female subject would be much easier to influence and control."

The air went cold. For the power of One For All to fall into the wrong hands… the results would be disastrous. Kiri thought about that weird bird-faced creature that had no soul. Nomu. If what Mimi said was true, she was probably developed from the same type of research used to create that abomination. The girl had been originally created as a tool, just like that monster... She shook that thought out of her head quickly. Mimi was different! She was alive and full of emotion, her soul burning bright.

"You have white hair. New master's is green!" Koko observed.

"That's because I'm a defect. The cloning process was imperfect; heavily flawed and generally unreliable. It's why I look like an albino. Or perhaps that could be attributed to that other factor… Anyways, instead of their own copy of One For All they got me… a defect with Izuku's original dormant Quirk."

" **Valkyrie**." Hiro breathed.

"Yes. A variation of it, to be precise." Aftermath wordlessly marched forward to stand behind its master, mimicking her every move. Green energy ignited on both their hands, Mimi exhaling a tiny stream of flame. "The fire aspect from the father's side of the family, combined with the projection aspect from the mother's side. But since I didn't have what they wanted, I was put to… other use."

She waved her hands and an image of her in the past appeared, her terrified expression reflected on the mirrored walls of the tiny pod she was stuffed in. Various wires and cables were linked to the little horns on the side of her head, the occasional jolt of electricity causing the poor girl to let out a whimper of pain. Her unseeing eyes were glazed over, chasing phantom images as they darted around frantically.

"This is…" Hiro whispered, covering his mouth with a horrified expression. "Mimi, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago." The girl turned back to the image of her past self. "Project Antithesis. Known to the Hero Association later as Weapon M."

"What are they—"

"Accelerated mental aging, conditioning and combat simulations using an organic neural interface. Wetware." The girl pointed to the two little horns on the side of her head. "The techniques and fighting styles of the number two hero: Todoroki Shoto, and the number three hero: Bakugou Katsuki, downloaded directly into my brain. An attempt to turn me into a weapon to destroy Izuku using the techniques of the only two people that could even stand a chance of beating him."

She let out a small sniff, seemingly not too bothered by the horrifying revelation she'd just told them.

"Didn't work, of course. I did however have a much easier time fighting the Hothe— Endeavor since I already knew his moves."

The surroundings were quiet for a scant few seconds until Nana's furious voice cut through the silence like a chainsaw.

"Who did this to you?"

"An organization known as the League of Villains. My world's version, anyways. We didn't have the black smoke guy or that weirdo with the severed hands."

"So you came to protect Midoriya-kun from this 'League of Villains'?" she asked.

"Not just that." Mimi stretched out her hand, palm glowing with her signature green light. "It'll be easier to show you this part."

An exchange of glances, then a unified nod. Now was a good time as any. They linked their hands with hers, one by one. Kiri placed her hand out as well. Mimi took a deep breath as she prepared to show them her memories, memories that she kept from them for decades.

"Okay." she exhaled. "Let me show you a glimpse of the world I came from."

The surroundings blurred into a whirling dervish of colors and noise, shifting and twisting to form a broken landscape with an ivory tower that reached into the heavens. Everyone seemed to float within the memory while still seated at the table, like astral projections or how one would experience a dream.

 **[x]**

 **Her memory flashback was starting.**

Torrents of dark smoke and raging flames surrounded the tower like a veil of destruction, an aurora of undulating, ghostly green light spread across the horizon. The air was filled with countless black dots, strange energies crisscrossing and clashing between them. At first Kiri thought those dots were aircraft… no. Not aircraft. People.

Metahumans.

Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of them. The most destructive battles seemed to be focused around the tower, patchwork fleets of helicarriers and flying battleships of all shapes and sizes exchanging fire. A giant pillar-like structure hung in the air with dozens of gunports along its surface blazing, spitting fire and metal into its surroundings as it rotated ominously. A scene of war and mindless carnage. Hell on earth.

"That's—" Nana whispered, her eyes wide.

"The Justice Guild's **Watchtower**." Johnny paled, fists clenched. "In atmosphere?!"

They watched helplessly as the Watchtower detonated with a brilliant glow, creating a gargantuan orb over the horizon that swallowed the crowded battlefield below. A massive, crashing wave of ethereal light manifested from the impact point, consuming everything it touched. Those that could fly immediately took off, only to disappear as the blinding radiance engulfed them. Planes started falling out of the sky.

The memory-image shook as a titanic woman sprinted across the shattered land, batting away a group that had been attempting to attack the 'camera'. She had to be at least 20 meters tall, the ground quaking with every step she took. A black costume with dark blue highlights hugged her hourglass figure, the symbol of a crown on the left side of her chest.

 _That's… Mt. Lady?_ Kiri thought _. Wait, her costume is different. Different color scheme, no horns, black hair. An alternate version from Mimi's world._

Then the woman turned to face them, her dark hair shifting and exposing her face. Kiri had to stop herself from gasping... for that Mt. Lady looked exactly like her adult form, except she wasn't snow-white. The similarity did not go unnoticed as a few heads turned to face her, then quickly snapped back to the memory.

 _"Zenith!"_ her doppelganger roared, stomping into the ground with an earthshaking boom. _"Get her out of here!"_

 _"No!"_ the memory of Mimi's voice wailed, the image shifting unsteadily as she got to her feet. _"Don't leave me!"_

A metallic arm encircled Mimi's waist, spinning her around to face another woman with pink hair. She had an intricate silver mask that covered the left side of her face, a visor shaped like a lighting bolt where her eye should have been. Her golden right pupil was in the peculiar shape of a crosshair. Kiri recognized this one, for she had seen her when she was waiting for Izuku outside the school gates. Hatsume Mei. Or rather, her older alternate world counterpart.

 _"Let me go!"_ Mimi screamed, struggling against Hatsume's iron grip as her emotions clouded her judgement. _"Yuu!"_

 _"Ingenium!"_ the giant woman howled, a sweep of her arm smashing a trio of opponents out of the sky.

A streak of white lightning tore across the battlefield, speeding to her aid and leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Ingenium was a literal blur, and when he paused he was vibrating so fast that his features couldn't be discerned. Speed in the shape of a man. Together, the two pro heroes defended Mimi and Hatsume, the latter's fingers flying across a holographic interface frantically. Her silver left arm shifted and flowed into a cannon, beams of arcing pink energy erupting from the prosthetic. The ravenous wave of energy from the Watchtower's explosion was approaching rapidly, consuming everything it touched. A helicarrier tried to ascend out of its path only to be ensnared by glowing tendrils from the wave, dragging the massive airship down into the blinding abyss.

 _"Calculations complete, coordinates locked!"_ Hatsume yelled, gripping onto her tighter. _" **Door!** "_

Crackling energy and pink lightning filled the air, space itself seeming to warp and twist in impossible ways. There was the unmistakable whoosh of air as a shuddering, unstable rectangle of rainbow light manifested behind them. A door.

 _"R-r-r-re-mem-ber."_ Ingenium stopped for a moment to speak, his voice heavily distorted. _"E-e-every sec-c-c-cond is a g-g-g-g-gift. M-m-make it count."_

 _"I'm sorry Mimi, but the Door's not gonna take more than two so we're staying."_ Yuu turned back with a sorrowful smile as the light got stronger. _"No matter what you thought, I loved you like you were my own. Always have and always will. Be good, okay?"_

 _"Uncle Tenya!"_ Mimi sobbed as Hatsume began stepping through the portal, tears flowing from the woman's remaining good eye as well. _"Yuu!"_

 _"Don't look back."_ Yuu grinned fearlessly despite the all-consuming wave at her back. _"Keep moving forward."_

 **There was a blinding flash and the memory shifted and flowed to a different time, a different place.**

Hatsume Mei was tending to pillar of electronics and wiring, silver tentacles extending from her back and helping her multitask. The woman seemed to be deep in thought, eyes scanning multiple screens.

 _"Heisenberg equations have been accounted for with a fluctuating 2.86777% chance of error. The multiverse is still beyond my understanding, even if I can look into it. I can't place you in a specific time in Earth-2, only in that exact time period."_ Hatsume hummed, pushing her goggles up to her forehead as she turned around. She still had that strange silver material that covered her left eye like an eyepatch, some sort of prosthetic. _"It'll be decades before he is born, and even that is a prediction. You'll have to become a part of One For All to be with him again, and even then this plan is excruciatingly risky..."_

The woman shook her head, wiping the sweat off her brow.

 _"Even with the prediction algorithm, there are uncertainties. That's why it's called a prediction—we can only make probability-based guesses; looking at the data of other worlds and cross-referencing with our own can help inform our guesses at how things could happen, but ultimately there's really nothing set in stone. Are you absolutely sure?"_

The perspective moved up and down as Mimi nodded. _"Yes."_

 _"You're so stubborn, just like he was."_ Hatsume smiled sadly. _"You know there's no coming back from this, right? Even my tech isn't advanced enough. Gimme a decade and I might be able to…"_

 _"It's fine. I don't have much time left, anyways."_ Mimi glanced down at her hands. _"I doubt I have even five years left in me. Consider this my last wish."_

 _"You don't have to do this."_

 _"If it means meeting him again… I'll do anything."_

 _"Even if it won't really be him? Another version of Midoriya Izuku. Another Earth. There's no guarantee he'll be the same, even if his existence is guaranteed because of Earth-Prime. We can't account for all those factors over that much time without some degree of error or uncertainty. Approximately ninety years, Mimi. Are you willing to wait that long?"_

 _"Yes."_

Hatsume sighed, then rubbed Mimi's head gently. _"You really do love him, don't you."_

 _"Of course I do."_ Mimi sniffed. _"He's my papa."_

 _"Yes,"_ The pink-haired woman whispered. _"He was."_

 **The memory shifted one final time, this time to a circular room that held an archway in the center.**

Hatsume knelt down, a sorrowful smile on her face.

 _"This is it then. No going back."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Remember what you have to do. Save Aisaka Taiga, the ancestor with the projection Quirk. Retrieve One For All and transfer it to someone matching the criteria. Use Izuku's dormant projection Quirk to manifest yourself. Once these three steps are completed, you can meet him again. You can stop all this from happening on that world if you save him."_

" _What if…"_ Mimi shivered. _"What if he doesn't have any dormant Quirk? What if I mess up somewhere?"_

" _Analysis of Earth-1 and Earth-2's extreme correlation indicates that he will, with a 99.999% certainty. Plus, you already know the location of the third wielder. As for him receiving One For All, I've predicted a 97.888% chance of success._ _Believe in yourself, dear._ _"_

They were quiet for a moment, until Mimi suddenly ran into Hatsume and engulfed her in a tight hug. The smaller girl's hands were shivering as the woman hugged her right back.

 _"I'm scared."_

 _"So am I. Are you sure you want to do this? You could…"_ Hatsume hesitated. _"You could stay here. With me."_

Mimi looked up at her, lip trembling and eyes shimmering.

" _You could stay with me in this doomed world or you can fly free. To a better place. It's obvious which is the superior choice, isn't it."_ The woman choked. " _You poor, sweet thing. I wish there was a better way, another way to fix you or— or something, anything… but there isn't. The only way you can truly meet Izuku again is to put your entire soul into One For All and_ _ **hope**_ _that you'll be reunited again. An utterly reckless plan so full of contradictions and risks and— I'm so sorry… I wish I could have done better…"_

 _"Don't be."_ The girl sniffed, her grip tightening. _"You were the second-best thing that ever happened to me."_

The two held each other tight for what seemed like hours, crying softly into each other. Neon circuits glowed along the entire length of the room, culminating in that archway and snaking across its surface. Crackling energy began to form inside the arch, the very fabric of space beginning to warp.

 _"Door."_

Space warped and twisted like oil on water the moment the she spoke the activation keyword, rainbow energy coalescing into a shuddering rectangular 'door' that hung in the air. The lights dimmed as the entire facility's power got diverted into holding the portal open.

 _"Whatever you do from here onwards is your choice. You're no longer bound by duty, morality, or even life itself."_ Hatsume whispered. _"So what will you do, Mimi?"_

The girl looked right back, a gleam of confidence within her tear-filled eyes. A small, sad smile was etched on her face as she said those words.

 _"I will keep moving forward."_

She swept Mimi's hair aside gently and kissed her on the forehead, like how a mother would do to her child. The girl closed her eyes, taking deep, shaking breaths. They both knew it was time to say goodbye.

 _"I love you, Midoriya Izumi."_ Hatsume whispered. One last hug before she went. _"You really have grown up."_

 _"I love you too, Mei. Thank you for everything."_ Mimi hugged her tight. And when she let go, it was like she was leaving a part of herself behind. Her fingers seemed to disobey her, clinging on until the very last moment. She felt something trickle down her face. _"Goodbye."_

 _"Goodbye. Time flows differently between our two worlds so perhaps one day… no matter how infinitesimal the chances might be..."_ The woman let the tears flow down her cheeks freely. She clutched at her chest, fingers digging into the fabric. Hatsume smiled at her, lips trembling. _"Perhaps one day we will meet again."_

 **There was a flash of blinding rainbow light as Mimi walked into the great unknown, the memory ending with a soft rustle of wind.**

 **[x]**

There was a long silence as everyone slowly acclimatized themselves. Nana was the first to speak, still looking a little confused at the whole situation. Mimi quickly wiped her face when she thought no one was looking, but Kiri saw her do it.

"So that's it then? Your plan was to dimension-hop, retrieve One For All, pass it on to someone that matched your criteria and _hope_ that it got to Midoriya Izuku over the span of nine decades?" she asked incredulously.

"It worked, didn't it?" Mimi retorted, before grimacing a bit. "Mostly."

"...That's a convoluted plan if I ever saw one." Hiro admitted. "I think I'm going to have to replay this memory later to make sense of all this."

"Look, I didn't have much of a choice left since my cloned body was dying. To be fair, I'm probably the only one that could pull this plan off since my Quirk is a variation of Izuku's… **Valkyrie**. I planned to access it with my **Aftermath** simply by tuning into the correct psychic wavelength; which would have allowed me to manifest correctly and fight alongside Izuku if _somebody_ —" Her eyes flickered towards Nana briefly. "—hadn't jacked my connection. But I'll be honest; being together with Izuku is my primary goal. Preventing that dark future and the end of the world is… secondary. Two birds, one stone."

"The Tinker who sent you here. Hatsume Mei." Misha grunted, scratching his beard. "Helped you. Made plan and portal. She was genius."

"She was..." Mimi stared at him for a moment then looked away guiltily, looking like she was _hiding_ something. "She was one of the most brilliant people on the planet. Took care of me... I wouldn't have made it here without her."

"That woman with the gigantification Quirk." Hiro stated curiously. "Who was she? She looked just like Kiri-chan…"

"Yuu Takeyama. Earth-1's Mt. Lady. She… loved Izuku. Now their relationship will never be. But perhaps her love took on—" Mimi glanced at Kiri, who was munching on a biscuit as she listened. "—a different form in this world. One of familial love."

"The silver tower that reached into the sky." Chen scowled. " _Endymion_?"

Mimi shook her head. "' _Babel_ '. Not the same one you fought for during the Solar Wars. Zenith created another Orbital Elevator to—" She clamped a hand over her mouth before slowly releasing it. "Um, like I said before; there's some things that she told me not to reveal in order to keep butterfly effects to a minimum. Sorry."

"My turn! What the hell happened to my Watchtower?!" Johnny sputtered, looking furious.

"On Earth-1 a new one was made after the old one got blown up in orbit. Made by the Justice Lords, who were different from your Justice Guild." she answered. "Very different."

"So that's going to happen here?" Hiro asked cautiously. "A war?"

"Not just war. Armageddon. It's what will happen if all hope is lost." Mimi sniffed. "The planet was— I... that's all I can say for now."

"How could this happen?" Misha rumbled.

"Well," The little girl coughed. "Do you know what the "Quirk Singularity" is?"

"It's a theory regarding human evolution and the nature of Quirks, right?" Nana said.

"Yeah. As the generations pass, Quirks will continue mixing together and deepen. They'll get stronger and more complicated, to the point where nobody will be able to control them anymore." Mimi's gaze roamed over everyone present. "Earth-1 is much further ahead, but even with all our advancements we could not stop human nature."

She was met with stares of incredulity. Most of them already knew about the Quirk Singularity as they paid close attention to the outside world, having seen its effects firsthand throughout the ages. Quirks were getting stronger, but to think that they would cause the end of the world? That was difficult to accept. Everyone else murmured to each other and considered what she just said.

" **So you're saying that the Quirk Singularity will cause the end of the world?** " Nana asked skeptically.

"Not the cause of it. More like it's one of the main contributing factors that led to an all-out war that engulfed the entire planet, which then led to the end of the world. As long as people are being born, the Quirk Singularity cannot, and will not be stopped. All we can do is cushion the blow by ensuring that the people still have hope. The easiest way to ensure that is well… a 'symbol'. On my world Izuku was that symbol; the one thing that held the world together."

"End of the world." Johnny swore under his breath, grumbling. "Shit. I'm still having trouble believing all this."

"Just look at One For All, it's the perfect example of things to come. See how each successive version gets stronger and stronger? One day there'll be a point where the power is too much for _any_ user to handle. You can already see it happening in Izuku— it's breaking his bones because he's still not strong enough to use it properly." Mimi cleared her throat. "But I digress. Call it whatever you want; Ragnarok, Armageddon, Judgement Day, Twilight of the Gods. Things just get FUBAR."

"Hmmm." Misha hummed. "But how does more powerful Quirks lead to big war?"

"With power came arrogance, and the belief that might makes right. As Quirks became stronger, so did inequality. Those blessed with strong Quirks misused their power, and others rose up to oppose them. With prior factors such as an exploding population and dwindling resources, our civilization fragmented into neo-barbarism. Uprising. Discord. Hatred. Earth-1 was trapped in a wheel of blood that spun too fast to stop. The original reason for fighting was forgotten, with grudges and resentment piling up endlessly with no end in sight."

Mimi took a moment to catch her breath.

"People forgot what it meant to be a hero." the girl spat, her voice tinged with anger. "The newer, so-called 'heroes' of the next generation no longer fought for justice, but rather for their own causes and self-interests. They were out of control and fought with abandon. The older generation of true heroes led by Izuku were unable to control them, let alone stop them. Things only got worse when we..."

Her breath hitched for a moment, arms tightening around her little doll.

"When we lost him. With the loss of our 'Symbol of Hope', chaos broke loose. No hope. Everyone started to use their Quirks without any regard for the law, either to defend themselves and others or for their own benefit, perceiving that what they were doing was right in accordance with their own twisted ideals. Thus, an **Age of Vigilantes** arrived and the conflict reached a new level of fucked." Mimi shuddered. "Can you imagine it? Anarchy in the streets. People just doing whatever the hell they wanted to with their powers. Societal decline was in full swing before; now it practically collapsed overnight."

"If everyone was allowed to do as they pleased with their Quirks, the world would quickly descend into chaos." Nana whispered. "That's exactly why Quirks are restrained and heavily regulated. To think that something like that could happen… it's horrifying."

"Horrifying doesn't even begin to describe it. To quote Destro: 'Society is a prison; we could be gods'." Mimi shook her head. "Well guess what; they fucking did it. Humanity tore down their prison and became the gods they so wanted to be. Their arrogance and hubris cast them out into chaos. Divine punishment? Maybe. In the end we were just animals squabbling in the dirt."

Mimi looked right at her counterpart, matching her gaze.

"Humanity lost its way, and paid the ultimate price."

"At least now we know why you're here. To reunite with young Midoriya and protect him from whatever comes his way." Hiro muttered.

"Pretty much." she confirmed. "There must always be a 'Symbol', someone that people can look up to."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "The rest of the heroes couldn't reassure society?"

"No. There were… complications I rather not reveal for fear of the same happening here. All you need to know is that if society loses hope in heroes we will be hurtling—" she retrieved a biscuit and popped it into her mouth, munching slowly. "—towards the abyss.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask…" Hiro hummed in thought. "How did the people on your world know that you could… 'interface' with Midoriya-kun's dormant Quirk, and how did they know if it even existed in the first place? Seems like a bit of a stretch to me."

"I'm his clone, remember? Aftermath's a variation of Valkyrie, but they basically work the same way. It's how I opened the doorway back at USJ. Now Kiri-chan probably knows how to do it as well." Mimi lifted the doll-sized Aftermath in her small hands, wiggling him around a bit. "To answer your second question..."

Mimi glanced at the glowing golden orb above Nana's shoulder.

"All Might." she whispered.

Nana raised an eyebrow. "What does Toshinori have to do with this?"

"Earth-1's All Might… or rather, his phantom appeared to help Izuku in one of his most critical moments." Mimi said. "Through further research it was deduced that a dormant Quirk of his had tapped into One For All instinctively, allowing for a temporary manifestation of All Might to come to his aid. I realised I could do the same… if I became part of One For All. It was my last chance to be with him again. Hatsume and I integrated these factors into our plan."

"All Might, huh…" Nana whispered.

"Incidentally, Earth-1's One For All had an entirely different set of wielders." the girl remarked helpfully. I identified Chen as a candidate whilst I was running counterintelligence operations, after retrieving One For All from Koko to throw off All For One's informants."

"Yes, you mentioned Nana didn't exist. Who was the one that passed it to All Might, then?" Hiro mumbled.

"I dunno." Mimi shrugged, looking truly stumped. "Some old baldy."

"Misha?"

"Hey!"

"Some _different_ old baldy."

"I see. And for you to be here among our ranks means that you died, of course." Chen questioned, stern as ever. "You would even give your life to be with him again?"

"I didn't have much of it left, anyway. Like I said before; clones don't live very long." Mimi admitted. "Remember how my physical body died the moment I transferred One For All to you?"

"Forced it upon me, you mean. I couldn't exactly forget. Even though you were my nemesis at the time, I did my best to revive you after realizing that your true form was a child."

"Don't worry, I left behind an empty shell. I put my entire consciousness into the transfer; my entire 'soul' left my body and entered One For All. And yes, I did know I could do that. It's similar to how I can shunt a portion of my consciousness into Aftermath to control him at long range, only this time I put everything into you."

"So how old are you, really?"

"Mentally, I think I'm supposed to be um, eighteen or nineteen. I don't know how long I spent in the simulation." The little girl squirmed on the spot. "I don't really know how old I am physically either but my cloned body came with a slew of genetic defects, including poor health and the inability to age properly. As for the hair..." Mimi fidgeted with a snow-white lock of hair. "Well, we couldn't exactly determine if this was a genetic defect or another sign of what's coming."

Several eyebrows were raised at that statement.

"Albinism and white hair was seen to be a symptom of the Quirk Singularity. Hatsume Mei's research observed that albino children were significantly more likely to have dangerously unstable or even mutated Quirks that diverge from the family line. In other words; Abnormalities."

"Hey, If this Hatsume person had access to the multiverse, why choose this particular world? More importantly, can the method to traverse between worlds be reverse-engineered?" Johnny asked curiously.

"We can only travel to the nearest world, and even then the requirements and restrictions to do so were _monumental_ to say in the least. As far as I know the way to open doors to other universes isn't possible at the moment; the 'Bifrost' device we used requires a myriad of exotic particles and tech that haven't been invented in this world yet. It actually used to be just an experimental teleporter." She shook her head. "The Hatsume Mei of Earth-1 is probably the only who's got the tech _and_ the brains to do it."

"Exotic particles?"

"Tachyons and shit, I dunno. I'm not exactly the science type."

Koko raised her paw tentatively.

"Yes, Koko?"

"I still don't get it, wan."

Mimi sighed. "To summarize; I came here to meet with Izuku and protect him from any and all threats, just as he protected me. This world was predicted to ultimately reach destruction if Izuku dies because then there'd be no One For All, and no 'symbol'. Kaboom, just like on Earth-1. The end. I am here to prevent that end from happening here on Earth-2. Do you get it now?"

"Ohhhh. Then all we have to do," The dog-girl gave her a big, happy grin. "Is to protect new master!"

"That's what I've been trying to say and do!" Mimi sighed in exasperation.

Hiro made a complicated face. "So it's fate? It's his destiny to wield One For All?"

"I don't if something as occult as destiny exists, but there's clearly some form of cause and effect at work." she mumbled, touching her fingertips together. "Personally, I prefer to place my faith in constants and variables."

"I've only got one final question to ask." Johnny cleared his throat. "So, uh... what do we do now?"

A short silence befell the group as they each considered what to say next. In the end they didn't have to, for a unanimous decision was already on their minds.

"Well…" the first wielder sighed, looking around the table and seeing collective nods. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

 **[x]**

"Mom? I'm home."

Izuku closed the front door and flicked on the lights, assuming his mother was still outside for grocery shopping or one of her errands. He took off his signature red shoes, wondering if his little sister had slept through the entire day.

"Kiri? Are you there?" he called gently, wandering towards the kitchen.

She wasn't there. Maybe she really was still asleep? The boy quietly headed to his room, opening the door very gently. He shouldn't have bothered, because they were already there waiting for him.

His sister stood in the center of the room, facing another little girl with long ivory hair and dressed in a dark, tattered cloak. Izuku realised who she was, an expression of shock forming on his features upon seeing her. There was a blur of movement as Mimi flinched, scurrying behind the other girl and peeking out with a frightened, doe-eyed gaze.

Time seemed to slow, Izuku gulping as he remembered the battle that he saw through Kiri's eyes yesterday. This girl; Mimi… she was a far cry from the terrifying Aftermath that had annihilated most of the forest yesterday. That being had been intimidating, ominous and overwhelming; the child he saw before him now was hesitant, lost, and afraid.

Izuku realised with more than a little confusion that she was more afraid of him than he was of her. This tiny girl had gone toe-to-toe with the number two hero and the number one vigilante; and yet she was shaking in her shoes before him. Terrified of what he would think of her.

Kiri nudged her counterpart gently, who responded with a nervous nod of her head. Izuku thought for a moment, then calmed himself and went down on one knee; lowering himself to match their height. The little girl took a step back, uncertain at first… but she slowly inched her way towards him. A steady hand extended towards her, the boy watching as her small, trembling fingers brushed against his disbelievingly, almost as if to confirm he was real.

Then she pressed her forehead against his.

A rainbow kaleidoscope of color and noise met his senses, Mimi using the same type of memory-sharing that Kiri utilized during their first meeting. There, Izuku saw what had transpired earlier within his mind; Mimi revealing her true nature to everyone, her convoluted plan, her relation to him… or rather, her relation to a Midoriya Izuku from another world. The events that took almost an entire day compressed into a convenient memory package for him to understand. A look of realization came over him, the boy too overwhelmed to even speak as his brain processed what was going on. This girl… she was...

Mimi shied away, glancing towards the ground timidly. In the background Kiri watched quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I… I want you to know that," she began, her voice a trembling cadence. "I am not a good person. I'm selfish, I get angry easily, I curse and swear like a sailor. I've fought heroes and villains alike, broke the law and brought it to its knees. I'm ashamed of some of the things I've done, things that still haunt me to this day. I was willing to alter the path that this world would undergo just… just to meet you. And I… I k-know you're not really h-him but..."

The girl blinked, tears beading at the corner of her eyes.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long but the words just won't c-come out…" she whispered. "All I want to say is that… that I…"

Izuku was patient, opting to let her take her time. She had gone through much to be here.

"I love you, papa." Mimi said, her breathtaking emerald gaze meeting his own. "And I'll understand if…" She glanced at Kiri for a moment, lip quivering and blinking away her tears. "If I am unneeded here."

There was silence as her gaze met the ground, waiting for his answer like the accused before a supreme court. Just waiting for his judgement, for the axe to fall or for her salvation. Izuku was frozen in the moment, thunderstruck as he considered what he'd just seen in those transferred memories. The existence of other worlds. The revelation that Mimi was his clone. The death of his other-world counterpart. Armageddon. Dimension-hopping. A complicated plan that spanned nearly a century. It was so much to take in, too much for one fifteen year-old boy to digest in such a short amount of time. But that wasn't what truly mattered to him now.

Izuku's mind is numb.

So he thinks with his heart.

Reaching out, he embraced the girl with both arms and hugged her tightly. She let out a gasp and he found tears streaking down his own cheeks at what hardships she must have endured, all in the hopes of just meeting him again. What he saw before him was someone who needed help, terrified that she wouldn't be accepted. He pulled back slightly to get a good look at her, the girl already beginning to cry as great teardrops ran down her face. His emotions surged like waves crashing against rocks, a dozen different feelings rising to the surface. Izuku did his best to smile warmly, finding a face that looked very much like his. Beautiful green eyes that reflected his own, glistening like polished jewels.

"Stay here, Mimi. With me. With us. After all… we're family, aren't we? Family sticks together." he smiled, voice cracking slightly. "I… I don't know what to say… It must have been so difficult for you, you poor, poor thing…"

"Papa..." Mimi sobbed tears of relief, shaking in his arms as she began to return the hug and crying into his chest. Kiri got closer to her, rubbing the other girl on the back lightly. "I've w-waited for s-so long… please don't let this be a dream again…"

"Everything's going to be okay now."

Izuku hugged both children tightly, acknowledging them as his own family.

 **"I am here."**

 **[x]**

The sunset of Musutafu city was a sight to behold, warm evening light cascading down onto the street below like a curtain of gold. Bubaigawara Jin took another drag from his cigarette, feeling the smooth burn make its way into his lungs. What drew his attention was a young girl walking down that same street with her father, her excited chattering climbing up to his apartment and assaulting his ears.

Jin ran a thumb along the scar on his forehead, grimacing slightly. Ever since the accident everything seemed to contrast and fluctuate like ocean waves. His thoughts shifted and flowed as he watched the pair go, a strange pressure that pressed against his skull before quickly disappearing. For a moment he was reminded of the annoying little neighbour girl that used to disturb him. At least she could be quiet.

He wondered how she was doing nowadays, hoping that she was alright. A rare coherent thought of genuine goodwill in that scrambled mind of his.

An incessant ringing began filling the air, sending another dull wave of pressure into his head. Jin fumbled around for his mask while he picked up the phone, the dark holes of the cheap plastic receiver drinking in his smoky breath.

"Hello?" he rasped.

" _Yo, Jin-san. It's Giran. Haven't heard from you in a quite a while, how ya doin?"_

"I'm okay. _I'm not okay._ What's up?" There was several thumps as Jin continued looking.

" _Have you watched the news recently? Been a wild week, huh? Heheheh."_ He could almost imagine the smirk on the caller's face. " _More importantly, did you hear about the attack on U.A's USJ facility?"_

"The one that failed spectacularly? Shame. What of it?"

" _Well, you remember Shigaraki right? Pale skin, lotsa hands? He was the one leading the operation."_

"Ol' Shiggy diggy? Yeah, I remember. _No, I don't remember."_ Jin smacked his temple angrily. "What, did he get himself captured?"

" _No, nothing like that. Y'see, the thing is… with everything going on we'll be needing some capable people to work together with him. Times are changing, Jin-san."_ Giran chuckled. " _Wanna be part of this great change?"_

"I'd rather you get to the point. I'm a little busy right now. _No, I'm not busy._ " That last part prompted Jin to begin looking harder, the pulsing pressure against his skull increasing by the second. "Shut up!"

" _We're putting together a team."_ Giran continued on, unperturbed. " _A… vanguard, of sorts. A man of your many talents would be invaluable to our cause, you see."_

"A team, huh…" Jin finally found his mask, quickly pulling the monochrome fabric down over his face. He took a moment to breathe and consider the offer before shrugging. "Why the hell not. We're all maniacs who have no place to belong or call home. Might as well strike up some camaraderie with you lunatics, yeah?"

" _Excellent!"_ Giran cackled, the sound of scribbling audible in the background. " _We'll be in touch, Jin-san. Perhaps sooner than you think."_

"Hurm. Only one issue; don't call me by my real name when we're out there doing crazy shit."

He gazed upon a mirror, finding the cracked reflection of a black and grey visage staring back at him.

"Call me _**Twice**_."

 **[Chapter 7 End.]**

* * *

 **A/N: Warning: Long Author's Note.**

 **Thank you for reading! I know, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so long and OC-heavy! I'll do my best to make sure that next chapter is 20,000 words or less. This fic was never about 'wow look at this cool oc', or 'wow look at this cool plot twist'. It's about Izuku and how he will grow as a person now that he has two little sisters. I truly apologize if I sound pretentious (both now and previously), that was never my intention.**

 **This chapter: TL;DR: Mimi, 4th wielder of OfA, is a clone of Izuku from another world and wants to protect him and also hopes to stop armageddon on this world by doing so. Loves him in a familial way. Has issues.**

 **This chapter was the one I feared the most publishing, with no idea how people will react. It was planned from the start to have a second little sister somehow related to Izuku be one of the OfA wielders, I'm not making stuff up as I go along. List of foreshadowing about Mimi in previous chapters below. Future chapters and plot points have already been planned. We are still far from the planned ending, this is only the beginning.  
**

 **Let's make this clear. Relationships: Izuku x Ochaco, aka IzuOcha, but it won't be focused upon and will just be hinted at. This isn't a romance fic. No Yaoi (boy x boy) or Yuri (girl x girl) ships in this fic. No ships involving previous wielders (They are ghosts and already have families). No ships involving Kiri and Mimi (They are children).**

 **It all comes back to the 'Family' tag; the OfA wielders are a family, Kiri and Mimi become part of Izuku's family. In the end readers will get what was promised from the summary; Izuku having to deal with an extremely powerful little sister. Now, he gets a second one. That's right, the entire Lost Souls event/miniarc was all to setup how Izuku will get a second little sister. The shoulder angel and devil theme is now complete. A theme of Duality, two sides of the same coin, can be found throughout the fic.**

 **The next chapter will be much more lighthearted, we can't have heavy topics all the time. The path will continue as per canon, with the next big event being the U.A sports festival though we won't jump straight into it. However, there will be significant differences; it'll be boring if we go word-for-word according to canon. Nobody wants to rewatch the anime in word format.**

 **Don't worry, this fic will not go on some cosmic scale. Izuku will not be fighting a naked blue guy on the surface of another planet, nor will he travel across the multiverse into other worlds. No 'Crisis on Infinite Academias' or anything like that.  
**

 **I think one of the biggest issues that this fic has is that OCs get too much screentime. I'll have to apologize on that. There was no choice since I didn't have any info (at that time) about the previous OfA wielders so I had to use OCs. In the end, I incorporated that factor into one of the key points in this fic. The OC characters (with the exception of Kiri and Mimi) will have less screentime in future chapters, but will appear to train Izuku from time to time. I will do my best to ensure that little to no new OCs will appear from this point on, and if they do hopefully they'll play a minimal role in the story (e.g. The Colors). I actually dislike writing OCs, believe it or not.**

 **In the end, this fic is about Izuku and how he grows as a person. He will face challenges, horrors, and of course, adversity. And he'll become a better person because of it. I'll be keeping a close eye to make sure that Izuku doesn't get too overpowered or mary-sueish; he'll still be flawed as all humans are, and not everyone will be happy with him. He won't be the best thing since sliced bread with everyone praising him or anything like that. I'll ensure that power escalation doesn't get too ridiculous.  
**

 **Kiri and now Mimi seem to mimic others. This is intentional. It all comes down to their true nature. At their very core, these two characters are _children_. And children of course, mimic their surroundings and are easily influenced by the people around them. Nature and nurture. Mimi's entire confrontation scene parallels Kiri's when she first met All Might in Izuku's head. This is also intentional.**

 **Really sorry for the all the exposition/worldbuilding and OC involvement in this chapter. My bad, this is really the best I can do. I know some people will probably hate this chapter. Take my apology here to calm your wrath.**

 **(I always read the BNHA manga up to the latest chapters (chapter 214 as of this writing, 26/1/2019), but please, no spoilers in the reviews for those who don't! And yes, my mind is being blown at what's going on in canon.)**

 **[x]**

 **Q &A section**

 **Q: Will Mimi always call Izuku 'Papa'?**

 **A: Not all the time. She'll call him 'Aniki' when they're out in public, though sometimes she'll slip and call him 'papa' or 'daddy'. 'Aniki' is another term for 'older brother'. Usually girls that say it are more tomboyish, which is what I'm going for with Mimi's character.**

 **Q: Why did this chapter take so long?**

 **A: I had IRL stuff to do + writer's block. Also, I was afraid of how people would react, that it wouldn't be good enough. I still think it's not good enough. I won't deny that. Um, look at it positively, 1 long chapter is like 2 or 3 short chapters! Ahahaha. Forgive me. I must have wasted around 10k words, writing and rewriting until I felt it was relatively good enough. I completely understand if some people are not happy with this chapter. Not looking for reassurance - I honestly found this chapter incredibly difficult to write and I'm also not too happy with the results. I'm sorry, this is the best I can do.**

 **Q: Appearances of Kiri and Mimi?**

 **A: Kiri looks like Yui Kodai/Earth-1 Yuu Takeyama (The Mt. Lady from Horikoshi's original draft.) Earth-1 is based off the original draft that was made by Horikoshi but never realised, and in that draft Mt. Lady was the female main character instead of Ochaco. Mimi has curly hair like Izuku, but hers is long and white instead of short and green. She also looks a little like Eri.**

 **Q: The wielders and their colors?**

 **A: Here's the order in which they attain OfA and their respective soul colors. They can be seen whenever OfA is activated in the anime, most obvious when Izuku activates Full Cowl in Gran Torino's home.**

 **1\. Hiro, White (AfO's brother)**

 **2\. Johnny, Blue (Old hero and absolute madman)**

 **3\. Koko, Red (Good doggo)**

 **4\. Mimi, Green (Shares the same soul color with Izuku because she is his clone)**

 **5\. Chen, Orange (Kendo's ancestor)**

 **6\. Misha, Magenta (Big guy)**

 **7\. Nana, Violet (All Might's mentor. More pink than violet, I should have called her pink)**

 **8\. Toshinori, Gold/Yellow (Symbol of Peace)**

 **9\. Izuku, Green (The protagonist and inheritor of OfA)**

 **Q: What's with the memes you prick.**

 **A: I am sorry. Just as how the scorpion stung the frog, it is in my nature. I'll try my best to limit them, of course.**

 **Q: Why wasn't Hiro part of the four that escaped?**

 **A: I thought it was too anticlimactic to reveal the brother of AfO just like that, and I wanted to implant the idea that a wielder could be connected to canon characters. Still feel his reveal in this chapter anticlimactic, but then again he is stated to be a mild but courageous character in canon (no spoilers here, don't worry.) I wanted the number of lost souls to be four as a reference to the four cardinal directions (so poor Izuku will have to run all over the city) and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.**

 **Q: A Four Horsemen reference? Bullshit, you came up with that on the spot.**

 **A: No, really: Chen is Conquest (Conquest over others, gun instead of bow), Johnny is War (War destroyed his life and home, the madness and insanity of war, sword theme) Koko is Famine (Hunger for revenge, used to be constantly hungry because of her Quirk, hungry for attention and love) and Mimi is Death (Wearing the form of a dead man, comes from Hell, death/armageddon).**

 **Q: Why does every wielder have such a sad backstory?**

 **A: Because wielding OfA involves loss, both before and after. This is a theme that is somewhat apparent in canon as well.**

 **Q: Since Mimi already has a formal name; 'Midoriya Izumi', will Kiri receive one as well?**

 **A: Yeah, probably. I'm thinking 'Midoriya Kirimi', but if there's any better alternative I'll consider it. Of course, they'll still be called Kiri and Mimi.**

 **Q: References to other media?**

 **A: I like to plagaris— I mean, reference other media a lot. Terminator, Robocop, Bane, Dex-starr, Star Wars, Pulp Fiction, Gundam and even Seinfeld.**

 **Q: Kiri was originally supposed to be Yui Kodai, right? It would have fit, especially now that we know about Earth-1's Yuu Takeyama, the original deuteragonist. What happened?**

 **A: I realized it would have been extremely disrespectful to fans of Yui Kodai. Because I am one of them. In the end the idea was dropped but Kiri still retains Yui's appearance and her mannerisms, specifically her trademark 'Nn.'**

 **Q: If Kiri had been Yui Kodai, who would Mimi have been?**

 **A: Mimi would have been either Yanagi Reiko (White hair) or Tokage Setsuna (kinda looks like Izuku)(There was even a fan theory back then about how Setsuna was Izuku's cousin or something, this was way back then even before the Kamino Ward Arc). These two characters were considered for the 'second little sister' character but ultimately the entire concept of Izuku's sisters being in class B was dropped due to various issues (Like how they would get into the school) and how it might be disrespectful for fans of the canon B characters. This was before their Quirks were revealed in canon.**

 **Q: Time travel?**

 **A: In the original draft it was time travel, but that had major issues. In the end it was changed so that Mimi is from a parallel earth.**

 **Q: Why is Mimi the 4th wielder? That's so far back.**

 **A: Because the idea came about when I realized the 4th wielder had a soul which was green in color in canon. The same as Izuku. You can pretty much guess my thought process from there.**

 **[x]**

 **Foreshadowing about Mimi in previous chapters:**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Mimi is the one who identifies Kiri as a 'split personality' and warns Nana. She immediately has an inkling of what Kiri truly is because she can do something similar if she shunts part of her consciousness into Aftermath for more precise control/instruction/output. A simulacrum.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **"One of the previous wielder had a nemesis with a similar ability." Wielder is Chen, Mimi was her nemesis. Forcefully gave OfA to her. Horde was a red herring.**

 **Mentions of Taiga and her 'Telekinetic puppets'. A setup for the true nature of Aftermath; a telekinetic puppet that can be controlled. Also a setup for the 'family' theme, and how things go full circle when Mimi teaches Taiga how to use her Quirk in the past.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Kiri meeting with Yui, and their resemblance to each other. "I am not Yuu. I am Kiri." "I'm not Yuu either, I'm Yui." Reference to Earth-1's Yuu Takeyama. This doesn't really count, but it's interesting to know.**

 **Chen implies that she has encountered something like Kiri before.  
**

 **The words "Let me out" when Nana fuses with Kiri.**

 **Mentions of 'worlds' keep popping up. Mental world, real world. Setup for the concept of other/alternate worlds.**

 **"Four Horsemen riding through the inky darkness. Within one of those Souls something otherworldly stirred, gazing down at the city below."**

 **" _I've got an_ _Angel on my shoulder_ "**

 **"At long last." the being whispered. "Midoriya… Izuku."**

 **" _~But a_ _Devil in my head_ _."_**

 **Kiri is the Angel on his shoulder, while Mimi is the Devil in his head.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Description of Aftermath's costume, how the flames propel them forward the same way Endeavor's do.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Various quotes that show Aftermath/Mimi knows things she's not supposed to.**

 **Her confusion when All Might think she's his fan.**

 **More costume descriptions.**

 **Described as 'sad' by All Might and Koko.**

 **Aftermath's abilities during the battle. (Reforms arm from particles, two people speaking at once)**

 **Various lines and more mention of 'worlds'.**

 **I probably missed a few.**

 **[x]**

 **Well, that's all for now. As always, thank you for all the support! I truly appreciate it. Please tell me if this chapter is too confusing. Hopefully next chapter won't take that long.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OCs. BNHA belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. Power Classification Chart belongs to Worm/Wildbow.**

 **Also this story (the first chapter, at least) is now on A03. [/works/17542487/chapters/41336843]**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	8. Step By Step

**[Chapter 8]**

* * *

There was the clink of glass on metal as Izuku set down the plates he was holding onto the dinner table, presenting his two little sisters with a pair of strawberry jam sandwiches served alongside warm tea. Leaning back into his chair, the boy tried to calm his thoughts to the best of his abilities.

Things were happening way too fast ever since that night Kiri had appeared. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this entire thing; he could barely even believe all this was real. Frankly, Izuku was pretty sure he was supposed to be terrified. Of the death of his dimensional counterpart, and a whole new mantle of responsibility thrust upon his shoulders. A new little sister to take care of, as well.

Sisters, huh. Realistically speaking, he barely even knew them… and yet he found himself genuinely caring for the two girls sitting across him. Was it some form of guilt or misguided sense of responsibility that had him feeling this way? He pondered that thought for a moment, eyeing the two girls carefully. A memory of himself as a child drifted across his mind, all alone in an empty house.

Perhaps he didn't want them to feel the same aching loneliness that he did so many years ago.

For two people that had been fighting to the death yesterday they seemed to be getting along pretty well, munching on the sandwiches he'd made hungrily. He noted how their mannerisms also seemed to be opposites of each other; Kiri was gobbling down her sandwich in big bites, seemingly trying to eat as fast as possible... while Mimi was taking small nibbles, almost as if she was trying to conserve her food.

The boy smiled warmly at the sight before cold reality snapped him back into his thoughts. How in the world was he going to tell his mom about this? Stifling a groan, Izuku leaned back in his chair once more. To tell her of Mimi's true origins required him informing her about the Quirk All Might had bestowed upon him. His biggest fear right now was of dragging his mother into the entire debacle with One For All, something that he deemed utterly unacceptable. If All Might's enemies somehow found out about the existence of One For All and his role as its inheritor, there was the terrifying possibility that she could get hurt in the ensuing crossfire.

He ultimately decided not to tell her about One For All for now; maybe he would reveal it to her in the future when things were more stable. Another deception atop his already growing pile of lies. Guilt flooded through him, the boy trying to reason to himself that this was to protect his family… but deep down, he wasn't sure what was the right course of action.

"U-um, are you alright?" a small voice asked from across the table.

Izuku felt himself calming down, cracking his eyes open to give his new sister-daughter a small smile. "I'm… I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. "

Mimi nodded and glanced at her sandwich guiltily. He'd pretty much gotten used to Kiri after a few days, and now he'd probably have to dedicate some time to get to know Mimi better as well. Reaching across the table, Izuku ruffled her snow-white hair, eliciting a surprised squeak from the girl. It was soft and fluffy like the fur of a bunny; the exact same texture that he got from feeling his own hair.

"You don't have to feel bad about anything, okay?" he beamed, smiling to encourage her. "I'll just need some time to… well, get used to this. Also, the two of you should also lay low and rest for a few days."

The girls nodded in unison, knowing that it was for the best.

"Tell you what, we'll go get some ice cream soon, okay? It'll be a good opportunity to learn more about you, Mimi."

"Ice cream." Kiri said excitedly, eyes lighting up at the mention of the frozen delicacy.

"O-okay, papa. I… I'd like to learn about you too." Mimi stammered. "Um… I should probably call you something else, right?"

"You can call me whatever you like, I don't really mind." Izuku said cluelessly, too innocent to see a problem with how she was addressing him.

"You don't? Okay, how about…" A little frown decorated her features, a hand raised to the girl's chin as she thought hard. "Aniki. I'll call you 'Aniki' so you'll be like my big b-brother."

"Sounds good to me." he grinned. "As long as you're happy."

The two sisters cupped their mugs with both hands, gingerly sipping at their warm tea. Izuku hummed to himself, feeling a strange sense of brotherly love for the pair. They were similar, yet different in their own unique ways… how curious. He could see how their features clearly resembled his when he looked closely but oddly enough, neither of them had his freckles, just like his parents. Perhaps that trait tended to skip a generation.

The smile slipped off Izuku's face when the rattling of keys reached his ears, followed by the sharp clack of the front door opening. His mother had returned from her grocery shopping sooner than he'd expected, and he still hadn't thought of a way to explain the situation! Rising panic welled up within him as Inko made her way into the kitchen, two large grocery bags in her arms.

"I'm back, Izuku, Kiri-chan! Are you hungry? I'll be making dinner now—" Inko's sentence was cut short when she peered over the bags, eyes widening.

Izuku bit down on a scream that threatened to explode from his throat, his heart temporarily forgetting that it was supposed to beat.

"Oh! Who's this, Kiri-chan?" the woman laughed, putting down her cargo and smiling at the newcomer in her kitchen. "Did you make a new friend?"

"Yeah!" Kiri said enthusiastically, not fully understanding the severity of the situation. "She's Mimi!"

"How sweet. Hello, Mimi-chan!" Inko gushed, the child blinking in surprise and not sure how to react. She turned to Izuku, her tone teasing. "Why didn't you tell me Kiri-chan had brought a friend for dinner? I would have bought more snacks or something."

"Uh…" Izuku managed.

"She's my new sister." Kiri said, her cheek pressing against the other girl's in a warm hug.

A few awkward seconds ticked by, Izuku just waiting for the bomb to drop. Technically it already did but Inko had frozen on the spot like a mannequin, stiffening at that little comment. The boy had the privilege of watching his mother's face change like the phases of the moon; starting from blank confusion to rising trepidation, and finally shocked realization.

"Izuku… is she…?" Inko's eyes flickered towards the little white-haired girl, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Did you…?"

"Y-yeah. Um, Mom… meet Midoriya Izumi. She goes by 'Mimi'." Izuku stammered, doing his best not to panic.

"H-hi, obaa-chan." Mimi blurted out awkwardly, managing a shy little wave.

Inko stared at her for a few moments, her jaw hanging open slightly as her brain contemplated what she'd just heard. The woman's eyes rolled backwards as she fainted only a second later, the two sisters darting forward and catching her simultaneously before Izuku could even take a step.

This felt familiar. Squaring his shoulders, the boy helped them place his mom on the family couch before turning to the grocery bags. He supposed he would have to make dinner in her place today.

It was a little later when Inko awoke drowsily, looking around with a tired yawn. She rubbed at her eyes, groaning when she checked her watch.

"Izuku? Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." the woman slurred, shambling into the kitchen. "I'll be making… dinner… now…"

Her sentence trailed off as she saw the two children seated at her dinner table, a large selection of inviting dishes with fragrant aromas permeating the air. The two children peered at the food hungrily as Izuku waved for his mother to come over, Inko taking her seat across the sisters with a bewildered expression.

"Hey, mom." Izuku served one final dish, sitting down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Inko stammered, her eyes roaming across the table and onto Mimi, who seemed to squirm under her gaze. "I'm… just fine. Mimi, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." the girl mewled timidly while her gaze flickered between the older woman and the table, all sense of bravado and confidence disappearing in the face of this new situation.

Inko watched her closely, Izuku not daring to breathe as she did so. The moment passed and Inko sighed, reaching over to pile a selection of food onto Mimi's plate. The girl looked up in confusion, finding a kind, motherly smile directed at her.

"Welcome to the family." Inko said warmly. "It's very nice to meet you."

Pale cheeks turned pink, Mimi nodding and accepting the plate slowly. "T-thanks."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief until his mother's gaze snapped towards him, eyes narrowed. To his credit, he managed to give her a nervous smile in response before she exhaled slowly, unspoken words between them promising that this wasn't over.

Dinner was a rather quick affair with two more mouths to feed. Surprisingly, Inko hadn't questioned about the elephant in the room; how Mimi came out of absolutely nowhere. She had however, sent a few suspicious looks his way and highlighted how they would talk about this tomorrow. After he sent the children to bed Izuku began washing the dishes slowly, contemplating everything that he'd been through the past week. It was almost like a dream, or the plot of some comic book.

But it was real, and definitely happening. Izuku felt the crushing weight of responsibility on his shoulders. As All Might's successor, he already knew that the journey ahead would be brutal, arduous. He had big shoes to fill, after all. But now… Mimi's words echoed in his mind. _Symbol of Hope._

 _My Hero._

Cold, icy fear and self-doubt lanced through his chest. How could he be worthy of such a title? He wasn't anything special, not a chosen one, not a confident main character. He was just… him. Little Midoriya Izuku. Over ten years of bullying had left its mark, the words of his once best friend cutting into him like knives. Useless. Weak. Loser. Nobody. Coward.

Deku.

Izuku's hands stopped moving, the dishwater beneath stilling. His visage was reflected in the water's surface; a baby-faced, innocent, plain-looking boy staring back at him. He was still a child himself. How could someone like him raise two children, let alone bring hope to others? Then there was also the issue of Mimi. He feared he wouldn't live up to her expectations, that he would disappoint her. Disappoint them both. He felt his teeth clench in anxiety, fingers tightening.

How could someone like him...

There was a soft shuffling behind him that caused Izuku to jolt, head swivelling around to find his mother standing in the doorway.

"I… I thought you went to bed early?" he mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep." she replied and rubbed her eyes a little. "You know why."

Inko strode up beside him wordlessly, rolling up her sleeves as she too began to wash the dishes alongside him. They stood like that for quite a while, focusing quietly on the mundane task.

"The food today was great." Inko began. "Your cooking skills have gotten better."

"Must've picked something up from all those videos I saw online." Izuku answered absentmindedly. "Not that I'll ever match you, mom."

"Heh." Inko snorted, holding back a chuckle. "You said it, not me."

A heavy silence plagued the next few minutes.

"So," she said quietly. "Another one?"

Izuku opened his mouth to answer, but it was as if the breath caught in his throat. The words 'mistake' and 'accident' floated across his mind for a mere instant, and his grip around the plates tightened. No. He refused to call Mimi any of that. Not with what she'd gone through in the past. Not when he too was once addressed as such.

"She appeared out of nowhere, yes." Izuku started, glancing into the soapy water. "But she needed help and I… I couldn't just leave her, mom."

He turned to her, eyes glimmering and fearing her answer.

"From the bottom of my heart, I feel a need to care for her. F-for both of them. I know it sounds absurd to just care for someone I've just met, but I—"

His mother gave him that look, that indescribable look which all mothers gave their sons at some point of their life. Izuku shut up immediately, waiting for her to speak. Her vision seemed to glaze over with nostalgia and long-forgotten emotions, sighing to herself.

"I'll be honest; I'm worried about you. All these things that've been happening—your Quirk suddenly developing, a long-lost sister and now, a new one… these events just keep occurring one after the other." she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Izuku gulped.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Her voice was soft, trembling. "Before you ask, call it a mother's intuition."

The boy looked down guiltily, feeling ashamed. Of course she would know. She'd been the one to raise him, after all. His chest tightened, mind racing as he tried to think of something to say, anything. He wanted to tell her the truth, but the thought of her getting hurt made him hesitate. Peace and safety built on a lie. What would happen if that lie came crumbling down?

He looked towards her, hands shaking. "Mom, I—"

"We all have secrets we hold dear to our hearts, and she is one of yours." To his surprise, Inko smiled at him sheepishly. "I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready."

"I… was expecting—" The boy paused, fidgeting with nervous apprehension. "—something else."

"Believe me, I have quite a few secrets myself. I don't have the right to lecture you about that." Inko mumbled while scrubbing tirelessly. "I get it, you feel you're responsible for taking care of them."

"I _am_ responsible for taking care of them. They're a part of me."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

The sponge in his hand made a soft squelch when his fingers suddenly closed around it.

"I…" He looked down shamefully, slowly loosening his grip. "I don't know if I'm good enough."

Inko kept silent, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"I know that I love them, as crazy as it sounds. But I don't know if I can take care of them well. I'm just… me." Izuku continued, biting his lip. "T-there's so many things that I'm uncertain about, to the point where it terrifies me. Is this really the right thing to do? What if I mess up somewhere? What if I teach them the wrong things? What if I…"

His mother blinked, before letting out a small sigh.

"Izuku. Look at me."

He did. She cupped his face, and he was suddenly aware of how short she was. No, it wasn't that… he was the one that had grown over the years. Inko looked right into his eyes, and images of him growing up flashed past her mind. Of course, she knew of her son's low self-esteem and confidence issues. The bullying. The broken dreams. All of which she blamed herself for. And yet he always cared for others; from that first fight defending another kid from Bakugo Katsuki when he was four, to saving that very same bully by risking his own life years later. He was young, reckless, constantly growing and changing. Always moving forward and improving.

"Look how tall you've gotten." she smiled. "I would tell you to 'be yourself', but that's a little cliche, isn't it?"

His green eyes that he'd inherited from her stared back with more than a little confusion. Inko still remembered those green eyes from the hospital, a tiny bundle cradled in her arms, then a child learning to walk towards her, transforming into a young boy sitting on her lap, the image finally changing to her son in his U.A uniform, the first day of his new life. No matter how strange the situation felt to her, she had to acknowledge that her child was growing up. Her hand brushed against his face.

"Be the best that you can be." she whispered. "Keep moving forward."

Inko hugged him tight, giving him a few encouraging pats on the back. He hugged her back awkwardly, his gaze directed out the window above the sink and at the stars dotting the midnight sky.

"You're my son. And I believe in you."

Izuku blinked and she let go, her hand on his shoulder.

"Take good care of them, okay? Raising a kid is hard. Two, I can't even imagine. The sacrifices I had to make while raising you alone..." Inko sent him a tired, weary grin. "I know they're different, but deep down they are children too. Just know that I'll be here if you need to talk."

"T-thanks, mom."

Parent and child glanced at each other, coming to a sort of mutual understanding even in silence. That quiet tranquility continued as they resumed washing the dishes, the soft sound of rushing water and clinking glass in the air.

"She's got your eyes." Inko whispered.

Izuku felt himself smile unconsciously, thinking back to that photo album they had looked through only yesterday.

"Yeah." he murmured. "She does."

 **[x]**

Thin rays of morning sunlight shone through the living room curtains, Izuku sitting up groggily when he woke up. He stretched a bit, feeling some stiffness since he wasn't used to sleeping on the floor and the old futon he had found. The reason for his current predicament was that he had given his bed to the two sisters, naturally prioritizing their comfort instead of his own.

Checking on them, he wasn't surprised in the least to find them still sleeping. Kiri had somehow managed to flip over in her sleep, her tiny limbs spread outwards haphazardly while her head was positioned at the foot of the bed. Mimi was again her sister's opposite; she slept ramrod straight like a soldier, arms stuck to her sides stiffly. Izuku stifled a chuckle before gently adjusting their shared blanket so it covered them both.

His two sisters shone with childish innocence, subconsciously reminding him that he had to be better. For their sakes and his own. That combined with the talk his mother gave him seemed to light a fire in his heart, a determination that urged him to constantly improve on himself no matter how big or small, to be the best he could be. That determination was counterbalanced by the uncertainty and hesitation that still lurked within him; the low self-esteem and insecurity that haunted him for years wasn't just something that disappeared so easily. He still had a long, long way to go. Izuku glanced back at the children, careful not to wake them by closing the door gently.

"Big brother will do his best." he whispered.

The boy then began considering what to do next while he stumbled towards the kitchen sleepily, not paying much attention as he began to make coffee for himself and his mother. Somehow Inko hadn't questioned the fact that his new sister looked _exactly_ like her grandmother's best friend decades ago, even sharing the same name for goodness sake… perhaps Inko just didn't feel a need to comment on that, or maybe she'd forgotten. Then he still had to tell All Might… well, how on earth was he supposed to explain the entire situation to him?

A notorious illegal vigilante was actually his long-lost sister, who was also a mental projection that had access to his mind which in turn housed the souls of those who had previously wielded One For All, four who escaped and caused several incidents, and one of whom was his clone from another dimension.

Izuku groaned, wondering how things had gotten so needlessly complicated. The boy sipped at his coffee, before blinking in stunned surprise. Had the coffee he made always tasted this good?

"Morning, Izuku." Inko yawned, sending a nod to him while she picked up her mug and took a sip. "Ooooh, this is nice. Just what I needed. Did you buy a different brand or something?"

"No, I think I just made it differently." he murmured, taking a few quick whiffs. It smelled heavenly, making him feel more awake already.

"Whatever it is you did, keep doing it." his mother hummed, sitting down at the table as she checked her phone.

The soft pitter-patter of feet echoed down the hallway a little later, Izuku's younger siblings shuffling past the doorway together sleepily. They were holding hands, guiding each other while they stumbled blindly into the kitchen with yawns and half-opened eyes. Mimi was now wearing a plain, dark blouse that fit her perfectly instead of that tattered cloak. Inko couldn't help but grin at their childish behavior, the two girls still too groggy to notice her while they pulled themselves up onto the wooden chairs.

"Moreling, omii-chan." Kiri slurred, her head rocking from side to side.

"Mornin, papa." Mimi mumbled from beside her, doing the same.

"Good morning, you two." Izuku beamed from the kitchen counter, still preparing breakfast.

Inko nearly choked on her coffee, breaking out into small, barely restrained giggles. "Good morning, children. Izuku, she calls you papa? That's so sweet!"

"Morning, gramma." they echoed in unison.

The older woman's smile promptly disappeared, replaced by a heavy yet acknowledging sigh. Izuku chuckled to himself, serving up the breakfast he had made for the family. It was nothing special; eggs and toast for him and Inko, while he had specifically made the effort to prepare some pancakes and fruits for the kids. It seemed that he had made the right choice, the two children gobbling down the pastry delightfully.

"Mimi." Izuku began.

"Mm?"

"About that ice-cream I promised you…"

 **[x]**

Despite her excitement yesterday Kiri had opted to stay at home this time, wanting Izuku and her new sister to get to know each other. The boy was surprised at her decision at first but relented and promised that he would bring her out for ice-cream another time.

Musutafu City was back to its peaceful routine, the safety of its people guaranteed by the numerous hero patrols that scoured both the skies and streets every so often. Just by walking towards the local park they had already seen two sets of heroes, the girl making sure to stick close to her brother to avoid catching attention even in that child form of hers. She was trailing behind him a little, doing her best to keep up with her shorter legs. Strangely enough she always walked either behind him or beside him, never in front. He soon realized that she was keeping him in her line of sight, always watching for any incoming threat. Izuku thought for a moment then slowed down for her, extending his hand. She hesitated for a moment before her palm slowly slipped onto his, small fingers clinging on tightly.

"Sorry if I'm walking a little slow." the little girl mumbled. "Usually I get Aftermath to carry me around on his shoulders…"

He could imagine it. Aftermath was about as tall as All Might so sitting atop him made sense as it would allow for greater situational awareness when she wasn't in combat, even allowing her to quickly enter the projection when needed. The image in his mind was awfully adorable, though.

"Do you want me to carry you too?" Izuku asked jokingly, looking bemused.

"N-no thank you, I'll have you know that I can walk just fine!" she stuttered, regaining a bit of her confidence from before.

"Is that so." Izuku smiled and thought about what she just said. "Aftermath just follows your commands without complaining?"

"Remember; unlike you and Kiri, Aftermath isn't a separate entity from me. He's not a sentient being—he's a part of me like an extra limb." She tilted her head to look up at him. "In other words, I _am_ Aftermath."

"Did you call yourself that?"

"Got called that, so I stuck with it." she shrugged. "It's the same with Kiri-chan, right? The public called her 'Valkyrie'."

"I see." he mused, his voice soft. "I hope you two are getting along."

"We're okay, I guess. I mean, if you look at it from another way, I'm an alternate version of her. She's really nice to me, too."

"Mmmm." Izuku smiled down at her. "It's good to hear that."

He felt a strange familiarity with her, like they had known each other for years. It had been the same with Kiri too except this time there was also an undercurrent of uncertainty and nervousness that radiated from them both. Though it was easier to talk to her since she had calmed down from yesterday, it would still take some time and patience for the two of them to get used to each other. A part of him wanted to ask what had happened to that other him but… he knew the time wasn't right. Still, he couldn't help but be a little curious about the world she came from.

"Y'know, I still don't know how you beat Endeavor." Izuku tried another topic. "You must be really strong, huh?"

"It's more of how I caught him off guard and got really lucky, actually. He didn't expect me to know exactly how he would fight and underestimated me." Mimi said slowly. "My version of One For All helped, too. Then there's this…"

The girl held out her hand and breathed a stream of green flame onto it, shaping the conflagration into a swirling ball of plasma atop her palm. Her fingers caressed the unstable, crackling orb of energy, focusing and condensing it into something all too familiar.

"Is that...?" Izuku asked, mystified.

"Forbidden Sun. I can do it too, so I know exactly how to counter it." she wiggled her fingers and the miniature sun danced and flickered in a beautiful display of embers, its curling tendrils of emerald energy looking like solar flares. "The power of the sun, in the palm of my hand."

Mimi closed her hand and squeezed, squashing the ball of energy and returning it to her. Izuku made a few mental notes, impressed. He didn't feel any heat from the psychic flame, realizing that it only burned what she willed it to. It was why there hadn't been uncontrolled fires at the areas she had fought in. Perhaps he could have been capable of doing that if his Quirk had been more like his father's. Not that he would change the one he had now for anything in the world, of course.

Soon they reached the Ice-cream shop, and Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that played out before him. His sister was tiptoeing and pressing her face against the cold glass, trying to peek over the large counter. Without a word he put his arms under hers and picked up her light body delicately, lifting her up a little to pick and choose whatever she wanted flavor she wanted. He wanted to get a nice, big treat for her but she declined, opting for a single scoop. In the end Izuku got himself a green tea ice cream in contrast to her pistachio one, wondering if she had different tastes as compared to Kiri. That stray thought was soon forgotten as he watched her eat a small spoonful, her face scrunching up in delight. He took a bite of his own, still considering what to say whilst relishing the light sweetness.

Frankly, the boy was surprised at how well he was taking this. He'd expected himself to be a nervous wreck at all these revelations headed his way, but he felt pretty calm even without Kiri consuming his emotions. Maybe this was him maturing after everything he'd experienced, a normal part of growing up. Izuku thought for a moment, then reevaluated himself. Nah, having two kids at the age of fifteen definitely wasn't normal. But seeing Mimi's eyes light up like that, happiness from something so simple… and Kiri, gradually learning how to show her emotions…

There was a delicate warmth in his heart when he thought of them. Not some artificial connection forged up by his Quirk, but genuine feelings that showed he cared for them like they were his own flesh and blood. He knew how strange it sounded; to care for someone he'd just met… he'd take this time to know her. To know both of them. Baby steps, he supposed.

"Thank you."

He blinked, opening his eyes to see her glancing down into her cup. "No problem. We can stop by anytime you'd like—"

"I didn't mean the ice cream, aniki." Her eyes met his. "You gave me a chance. Even when I appeared out of nowhere. Even when after what I did. Just being by your side is like a dream come true."

"I believe that everyone deserves a chance. To be honest, Kiri appeared out of nowhere, too. I'm still getting to know her." The boy took another scoop. "That's why we're here, aren't we? To know each other better."

"I… I see." she blinked as well, her tone awkward just like his own. "Well, I'm technically supposed to be older than you. The you-you, not the other-you, um…"

Izuku frowned. She… idolized him. Or at least, a version of him from that other world, the one that took her in and raised her as his own. Was he just a substitute to fill that gap in her heart? He didn't want her to put him on a pedestal or give her false hope, especially when she'd gone through so much to get here.

"Mimi…" he began slowly. "I'm not sure if… If I can be who you want me to me. To be like _your_ Midoriya Izuku—"

"And you don't need to be." she answered.

"E-eh?"

"I've already said it before, haven't I papa? Deep down I… I know you're not him. But that doesn't mean you're a replacement. That'd be horribly cruel and unfair to you. My admiration is for you, the you right now in front of me who gave me a chance, who accepted me despite my own selfishness and the mess I caused." Her green eyes met his. "I've made it my mission to help you out, and you don't need to pretend to be someone you're not. You are you."

There was a short, awkward silence between them before her cheeks turned pink, the girl ducking down and trying to hide behind her ice cream cup.

"I probably shouldn't have said all that, it was really lame. S-sorry, I'm bad at conversations—" she muttered to herself sheepishly and sank deeper into her seat, eyes darting to and fro.

"I-It's okay! I'm really bad at talking to people, too!" Izuku reassured, holding up both hands to calm her down.

"Just to make things clear, you don't owe me anything either! I'm… I'm happy just being here with you."

"A-alright. I'll do my best."

They glanced at each other for a moment before both giggled, reveling in the awkwardness of the situation. That muttering she was capable of seemed all too familiar. Perhaps they were more alike than they originally thought. They technically shared the same blood, after all.

"Hey… aniki?" she said after a while.

"Mmhmm?"

"When I said I was selfish I meant it. That's something I can't deny."

He waited for her to speak, watching her fingers rub against the cup nervously. The girl seemed to be somewhat insecure at times, a reflection of his own insecurity.

"I've had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking, y'know. It made me realize something." Mimi said slowly. "Whether it's something good or bad, happiness or sadness, no matter the magnitude… once something has occurred, it is the past—a reality that one has to accept. Yuu was right. It took a long time to understand what she meant. People have to accept that the past happened and move on."

She paused to eat a spoonful of ice cream. He did the same.

"The things that I saw, the things that I _did_ … it is undeniable that what happened to me and my world was a terrible tragedy. However, it is _my_ tragedy, and regardless of what happened back then, it does not give me a right to alter the path of another world. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Mimi looked up at him, her serious words juxtaposed against her innocent appearance. "I came here because of my own ego, because of nothing more than my own selfish desire. I was unable to let go of the past, and in doing so I may have changed fate itself. If such a thing even exists, that is."

He did understand what she was saying. It was also why she was reluctant to give out information regarding her world besides what she had told them already. Just as how the flap of a butterfly's wings had the potential to cause a hurricane, a single scrap of forbidden knowledge from that other world could result in serious problems they couldn't even imagine; a resonating cascade of unforeseen consequences. Her coming here had already altered his life, something she felt immense guilt for doing. He didn't blame her at all, but it was clear that she blamed herself. However, the fact that it happened meant that it was possible nothing was truly set in stone, and as Mimi said; it was questionable that fate even existed.

"Hey…" Izuku tried.

"Which is why I've decided!" she blurted out. "I'm going to fight too, alongside Kiri-chan. I'm going to protect you, and this world!"

Her declaration caused him to pause, worry welling up within him. "You want to become a vigilante like her?"

"I want to change things, to make a difference! And if there's no fate but what we make," Emerald eyes glimmered with determination. "Then let us make good."

Judging by the way she was trembling slightly, it was taking a whole lot of courage for her to say this. She was struggling to meet his gaze but did so anyway, her lower lip wobbling all the while. Izuku calmed himself and contemplated what he would say next. He did recognize that Mimi was independent, as was Kiri; he wasn't there for them during the first few years of their lives. Though it was due to the circumstances at the time, the boy couldn't help but feel an immense guilt for his absence. But now he was here, and could actually play a part in their growth… something that terrified him all too much. What if he made the wrong choice, or was a bad example for them? The conversation with his mother yesterday lingered in his mind.

 _I believe in you._

Izuku closed his eyes. Just the people he loved believed in him, he would have to believe in them.

He opened his eyes to see Mimi still waiting for his response.

"I can't stop you, can I?" he smiled, keeping his voice level.

"You can try." she answered nervously. "But I think you'll find that I inherited your stubbornness."

"I… I see. Fine, you can join Kiri. You'd probably have to come up with a new costume or something, though. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Izuku said. "I'm just... worried for you."

"The feeling's mutual. I'm a horrible person, a coward, and perhaps this is my way of atoning for what I've done." Her face was serious, solemn. " I've spent my whole life being saved by others; this time it's my turn."

The boy felt a slight warmth at her words. No fate but what we make. He took a big spoonful of ice cream from his cup and offered it to her, causing the girl to give him a confused look.

"Ahhhh." he began, wiggling the spoon.

Mimi raised an eyebrow and looked bemused, then bit down on the offered treat quickly.

"How is it?"

"It's good." she mumbled, embarrassed, annoyed, and happy all at the same time. "Jeez, I'm not a kid anymore…"

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not feeling too sure of myself either." Izuku admitted, glancing down at his hands. "Everything that happened to me seemed to be by chance so far, by coincidence. Meeting All Might, Kiri, and you. All this power and responsibility just fell into my lap; as if it was handed to me on a silver platter. Sometimes I ask myself if I deserve such a blessing when I didn't do anything worthwhile to get it."

She seemed to understand how he felt, opting to nod in response.

"Which is why I'm gonna work hard too." Izuku looked up, his eyes glinting with that same determination he saw in hers. "Let's do this together. All of us."

Mimi blinked, before her stunned expression melted into one of newfound confidence.

"Let's."

Before they knew it the ice cream was all gone, time passing quickly while they had a small discussion about the others that lived within him. They were doing just fine, of course. Mimi seemed to have enjoyed herself more than she had expected on this little trip. The pair made their way home with Mimi's light steps pitter-pattering along that same cobblestone path that Izuku used to play on as a child, her hand clutching his. Just like how his mom used to do for him. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but rather a strange tranquility that both enjoyed. As long as she was happy, then so was he.

 **[x]**

For the next few days the sisters laid low since both were unable to fight, Izuku spending time with them after school in an effort to get to know them better. The hubbub regarding the forest battle was mostly forgotten when new scandals and stories emerged as they always did in such a turbulent society. He managed to learn a bit more about the sisters such as their likes and dislikes, including what they liked to eat. It turned out that Kiri preferred sweet foods, while Mimi preferred spicy ones.

In a not-so-surprising turn of events, the two children exchanged information and learned from each other, resulting in Kiri now having control over her floating while Mimi learned how to alter her own physical form instead of Aftermath. Now that she was out in the real world Mimi was using her own power to manifest herself, unlike the previous time where she was using both One For All and Kiri's energy. There was a drawback, however; she was unable to use One For All now. The Quirk that All Might passed down to Izuku didn't get any weaker or stronger, Mimi just seemed to lose access to it when she was out here with them. A quick trip back into his head reassured them that she could still use One For All, but only within him. It was truly a strange state of affairs, but sometimes Quirks were just weird like that.

Izuku had given Kiri a more official-sounding name as well, just in case.

" _Well, since Mimi is 'Izumi-chan',"_ he hummed and cupped his chin. " _Would you be okay with being "Kirimi-chan', Kiri?"_

" _Okay."_ Kiri nodded, looking a little happy.

" _I think it's cute! You two match now, it's adorable~"_ Inko cooed, hugging the two children close to her.

That brought the sisters to this conversation now, only a day later.

 _[You sure this is going to be okay? You know, with our names and stuff.]_

 _[I'm sure! Onii-chan said it's fine to visit them as long as we don't say any secret stuff.]_

Twin streaks of grey and white flashed across the horizon, a comet tail of green energy trailing behind the lead figure as she held her sister by the hand. Since Kiri was unable to fly by herself Mimi was doing it for her, the two sisters holding on to each other as they soared through the air. It had been three days since the battle between them and now here they were, working together as a team. Well, technically they hadn't done anything yet—this was Mimi's first day on the job. The sisters glided over a large river, flying low atop the water's surface. A foamy wake formed on the water beneath them, the jets of green flame from Mimi's feet propelling them forward with a quiet hum instead of the deafening roar that was associated with Aftermath's flying. This new body was much lighter, after all.

Mimi took the opportunity to glance at her new form once more in the water's reflection. Because of her genetic degradation due to the cloning process she was unable to grow properly, not that she had the lifespan to do so in the first place. It was why she had never thought she would ever get to see something like this—the body and face of a young woman, her as an adult. It made her nervous and excited all at the same time when she first saw herself. No longer was she hiding in a projection. This body of her looked liked Kiri's Valkyrie, a woman's featureless form that was almost a mirror image of her counterpart. A stoic and emotionless face so gorgeous she couldn't believe it was her was reflected in the water.

Instead of the snow-white skin that Valkyrie boasted hers was an unnatural steel-grey, complete with a long pair of elegant ebony horns that grew out from her temples and curved upward. She had the option of shapeshifting them away but ultimately decided to keep them, acknowledging that they were an undeniable part of her. Her expressionless face looked similar to Valkyrie's even without any alteration, another indication of their relationship as siblings. Grey pupils were paired against inhuman black sclera, her gaze radiating a light emerald glow just like her sister. To differentiate herself Mimi had short, messy hair in this body in contrast to Kiri's long, straight locks. Unsurprisingly their child forms had hairstyles that were the opposite; Kiri had short hair while Mimi's was long.

This new form of hers was composed of the same energy that made Aftermath… in essence; same engine, new chassis. A few tests earlier revealed that she could still summon her intimidating projection albeit for short periods of time, with the girl ultimately deciding to keep him in reserve.

 _[Mm, I have to admit…]_ she muttered telepathically. _[This is… different, especially since it's my own body now. Even if I still have Aftermath's explosive forcefield surrounding me, it feels kinda weird.]_

 _[Are you cold? I can give you a hug.]_

 _[No thank you.]_

Kiri wondered how her friends would react. This was their current task; she was allowed to introduce her new sister to her very small circle of friends, Izuku only agreeing after learning of who they were and because he thought it would help to prevent further misunderstandings. He reasoned that word might spread that Mimi was a new ally, not the daughter of an enemy that came back for revenge or whatever wild speculation that the Hero Association was going to cook up. He did make both sisters promise not to reveal their true nature for obvious reasons. Naturally, they agreed wholeheartedly.

 _[We're almost there~] Kiri chirped, pointing across the river. [Their cat-base is near that mountain.]_

 _[That one? Okay.]_

Mimi shifted their trajectory to match her mark, Kiri enjoying herself immensely as they angled upward to soar high above a busy suspended bridge. Rarely did she manage to get this much height, even with all her floating. She could see why Mimi loved flying; to sail through the air, free as a bird. It was invigorating, a complete rush that made her feel alive.

That feeling of joyous euphoria soon ended when a jagged spike of alarm and icy fear entered her range, followed by a distant crash and the screech of metal below. Looking down, the sisters found that a car accident had taken place on the bridge, a bus full of passengers beginning to tip precariously off the edge. Neither girl said a word as they immediately headed towards the scene, prioritizing the lives of innocents above all else. Getting closer revealed that the situation was worse than they originally thought—a few cars had flipped over with the occupants trapped within.

They landed in the midst of pained groans and chaotic cries, splitting up to help whoever they found. Grateful thanks and several looks of awe were directed at both siblings; Mimi extracting the trapped civilians from their mangled, overturned vehicles quickly but with utmost care, while Kiri managed to grab the back of the falling bus just moments before it tipped into the jaws of doom. Steel warped around her fingers and she began to drag the multi-ton vehicle back to a safe position when the ground much further away from the accident area crumbled unexpectedly, a car and its terrified occupants sliding forward and beginning to slip off the bridge.

Kiri snapped her head towards them, alarmed. She was the only thing preventing that bus from plunging into the river while the car began to fall…

 _No!_

She watched in horror as the asphalt beneath it shattered like cheap plaster, the family within fearing for their lives. It was times like this she dreaded the most; when she had to choose. One or the other. Even with all her strength, she was only one person; one person alone could not always be there to help everyone. But this time…

This time she wasn't alone.

 _[I've got them!]_ a telepathic voice exclaimed.

A streak of grey burst forward and dived after the falling vehicle as it slipped over the edge, and for a moment Kiri held her metaphorical breath…

Until her counterpart rose from the edge of the bridge, green flames blazing under her feet as she held up the car gently with all four occupants safe and sound. Kiri let out a sigh of relief, though her expression clearly didn't show it. With a great heave she dragged the bus to safety, away from the damaged bridge section.

Mimi put down the damaged vehicle without a word, a small jet of flame from her index finger acting as a plasma cutter to force the warped doors open and free the passengers within. A great cheer arose from the gathered crowd as both sisters completed their tasks, ensuring that everyone was safe before turning to each other.

 _[We did it!]_ Kiri said telepathically, relief in her voice though her outward face still remained passive as ever. _[You saved them!]_

 _[I… I guess I did.]_ Mimi answered, opting to follow her sister's lead and keep her face expressionless. _[I'm not as good at this stuff as you are.]_

That was when the grateful civilians began to crowd around them, most of them just wanting to thank the pair while some were curious about who this new vigilante who looked so much like Valkyrie was. Pictures were being snapped, along with videos being taken.

 _[I think we should leave.]_ Kiri whispered.

Without a single word uttered between them the sisters linked hands, taking to the skies with a roar of jets. Below the civilians gaped, having witnessed one of the most important events of the year.

It was only a few minutes later when they arrived at the base of a mountain, staring down a set of gargantuan steel doors. The home of a certain hero team that Kiri had seeked advice from just before meeting her brother. Mimi eyed the structure cautiously, keeping her guard up.

 _[Huh. How do we let them know we're here?]_

Kiri paused, then raised her fist. _[We knock.]_

Before they could do anything there was a crackle of static, followed by a mechanical click when a microphone above the door activated.

" _Stop, wait! No knocking please, we just installed some sensitive equipment!"_ a woman's voice wailed. " _I've got a hunch that's it you! Hang on, where's the button to switch cameras…"_

The sisters paused, waiting for the mysterious speaker to continue. Kiri glanced at a camera near the doors patiently.

" _Ooh, is it this one?"_ another voice asked. " _Boop."_

" _No, that's the button for the helipad."_ a third voice answered casually.

" _We have a helipad?"_

" _There we go!"_ the first voice said, a note of tiredness in their tone. A mounted camera panned towards them. " _Now, how can we help you this time Val—"_

Whoever was speaking trailed off, resulting in a sudden pause that seemed to permeate through the forest. Both sisters waited for them to speak, opting to keep silent.

" _Ragdoll?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I think this camera is broken. That, or I've had too much to drink yesterday."_

" _Nope, I can see them too!"_

There was a moment of silence, then a series of heavy metallic groans as the giant doors began to slide open.

" _Oh boy. Come on in, um, you two."_

Kiri and Mimi strode in, the latter admiring the size of the facility within. After walking through a short hallway they opened another door to find themselves in a sort of living room decorated in cat-themed furniture, complete with various giant cat cushions and plushies scattered all over the place. The only hint of masculinity in the place was a leather reclining chair that stood out to the side, a bunch of magazines about expensive cars stacked atop it.

The Wild, Wild Pussycats soon made their appearance, this time dressed in casual wear instead of their hero costumes but only three of them were here; Tiger was missing. For a moment both Kiri and Mimi just stood there, tall and intimidating… until they shrank into their tiny child forms, preparing to introduce themselves. The three women stared at the small children, various expressions of disbelief on their features. Ragdoll however seemed to be delighted, clasping her hands together and visibly holding herself back from squealing. She was even in her pajamas for some reason whilst the other two were in normal civilian attire.

"I don't believe it. There are… t-two of you now?" Pixiebob stammered. "Two… Y-you've multiplied?"

"Wow. You girls, um, look really similar despite the opposing color schemes." Mandalay said, looking bewildered. "W-wait. Don't tell me—"

"Eeeeeeeee—" Ragdoll managed.

The girls stepped forward in a practiced fashion.

"Hello, my name is Kirimi. You can call me Kiri." Kiri said.

"Hello, my name is Izumi. You can call me Mimi." Mimi continued.

They bowed politely in unison, mirror images of each other. "Nice to meet you."

The three women stared for a few, silent seconds until Ragdoll was the first to act, finishing her suppressed squeal and surprising them all.

"—eeeeeeeeeEEEEEEE!" The woman had an expression of joy on her face, but ran back towards her room.

"Wha—! Ragdoll, where are you going?" Mandalay asked.

"Camera! I need my camera!"

Pixiebob slowly walked up to Kiri with a little apprehension, getting on one knee to match her height. Her expression was complicated; nervousness mixed with confusion.

"I saw what happened on TV," She began fussing over the smaller girl like a worried parent, looking for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

A little nod was sent her way.

"Still emotionless as ever, eh. Looks like you're just fine. But..." the woman paused. "Did everything turn out okay? Y-you know, about what we talked about last time."

"It did." Kiri said.

Pixiebob glanced at the girls' joined hands, then let out a small sigh of relief. "I see. Kirimi-chan… Kiri-chan, was it?"

The girl nodded again.

"It's a lovely name." Pixiebob smiled warmly. "It suits you."

"Um," Mimi stepped forward, bowing towards both Pixiebob and Mandalay. "Thank you for helping my sister. You have our gratitude. It's an honor to meet all of you."

"This one talks to me!" Mandalay gasped, amazed. Then what she heard slowly sunk in. "Wait. _Sister?_ "

The two girls nodded, watching while the women exchanged amused yet concerned glances.

"You didn't tell me we would be meeting famous heroes!" Mimi whispered at her counterpart. "You said they were 'cat-people'."

"But they are cat-people. They're—" Kiri took a moment to remember the team's name. "—'The Kitty Krew.'"

"It's 'The Pussycats!'" Mandalay wailed. "'The Wild, Wild, Pussycats!' You two are adorable but please, don't get the name wrong! It happened to us once in the news and was a marketing disaster—"

Ragdoll appeared out of nowhere, breathing heavily and holding her polaroid camera along with a plate of snacks.

"I've got the camera! And some sweets!"

 **[x]**

A few minutes later they were assembled on the living room couches, the group sitting together and enjoying their snacks. The only sound that cut through the silence was the soft munching coming from the two kids along with the occasional snap of Ragdoll's camera.

"So," Pixiebob began.

"So." Mandalay agreed.

"Nn."

"Mm."

Ragdoll was the last to speak. "I have no idea what is going on right now but I am loving it!"

"Well, uh… Kiri-chan, Mimi-chan," Pixiebob called, catching their attention. "Do you two need anything? I mean, you must have a reason for dropping by, right?"

"We came to say hi and thank you for last time." Kiri explained. "I also wanted to introduce Mimi."

"I… I see." The blonde woman nodded, then took a bite out of one of the butter cookies and found it to be delicious. Both children seemed to be enjoying the treats immensely, to the point where she was starting to get concerned over whether they were eating enough at home.

"She'll be working with me from now on." the little girl said between bites.

Pixiebob choked on her cookie, prompting Mandalay to pat her on the back. Mimi glanced around in the meantime, looking a little puzzled.

"Say, isn't there supposed to be one more of you?" she asked.

"Oh, Tiger is at the zoo with Kota-kun. Thought it would help the little tyke, y'see." Ragdoll answered.

"Wait wait wait, time out!" Pixiebob coughed a little to clear her throat, looking up to find that both sisters had did what she said and paused mid-bite.

"Kiri-chan… What did you mean by 'working with you'?"

"Helping people."

"You mean that vigilante stuff you do?" Pixiebob gasped. "B-but… is that really okay? I mean, you two, um… look really young. No offense."

"It'll be okay." Kiri nodded.

"I can handle myself." Mimi assured.

Wait a minute." Mandalay narrowed her eyes. "How old are you, Mimi-chan? In fact, how old are the two of you even supposed to be?"

"We're te—" Kiri said innocently before Mimi quickly covered her mouth.

"—teeeeechnically not supposed to tell anyone. It's a secret." she said urgently.

"Secret." Kiri agreed, getting the hint.

"Ehhhh…" Mandalay looked perplexed. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you suddenly decide to help out now, Mimi-chan? It's pretty sudden, especially since your sis has been operating solo for so long."

The girl in question cupped her own mouth, mumbling her reply. "That's a secret too."

"Is that so." The brunette woman said slowly, a gleam of suspicion in her gaze. "Well, then which one of you is the older sister?"

"It's me." both girls said simultaneously, then paused to exchange glances.

"Huh? But I'm older than you." Mimi began, raising an eyebrow.

"But I came first. I'm the onee-chan." Kiri countered flatly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The glare that they gave each other could hardly even be called that, both kids reacting rather differently. Mimi was squinting with cheeks puffed out and pouting, while Kiri responded with a stoic, expressionless gaze. The three women experienced an awkward, chilly silence for a few seconds until they all realized that neither girl was going to give up.

"Errr…" Pixiebob began, trying to defuse the situation.

Too late. Kiri figured out her sister's intent a split second before Pixiebob did and sprang into action. She turned her face away, eyes squeezed shut as her tiny hands reached forward to flail away childishly. A moment later Mimi launched her counterattack and she was… doing the exact same thing, her equally small hands smacking against her sister's lightly. They weren't actually hurting each other, far from it… in fact, it looked like the sort of slap fight that often occured between kids on a playground.

"I'm the onee-chan!"

"No, I'm the onee-chan!"

"Oh dear…" Pixiebob quickly reached over and quickly separated them, stopping their little scuffle. "Um, I'm sure the two of you can compromise…"

"Never compromise," Kiri shook her head, still wriggling around in the older woman's grip.

Mimi frowned, then seemed to think of something. "Okay, then how about this then…"

She leaned over and whispered into the other girl's ear, securing an agreement a few seconds later.

"We've decided." Kiri turned to Pixiebob, nodding. "We're twins. So we're the same."

"You… are?" the older woman asked.

"Yep. Twins." Mimi agreed. "Fraternal of course, since we don't look exactly the same."

"What happened to 'never compromise'?" Ragdoll joked.

"Not compromise. Agreement." Kiri replied earnestly, with Ragdoll getting excited that she was responding.

"Huh?" Mandalay glanced at Mimi. "I thought you said you were the older one."

"I changed my mind. We're twins now."

The brunette woman still wore a suspicious expression but ultimately sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, have it your way. I wish I could change my mind about my age…"

Pixiebob couldn't help it and finally laughed, the melodic sound seeming to lighten up the atmosphere. She took a few seconds to calm herself down, wiping off tears of mirth while gazing at the two children to her sides.

"So you two are close enough to fight, eh?" she grinned, nudging her brunette friend playfully. "Reminds me of when I was younger. Mandalay and I were kind of like that when we were in university, too."

The kids blinked at her then seemed to look away, a little embarrassed at their own childish actions.

"Y'know, you're still as emotionless as ever on the surface but…" The blonde woman patted Kiri on the back. "I feel like something about you has changed for the better."

Small, fragile fingers curled around each other as Kiri held her sister's hand, nodding. Pixiebob was right, she had changed. To be a little more… human? It was hard to say. All she knew that she was happier now, with everyone. Izuku. Inko. Mimi. Even the phantoms of One For All.

"I have a family now." Kiri whispered.

"So you do." Pixiebob smiled. "Are you happy?"

"I am."

"Then so am I." the older woman said, then turned pink. "I know that's a weird thing to say, especially since this is only our second meeting, but I, uh, well… how do i say this..."

They watched her fumble for a few moments before she collected herself.

"All I'm trying to say is, I'm happy for you." Pixiebob finally managed. "You always seemed so lonely in the past, but now— now things are better, I guess."

Kiri felt a small nudge at her side, Mimi urging her sister to do what they had practiced.

 _[Go on,]_ Mimi told her telepathically. _[You can do it.]_

The little girl nodded. At first Pixiebob thought she was making weird faces at her but slowly realized what was happening when the child's mouth eventually curled into a small, wobbly smile. The older woman felt a gentle warmth in her heart at that. The girl who previously couldn't even show any emotions was now doing her best to smile, showing her gratitude…

"Thank you." Kiri said, smiling together with her sister.

Pixiebob was simply content to watch while Ragdoll snapped a quick photo of them, Mandalay grinning in the background. The moment soon ended as the sisters suddenly stood up simultaneously, putting down their snacks.

"We must go." Kiri stated.

"S-so soon? Well, um," The blonde woman looked slightly disappointed. "You two are free to come back anytime, alright? If there's anything you girls need, don't hesitate to come find us!"

"Yup!" Ragdoll exclaimed. "I'll always have snacks on standby! Mostly for myself, but you're welcome to take some."

"It was fun meeting you two. You're always welcome in our home." Mandalay agreed.

There was a light shuffling as the two sisters bowed politely, thanking their hosts. As they linked hands and prepared to leave, Mimi suddenly spoke up.

"Tsuchikawa Ryuko." she echoed. "Again, many thanks for helping my sister. We owe you one."

"Um, you're welcome, really! You don't owe me anything, you two." Pixiebob stammered.

"Mm. I can see where your son gets his kindness and selflessness."

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" The blonde woman tilted her head, confused. "I don't have a son."

Mimi seemed to tense up at that comment, before slowly relaxing.

"You will."

With that last ominous statement they were gone, vanishing into thin air and leaving no evidence they were ever there in the first place. Pixiebob contemplated what the strange little girl had just said, completely and utterly confused. Then she realized one very important fact that everyone had overlooked.

"Did I…" she gulped. "Did I ever tell them my real name?"

"No." Mandalay said slowly, a tone of caution in her voice. "You didn't. And yet, she knew…"

"Our names are pretty well known 'cause we're public heroes, ladies." Ragdoll offered.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways…" Mandalay turned to Ragdoll. "How did it go?"

"It didn't work." the green-haired woman answered, biting into another cookie. "My **Search** flowed off both of them like water off a raincoat. It seems that Mimi-chan is very much like her sister. If I were to describe it, I would say they're… untargetable? Like, it's the same feeling I get when I'm trying to use my Quirk on an inanimate object, or a robot."

"Of course. They are the same, eh. My **Telepath** didn't work on them either." Mandalay cupped her chin. "I was wondering if we should say something to the Hero Association about her…"

Pixiebob held her breath—

"...but nah. They trust us." The brunette turned to her team, grinning. "We'll trust them as well. In fact, I think I'll put in a good word for them if we ever get the chance."

—and let out a sigh of relief.

"And besides, talking to them made me think about a few things." Mandalay admitted. "I think… I think I'll try talking to Kota-kun again."

 **[x]**

While the sisters were going around the city to meet Kiri's comrades, Izuku was having another normal day at school. Despite primarily being a school for training heroes, U.A was still one of Japan's top academic institutions, which meant that education was also a top priority for students. Right now, Class 1-A was in the middle of history class.

"—turn of the century." Midnight was saying, her flogger-style whip smacking against the whiteboard lightly. "Now, can anybody tell me; who was the first metahuman?"

"That's an easy one." Sero said, raising his hand to answer. "The Glowing Baby that was born in Qing Qing, China."

"Very good, Sero-kun." Midnight smiled. "The Glowing Baby, his name lost to time. **Patient Zero.** However, some have argued that The Glowing Baby was the first _officially_ catalogued metahuman; claiming that people with superpowers had existed even before he was born. It's all a conspiracy theory of course, backed with blurry images and near-unintelligible documents without any official sources. That is why I expect to see citations on your work, boys and girls; don't believe everything you see on the internet."

The teacher thumbed a remote from her hand and the whiteboard fizzled, turning on to become a screen and showing images of the past. Crowds of people marching down the street, holding signs in protest. _No Monsters_ , one said. _Protect our future_ , said another. On and on they went, millions of people marching as one. Cars were flipped over, buses laid on their side. Some vehicles were on fire, belching hazy black smoke that rose in ominous columns.

"As all of you already know, similar supernatural phenomena popped up all over the world once the Glowing Baby was born. People of all ages and walks of life could wake up the next day with an ability, a superpower, something that made you _different_. Understandably many were scared, and society experienced a series of socioeconomic earthquakes that shook the world. The protests and riots were only the beginning."

"Cowards." Bakugo grunted. "Losers, all of them. Can't accept their betters, can't accept change."

Midnight looked slightly disappointed. "You have to understand, Bakugo-kun. It's not a matter of whether one was better than the other. Those first few years were some turbulent times. People fear what they do not understand, and what they fear—"

She pressed another button on her remote.

"—they seek to destroy."

The next image on the whiteboard wasn't all that disturbing, but the implications were clear. It was some sort of poster, large black text drawing the reader's attention. 'Do you know what your children are?' it read. Below that proclamation were pictures of four ordinary kids, but the last photo had the words 'MUTIE' stenciled across the child's face in jagged red letters.

"Back then, normal people had a reason to fear people with superpowers. Many metahumans abused their newfound gifts, committing unspeakable crimes and acts of great injustice."

"They could have just fought back." Bakugo growled, his crimson eyes narrowed. "Only the weak and useless don't fight back or stand up for themselves."

"Oh believe me, they did fight back. The problem was that innocent people often get caught in the crossfire as well. Hatred clouds the mind, and fear even more so." Midnight lectured. "Think of it from their perspective; how was one supposed to defend themselves from people who were at the time, comparable to gods? That's a question to the class, by the way. Keep in mind that this was before heroes existed."

Tsuyu raised her hand, and the teacher nodded for her to speak. "They could set rules in place, kero. Laws and legislations, combined with societal pressure. Manpower and technology to enforce those laws. Representatives to talk things out."

"Excellent point, Asui-chan! For society to function, there must be a set of agreed upon rules, which we call laws, to govern all individuals which comprise them. Without these laws to abide by, individuals would most likely work against each other and societies would collapse. Even assuming the inherent goodwill of people within a society, having laws allows us to determine the point at which a dysfunctional individual must be stopped."

Midnight paused to take a breath.

"However, laws are simply words. Spoken words or words on paper, but only words. Laws gain power through their enforcement. Enforcement via societal pressure can be a means of deterring individuals from breaking the law, but it often means nothing to those who are already too far gone. Thus, the general consensus is that enforcement is only viable through force or the implied threat of force. Unfortunately, trying to make the aptly named 'metahumans' follow even the most basic laws during those times became an insurmountable challenge when they have the power to shoot lightning out of their hands or heat rays out of their eyes. Those without Quirks understood this, and feared the future."

Another click of the remote.

" _Some of the creatures are individually as powerful as entire armies and they number in the hundreds… hundreds!"_ a man in a crisp suit was saying, his eyes burning in anger. " _These monsters ignore our laws and threaten our freedom, and yet we stand by and do nothing!"_

Most of the class watched in uncomfortable silence. Izuku kept writing, taking down notes. He already knew of the turmoil that was caused by the appearance of superpowers over a century ago, having been obsessed with heroes to the point where he watched many documentaries on related topics. The emergence of Quirks led to unprecedented levels of human suffering regardless of whether you had one or not. He continued writing—

" _ **Human?! You dare call that thing HUMAN?!"**_

Izuku jolted in his seat, eyes shooting upward. Had the volume of the video increased suddenly? Taking a quick look around, he saw that nobody had reacted despite that sudden proclamation. That angry statement had been deafeningly loud, almost as if someone had just shouted in his ear. In fact his ears were ringing a bit, along with a slight headache that soon vanished. And yet, nobody seemed to have questioned that increase in volume.

" _These mutants must be contained, but how?!"_ the man continued, the video still at a normal volume like Izuku remembered. " _How do you contain a being that can uproot mountains or walk through walls? How can you reprimand creatures that are indestructible, that can bend the very lightning to their will? Make no mistake, we must find a solution or it will be the end of humanity as we know it!"_

"I think that's quite enough." Midnight paused the video, exactly at a frame where the politician's eyes were wide with fury. Izuku noted that beneath that fury there was also an underlying hint of fear. "As you can see, it was a horribly chaotic situation for the whole world. Hate was the spark. Fear did the rest. For a while, it looked like society as we knew it was doomed."

The woman paused to take a breath.

"But then, something amazing happened. A miracle. Ordinary people started to help others whenever they needed it. Saving lives. Fighting villains. Bringing back hope to the world." Midnight smiled, hands on her hips. "These people were known as—"

"Vigilantes." Izuku breathed, then blinked and realized he had accidentally voiced his inner thoughts.

"Exactly, Midoriya-kun." the brunette nodded. "Some might say that vigilantes are heroes but there's a clear distinction, especially when laws come into play. Law dictates that vigilantism is _illegal_ , and people who participate in it are deemed to be little more than 'illegal heroes' who take matters into their own hands. Keep in mind that it is a crime and you can be arrested for it; I don't want to see any of you kids doing that sort of thing. From an academic standpoint, vigilantism can be defined as a system that tends to naturally propagate during periods of societal upheaval for the sake of maintaining order."

"Using chaos to create order…" Tokoyami muttered. "Without darkness, there cannot be light."

"That's a lovely analogy, Tokoyami-kun." Midnight grinned. "Note that vigilantism is a reactionary phenomenon; a response to heroes being unable to meet the needs of society."

Izuku's thought back to what Mimi had said. An Age of Vigilantes. People forgetting what it meant to be a hero. Could that really happen here? He dreaded the answer, but Midnight did have a point. The more vigilantes there were meant that people were unsatisfied with the current state of affairs, deciding to take action in response. Judge, jury and even executioner in some cases.

"We also have to remember that vigilantism is a transitory affair. As society stabilizes, vigilantes are either absorbed or eliminated by the official hero system now that they are no longer needed. It is why they are considered a rarity, relics of a bygone era in these days of peace under All Might." Midnight continued, her whip cutting through the air with a sharp crack. "In fact, this was exactly what happened during the Rhode Island Accords during the dawn of the supernatural era. One can even argue that vigilantes were the predecessors to heroes. It's simply not cost-effective to be a vigilante anymore these days, especially since the danger involved outweighs the meager gains. As such, the few remaining vigilantes are theorized to be acting based on altruism instead of personal gains such as reputation or popularity. A remnant of the first heroes."

The school bell rang in its familiar eight-tone melody, signalling the end of class and beginning of lunchtime. Midnight hummed, clicking the remote one final time and turning the interactive whiteboard back into its blank default mode.

"That's all for now, class. Make sure to read up on the Anti-Mutant Protests and Rhode Island Accords on chapter eight, along with the Paranormality Origin Theory on chapter nine for our next lesson. Remember, those who don't learn from history—"

"—are doomed to repeat it." most of the class said as one, earning a grin from their teacher before she dismissed them.

Class 1-A relaxed, beginning to mill about and preparing to leave for lunch. Izuku packed up his desk as well, but a question about Midnight's lesson still lingered in his mind. He decided to ask it anyways, both for academic reasons and his own curiosity.

"Deku-kun," Ochaco said cheerfully, giving him a bright and innocent smile. "Let's go for lunch!"

"Um, you guys go on ahead." Izuku said apologetically. "I've got a few things I want to ask Midnight-sensei about the lesson and it might take awhile."

"Hmm? Alright, Midoriya-kun." Iida nodded. "We'll see you later, then. If you ever need help in your studies don't hesitate to ask me!"

He watched as they went, before walking up to Midnight and thinking of what to say. Most of the class had already left, and the teacher was still arranging a set of papers. It was raining heavily outside, a sharp pitter-patter sound and the smell of rain permeating the room. Thunder rumbled in the distance like an ominous war drum.

"Um, Midnight-sensei? I've got a question." Izuku asked nervously.

Did Midnight really have to wear that outfit even when teaching? To make things worse, she looked really, _really_ good in it. Even at a respectable distance the barely noticeable yet heavenly scent of vanilla wafted off her, likely an effect of her Quirk. So she looked and smelled great, just wonderful. Izuku made sure not to get too close.

"Yes, Midoriya-kun?" the older woman smiled, eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Always a pleasure."

Gah. Then there was the way she spoke, too. It was naturally sultry even without her even trying.

"I-I was wondering about what you said earlier, about vigilantes." Izuku mumbled, flipping through his notebook. "You mentioned that they were essentially people that were unsatisfied with heroes and took matters into their own hands."

Midnight tilted her head and made a handwave motion, urging him to go on. The boy couldn't stop thinking about the memories he had seen. That broken landscape, the sky filled with battleships. People just doing whatever they wanted, a complete loss of control. A wheel of blood, a cycle of violence and hatred.

"If vigilantes are truly that, where do we draw the line? I-I mean, um, how do we determine if their actions are right or wrong? For example, if a person is unsatisfied with society and becomes a vigilante, aren't they just doing what they're doing is right in accordance with their own ideals?" Izuku said, a complicated expression on his features. "How do we determine if that is right or wrong? Of course, there are laws and stuff, but, uh, how do I put this..."

Midnight was quiet as she held a hand to her chin, contemplating his question. As Izuku waited he tried to gather his thoughts. What he'd just asked wasn't really concerning his sisters and their status as vigilantes, but mostly about the world that Mimi came from. A world where 'heroes' fought only for their own causes and self-interests, and not for the innocent or for justice. A part of him wanted to understand what had led to that, perhaps in hopes of preventing it.

"Well, Midoriya-kun…" Midnight smirked playfully. "That's an interesting question. In other words, you're asking; 'What defines the boundaries of good and evil', yes?"

"I—I guess?" Izuku nodded nervously, still a little unsure.

"Hmm. That's an age-old question that humanity has asked since the dawn of time. Since childhood, people are taught to think in binary; things are either white or black, good or evil. But reality isn't that simple. If you were to ask me, I would say it's neither black, nor white, but **grey**." the older woman stated, her whip swishing back and forth. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You're saying that…" The boy tried his best to follow. "Good and evil isn't easily defined."

"That's right. Good and evil, or rather; right and wrong are just words. Concepts, at best. Who has the right to say if something is right or wrong? The victim? The aggressor? Yes, there is justice and injustice, rules and rulebreakers... but many times the idea of right and wrong is _subjective_ , based on the circumstances of one's situation and their point of view. I cannot count how many times a villain thought what they were doing was right, despite their actions causing harm to others. Villains often think they are the hero of their own story, you see—even those with the very best of intentions can do immeasurable harm. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, after all. I was going to talk about this during our next lesson, but since you asked I'll indulge you. A question to answer your question, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku nodded again.

"The Rhode Island Accords were also known as the first Pro Hero System, effectively converting then-vigilantes into official heroes or labelling them as villains." Midnight hummed. "Can you make a guess on the one deciding factor that determines if a vigilante was deemed suitable to become a hero back then?"

"Err…" the green-haired boy thought of All Might. "Trust?"

"Mmm, close. But no cigar." Midnight teased. "Its 'popularity'."

"Popularity." Izuku blinked. "Really?"

"Really. You might think it's petty or shallow, but fact of the matter is that this is how 'heroism' in our modern society works." the older woman explained. "You see, Quirks have no set boundaries to them; the possibilities are near endless. For all we know the next person you see on the street could have a Quirk that allows him to have bendy fingers, or he could be a walking nuke."

The boy listened intently while scribbling in his favorite notebook, lines upon lines marked onto the crumpled, slightly burnt pages.

"For that reason, we have no choice but to trust each individual to decide what constitutes right and wrong when it comes to using their Quirks. Using the 'popularity' of a person to judge them is basically seeing how much societal support they have; how much the public _trusts_ them, _reveres_ them, _believes_ in them." Midnight continued, shrugging. "Believe me, it's an extremely flawed system, but it's also the best solution we have now. It is why the JP Hero Billboard Chart is more of a popularity contest than an actual system to measure a hero's capabilities. To summarize, the more someone is accepted by the general populace, the more they are seen to be in the right. A halo effect, of sorts. Does that answer your question?"

"I… I think so." Izuku said slowly. So society defines what is right and wrong? That answer didn't satisfy him, not at all. What about the society that Mimi came from, then? Perhaps in their own way, were they in the right for just trying to survive?

The teacher seemed to observe him frowning for a little while before clearing her throat, deciding to add on.

"You seem a bit disappointed, Midoriya-kun. Not what you expected to hear?"

"I'm not too sure..."

"Oh? In that case," Midnight crooned, her voice low and husky. "I'll give you something else to think about."

"W-what is it?" Izuku stammered, doing his best not to back away.

"A wise philosopher once said; 'A society that is built around the concept of heroes and villains is an infantile one, a dependant one'." the older woman said slowly, making sure that he heard each and every word. "I want you to consider that, think about it long and hard."

"H-huh?"

"You're a smart little boy. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She gave him a playful smirk. "Now then, was there anything else you needed?"

"I… I think that's all, sensei. I'll try to, um, think on what you just said."

"Right!" Midnight smiled cheerfully, before suddenly frowning. "Are you feeling okay, Midoriya-kun?"

"U-um, yeah? Why do you ask, sensei?"

"When the video was playing you seemed to get really startled all of a sudden. You were looking awfully pale, too." Midnight said, her expression worried. She leaned in closer and inadvertently presented her generous cleavage to him, causing the boy to blush scarlet. "Oh dear, you're turning red now! Do you need to see Recovery Girl?"

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine, sensei!" Izuku said quickly, turning away out of respect. _Close, too close!_ "I was just startled by its volume suddenly increasing."

"What?" the teacher leaned back much to Izuku's relief. "Nothing like that happened, it was playing normally throughout. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." he said, still a little confused. The video was fine? Perhaps it had been his imagination.

"If you say so." Midnight shrugged with a small smile. "If you're having any problems in class or difficulties regarding the lesson material, feel free to come have a chat with me. I love talking to my students, after all."

"I'll keep that in mind." Izuku said, closing his notebook. "Thank you, Annette."

The classroom was quiet for a moment, Midnight looking mildly confused while Izuku was wondering if he said something wrong. Then the words sunk in and he turned whiter than chalk.

What.

WHAT.

Izuku's throat felt tight, parched and dry. He broke out in a cold sweat, his heart thumping against his ribs with the force of an overcharged jackhammer. A grating itch lanced through his skull for a brief second before disappearing, the boy blinking rapidly in response.

 _What did I just say? Why did I just say that?! Oh no. I have to get out of here, before she—_

"Midoriya-kun?" Midnight's voice echoed from a mile away. "You're looking really pale."

"I-I'm fine, sensei! It's nothing!" Izuku said quickly, avoiding her gaze. Thankfully, the teacher didn't seem to realize what he'd just called her or had forgotten that name judging from her reaction. If anything, she was approaching with some concern.

"You're bleeding."

Izuku stopped, bringing his hand up to his nose. It came away with small streaks of crimson, several small drops landing on the teacher's desk with an ominous splat. Midnight got closer, practically radiating worry now.

"Oh dear… hang on, I'll bring you over to Recovery Girl—"

"I'm fine!" Izuku cried, batting away the woman's hand with a sharp smack that echoed through the room.

For a few painful seconds she seemed stunned at his sudden hostility, but there was a definite concern for her student in those widening eyes. Izuku was breathing heavily now, a look of dread mixed with utter bewilderment meeting her gaze before he pulled away, sprinting out of the classroom.

"Wha—Midoriya-kun, wait! What's wrong?" Midnight called after him.

Izuku did not wait. He did not stop. The boy kept running for what seemed like hours, which in reality was just a few minutes stretched by the confusion he felt. He kept running down the hallway until he slowed to a slow jog, then a tiring walk.

 _Annette… that was the name of Johnny's wife. The woman who looked like Midnight._

He looked back, still breathing heavily while he leaned against the wall for support. Midnight wasn't chasing him, and he hoped she'd just go about her day while putting this incident behind her as another act of random teenage defiance.

 _Why did I say that name? And that loud statement just now during the video, like somebody was yelling into my ear, but nobody noticed. It's impossible, it can't be. I would never confuse Midnight-sensei for another person._

 _I wouldn't… but someone else had._

The green haired boy gulped, his heart rate increasing by the second. The sound of rain hitting the windows of U.A intensified. Izuku stopped walking, feeling an icy, gut-wrenching fear coursing through his body that he was barely able to reign in. His head throbbed slightly, a warm pressure that squeezed his temples like a tightening vice.

 _Are their memories leaking into me?_

Turning away, Izuku looked out of the windows that slightly reflected his translucent image. It was still raining heavily, roiling black clouds darkening the sky and obscuring the sun. Thunder crashed and a bolt of lightning speared through the sky, lighting up the surroundings for a mere instant. In that instant, that split second of light caused the window to reflect his face clearly... except it wasn't his face anymore.

Aftermath stared back at him.

Izuku recoiled in shock, stumbling and falling flat on his back. When he got up and looked once more the reflection was him again, plain old Midoriya Izuku. No empty pits of darkness for eyes, no burning green coals for pupils. Just a young, scared, plain-looking boy staring fearfully at his own reflection in the window.

The green-haired boy gulped and swallowed his fear, dusting himself off and walking away quickly. He made an effort to avoid all windows and mirrors, afraid of what he might see in those murky reflections. Something dribbled down his nose and Izuku pulled a hand to his face. It came away with smears of red again, and he felt lightheaded. Izuku felt his hands trembling before he steeled himself, pushing away the fear to the back of his mind. _Don't think about it,_ he told himself. He decided to pursue the matter later when he was at home, in a safe environment. Now wasn't the time to focus on that.

Wiping his nose with a tissue, the boy pressed onward towards the cafeteria for lunch. He hoped that seeing his friends would help calm him down.

Thankfully, it did.

 **[x]**

 _[Is this the place? It's actually not that far, but still.]_ Mimi asked, looking down the hallway. _[Some old-ass apartment in Naruhata, huh. You've got some strange friends, Kiri-chan.]_

 _[Nn. I wanted to ask them for advice last time but I could sense they were busy so I went to the Pussycats instead. I think she had exams.]_ Kiri replied, looking far off into the distance. She had felt a few hints of fear from her brother, but it soon faded away. It seemed that he was controlling, or rather suppressing his emotions for some reason.

The girls strode down the corridor in their child forms, knowing they were in a safe part of town thanks to the people they were going to meet next. Kiri had told her sister about them, about how they helped take care of her after she ran out of power during a flash flood four years ago. It seemed that Kiri still visited them from time to time before she met Izuku, and that they had worked together on several occasions to stop villains and save innocents.

They stopped at an apartment door that was at the top floor of the building, the nameplate next to it bearing the name 'Haimawari'. Kiri raised her small fist and knocked on the door several times, waiting for an answer.

"Just a moment, I'll be right with you!" a young female voice called out.

There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened a crack, revealing a girl who looked only a little older than their brother, her fluffy pink hair being the most distinctive trait they first noticed. She soon flung the door open upon seeing Kiri, eyes widening behind her glasses. An ordinary-looking brown cat rubbed against her legs, inspecting the newcomers with curious eyes.

"Hello," Kiri said. "Kazu."

"Kiri-chan! It's been quite a while, hasn't it!" the teenager gasped, reaching down to give the smaller girl a quick hug and fussing over her. Her tone was warm and kind, giving her the air of a caring big sister. "You're alright! Ahhh, I was so worried when I saw what happened on the news—"

She then gazed at Mimi, glancing between the two girls.

"And who's this? Wait… you two look kinda similar."

"Um, I'm Izumi, Kirimi's—Kiri's sister. You can call me Mimi." she bowed cautiously. "Nice to meet you."

"S-sister? Oh! Um, hello, Mimi-chan. Nice to meet you too, I'm Haneyama Kazuho." The pink-haired girl smiled nervously, beckoning them in. "Come in, come in!"

The inside of the apartment was warm and cosy, feeling rather lived in. Mimi took a quick look around and evaluated the surroundings, noting the multiple pairs of shoes near the doorway in both men's and women's sizes. A pair of brass knuckles and a katana were mounted on the living room wall, making for a strange art piece. Next to it were several childish drawings that had clearly been made by Kiri, probably depicting Kazuho and her friends. Scribbled in what appeared to be crayon were sketches of four people; a thin man with two rabbit-like ears above his head, a bigger masked man with broad shoulders, Kazuho with her pink hair and a pair of batlike wings, and a sword-wielding… ninja? Mimi shrugged, deciding it was none of her business. The place was surprisingly clean even with a pet around. Speaking of which, she observed the cat with a careful eye. It eyed her right back, its tails swishing through the air nonchalantly. Tails, because, well…

This cat had two of them.

"This is Zwei." Kiri said, picking the feline up without any trouble. "He is very long."

"Nyaa." Zwei meowed. He did indeed look rather long since Kiri picked him up by the front, allowing his body to stretch downwards.

Surprisingly, the cat didn't seem to mind her much. She put the animal down carefully, gently petting him. Mimi sooned joined wordlessly and both girls were petting Zwei, the feline purring and enjoying himself immensely as their fingers ran through his fur.

"I'm making lunch, you two wanna have some soup?" Kazuho called from the kitchen. "Ah, remember to wash your hands if you're playing with Zwei!"

The girls obliged, making their way past her to the sink. On their way there, Mimi caught a glimpse of a black leotard among a pile of laundry, along with what looked like an old All Might hoodie. She then eyed the bin, taking note of the few bandages that lay within. A minute later Kazuho brought two bowls of soup for them, warning that it was hot. A few sips in and they realized it was delicious, a testament to her cooking skills. She also gave Zwei some fish, the animal munching down on its meal hungrily.

"Now, what's the reason for the sudden visit, Kiri-chan?" Kazuho asked. "I would assume you were just hungry but this is the first time you're bringing your sis over. Did something happen?"

"We just wanted to say hi." Kiri nodded. "And thank you."

Kazuho blinked in stunned confusion before giggling, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Don't mention it. But if you're here, it means that you must have told Mimi-chan about us?"

"A little." Mimi said slowly, sipping at her soup. "You're one of the Naruhata Vigilantes."

Kazuho said nothing, her expression even as ever.

"You're the vigilante idol, Pop-Step."

"Correct." the older girl nodded and looked somewhat nervous. "There isn't going to be any problem, is there?"

Mimi blinked. "No. Why would there be?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how old Kiri-chan is since she's a shapeshifter. I'm pretty sure you are one, too. For all I know you're an older woman who's about to give me a stern scolding."

"Wouldn't dream of it. In fact, I wanted to thank you for helping out Kiri-chan."

"Ah, no need to thank me. One vigilante to another."

The albino girl raised her eyebrow at that, a questioning gaze appearing on her features.

"Well, you're going to be a vigilante alongside your sister aren't you, Mimi-chan?" Kazuho smiled lightly.

Urgh… this girl was much sharper than she originally thought.

"Just be careful, okay?" the teenager continued. "You two seem a little young to me."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"Heh. I can't argue with that."

"That aside…" Mimi turned towards Zwei, who was already lazing on his side. "That cat. He's special, isn't he?"

"We called him Zwei since he has two tails. Keep this a secret, but he's one of those rare animals with a Quirk." Kazuho whispered. "The poor thing was forced to cause a villain attack around three or four years ago, resulting in a big hubbub that we helped contain. We're keeping him here to protect him, and he sort of became our pet. I guess you could say we're a bunch of misfits that stick together. Isn't that right, Zwei?"

"Nyaaaa." Zwei answered, rolling over to lay on his belly.

"Would you mind keeping your tail? It's a bit too late for that, but you know it's supposed to be a secret for when people visit. You need the practice!"

The feline seemed to consider her words before obeying, its twin tails merging into one.

Mimi narrowed her eyes. She got the feeling that Zwei was much more intelligent than a normal cat. Was that because he had a Quirk? Koko's intelligence was also off the charts when compared to a normal dog. Having a Quirk improved both physical and mental capabilities in humans, so it was also possible for animals to experience the same effects. Some animals with Quirks were also known to have drastically improved lifespans. It was almost like...

"By the way, Zwei technically belongs to the owner of this apartment." Kazuho said. "He should be back any—"

Zwei's ears perked up at the jingle of keys coming from the front door, the animal getting up and darting towards the entrance to greet his returning master.

"Speak of the devil." the teenager grinned. "Welcome home!"

A tall, lanky young man dressed in smart casual wear came into view, reaching down to pet his cat.

"Nyaaaaa!" Zwei meowed, rubbing against him happily. "Nyaa~"

"I'm home." he looked up with more than a little confusion at his guests, then slowly settled into a small smile. "Kiri-chan? Long time no see! I'm glad that you're alright."

"Kochi." Kiri nodded, pointing him out to Mimi.

"Oi, Koichi. I made beef stew today, you okay with that?" Kazuho called.

"Yeah, thanks." Koichi said with a smile full of gratitude. "Everything you make tastes great, of course."

As he got closer to them Mimi could get a better look at him. This person was a plain young man in his early twenties, but he wasn't anything special. In fact, his plainess seemed to be his defining trait. She kept her guard up, remembering that this guy was probably one of the Naruhata Vigilantes as well. As for his relationship with Kazuho… well, that was none of her business. He looked confused when he spotted Mimi, glancing between the two children with a slow realization.

"Whoa. There are… two of you now." Koichi blinked slowly then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Doesn't that mean I have to feed you twice as much, Kiri-chan?"

"Manners, Koichi!"

"O-of course. Hello, I'm Haimawari Koichi." he introduced himself nervously yet politely.

"Izumi, but everyone calls me Mimi." the little girl replied curtly.

"He's 'Hauler'." Kiri whispered to her sister.

"Yes, I guessed as much."

"It's 'The Crawler', Kiri-chan." Koichi sighed. "You gotta put the 'The' in front, too. I don't blame you though, everyone just keeps calling me 'Hauler' or 'Cruller'. But enough about me, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Kiri said simply. "Mimi's my sister, by the way."

"Sister?" Koichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "You never told us you had a sister."

"I didn't."

"Huh. Well, what are you two doing here? If it's food you want I don't mind, but it's making me awfully concerned about your living conditions at home…" he muttered, looking worried.

"No, Koichi. They're here for…" Kazuho began to explain the situation.

After a few minutes of back and forth discussion, Koichi began to understand what was going on. He was worried about whether Mimi was able to handle the whole vigilante thing since it was dangerous, but ultimately decided to trust in her abilities. Furthermore he had a few friends in high places and underground that could help spread info about how the new vigilante who fought alongside Valkyrie was harmless except to villains. Of course, he would obviously keep the sisters' shapeshifting abilities and identities a secret.

Mimi also confirmed her sister's friendship with them; four years ago Kiri had indeed run out of power while working non-stop for three whole days due to the chaos caused by an enormous flash flood. Her child form had been revealed when she shielded Kazuho from an explosion with the last of her power, and the vigilantes decided to take care of her until she recovered. They soon became friends after that with Kazuho and Koichi bringing her out to play with other kids, treating her to good food, and various activities that they thought she'd enjoy.

"Hmmm. If That's what you two want, I don't have the right to stop you. Just be careful out there." Koichi finally said after learning of their situation. "One more thing..."

His face took on a serious expression. "Take good care of Kiri-chan, yeah?"

Mimi met his gaze, almost as if to challenge the other vigilante. "Of course."

There was no doubt. Just as she was suspicious of him, the opposite was true as well. She already knew that Valkyrie suddenly having a partner out of nowhere that looked like her was going to draw a ton of suspicion, and that not everyone was going to trust her. This was Koichi testing her to see if she knew what she was getting into, while also being worried for Kiri. The older man's eyes glinted with caution and Mimi met his stern look with one of her own, filled with steely determination.

The moment was over as soon as it began, Koichi letting out a small grin of acknowledgement. "You two mentioned that you're leaving soon? That was fast. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner later?"

"No thank you." Kiri said, thinking back to the Midoriya household. "Our family is waiting for us back home."

Kazuho and Koichi exchanged glances, then smiled.

"I see. Off you go then." the pink-haired girl said. "You're always welcome here, you two!"

"What she said. If you're having any trouble," Koichi gave them a thumbs up. "Just give us a call."

The sisters nodded and said their goodbyes, linking hands to teleport. Then they were gone in the blink of an eye, the space that they had been occupying replaced with empty air. Koichi glanced at the spot for a moment before letting out a huge exhale.

"Uwaaah, that was really scary." he sighed. "Man, for a moment I thought she was going to punch me. I just hope the two of them will be alright…"

"I'm sure they will. After all," Kazuho smirked, nudging him in the side. "We turned out okay, didn't we?"

"Nyaa." Zwei curled around their legs.

"Yeah." Koichi smiled, thinking of all the adventures they had been through together. "We did."

 **[x]**

At Musutafu General Hospital an old lady was trying to cross the street, the roads busy and packed due to the afternoon rush hour. She hobbled along slowly, a walking stick in one hand and the other on her hip. Unfortunately the traffic wasn't letting up, making it rather dangerous to cross. She sighed, knowing that it couldn't be helped sometimes. The old had to make way for the new, that's just how it was. _Don't stand in the doorway, don't block up the hall._ Good thing that the one she was waiting for was nearby, just past the street. Just as she was about to take a step forward two elegant figures landed softly beside her, one white and one grey. Kiri and Mimi glanced at her wordlessly, then the latter went on to stand in front of the road crossing to temporarily halt traffic while the former extended a helping hand.

The old lady looked at her benefactor with more than a little confusion before letting out a chuckle, accepting the offered hand with a small smile. She understood that they were just trying to help her cross the road. Slowly but surely they made their way across, hand in hand. Once they safely reached the other side the old lady turned to them, reaching into her bag for something.

"Thank you, dearies." she said, presenting them with a reward. "Here, have some haribo gummies."

Kiri, Valkyrie now, stared at the outstretched hand for a second before opening her palm, her face cold and expressionless as always. Six gummy candies were dropped into her hand and she divided them evenly, giving half to her sister. Together they munched down on the gummies without a single word, enjoying the treat. The old lady watched them carefully, observing the way that they behaved and looked out for each other, almost like they were... A quiet realization was made after a while.

 _'So that's how it is, huh.'_ the old lady thought.

Then they were gone as quickly as they appeared, the two vigilantes leaping into the air and disappearing from view barely before nearby civilians could record them. The old lady hummed to herself, watching as a disheveled man strode up to her while hiding his concern.

"Oi, oi. Are you alright? I didn't expect them to appear again so soon…"

"I'm fine, Aizawa-kun." she smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "In fact, I may have learned something."

That old lady was none other than Shuzenji Chiyo, otherwise known as Recovery Girl.

"What did you think of them, Aizawa-kun?" Recovery Girl asked curiously.

"It didn't work." the disheveled teacher grunted. "I had them, both of them in my line of sight and nothing happened when I used my Quirk. It seemed to… flow off them, for lack of a better term."

"Oho? It seems that Valkyrie's new playmate is the same as her, then. Another little tidbit to add to the meeting tomorrow. Anyways, what's the situation?"

"Word on the grapevine is that the Hero Association is censoring all information regarding the…" Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "...second Valkyrie. They're doing a surprisingly good job since most people aren't even aware of her yet. I don't think they can keep her a secret for long."

"Incompetent as ever, always handling the situation in the worst way possible." Recovery Girl sighed. "Bring the car, would you?"

"I'm not your personal chauffeur, you old bag. Just this once."

"Consider it a favor you owe me for all the times I healed you. One of many."

"Tch."

 **[x]**

The bells of U.A chimed, signalling the end of classes and that it was time to go home. Groups of students rushed out, chattering amongst themselves like all teenagers their age did. However, one girl in particular was walking by herself slowly, her expression stoic and cold. Her straight raven hair shifted when a gust of wind swept past her, revealing a pair of deep blue sapphires for eyes.

Her name was Kodai Yui, and she wasn't a very interesting girl.

In fact, some might say she was the exact opposite of interesting. Being a girl of few words, she didn't think she had any defining traits that made her stand out in a crowd with the exception of her silent, expressionless demeanor. Her childhood friend Kendo had once joked that the term 'kuudere' would best describe her personality, and she was inclined to agree. Unfortunately, this meant that she was terrible at communicating with others. That was something that she carried with her since childhood, something that she couldn't help.

In other words, Yui was just a normal, plain, expressionless girl. And that was how she liked it.

Normal was good. Normal meant that nothing important was happening, that everything was alright at the moment. Yui lived in that normalcy day in and day out, so it was a surprise to everyone, even her parents, when she had decided to apply to U.A to become a hero. Perhaps it was an act of teenage rebellion or some hidden desire for change that the girl had kept within herself for years, no one could tell. She was after all, unable to express her emotions properly to others. Yui's normal life soon became not-so-normal with her acceptance into U.A, making new friends and learning so many new things. And today, her normal life was changing once more...

Thanks to the appearance of a certain green-haired boy.

"Ah, hey! So you're here again today."

He had greeted her on the steps outside of U.A after school with a warm smile and freckled cheeks, his sparkling eyes reminding her of a lush green forest. At first she wasn't sure if he was talking to her and had looked to her sides and even behind her until he laughed, a musical sound that seemed to resonate through the air.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." he grinned, looking strangely relieved. "Who else would I be talking to? I'm so glad to see that you're here."

Yui tilted her head slightly, a little confused. She didn't even know this guy, and he was just coming up to talk to her out of the blue? How strange. The girl opted to respond in the only way she knew how; by staring blankly at him. Strangely enough he didn't seem weirded out, intimidated or afraid of her at all, not one bit. Very unlike how most people reacted upon first meeting her.

Meanwhile from the perspective of Midoriya Izuku the boy had made a fatal, horrible mistake that he wasn't even aware of. Since Ochaco had to go home early and Iida had to attend another meeting, he had thought he'd be walking home alone until he saw Yui. He completely forgot about it, but his sister's teenage form was Yui's spitting image, something that Kendo had mentioned previously. Of course, the poor boy hadn't even considered that he would ever meet this person and pretty much forgot about that little detail, which led to the strange situation which was occuring now.

Basically, Izuku had mistaken a completely different girl for his sister.

"Come on, wanna have some ice-cream with me?" Izuku asked, still thinking that he was talking to Kiri.

Yui blinked. Several times, in fact. Was this guy… hitting on her? Huh. That was the first time that something like this has happened. Right now she wasn't exactly sure how to respond, especially when her responses typically composed of one-word replies, another aspect of her personality. She tilted her head, eyeing him warily.

Perhaps he just wanted to be friends? The girl didn't actually know how friends were even made in the first place. Kendo and her lived near each other as kids and boom, they were friends, just like that. It was similar with the girls in class 1-B as well, they simply up and decided they liked her and accepted her warmly into their social circle. Was this how people normally made friends?

Confusion, suspicion, doubt, curiosity and even amusement were waging a battle for dominance within her mind, a torrent of contrasting emotions that lay underneath her expressionless appearance. She took another look at the boy, examining him carefully. There was nothing special about him, really. He was cute, at best. Plain, at worst. Yui considered the situation carefully. He had made the effort to approach her, haphazard as it was. Plus, she had her Quirk and years of martial arts training with Kendo as backup, so… it would be fine, right? This guy seemed pretty harmless as well, and since he was from U.A, too… Well, if he tried anything she'd crush him. Besides, some ice-cream sounded awfully appealing, especially on a hot day like today. Why not?

Yui nodded slowly, deciding to trust her instincts. She agreed mostly because she was free, and didn't actually know what to do in a situation like this. It was a decision fueled largely by hunger and curiosity, but deep down she wasn't exactly sure why she was doing this either.

"Alright." Izuku said softly, smiling. "I know this popular place nearby."

Was this… a date? No, Yui quickly decided. She didn't even know this guy. If anything, this was just testing the waters. For friendship, of course. Still, she made sure to have Kendo's number on speed dial just in case. Her cerulean eyes tracked him carefully, with her following a few steps behind. To her surprise he made the effort to slow down and walk alongside her, matching her pace effortlessly.

"So how was your day, did everything turn out alright?" Izuku asked, referring to Kiri's mission with Mimi.

Yui blinked, a part of her still reeling in confusion. The other part was mildly amused. Was this how a date was supposed to be like? Wait, no, this isn't a date, she quickly reminded herself. She didn't even know anything about this guy, not even his name. Did he even know hers? The girl sent him a sideways glance, trying her best to answer and ask at the same time.

"Nn." was all that came out, along with a shy nod. She silently cursed her own inability to communicate.

"Ahh, I'm glad it did. Are you hungry? Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Izuku said. "I'll even buy the biggest one for you!"

He somehow understood her! But that last part... Oh dear. Perhaps that was a bit too extravagant? She felt like they should at least get to know each other before he bought her anything. It wouldn't be fair to him, after all. Somehow, the boy didn't seem too bothered by her continued silence. Even her classmates found it strange that she was so quiet, but this guy… he didn't mind it at all despite the near one-sided conversation they were having.

"As for me, I'll just have a scoop. Some important stuff happened today, and I don't mean in hero training... We can talk about that later. Oh, and this morning Aizawa-sensei mentioned that the U.A sports festival is in two weeks, so I'll have to train more to prepare."

She felt her curiosity grow. Hero training? That meant this guy was probably in the other class, 1-A. So they had something in common, at least. But do guys really just go up to girls and just ask them out for ice-cream? Maybe he was just that confident. She still didn't know his name, and perhaps he didn't even know hers. Think, she told herself. What would Kendo say in a situation like this?

 _'Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets.'_ her friend's cheerful voice echoed in her head.

She sighed internally, knowing she should have paid more attention to Kendo's advice instead of watching Saturday morning cartoons. Frankly, she never would have thought it would come in handy. Too bad the other girl had class president duties and was unable to walk home with her today.

Yui blinked again when he suddenly extended his hand, his fingertips brushing against hers and sending a feeling akin to a light electric shock up her arm. He wanted to… hold hands with her? The girl shook her head and pulled back nervously, experiencing a new feeling akin to a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

 _I'm sorry, but my heart isn't ready. I don't even know you yet..._

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, then shrugged with a gentle smile.

"Not today, eh? It's alright. Whatever makes you comfortable." he said, his tone understanding. "I've never said it before, but it's a nice change of pace to see you in that form. You look really pretty like that. Unlike me, it seems you look good no matter what form you take."

Of course, Izuku's intentions and words were completely and utterly innocent. Yui wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but her cheeks felt warm as she glanced downwards, glad that she was slightly behind him so he couldn't see how red her face had become. She couldn't help but think that comment was slightly creepy as well.

"We're here!" Izuku smiled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Which one would you like? My treat, of course."

A minute later they were seated at a table, and Yui found herself wondering how she'd gotten into this bizarre situation. He had indeed bought the biggest one for her, the girl carefully eyeing her expensive parfait topped with colorful fruits. At first she felt rather awkward and nervous, but after seeing how calm he was she began to relax just a tiny bit. Unfortunately the poor girl didn't know anything about making friends, let alone hanging out with a guy; so she had no idea if this was how things were supposed to go. In fact, she was fidgeting a little under the table out of nervousness despite her lack of expression.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, another girl with a mushroom-shaped hairstyle just happened to see them by pure coincidence.

 _'Kodai-chan is on a date? How nice, shroom. Wait… isn't that one of the boys from class A?'_

This other girl then sipped at her bubble tea, observing the pair for a moment before shrugging and making her way home in a happy-go-lucky manner. Meanwhile, Jiro Kyoka did a double-take and came to a complete stop upon seeing what looked like her plain-looking classmate on a date with a girl from the other class.

 _'Whoa.'_

Jiro took a quick photo of them on her phone and hummed to herself as she headed home, still in slight disbelief at what she had just seen. At least she had some actual evidence to prove that she wasn't hallucinating.

"You seem a little quiet today, more than usual." Izuku asked, looking concerned as he bit into a spoonful of ice-cream. "Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded but she felt an undercurrent of worry at his words. _More than usual?_ She began increasing her guard. She then took a large spoonful of her own dessert and found it to be delicious, worth every dollar the boy had paid. The tantalizing taste of caramel, mint and honey flooded her taste buds, alongside the soft, smooth texture of expensive ice-cream that was an absolute delight to her senses. Honestly, she felt a little guilty that he'd bought such a thing for her, but since he offered it'd be rude not to finish it. Plus, it tasted really, really good.

"Hmm, alright." he angled his spoon towards her so that she could have some of his ice-cream, just as he did for Mimi. "Here, want some?"

Yui's face turned a warm pink the moment he said that, though her expression remained flat as ever. She backed away slightly, head shaking as she declined his offer. Frankly, this guy was a little too direct for her, especially since this was their first meeting.

"Suit yourself. Oh, you got a little ice-cream on your lip."

She quickly dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, prompting him to chuckle. When she sent a confused look his way he simply smiled, his emerald eyes meeting her sapphire ones. She realized with a little amazement that he could tell what she was feeling just by looking at her eyes, just like Kendo could. Of course, Izuku had learned how to do it after spending time with his little sister and equally expressionless demeanor.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of how cute you can be sometimes." Izuku said, thinking of Kiri stuffing her mouth full of biscuits the first time she met his mom. "I'm really glad to have met you."

Yui stopped.

 _C-cute?_

The schoolgirl felt a cosy warmth course through her from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes, like her entire body was blushing. Was this how embarrassment felt like? Her heart began beating faster, feet fidgeting underneath the table. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, she was just… unsure of what to do and feel in this situation.

They continued eating their dessert in peaceful silence. Izuku was felt that his little sister was quieter than usual, and there seemed to be something different about her… he just couldn't put his finger on it. Her face was redder than usual, but then again this was only the second time he saw her in this teenage form so he wasn't sure. Her appetite was still there though, and it was apparent that she was enjoying her ice-cream parfait. She was eating rather neatly today instead of wolfing down her food? Mmm, that was good too. Smiling, the boy decided to strike up another conversation topic.

"It's good? Nice to see you enjoying yourself. It makes me happy that you're happy."

"N-nn."

"Hmm. Aren't you going to call me onii-chan today?" he teased.

Yui stiffened mid-bite, that statement shocking her to the core.

 _W-w-what?_ The girl felt her face heating up, backing away slightly.

She appreciated the treat, but maybe he was getting a bit too cocky. The sheer audacity of this guy, who the heck did he think he was? He must be some sort of playboy or smooth talker if he thought he could get away with a line like that. This was still their first meeting, and he wanted her to call him that?

 _This guy might be dangerous_ , she thought, cheeks burning with embarrassment. _A guy who plays around with girls' hearts..._

"Are you really okay, Kiri-chan?" Izuku asked, leaning in worriedly. "You're looking awfully red now."

 _Kiri?_ Yui paused, completely lost. She had heard that name before somewhere, but where? Then it all came back to her in a flash. Her doppelganger! The one that Kendo noticed standing outside of school the other day. The girl that had looked exactly like her, save for the lighter shade of blue that her eyes held. That means… this guy was?

"Maybe you have a fever…" Izuku frowned then gently placed a hand on Yui's forehead, causing the girl to stiffen even further with her back straightening instantly. "Can you even get a fever? I'll have to ask mom for some remedies, or maybe I'll make some chicken soup for you when we get home. Consider this a big brother's duty."

It all clicked together at that last statement. Kiri was his sister… he had confused her since they looked almost identical. All this time he wasn't hitting on her, he was just trying to treat his younger sibling to some ice-cream like any good brother would. All the strange things he was saying now sort-of made sense, especially that 'onii-chan' comment. However, it did make her a bit worried that she couldn't differentiate his sibling from a completely different person, even if they looked almost identical.

Yui quickly shook her head, raising her hands and signalling 'no'.

 _We both made a mistake, you've got the wrong person_. she tried to say. _I'm not your sister._

"You're feeling better already?" Izuku asked, still worried as he scooped up another spoonful of ice-cream. "I'm still wondering why you're so quiet today."

"I want some too, onii-chan." a small voice said from behind him.

Izuku whirled around to see his sister looking over his shoulder, eyeing his ice-cream hungrily. She was in her teenage form and dressed in her hoodie and shorts, which clearly marked her as the real Kiri. The green-haired teenager froze like a deer in headlights, looking between the two girls in confusion.

"H-huh? Two of you?" Izuku said. Then a lightbulb seemed to turn on above his head as the boy made a wild guess. "Ah! One of you is Mimi, right? That is some great shapeshifting, I couldn't even tell the difference!"

"Mimi went home early 'cause she was tired, onii-chan." Kiri bit down on his still-held out spoon happily, enjoying the scoop of ice-cream. "And we can only shapeshift into ourselves."

"W-w-what?" Izuku froze, his head swivelling towards Yui with a rising dread. "T-then… w-who are you?"

Yui slowly raised her eyes to meet his, then pulled out her U.A student identification card and handed it over to him shyly. She felt terrible now, embarrassed and guilty that she'd unintentionally tricked him into buying such a nice treat for her. Izuku accepted the card with trembling hands and an expression of mounting horror.

"K-kodai Yui." he read, his voice shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. "C-c-c-class 1-B?"

Their eyes met, and Izuku's face alternated between bright red and chalk white. He immediately backstepped a few meters, bowing down several times as he began to apologize profusely. Yui blinked in confusion, watching the boy with her default blank expression.

"U-uwahhhh, **I'm so sorry!** " the boy exclaimed frantically, his eyes wide and cheeks burning red. "I, um, er, didn't m-mean to, y-you see—Kiri looks like you, a-and you look just like her, I didn't mean anything by it!"

Yui and Kiri exchanged glances as he kept bowing, the latter giving her mirror image a friendly wave. She waved back.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Izuku continued, still bowing. He finally realized that Yui was the person Kendo had confused Kiri for during their first meeting. "Kodai-san, it's my fault, I wasn't trying anything I swear, I really thought you were my sis—"

His panicking was stopped by a movement by Yui, a hand coming to her mouth. Izuku looked up to see her and she was… smiling. A tiny, wobbly smile was plastered on her doll-like features, the girl even giggling a bit and covering her mouth. It was strange… she thought she would have felt humiliated at being mistaken for another girl or even angry, but the truth was that the entire situation was so absurd that she couldn't help but find it hilarious. That in itself was an accomplishment—she couldn't remember the last time something made her laugh. She began pulling out some money until the boy raised his hands in protest.

"N-no, no, it's alright! Um, consider that my treat—no wait, I didn't mean it in that way! Um, you know, for all the trouble I've put you through, I mean, err—"

Yui slowly stood up and turned towards them, giving them a polite bow. Izuku watched in confusion as she nodded lightly, signalling to him that she understood the situation and that everything was alright.

"What's..." Yui said slowly, her delicate voice barely even a whisper. "...your name?"

Izuku looked confused, before steeling himself and deciding to answer her.

"I'm M-midoriya Izuku."

"I liked..." Her cheeks were bright pink, and her eyes met his for a moment before looking away. "...the ice-cream."

She stood a little to the side, the sun at her back. The golden rays bounced off her ebony hair and pale skin, the slightest hint of a smile on her features.

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun." she whispered. "B-bye."

The moment was over in a flash, Yui hurrying away while feeling her own awkwardness wash over her. That was the best she could do for now. It wasn't everyday that she spoke so much, especially to a boy. She had experienced so many different emotions today, something that hadn't happened ever since her acceptance into U.A.

It was the most fun she had in ages.

Izuku stared blankly at where she had stood before making his way to the counter, buying a new parfait for Kiri much to her delight. His face was still blank when he brought it back to the table for her, and remained that way for the first few seconds while she began eating happily.

Then everything he'd said and done to Yui sunk in, all at once.

"I couldn't tell my sister apart from a completely different girl!" Izuku cried out, horrified. "Oh, I'm the worst big brother in the world…"

"It's so yummy!" Kiri said between bites, enjoying her dessert immensely. "You're the best big brother in the world!"

"I tried to hold hands with her, called her c-c-c-cute, asked her why she wasn't calling me onii-chan, and I even touched her head without permission!" the teenager groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Oh my God. Oh no…"

The worse case scenario was playing out in his head despite Yui's assurances that she knew it was all one big misunderstanding and didn't mind one bit.

 _Kodai-san would tell Kendo-san what happened, then Kendo-san would tell Iida-kun, then the whole class would know! Not just 1-A either… 1-B would know too… and after what happened with Shiozaki-san, there's definitely some people who are suspicious of me. I'm so dead…_

At this point Izuku was having visions of his social life going belly-up. For a second he imagined his friend Ochaco staring down at him in contempt, arms folded and her lips curled into a frown full of revulsion.

' _Hahhhh, so you like dating girls that look like your sister? Ugh, ew. And playing around with the girls from the other class, too? I can't believe I actually thought of you as a friend. Now I know what you really are; you're just a gross, pathetic, creepy, siscon, **pervert**.'_

The imaginary Ochaco wore a disgusted expression, her cold eyes gazing down at him icily and boring a hole into his soul. It was like she was looking at walking garbage...

"No, you've got it all wrong, it's all a big misunderstanding…" Izuku moaned painfully. "Oooohhh. I wanna die…"

"Uwahhh, don't die, onii-chan!" Kiri squeaked, patting him on the back reassuringly. To her credit, he actually did feel a little better after that.

"And I said all my heartfelt words that were meant for you to her." the boy sighed glumly, his face flat against the table and muffling his words. "I'm sorry, Kiri-chan. Can you ever forgive your foolish idiot of a brother?"

"I forgive you, nii-chan." she said happily, still patting him on the back. Naturally she had no idea what he was talking about, but was content to absorb his worry and embarrassment even as it surged out of him endlessly. "There, there."

Izuku nodded shamefully, still wallowing in his embarrassment.

"By the way, why are you a teenager today?" he asked curiously.

"Sometimes people will get worried if I'm walking around alone as a kid." Kiri explained, still munching.

"Oh." Izuku said, still slumped on the table. He remained there until Kiri finished her parfait, then looked to his remaining ice-cream curiously.

"Aren't you gonna finish that, onii-chan?"

"I've lost my appetite. You can have it."

"Yay!"

 **[x]**

Izuku was exhausted when he finally reached his house, giving a tired greeting to his mother and Mimi upon arriving. He wanted to ask her about the memory leak thing but she was so excited to share what happened earlier with Kiri that he didn't want to ruin her day. Either way, Izuku was simply too tired to think any longer and decided he would ask her about it tomorrow. The boy practically collapsed into his futon on the floor after sending both sisters to bed, falling into a deep slumber.

That night, Izuku dreamed. A psychedelic dream full of sound and color, emotions and words. Waves consisting of eerie shapes and fractals lapped against him, splashing around and twisting in patterns that were reminiscent of oil on water. Whispers surrounded him, speaking of things long past.

He quickly realized that this wasn't a dream, but something else entirely. A thousand voices chroused as one, words mixing together into a cacophonous orchestra that surrounded him and echoed in a chaotic mess. Looking down at himself, the boy found that everything below his nose was missing, turned into smoke. He was basically a floating head in an ocean of memories.

Nine stars of multicolored light floated before him, miniature supernovas that glowed with their own unique color. Amidst the nine there were two that stood out; the first was a blurry golden orb that shimmered and danced like a flickering firelight. It seemed to grow brighter, almost like it was trying to mimic the brilliant radiance of its compatriots. The second was a tiny green ember that floated towards him, like a fragile little match that could fizzle out at any moment. He watched as ghostly, ethereal threads manifested between the nine, connecting them like a circuit. The surrounding noise suddenly increased without warning, a torrent of words and emotions surging around Izuku. People speaking, and the feelings associated with those words.

" _Even so, I still love you, my pathetic younger brother…"_

 **Regret.**

" _Dance with me, John."_

 **Love.**

" _Please kill me."_

 **Uncertainty.**

" _Run."_

 **Self-loathing.**

" _We have to leave. It's not safe here anymore."_

 **Fear.**

" _I call it the Guardian Angel Protocol. My promise to protect them."_

 **Trust.**

" _It's just like you said, sensei! The ones who smile are the strongest of all."_

 **Pride.**

Izuku curled into himself, trying to shut it out. It was too much, all of it too much. A never ending stream of emotions crashing and surging like a current, tossing and turning him around, making him lose all sense of direction like he was caught in an undertow. Amongst the chaos he heard a familiar voice.

" _You looked like you needed saving."_

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to wake up. Old memories churned around him in tangible streams, a rainbow cocoon of other lifetimes. He felt as though he was drowning, gasping for air in that swirling sea of colors.

 _Stop it…_ Izuku managed.

The whirlpool of memories shuddered, the chrysalis binding him throbbing like a beating heart.

 _Stop it… One For All!_

It stopped, and Izuku found himself in a different time, a different place. Not the garden within his head where Kiri lived. Not the enormous mansion where the others slept and rested. This place was a sandy beach underneath the bright blue sky. A place he knew all too well.

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Where All Might had trained him for ten months to prepare him for the U.A entrance exam.

He glanced down at himself, still in that smoky form. Despite that he could hear the crashing waves, feel the sea spray on his skin. The smell of the ocean reached him, along with the taste of salt in the air. He took a look around him once more at the pristine sands, the beautiful shoreline. Perhaps this was after he cleaned up the place during his training?

A short huffing and puffing reached his ears and a small figure ran by him, as if she hadn't seen him at all. Snow-white hair bobbed up and down, gleaming in the sunlight. It was Mimi! He reached out to call her but quickly realized he couldn't even make a sound. The boy's phantom form was forced to follow her, gliding over the shore.

The girl was jogging along the beach, her feet leaving small imprints in the sand. Izuku wondered what this place was, what she was doing, when she suddenly called out to another small figure crouching on the sand.

 _"Hey~!"_ Mimi called out. _"Taiga-chan~!"_

Izuku looked up and found himself looking at a little girl who looked no older than ten, her long brown hair billowing in the wind. His great-grandmother Taiga as a child. It was then he realized this wasn't the real Mimi either; this was a memory… her memory. This was Dagobah before people started dumping trash, a look back at the little piece of paradise it had once been.

Dagobah Beach, approximately ninety years ago.

 _"Oh, Mimi-chan!"_ Taiga smiled, picking up her bucket. _"How'd you know I was here?"_

 _"Your family lives so close to the beach, duh. You come here every day! Besides, your mom told me."_

Izuku took this opportunity to see his great-grandmother. She had passed away when he was just a toddler, and his mother had said the old woman had held him in her arms a few times. Everything he knew about Taiga was what Inko had told him, so this was a chance to see her in person. Well, sort-of. His mother had always claimed great-grandmother Taiga was an inspiration to many, having lived a long, happy life.

This child version of her was dressed in a simple sundress and flip flops, a plastic shovel in one hand and a colorful bucket in the other. A large straw hat was perched atop her head, shielding her from the sun. He noted that she resembled Mimi with that long, wavy hair of hers, and her eyes sparkled with a childish happiness that he could sometimes see in his sisters.

 _"So what are you doing here anyways? It's getting late, you know."_

 _"I'm collecting crabs! Look!"_ Taiga said enthusiastically. Sure enough, her bucket was full of small, harmless crabs that could be found on the beach. Izuku realized that the same species was making a comeback thanks to his efforts at cleaning the beach.

 _"Mm. You know you can't eat these, right?"_ Mimi said flatly.

 _"They're not for eating, silly! Crabs in a bucket, in a bucket~"_ Taiga sang, waving her catch around.

 _"I don't think you know what that quote means."_

 _"I do too! Daddy taught me! He said, um, people are like crabs. Even if one crab can escape, the rest will pull him down so they're all trapped together. 'If I can't have it, neither can you.' It's sad, isn't it?"_

Izuku and Mimi both peered into the bucket and sure enough, the crabs were doing exactly that.

 _"Humans never change—"_ Mimi began, shaking her head with visible disdain.

 _"But I believe that's wrong! People aren't crabs, so they shouldn't be like that. Everyone should be helping one another to be better, not the other way around!"_ Taiga interrupted, eyes sparkling with positivity. _"Don't you think so, Mimi-chan?"_

 _"I… I guess."_ the white-haired girl said slowly. _"Wait, what are you even doing with these things?"_

 _"I'm collecting them so I can put them back into the sea!"_

 _"What."_ Mimi paused, puzzled. _"Why?"_

 _"Well, if I leave them here in the sun all day, they'll die!"_ Taiga replied simply. _"They'll dry out and turn into… dried crab. And not the tasty kind. I think most of them are too dumb to go back into the sea by themselves."_

 _"Taiga-chan, look around you. There are hundreds of these things!"_

 _"I know, that's why I've been here so long! Dora and Tora have been helping me collect them too."_

A translucent miniature dragon and tiger appeared on Taiga's shoulders, a crab in each of their mouths. Her projections dropped their captures into the bucket, then picked it up and glided further towards the ocean to drop their crabby payload into deeper waters.

 _"A dragon, huh."_ Mimi remarked.

 _"Dragons are cool! They breathe fire, like you!"_ the brunette said happily.

 _"Yeah… wait, I'm getting sidetracked. How long have you been here, anyway—"_

 _"Three hours!"_

 _"Exactly. See, it'll take you the entire day to collect these things and throw them back into the sea."_ Mimi argued, looking exasperated. _"Besides, they'll just wash up again no matter how many you collect. What difference will it make?"_

Taiga watched her friend with a puzzled expression, then simply picked a small crab off the ground and threw it lightly, back into the deep blue sea where it belonged. She turned to Mimi, grinning widely.

 _"It made a difference to that one."_

Mimi opened her mouth and tried for an explanation before ultimately sighing, shoulders slumping in defeat before steeling herself once more. Wordlessly she began to pick up the crabs and tossed them back into the sea as well, much to her friend's delight.

 _"The things I do for love…"_ Mimi grumbled.

 _"I knew you'd help me, Mimi-chan!"_ Taiga squealed, hugging her. " _You're the best!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can get you home early."_

Izuku continued watching as they began picking up more crabs, chatting to each other all the while. It warmed his heart to see them like this, a reminder of his own youth and innocence when he was little. Now he just had to find his way out of here.

Before he could do anything the world shifted sideways, tilting like an hourglass. Izuku took a moment to compose himself, finding that he was still in the same place but the two children had been replaced with different people now. Two boys, one chasing the other.

 _"Big brother!"_ the younger one cried, huffing and puffing. He went on his knees out of exhaustion, near the concrete platform his brother was climbing. _"Wait for me!"_

Izuku recognized that platform, but it looked brand new unlike the weathered old thing he'd helped clean up. Dagobah Beach, just after it was built? That meant that this was even further back than Mimi's old memory. But then… who were these two kids?

 _"Geez, you're so slow."_ the older one grumbled. _"Here."_

The older brother stretched out his hand towards his sibling.

 _"Take my hand."_

Together, the two brothers managed to get themselves up on the platform, watching the setting sun. The ocean glimmered under the sun's golden light, the two boys staring across the water. The rhythmic sound of waves washing against the shore and the shrill cries of seagulls reached their ears, the setting sun playing long shadows across the white sands.

 _"T-thank you, brother."_ the younger one said timidly, coughing a little. _"For… for bringing me here."_

 _"Don't mention it."_ the older boy grunted. _"Just this once, alright? You should stay at home because of your weaker body."_

They stood there for a while, Izuku feeling guilty that he was watching someone's memories like this. It felt like an invasion of privacy, even if he didn't mean to. He'd probably apologize to Mimi as well.

 _"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _"It is. A-and that's why…"_ the white-haired boy gathered up some courage to speak. _"That's why I'm happy I was born into this world, no matter what. And…"_

He turned to his sibling.

 _"I'm happy that you're my brother."_

The older boy blinked for a few moments, before finally showing just the barest hint of a smile.

"Oh my… You shouldn't be here." someone behind Izuku said.

Izuku whirled around, or at least did his best to in that incorporeal form. A lone, disheveled man with messy white hair was looking around with a confused yet nostalgic expression.

"And neither should I. We value everyone's privacy, after all." he finished with a small smile. "Hello, Midoriya-kun."

 _You're…_ Izuku tried to say.

"Don't worry, young man. I'll get us out of here." the man waved his hand and they were back in the abyss, surrounded by darkness then entering a tunnel of rainbow light. That blinding radiance soon faded and they were back at the mansion, a jewel in the garden of memories. A paradise in his mind.

"It's still a little too early, ninth. Don't spend so much time dwelling on the past, Midoriya-kun. After all..."

The first wielder turned to Izuku and gave him a pat on the shoulder, his hand glowing a brilliant white.

"This is your story now."

 **[x]**

Izuku's eyes snapped open like loaded springs, the boy blinking rapidly. He still remembered what he'd seen, Taiga's face crystal-clear in his mind. However, the boy began panicking a little when he realized he couldn't feel his arms. Looking around, he soon realized why.

Both sisters were sleeping beside him and using his arms as pillows, their heads resting on his biceps. He took a deep breath and relaxed slowly, realizing that everything was alright. Well, except for the numbness in his arms, but that could be forgiven. The two children seemed to be in a deep sleep so he opted not to disturb them, instead lying back and waiting for them to wake up eventually. Their soft breathing tickled his ears and resulted in a persistent itch, but Izuku kept completely still to ensure that they wouldn't get startled. Staring at the ceiling, he thought back to what had just happened.

 _There is a way I can speak to the others inside One For All,_ he realized. _It's difficult, but not impossible. I may be able to replicate the situation so I can meet them at the mansion._

He tried to go back to sleep, but soon realized it was already morning from the way the sun's rays peeked through the living room curtains. Both children still weren't waking up, and his arms were just getting number. The boy wondered to himself why they even slept in his room if they'd just end up on top of him the next morning. Glancing down he realized that their shapeshifting abilities had improved, with them making different colored pajamas for themselves. Kiri was wearing white while Mimi was wearing grey, a callback to their adult combat forms. For a moment he wondered what they were dreaming about, and if that was even possible.

"Nn… it's cold and sweet…" Kiri slurred, talking in her sleep.

"Where's… the chilli sauce…" Mimi murmured, drooling a little.

Well, he got his answer. At least they were having good dreams. In the end Izuku decided he didn't want to wake them despite the increasing discomfort in his arms, prioritizing their comfort over his. His predicament was soon over when Inko entered the living room with a yawn, looking down at the three siblings with an amused smile. She quietly picked up the two girls without waking them and placed them back onto Izuku's bed, earning a quiet thanks from her son.

Everyone woke up soon after and Izuku made breakfast again, going for a jog around an hour later. Instead of staying at home to watch tv the sisters followed him today, though not in the way he didn't jog alongside him but floated instead, trailing after the teenager like little balloons and earning him a few amused smiles from the other morning joggers. He reasoned that they just wanted to spend more time with him. This would be a good time to ask questions as well, so he decided to take the path that sent him to Dagobah beach park.

Izuku took a short break at the beach from Mimi's memory, gazing at the gleaming ocean waves. He took a look at his white-haired little sister and found her expression to be… melancholic, if not nostalgic. Looking around in the sand, he quickly found what he was looking for.

"Mimi," he said gently. "Could you come here for a moment?"

She nodded and made her way to him, and he dropped a small live crab into her open palms. Her reaction was not what he expected, with her blinking at him in confusion. Kiri peeked over her shoulder and began poking the crab cautiously.

"What's with the crab, aniki?" she asked, before leaning over to give some advice to her sister. "Kiri, you can't eat these."

"I saw Taiga yesterday." Izuku admitted, and Mimi suddenly stiffened. "In a dream… no, a memory. Yours."

"Y-you did?" she asked, and he was surprised to see her looking a little frightened. "W-w-what else did you see?"

"Calm down, that was the only thing I saw." he reassured her. "It was a complete accident. Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright." Mimi looked guilty, like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar, "I'm sorry too papa, but there are certain things that I'd rather not be reminded of. I'm just… I'm just scared they'll happen again."

Kiri pat her sister on the back, and she responded with a small 'thanks'.

"Don't worry." Izuku said. "Kiri and I will be here for you. We can do this together."

"Nn." Kiri nodded.

Mimi's nervous expression was accompanied by a gulp before the girl seemed to find new determination and nodded, deciding to put her faith and trust in her new family. She then turned towards the glimmering waves, quietly watching the rising sun. The devil and the deep blue sea.

"Taiga loved this place, you know." Mimi began, looking wistfully across the water. "Like she was drawn to it. She came here—"

"—every day." Izuku finished.

"Every day." the girl nodded. "She was so naive, so childish…"

Seagull cries echoed through the air, alongside the sound of waves washing along the sand.

"And she was my best friend." Mimi turned back, her expression melancholic once again.

The white-haired girl looked at the crab in her hands, then slowly walked towards the ocean. Kiri followed after her, watching to see what she was doing. After a few seconds of contemplating Mimi bent down and gently dipped her hands into the water, letting the waves reclaim the small crustacean. She watched it for nearly a minute until it was gone, returned to its rightful place. He watched as she took a deep breath with her back towards him.

"Goodbye, Taiga."

Izuku patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts, not knowing what expression she had. A while later she turned around, a tiny smile on her face.

"Thank you. For bringing me here. For making this place beautiful again. For everything."

He was silent for a moment before gently placing a hand atop her and ruffling her hair, causing the girl to blink in surprise.

"You're welcome." Izuku smiled. "After all, a big brother has to keep his sisters happy."

"...Mm." Mimi nodded and relaxed.

"Alright. Now I've been thinking of doing some training with you two, but there's also this memory leak thing yesterday—"

Izuku didn't manage to finish his sentence when a throbbing sensation appeared in his head, both sisters immediately reacting in alarm without him even telling them. They shrank into their tiny, chibi forms as a storm of violet petals rushed out from his forehead, coalescing into the form of a tall, athletic woman before anyone could say a word. He quickly picked up both disoriented sisters and placed one on each shoulder, making sure that they were safe and secure before turning to face the newcomer.

"H-huh? You're—" Izuku began, bewildered.

He recognized that face. Dark hair tied in a partial bun, two long strands framing her face. Pearly-white teeth gleaming in a radiant grin, and a mole under her right cheek. His initial impression of her was that she was fearsome, amazonian, and incredibly beautiful all at once; the wise, mythical hero who trained All Might and who was nearly perfect in every way…

Until she opened her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH, after ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!" the woman cackled, spreading her arms out triumphantly.

"Nana." Kiri began, still a little dizzy but looking slightly interested. "Hello."

"Hello, lassies. Quick, young Midoriya!" she got right up in Izuku's face, staring down at him. "To defeat me, you must gather a team of teenagers with attitude!"

"W-w-w-wha?!"

"What are you doing here, Nana?" Mimi said flatly, eyeing the phantom. "You're really ruining our moment. At least you've gotten your adult form back."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Nana made a pose and flexed, showing off her impressive physique. "Anyways, I heard the word 'training', so here I am!"

"You're… you're Shimura Nana!" Izuku breathed in disbelief. "W-wait, training?"

"That's right! Nice to finally meet my protege's protege." the older woman exclaimed happily, then tried to pat him on the shoulder only for her hand to phase straight through him. "Eh? What the hell, it's like I'm a ghost!"

"You _are_ a ghost." Kiri said helpfully, giving the phantom a gentle poke. "Spooky."

"How are you even doing this? I think you're drawing energy from us." Mimi guessed, glancing down at her tiny self. "If you're a ghost then what are we supposed to be, fairies?"

"Ghost or not, I'm still gonna try to train ya!" Nana said confidently. "Look, we're gonna just put the multiverse stuff behind us because that's way too heavy right now. Also, Hiro told me what happened yesterday with the memory thingy but we'll talk about that later! And uh, the mansion sort of, um, appeared near your tree but that comes later! Time for training!"

"Uhhh… Wuh—huh?" Izuku managed, completely stunned and overwhelmed by his predecessor's devil-may-care attitude.

"Well said, Midoriya-kun! But before we begin our super-awesome training montage to get you into shape for the sports festival..." The older woman looked around, her hands placed proudly on her hips. "Where's my boy Toshinori?"

 **[x]**

In a dark room somewhere in Musutafu City, a secret meeting was taking place. There was the shuffling of papers along with a few murmurs and whispers, resulting in a serious atmosphere. The distinct scent of freshly brewed tea wafted through the air.

"My fellow comrades, this meeting is top secret and for your eyes only." Someone began with a solemn and straightforward tone. "What happens next is strictly classified, and nothing we say leaves this room."

"Don't you mean eyes and ears?" one voice asked.

"Why is it so dark? I can't see anything!" another complained.

"Well, it has to be dark!" Mina clicked on her flashlight, illuminating the rest of the room. "It's a secret meeting, after all!"

Five other girls from Class 1-A stared back at her, dressed in their casual outfits. They had originally gathered here at Momo's enormous house to discuss their homework and the upcoming U.A sports festival, but apparently Mina had other plans in mind.

"Um, what's going on?" Ochaco asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"I'm just as in the dark as you are, kero." Tsuyu said from beside her.

"In the dark." Momo said slowly, before bopping a fist into her palm. "Oh, I get it. Because we are literally in a dark room. That's a good joke, Asui-san!"

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Why are we here again?" Hagakure asked, her arms wrapped around a large plushie.

"Wellllllll~" Mina slid her eyes over to Jiro. "Why _are_ we here, Kyoka-chan?"

"I should have kept my big mouth shut." Jiro said flatly. "You're the one who came up with this, so you tell them."

"Alright, fair enough." Mina cleared her throat. "Ahem! This meeting is for the official formation of the 1-A Investigation Squad!"

"The what."

"The 1-A Investigation Squad!" Mina repeated with gusto, her index finger pointed skywards.

"And what exactly would this squad of ours be investigating?" Momo asked curiously.

"Well, Kyoka-chan just happened to see a little something that she perhaps shouldn't have seen. It matches up with some suspicions I've been having recently."

Momo offered the rest of the girls some tea as Mina continued to speak, while Hagakure asked if this was about her 'pinky sense', whatever that meant. The tea was absolutely fantastic, Momo had called it Imperial Golden Tips or some other fancy name. Either way, it sounded and tasted really expensive. Ochaco made sure to savor the beverage, experiencing its flavor to the fullest extent.

"It's a boy, alright!" Mina finally revealed. "A boy in our class, and something fishy's going on with him!"

"H-huh? Is this one of those girl talks, desuwa?" Momo said, her eyes practically gleaming with excitement. "Oh my, this is the first time I'm having one!"

"Yes!" the pink-haired girl grinned enthusiastically.

"No." Jiro countered.

"Maybe." Tsuyu shrugged.

"I don't know?" Ochaco answered honestly, and they could almost see the question mark floating atop her head.

"Can you repeat the question?" Hagakure asked while sipping her tea.

"But I digress!" Mina stood, becoming the center of attention. "A certain boy in our class, that's what this meeting is about!"

Ochaco sipped her tea again, raising an eyebrow. _A boy in Class 1-A?_

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say, kero." Tsuyu said politely though she looked visibly confused. "Someone in our class who needs investigating?"

"I'm saying that…" Mina lowered her voice to a near whisper, taking on a conspiratory tone. "I have reason to believe that Midoriya-kun is dating, or at least flirting with some of the girls from Class 1-B."

Ochaco proceeded to spit out a mouthful of one of the most expensive teas in Japan.

 **[Chapter 8 End]**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **So I didn't manage to limit the word count to 20k, gah. A lot of people commented that they didn't mind the wordcount as long as it's not too much. Forgive me, those of you who don't like big wordcounts. Also, chapter 3 is now on ao3, now with images for more reader immersion! I really need to update that... But I'm really busy too.  
**

 **We finally have a new display pic for this fic! I made it myself using GIMP. You can view/download it in HD at my deviantart [/tealeafcustom]. It's a poster I made for this fic by editing together different images. There's also a second poster as a sneak peek for the sports festival arc that you can find there. Disclaimer: All original art belongs to their various artists, credit goes to them. I just edit stuff, I can't draw.**

 **In both posters I've tried to depict Mimi's teenage form to look like a teenage Mt. Lady. This is to represent the original female deuteragonist that was scrapped in Horikoshi's early draft of BNHA, Yu Takeyama. If you read his notes/sketches you'll find that she was split into three characters; Uraraka Ochaco (who received her bubbly personality), Kodai Yui (who received her general design) and Mt. Lady (who received her Quirk). That's why Kiri looks like Yui and Mimi looks like Mt. Lady; they're to represent the remnants of the original female protag via multiverse shenanigans.**

 **On to the content of this chapter:**

 **Aftermath can still be used. I won't abandon his design just because Mimi got a new form. He can still show up.**

 **Yui will just be a friend to Izuku. Sorry, but Izuku can't be romantically involved with a girl who looks like his sister! That'd be weird, even if this is anime.**

 **You might think that some scenes are unesscessary but each one has a purpose. I'll always ask myself what's the purpose of a scene before including it in. Some might be setups and payoffs, others might be foreshadowing or Chekov's Guns.**

 **One of these scenes is the memory scene. It does several things:**

 **1\. Closure**

 **2\. To show that Taiga's ideals live on in Mimi, and how children learn from their surroundings**

 **3\. It shows young AfO and his bro, childhood innocence**

 **Speaking of his bro, the first wielder's name is probably not Hiro. I can have it so he made that name up for himself when he couldn't remember it after becoming a ghost or something. I dunno.**

 **Ok, just to clarify something. I know some people probably dropped this fic due to the multiverse thing but I wanna tell you that it won't be complicated. It'll be a background plot line, which is one of the reasons why it was implemented. No need to worry about it too much. I wanted Eri as the 2nd sister but it can't be done as it'd be unfair to anime-onlys. She's a walking spoiler for S4.  
**

 **The 'devil' little sister concept was originally planned to have her be much more cruel and mischevious, the opposite of Kiri's kindness and innocence. She would have been spawned by the 'dark' part of Izuku; repressed anger, frustration, feelings of inferiority, etc. 'We all have an angel and devil inside us, woah', that kind of thing.**

 **The general idea would be for the two of them to hang out on his shoulders and give him opposing advice. You can already see that idea happening at the end of this chapter. However, the main problem was that Izuku won't listen to the 'devil's' advice because he's a good boi.**

 **So, the idea was changed to be a emotion vs logic kind of deal. Left brain, right brain. As Midnight mentioned, evil isn't easily defined. Morality isn't black and white, but grey. Also, her teaching material is from Makoto Tsukauchi's thesis that she was writing in vigilantes, with obvious references to X-men and Captain Britain.**

* * *

 **I went a little overboard with the power classification in the previous chapter, I meant it as a reference. This means that the characters won't be using those terms (maybe only Izuku, but rarely), it's just a lesson.**

 **Your reviews are highly appreciated, I read each and every one! Thank you for your support! I try to answer questions within the text/story itself instead of straight answers. Reviews are good, they show me what needs to be improved on/dialed back. E.g. I know I have to tone it down with the OC stuff. That's why next chapter will be mostly canon character interactions! The training Izuku will get will be short and sweet.**

 **One more thing, the ghost/chibi thing is to ensure that Izuku won't be too OP. Think about it, it'd be broken if he could just summon the funky bunch to gank whoever is attacking him at a moment's notice. There'll be drawbacks and stuff in the name of power balance.**

 **Special thanks to Walk The Max Planck for helping me develop this fic!**

* * *

 **Anyway, here's a teaser for Chapter 9: Midgard! (Quotes in no particular order)**

 **"D-deku-kun's not that type of guy... right?"**

 **"Where do you think you're going, geekboy?"**

 **"Fumikage... I see two little... fairies..."**

 **"Nana? Is that... really you?"**

 **"I think you need to stop being such a little bitch."**

 **"Hi, I'm Hatsume Mei! Nice to meet ya!"**

 **"Sports Festival STAAAAAAARRRTTTTT!"**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
